


The healing touch (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-hunter/non pack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Pack Feels, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Derek, Possessive Stiles, Rimming, Season/Series 03, Spanish Translation, Surprise Knotting, assisted urination, no allison
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 107,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles pierde los estribos con el resto de la manada cuando dicen excusas para no ser voluntario para ayudar a su Alfa. Deaton ha dicho que durante las próximas 24 horas, Derek no puede usar sus manos después de que fuera herido de gravedad por una trampa mágica.Al ver el daño emocional que la manada inflinge discutiendo y tratando de librarse, Stiles se ofrece voluntario y luego los hecha de una patada en el culo.A continuación, cuida de su Alfa, Derek Hale, mientras trata de averiguar sus sentimientos hacia el hombre lobo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The healing touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974996) by [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut). 



> Como siempre todos los créditos al autor original, nada me pertenece, bueno solo el haber hecho la traducción!!
> 
> Muchas gracias a devilscut por darme el permiso para traducir su historia ^^

Stiles está empezando a enojarse seriamente. Las instrucciones finales que Deaton le dio a la manada son claras. Derek no debe usar sus manos de ninguna manera durante las próximas 24 horas o se arriesgará a sufrir daños permanentes. Eran el punto de contacto y la quemadura mágica que había recibido era profunda, se filtraba en su sistema nervioso y viajaba por todo su cuerpo. Si no lo hubieran llevado a tiempo a Deaton... Stiles se estremece y trata de no pensar en cuál hubiera sido el resultado.

El alivio de la manada es palpable. Su Alfa está seguro y por mucho que les gustaría tocarlo, darles y recibir consuelo de la misma forma en que lo hacen los lobos acariciándose, frotándose y acariciando con la nariz, son conscientes de que la magia lo ha vuelto extremadamente sensible a cualquier tipo de contacto, casi hasta el punto del dolor, Derek da garantías de que está bien y superará esta última lesión. Su cara firmemente estoica en su lugar para la manada. Stiles ve que cuando Derek piensa que nadie está mirando, casi jadea para respirar, y el dolor lo atormenta.

Stiles simplemente lo agrega a su catálogo mental de las diversas lesiones adquiridas por su alfa, hematomas, cortes, empalamiento, heridas de bala, huesos rotos, mordiscos, etc, etc. Sabe que Derek y los otros lobos pueden sanar, pero hasta que lo hagan todavía les duele. Ellos todavía sufren.

Se está empezando a sentir como si estuvieran lidiando con un escenario del monstruo de la semana de Scooby Doo con algunas de las criaturas extrañas y aterradoras que han vagado recientemente por el territorio de la manada Hale. Es casi como que ahora que Deucalion se ha ido, todas las otras cosas que estaban compitiendo por el título de 'El villano más espeluznante y loco’ han decidido subir la apuesta.

Esta última fue una bruja particularmente desagradable con gusto por la magia negra. Hay Skinwalkers naturales, similares a los hombres lobo que pueden transformarse en otros animales, incluso en otras personas, y hay quienes usan métodos oscuros y antinaturales para lograr el mismo efecto.

Paso uno, desollar a una criatura de su piel. Paso dos, ponte esa piel y conviértete en esa criatura después de una ceremonia tan extraña que es demasiado espeluznante para las palabras, Stiles lo había investigado y tendría por el resto de su vida. Seriamente. El tercer paso, decide que una piel de hombre lobo es simplemente el último 'básico' de la temporada y que, por alguna razón, Isaac era el candidato perfecto para proporcionar dicho pellejo y secuestrarlo. Es todo muy '101 dálmatas' clasificado para mayores de 18, la versión satánica, directo del infierno.

Lo cual da como resultado que el grupo lo rastree y venga al rescate como la proverbial caballería y que sacará a la bruja y Derek les diga a todos que no rompan el círculo de tiza en el que está Isaac, porque probablemente sea una trampa. Por supuesto, eso no impide que Scott se comporte como un toro en la puerta de embarque y se lo reproche, a veces Stiles piensa que es Scott quien tiene TDAH y no él mismo. Derek apenas puede arrastrar al lobo que lucha hacia atrás antes de ser golpeado con fuerza en el campo del círculo, con las manos en frente para romper su caída y... boom. El equivalente de una bomba nuclear mágica suena con Derek directamente en la zona de explosión.

Ahora están de vuelta al loft de Derek después de dejar el veterinario y estaban discutiendo. Han allanado su nevera y despensa como los adolescentes hambrientos que son, y mucho menos hombres lobo, prácticamente desnudándose.

Alguien obviamente tiene que quedarse con Derek y Stiles se sienta y observa, su temperamento aumentando constantemente con cada comentario irreflexivo e hiriente que se hace. Debido a que ha estado vigilando la manada durante mucho tiempo y, por alguna razón, Derek siempre ha sido fascinante para Stiles, puede decir lo que siente, a veces incluso lo que está pensando.

Es por eso que ve que ahora su Alfa está en silencio. La columna vertebral se endurece con cada palabra que se pronuncia a su alrededor, sus hombros van más y más hacia atrás, levantando la barbilla hacia esa inclinación arrogante que tan a menudo lleva y sus manos se cierran alrededor de los vendajes especialmente empapados con hierbas que Deaton les aplicó.

Stiles reconoce los signos lo suficiente como para saber que el orgullo es todo lo que tiene en este momento. Derek se siente herido y solo como la manada que lidera, se debate y se disputa quién se ocupará de él. Su renuencia es más dolorosa que cualquier herida o lesión que él tenga.

—Lo siento, Derek, he tenido esta cita durante meses, simplemente no puedo perderla—. Lydia insiste, apenas mirando al Alfa mientras vuelve a aplicar brillo de labios a sus suculentos labios . Sí, todavía puede reconocer que son los labios más brillantes en Beacon Hills, pero Stiles se ha dado cuenta de que él y Lydia son solo amigos. Era como si hubiera despertado una mañana y con toda la angustia, la añoranza adolescente por ella hubiera desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Realmente fue un alivio.

Erica tiene un brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Boyd y les hace un guiño pícaro a todos. —Lo siento muchachos, mis padres están fuera durante el fin de semana y no vamos a desperdiciar esa oportunidad—. Ella acaricia el cuello de Boyd y él le da un apretón, susurrándole al oído. Los otros lobos ponen caras y Stiles está tan contento de que no tener un oído súper lobo en ese momento.

—Tengo esta cosa... sí, lo siento amigo, pero es... ehm importante.— Scott ni siquiera tiene la decencia de inventarse una mentira a medias. Isaac es aún peor.

—Sí, y voy con Scott a esto... a esta cosa—. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia Scott, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente, y Scott asiente con la cabeza vigorosamente de acuerdo.

—Uh huh... los dos tenemos que irnos.

Peter y Cora están fuera. Peter porque simplemente desaparece de vez en cuando a quién sabe dónde y a quién le importa realmente, reapareciendo cuando menos lo esperas, porque esperas que esta vez sea para bien y no regrese. Él es el verdadero malo original.

Sorprendentemente, Cora se ha adaptado a la escuela tan bien que se ha unido a varios clubes y equipos. Se ha convertido en la pequeña señorita Popular del colegio de Beacon Hills, quién lo hubiera adivinado. Ella es popular, bonita e inteligente, Cora podría darle una vueltas a Lydia por su dinero. Ella está fuera de la semana, en Washington DC con el equipo de debate de la escuela para los Nacionales.

Ethan y Aidan ni siquiera se molestan en ofrecer una excusa y es mejor porque Stiles no les confiaría el cuidado de Derek, ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra.

Lo cual le deja ..

—Lo haré—, dice Stiles. Derek se da vuelta para mirarlo y hay algo en sus ojos una combinación de gratitud y puro terror. Lo cual es un poco extraño. ¿Por qué la idea de que Stiles lo esté cuidando lo asusta?

—No tienes que hacerlo Stiles. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. —Es la primera vez que Derek ha hablado en un momento y su voz es baja.

—Lo estoy haciendo... no discutas, sourwolf, no tienes la munición verbal para hacerlo—. Derek lo mira durante mucho tiempo, antes de que sus labios empiecen a temblar como si tratara de no sonreír, y él asiente con la cabeza.

—Scott puedes cubrirme con mi papá, le haré saber que me quedaré el fin de semana en tu casa. De acuerdo. —Scott está tan aliviado de que su cabeza se balancea hacia arriba y abajo frenéticamente, de acuerdo.

—Gracias Stiles.— El resto de la manada asiente y sonríe de acuerdo, feliz y satisfecho de que todo haya salido a la perfección.

—No me lo agradezcas, no lo haré por ninguno de vosotros. Ahora todos se pueden ir a la mierda. —Stiles deja ir las riendas su temperamento y le resulta muy satisfactorio ver las diversas expresiones de sorpresa en sus caras.

—Tio..

—¿Qué acabas de... ?

—Stiles...

—Me oísteis, podéis iros a la mierda y marcharos. En realidad, sería un alivio. —Stiles puede ver que algunos de los lobos están empezando a enojarse, sus rostros se transforman ligeramente mientras sus lobos intentan acercarse y tratar con el descarado humano que los maldecía.

La cara de Derek es un poema. Los ojos se abren, los labios ligeramente separados y mira a Stiles como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Quizás él no. No esta versión de todos modos.

—¿Cómo te atreves... pequeño humano, no puedes hablarnos así?— Erica es fuerte y malvada, Stiles nunca ha dudado de eso, pero parece herida por sus palabras y arremetió en consecuencia. —Ni siquiera eres un miembro adecuado de este paquete.

Derek gruñe amenazadoramente detrás de él, una mirada rápida sobre su hombro y Stiles puede ver que sus ojos tienen ese brillo rojo que es tan distintivo de un Alfa y están centrados en Erica que está encogida. Incluso Scott le gruñe a ella con los ojos destellantes de color amber.

—Ninguno de vosotros es... ninguno de vosotros son verdaderos miembros de la manada—. Stiles está en pendiente de un hilo tanto que puede sentir que se está formando y decide no intentar detener la berborreal que quiere salir como lo hace normalmente.

—Me atrevo a decirte la verdad, porque sois los más ingratos hijos de puta que he conocido. Tu Alfa ha sido herido y ninguno puede molestarse en apoyarlo, después de todo lo que ha hecho por vosotros. —Stiles sacude su cabeza hacia ellos, levantando su mano y apuntando con su dedo acusatoriamente a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Erica, ¿por qué están tus padres fuera este fin de semana?—, Exige.

Ella cambia sus pies de un lado a otro. —Uhmm... es su aniversario y...— Echa un vistazo a Derek, su rostro rápidamente cambia a su apariencia humana normal. —Derek les permite usar su casa en San Diego porque no podían permitirse... hacer algo especial.

—¿No les ofreció Derek una opción de hospedarse en alguna de sus propiedades billetes de avión si era necesario?— Stiles la presiona con más fuerza, la cara de Erica está roja y brillante mientras asiente con la cabeza para no encontrarse de los demás.

—¿Boyd quien te llevó a visitar a tu abuela cuando tuvo neumonía?

—Derek... mira hombre, estoy...— El hombre grande comienza a hablar en su retumbante barítono, Stiles no le deja terminar.

—¿Todos los días no era así? Durante dos semanas ida y vuelta, de aquí a Los Ángeles, sentándose contigo en la habitación de su hospital. — Boyd asintió miserablemente, silenciado.

—¿Lydia quien te llevó a comprar vestidos para la fiesta de graduación porque nadie más podría visitar todas las boutiques dentro de un radio de cincuenta millas para ayudarte a encontrar el correcta?— Lydia se encoge de hombros como diciendo, pero ¿por qué no?

—Derek lo hizo... pero...

—Ni siquiera puedes cancelar una cita con tu peluquero para cuidar al hombre que se ha sentado a través de— El Diario de Noah —al menos diez veces contigo, que yo sepa, cada vez que echas de menos a Jackson—. Aiden gruñe ante la mención del antiguo novio de Lydia.

—Ahh... doce en realidad—. Derek dice en voz baja.

—Hombre, eres un glotón para el castigo. En serio. —Stiles dice, poniendo los ojos en su Alfa. Derek solo se encoge de hombros.

—Pero yo... tienes que reservar con antelación... meses y meses para que Josh esté disponible, él es tan exclusivo que no solo ve a nadie... y... y Derek me consiguió la cita—. Se queja en voz baja, pero sus ojos brillan mientras mira al Alfa.

Stiles ignora a los gemelos, figuras que deberían estar agradecidos de que todavía estén vivos, y va por el más culpable del grupo.

—Vosotros dos son lo peor. Él acaba de salvar vuestras vidas. Scott, no eres tan fuerte como Derek, te hubieras freído si no me hubiera pedido que rompiera el círculo. —Stiles está tan enojado con su mejor amigo, que prácticamente está escupiendo ahora. —¿No le prestó a tu mamá su coche por una semana cuando el ella se lo arreglaron y ella tenía turno de noche?

Scott parece mortificado. Stiles sabe que tiene un gran corazón y lo que está escuchando lo hace sentir realmente, muy mal. Bien, él piensa. Stiles es lo suficientemente vengativo como para disfrutar de verlos retorcerse.

—Isaac... Isaac... Isaac quien fue el que descubrió tu olor incluso a través de un jodido aguacero que incluso yo sé que lo lava todo, ni siquiera Scott te pudo seguir y estás viviendo en su casa. Pero aún así, Derek te encontró. ¿Sabes que ha dejado tu habitación exactamente igual? Solo en caso de que cambies de opinión y quieras volver.— Stiles sacude su cabeza hacia ellos por el disgusto evidente en sus ojos.

—No he escuchado que ninguno de los dos le agradezca, todo lo que puedes hacer es inventar excusas y los dos son demasiado estúpidos como para pensar en algo que sea remotamente creíble. ¿Cómo crees que eso le hace sentir? —. Hay un veneno real en la voz de Stiles porque sabe que de alguna manera con estos dos son los que pueden lastimar más a Derek. El niño que una vez dijo que eran hermanos hace tanto tiempo y el niño que fue su primera lobo, el primer beta de su manada.

—Derek, yo... lo siento...— Isaac baja su cabeza, su pelo rubio cae sobre sus ojos. Sus manos están con garras afiladas y con la forma en que Isaac aprieta y afloja sus puños, Stiles no se sorprende de ver sangre en las puntas.

—Lo siento, Derek.— Los grandes ojos de cachorro de Scott están horrorizados, de hecho todo el grupo está inquieto al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Derek ha hecho por ellos. Para cada uno de ellos. Como un todo, Derek ha estado allí para sus compañeros de manada más veces de las que se puede contar.

Es solo la punta del iceberg y, por la expresión de sus rostros, han comenzado a repasar las muchas y variadas cosas que Derek ha hecho para cada uno de ellos y la lista cada vez es más larga. Sus caras se ven cada vez más culpables, pero Stiles aún no ha terminado.

—No lo mereces, no mereces estar en su manada. Esta vez, él os necesita, os pide algo porque está herido y herido y así es como lo tratas. Deberían estar cayendo sobre vosotros mismos para ayudarle. —Stiles se dirige hacia la manada, su ira hacia ellos es potente y real, como un campo de fuerza que los empuja hacia atrás mientras se agarran el uno al otro.

—Cierto. Ahora como dije, todos pueden irse a la mierda y no volverán en 24 horas... en realidad le dan un descanso al pobre Alpfa y lo dejan durante las próximas 48. —Stiles comienza a espantarlos con la fuerza de su furia y disgusto a pesar de que protestan y le piden a Derek que los perdone.

—¿Derek vas a dejar que él haga esto?— Erica se queja débilmente. Mirándolo suplicante con sus grandes ojos húmedos.

—Sí... creo que tengo demasiado miedo de no hacerlo—. Derek mira con cautela a Stiles mientras empuja a los últimos por la puerta. Stiles descansa su frente contra la fría puerta de acero, antes de girar y recostarse contra ella por un momento.

Derek está parado en el medio del loft, se ve un poco perdido, un poco aturdido. Le quita el borde duro que tan a menudo lleva.

Él camina lentamente hacia él. La ira aún burbujea mientras se para frente al hombre mayor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejas que te traten de esta manera? Haces mucho por ellos.

—Son manada Stiles. Mi manada. —La palabra tácita 'familia' se hace eco entre ellos. Derek agacha la cabeza, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, antes de decir suavemente. —Como tú.

Stiles suspira mientras la ira se disipa lentamente, se apaga.

—Son adolescentes y, como la mayoría de los adolescentes, están inherentemente absortos en sí mismos. Solo necesitan una buena sacudida.

—¿No te estás agrupando con ellos entonces? Un adolescente ensimismado. —Derek pregunta con curiosidad.

—Dije 'la mayoría' y soy no como la mayoría de los adolescentes. De vez en cuando, levanto la cabeza y, de hecho, echo un vistazo a lo que sucede a mi alrededor. La mirada del ombligo no es lo mío.

—No, no eres como la mayoría... eso es verdad—. Tú nunca me pides nada. Nada, en todo el tiempo que te he conocido. —Derek hace una pausa. Sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que Stiles no logran descifrar de qué color son exactamente, se levantan para encontrarse con los de él. —Desearía que lo hicieras.

Stiles roza su labio inferior pensativo por un momento, liberándolo rápidamente cuando se da cuenta de que la atención de Derek se ha centrado únicamente en su labio, ahora hormigueante.

—¿Te puedo pedir algo?

—Cualquier cosa—. Derek asiente con la cabeza vigorosamente y Stiles no puede evitar sonreír.

—Todo es demasiado grande. Podría pedirte un elefante o el diamante Hope que no conoces.

—No importa.

—Creo que vas a encontrar esto demasiado difícil.— Se ríe suavemente ante el ceño fruncido en la cara de Derek, sus cejas están tratando de tener una conversación por su cuenta, o algo así como: —Soy el gran mal Alfa malo— harás lo que yo diga'.

Stiles vuelve a ser serio inmediatamente, antes de decir en voz baja. —Quiero cuidarte—.

Derek se balancea sobre sus pies mientras absorbe lo que Stiles acaba de pedirle. Él comienza a negar con la cabeza... no.

—Mira, te dije que era demasiado difícil.— Stiles está de alguna manera bastante cerca de Derek ahora. Él ni siquiera sabe cómo llegó a esta posición, justo al frente de él. Están lo suficientemente cerca, casi a la misma altura, tal vez unas pocas pulgadas a favor de Derek, pero su boca definitivamente está en la línea de visión de Stiles. Dirige una rápida mirada a los ojos de Derek y ve que sus pupilas se han dilatado y sus fosas nasales se agravan bajo el escrutinio de Stiles.

—Por favor—. Suplica y Derek se estremece cuando Stiles lo mira. Siente que su corazón salta por un momento para después ponerse otra vez en marcha, yendo más rápido en su caja torácica.

—Está bien—. Derek susurra roncamente.

—Realmente... oh eso está bien... eso es realmente bueno—. Stiles no puede detener la gran sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro. Es algo que ha deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que dejó de detestar lo suficiente a Derek como para apreciar el hecho de que en realidad es un buen tipo debajo de toda esa disposición agria, el pelaje, los colmillos y las garras. Solo quiere que Derek se sienta bien, que se sienta apreciado... que se sienta amado. Eso lo detiene. Él toma un aliento tembloroso. Amor, ¿de verdad?

Se han salvado mutuamente más veces de las que le gustaría recordar ahora y Stiles considera que Derek es uno de sus mejores amigos. Un amigo que de alguna manera siempre parece estar en su mente, ya esté presente o no.

El Alfa está caliente, es tan atractivo físicamente que a veces Stiles siente como si su lengua fuera a salir de su boca para desplegarse por el piso como en los dibujos animados. Nunca antes lo había considerado seriamente, simplemente lo aceptó como una de esas cosas que suceden alrededor de personas hermosas, una reacción instintiva incontrolable. La idea de que sea solo porque es Derek, es... un poco atemorizante, significa que puede haber sentimientos más profundos, más allá de la amistad por el lobo de lo que incluso él conscientemente se hubiera dado cuenta. Sacudiéndose mentalmente, Stiles intenta controlarse.

—No es demasiado tarde. ¿Qué pasa si simplemente nos tranquilizamos esta noche? Haga que te limpies, pidamos un poco de comida para llevar y veamos una película o dos. Qué dices dice? —Stiles mira intensamente la cara del otro hombre, queriendo calmarlo hasta que se haga cargo del asunto, que es solo otro viernes por la noche... no hay problema.

Algo en la cara de Derek parece aliviarse, como si pudiera respirar de nuevo.

—Suena bien—. Murmura, sus ojos todavía examinando la cara de Stiles, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Es un intenso escrutinio que hace que Stiles empiece a balbucear.

—Mira toda esa porquería en tu pelo... hombre si hubieras sabido que iba a explotar de esa manera, apuesto a que no te habrías permitido estar tan cerca eh—. Derek está sucio y Stiles piensa que tal vez vayan tener que quemar su ropa, ya que no parecen salvables en absoluto.

—Supongo que una ducha no es una opción, probablemente se sentiría como hojas de afeitar en tu piel. Un baño podría ser lo mejor de todos modos, podría actuar como una cámara de privación sensorial. Entonces no sentirás nada a través de tu piel—. Derek lo mira con una expresión totalmente inescrutable. Stiles no puede entender nada de lo que Derek está sintiendo en este momento y decide hacerlo. Si Derek realmente no quiere hacer algo, se lo dirá. ¿No?


	2. Chapter 2

—Déjame coger una bolsa de plástico para tus vendas—. Vaga por la cocina y grita. —¿Quieres primero una bebida o algo?

—No, gracias. —Derek dice justo detrás de él haciendo saltar a Stiles, no se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre lo había seguido. Es tan rápido y callado que desconcierta los sentidos humanos. Mientras recorre las habitaciones, se da cuenta de que Derek está pisándole los talones, siguiendo casi si fuera un pequeño cachorro, que no quiere que se vaya. No queriendo estar solo.

Finalmente, están en el gran baño, Stiles abre los grifos y deja que el agua llene lentamente la bañera. Mira en el gabinete y toma una botella de burbujas perfumado de frangipani, abriendo la tapa, toma una bocanada y casi se desmaya. Es tan fuerte y enfermizo que hace que quiera vomitar.

—¿Cora? —Se ahoga.

Derek niega con la cabeza, disgustado por el olor en toda su cara. —Peter.

—Lo figuraba.

En la parte posterior, encuentra un frasco de sales de baño de limoncillo. Cuando Stiles quita la tapa, el baño se llena con un aroma limpio e incluso Derek parece aprobarlo, tomando aliento y resoplando un poco. Stiles está tan acostumbrado a escuchar ruidos de lobo provenientes de bocas, gargantas y pechos humanos que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que responde a ellos como si realmente hubiera hablado Derek.

—Sí, este también me gusta—. Stiles vierte en una buena cantidad, lo suficiente como para hacer que el agua tenga un tono ligeramente lechoso al contacto. Se levanta la manga y con una mano arremolina en el agua tibia dejando que los cristales se disuelvan a medida que los zarcillos de vapor se curvan y se elevan en el aire.

—Uhmm Stiles... —Derek suena inusualmente dubitativo, en absoluto como él mismo. Cuando Stiles levanta la cabeza, puede ver que hay color en las mejillas de Derek, hay algo en la forma en que cambia el equilibrio de un pie al otro y Stiles sabe y siente que sus propias mejillas que se calientan y espera que Derek crea que es solo por el aumento del vapor del agua caliente. Él no quiere avergonzar a ninguno de ellos más de lo que debe hacerlo.

—Uh... está bien, ¿tienes que ir...?, —Pregunta Stiles en voz baja. Derek suelta un largo suspiro, antes de asentir. De acuerdo, pueden hacer esto. Ellos pueden hacer esto. Joder... mira el frente de los jeans de Derek... no puede hacer esto. Tendrá que meter la mano en los pantalones de Derek y... querido Dios, lo tocará. Él, Stiles Stilinski, va a tocar el pene de Derek Hale. Traga saliva, se da cuenta de que para un lobo con súper oído debe sonar muy, muy nervioso o que de alguna manera se ha tragado la lengua.

Derek levanta los ojos hacia el techo, sin llamar la atención de Stiles.

—Solo hazlo y yo puedo hacer el resto—. Él murmura, obviamente mirando al escenario realmente, realmente nervioso. Poco sabía que la lengua de Stiles estaba en algún lugar cerca de la manzana de Adam.

—Está bien—. Stiles lo tranquiliza, como si supiera lo que está haciendo. Al menos espera que así sea como suena. —En serio, relájate.

Stiles se acerca a Derek, el sonido del agua cayendo en la bañera suena especialmente fuerte en sus oídos, ayuda a enmascarar el trueno de su propio corazón. Él sabe que Derek no será engañado, pero ¿sería mejor para Derek si fuera el ritmo regular de la indiferencia y no el loco latido de la jungla golpeando en su pecho?

Ambos se miran mientras Stiles levanta las manos que se estremecen levemente hasta la cintura de los jeans de Derek. Derek respira hondo y Stiles cierra los ojos. Es el momento más largo en la historia de... siempre que Stiles mira a los pupilas de los ojos de Derek contraerse brevemente y luego expandirse borrando el color que Stiles nunca ha sido capaz de asignarle un nombre... el verde claro simplemente no los hace justicia. La cabeza de Derek se mueve levemente y Stiles sabe que le está dando permiso para que continúe.

De alguna manera es más fácil mantener sus ojos enfocados en los de Derek en lugar de mirar su ingle. Sus dedos palpitantes encuentran el botón y es sorprendentemente fácil pasarlo por el agujero, y es aún más fácil tirar de la cremallera, el sonido metálico de los dientes hace eco en la habitación embaldosada.

—Está bien—. Stiles se siente complacido de haber llegado tan lejos sin parecer un completo idiota o incluso peor al atrapar una pieza vital de la anatomía de Derek con la cremallera. Él admite abiertamente que ‘Algo sobre Mary’ lo dejó marcado de por vida y nunca volvió a mirar una cremallera de la misma manera. Más seguro le indica a Derek que tiene que girar y mirar hacia la taza del inodoro. Stiles se mueve y levanta la tapa.

—Está bien Derek, podemos hacer esto. Voy a quedarme aquí... —Stiles se para un poco a un lado de Derek y espera que le da algún comentario de lo que está haciendo y por qué no será así... así que... Dios no importa lo que haga porque siempre va a ser raro.

—Solo voy a sacarla y… —Stiles contiene la respiración, está tratando de mantener su distancia del cuerpo de Derek debido a toda la magia y la sensibilidad de la piel, mientras su mano se extiende hacia la parte delantera de sus jeans. Sus dedos todavía húmedos por el agua del baño tiemblan cuando inmediatamente siente el vello púbico ligeramente grueso contra las yemas de sus dedos. Oye a Derek susurrar, pero no cree que sea doloroso.

Santo mierda. Derek se va en comando.

Stiles no se detiene, incluso si su cerebro se siente como si se estuviera derritiendo por una sobrecarga de estimulación de sus dedos. Él avanza, los dedos rastrillando los rizos, escucha a Derek maldecir suavemente y luego lo sostiene. Stiles tiene el pene de Derek en sus manos.Su piel es suave y aterciopelada contra Stiles e intenta ser gentil, la piel de su mano es seca y callosa por el lacrosse, no quiere lastimar al otro hombre al raspar contra su carne sensible.

Hace tanto calor que parece que se está quemando. Incluso si su mano se incendiara y se convirtiera en ceniza, Stiles no puede soltarla, no la suelta. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que este día llegaría? Ciertamente él no. Quizás el apocalipsis finalmente ha llegado.

Suavemente, él se levanta y la saca. Stiles fija su mirada en el hombro y la garganta de Derek. El rápido latido que puede ver en su cuello hace eco del que puede sentir latiendo a través del pene de Derek en su mano. Mierda... él es grande y ni siquiera está duro, aunque Stiles reconoce las sacudidas que lo hacen sacudir en su mano. Si no es duro ahora, pronto lo será y es comprensible. Stiles estaría como una roca si tuviera la mano de otra persona en su entrepierna, fuera cual fuera la situación

—Está bien—. Susurra. Derek tiembla y gira su cabeza para mirar a Stiles y sus hermosos ojos brillan, una mirada que es una combinación retorcida de vergüenza, placer y gratitud.

—Stiles... yo… —La voz de Derek es cruda.

—Ssshh... está bien—. Hace una pausa. —Estamos bien —Es una afirmación, no una pregunta, solo quiere que Derek sepa que, pase lo que pase, en las próximas 24 horas lo resolverán. Juntos.

—Uhm... puedes retirar mi prepucio un poco... ¿por favor? —La voz de Derek suena inusualmente alta y entrecortada. Stiles puede sentir su columna vertebral tratando de arquearse y girar como lo hace cuando ve algo excepcionalmente caliente y porno en la red. Él de alguna manera es capaz de soportarlo y ponerse de pie normalmente, a pesar de que todo lo que pasa por su cabeza es... prepucio... Derek no está cortado... prepucio... Derek no está circuncidado. La tentación de mirar es abrumadora. Él se resiste, apenas.

Lentamente, gentilmente agarra un poco más fuerte y comienza a hacer retroceder la piel. Las caderas de Derek se sacudieron incontrolablemente y gimió cuando la muñeca y el brazo interno de Stiles terminaron presionando contra su estómago. Stiles resiste el impulso de apartar por completo su mano mientras mueve suavemente su brazo para no tocar la piel de Derek.

—¿Duele cuando toco tu... uhm tu pene?

—No, se siente bien... uhm bien. Se siente bien. —Stiles frunce el ceño, ante las palabras de Derek. —¿Puedes inclinarlo un poco hacia abajo?... si, eso es.— Derek se queda quieto y ambos solo esperan, hasta que Derek susurra —Stiles yo... aquí viene.

Stiles siente que la polla de Derek vibra en su mano y es como una ráfaga de calor que corre desde la raíz hasta la punta, puede sentirlo a través de la piel, y puede escuchar el tintineo del líquido golpeando la taza del inodoro y salpicando en el agua. Derek suspira y cierra los ojos en alivio y Stiles puede sentir sus propios músculos estomacales apretándose. Sus bolas están altas y ajustadas a su cuerpo y está duro, espera que Derek no lo note, pero es un hombre lobo si no lo ve, lo huele. Todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es 'mantener la calma y continuar'.

No es que tenga una particular angustia por los watersports (añadir aclaracion: Término que engloba actividades sexuales relacionadas con la orina y el acto de orinar), él piensa que así se llama porque ha leído algunos artículos sobre el sexo, lo que lo está excitando es la intimidad entre ellos. Lo que están haciendo es más íntimo que lo que muchas parejas hacen, incluso cuando tienen relaciones sexuales. Es la confianza que parece tener Derek en él, permitirle tener la parte más vulnerable de lo que lo hace un hombre, permitir que Stiles lo vea de esta manera es un privilegio que no puede y no abusará porque sabe que Derek se abrió antes y que su corazón y su confianza se convirtieron en pedazos.

Derek abre los ojos, parecen soñolientos y casi saciados, mientras mira a Stiles. Todo el tiempo Stiles está sosteniendo la polla de Derek y el sonido de él orinando hace eco alrededor de la habitación embaldosada.

Poco a poco, disminuye y Stiles le da un pequeño apretón. Su mano se arrastra involuntariamente de un lado a otro, Derek hace un pequeño ruido y mueve su cabeza hacia él un poco y por un breve momento Stiles casi piensa que Derek va a besarlo. Dios, lo quiere tan mal, pero Derek se detiene y simplemente lo mira por el minuto más intenso de la vida de Stiles.

—¿Sabes que tienes los ojos más bellos? —Derek parpadea por toda su cara y Stiles puede sentir que examina todas y cada una de las características. Hace que su rostro se sienta caliente y su respiración tartamudea, mientras niega con la cabeza. —Como la miel... oro líquido.

Stiles siente que está ardiendo, que las llamas le están lamiendo las venas y lo están quemando vivo. Aprieta los dientes y tiene que concentrarse ferozmente para hacer que se comporte su polla hinchada, que todavía tiene su mano alrededor de la contracción del otro que no está ayudando. Soltando un suspiro, Stiles se recuerda que esta noche no se trata de él. Se trata de Derek. Se trata de cuidarlo, no obtener sus propios placeres de su contacto cercano.

Él vuelve a meter a Derek en sus pantalones vaqueros, no se molesta en cerrarlos, de todos modos se los va a quitar pronto y no quiere tener que pasar por todo el proceso de abrochado y desabrochado de nuevo porque eso sería demasiado por sus pobres nervios.

Stiles hace su mejor esfuerzo para ser más profesional, más práctico sobre todo el asunto. Él cierra la tapa del inodoro y se sonroja. Da un paso alrededor de Derek hacia el lavamanos y se lava las manos que todavía están temblando, mirando al espejo y viendo la cara de Derek detrás de él. Mirándolo con esta mirada en sus ojos que Stiles simplemente no puede descifrar. Quizás sea mejor que no pueda.

Mira que el nivel de agua de la bañera sea el correcto para que Derek entre y se cubra por completo para que Stiles apague los grifos.

—Vamos a quitarte la camisa y luego puedo envolver tus manos para que no se mojen—. Stiles se para frente a Derek una vez más. Derek es sorprendentemente dócil y deja que Stiles agarre el dobladillo de su camisa y lentamente lo levante y revela el Santo Grial de seis paquetes.

Stiles nunca en su vida ha visto un abdomen más perfecto que lo que ahora tiene ante sí. Si él sabía que eso no causaría dolor a Derek, estaría medio tentado de arrodillarse para poder lamerlo. Arrastrar su lengua sobre cada inmersión y surco. Está respirando más fuerte, intenta disminuir la velocidad pero sus pulmones no parecen querer cooperar.

Derek se inclina levemente con los brazos extendidos y Stiles es capaz de sacarlo sobre su cabeza y deja que sus ojos devoren al otro hombre sabiendo que no puede ver los hambrientos ojos color miel que Stiles puede, reflejado en el espejo. Suavemente arrastrando el cuello sobre su cabeza oscura, Stiles luego baja las mangas por los brazos de Derek y las vendas. Se quedó con la manchada y arruinada camiseta Henley, el algodón se siente cálido en sus manos por el calor remanente del cuerpo de Derek.

Las manos de Stiles se aprietan con fuerza en la tela mientras mira y mira... y mira de nuevo. Sabe que está mirando, pero en serio no puede apartar la mirada. Derek es un Dios. Como algo salido de la maldita mitología griega. La sangre está tronando en los oídos de Stiles y sus ojos se sienten secos porque tampoco puede parpadear, temeroso de perder algo del milagro que es el cuerpo de Derek Hale.

Su pelo oscuro está un poco enmarañado con Dios sabe qué y tendrá que ser lavado y su rostro se ve un poco más pálido de lo normal, su barba se ve aún más oscura en contraste. Los hombros anchos y el pecho se mueven ligeramente mientras respira y los valles y surcos de su abdomen conducen la ‘v’ definitoria de su ingle y pelvis. Un rastro de cabello oscuro lleva desde su ombligo hasta donde están abiertos sus pantalones vaqueros y puede ver el nido de rizos púbicos allí.

—¿Puedes quitarte los zapatos? —Derek asiente y comienza a quitarse sus zapatillas negras, empujándolos hacia la esquina. Stiles arroja la camisa que tiene sobre ellos. Agarrando la bolsa de plástico, saca una y hace un gesto para que Derek levante su brazo. Rápidamente envuelve una mano y luego la siguiente con mucho cuidado, asegurándose de no tocar la piel de Derek o presionar demasiado las vendas.

—Vamos a quitarte los pantalones vaqueros—. Stiles está detrás de Derek con los ojos fijos en el tatuaje Triskelion en medio de los omóplatos, coloca los pulgares en las presillas del cinturón y comienza a arrastrarlos hacia abajo sobre las delgadas caderas de Derek. Los tiene apenas pasando por los globos firmes y musculosos del espectacular culo de Derek cuando oye una bofetada de carne contra carne.

Él mira al espejo y... mierda sagrada... La polla de Derek ha decidido que es hora de salir y jugar, cada centímetro de ella, y es grande... hablando de sentirse inadecuado, pero es jodidamente enorme. Stiles sabe que está boquiabierto pero no puede apartar los ojos de la longitud que sobresale de la pelvis de Derek. Se balancea hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si lo llamara y él se lame los labios repentinamente secos solo para escuchar un gruñido retumbante que atrae su mirada hacia el espejo y mira a los ojos carmesí que parecen mirarlo igual de hambrientos.

—Stiles—. dice Derek, su nombre suena bajo y acalorado, los colmillos se clavan en su labio inferior, y las tripas de Stiles se sienten como calambres y sus pantalones chinos están tan apretados que va a dañar seriamente algo. Cierra los ojos y aspira un aliento largo y tembloroso, y sigue tirando de los jeans de Derek por los muslos y por las rodillas hasta las pantorrillas. Aquí, donde se acumula sin otro lugar donde ir, abre los ojos.

—Apóyate contra el lavamanos por un minuto—. ¿Es esa su voz? ¿Que demonios? Él sabe que su voz cambió hace años, entonces ¿por qué se agrieta como cuando tenía la jodida la pubertad? Derek obedece y antes de que pueda hacer que se incline con la cadera, Derek se da vuelta, así que se inclina con el trasero y ahora Stiles está agachado frente a él y tiene una absoluta visión de la enorme polla que se mueve bruscamente delante de su rostro. Sus piernas se abren y siente que sus rodillas golpean el suelo de baldosas y una marca mojada y caliente le cruza el pómulo.

—Joder... Stiles… —gime Derek, sus caderas se mueven salvajemente antes de poder calmarse durante un momento. —Tienes que darte prisa —Hay una nota oscura en su voz y el corazón de Stiles golpea locamente en su pecho porque puede oír lo que no se ha dicho ‘o de lo contrario’

Él inclina la cabeza para concentrarse en levantar un pie de la tela y mientras lo hace, también tira del calcetín de Derek, antes de hacerlo con el otro.

La humedad en su mejilla se siente como ácido quemando su piel y Stiles no lo limpia, quiere dejarlo allí y sentirlo para siempre, la marca donde la polla de Derek rozó su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se vienen momentos ke pondran a prueba la cordura de stiles


	3. Chapter 3

El silencio es fuerte y ensordecedor.

Stiles está a los pies de Derek, sus ojos se centraron en el hueso del tobillo de Derek, incluso eso se ve hermoso para él. ¿Qué no le gusta del cuerpo del hombre? Se siente como un suplicante ante un Dios primordial, parecido a un guerrero, y sabe cómo debe verse desde el punto de vista de Derek. Derek también lo sabe.

—Stiles levántate antes de que yo... solo levántate —La voz de Derek suena temblorosa, apenas bajo control. Stiles se acerca a la bañera, apoya un brazo sobre ella y se pone de pie. Solo entonces mira a Derek a los ojos. Se siente aliviado al ver que el carmesí se ha ido de ellos, ahora solo se ven cansados y preocupados. A Stiles le duele el corazón verlo así, se arrepiente de haber olvidado que el hombre casi había muerto hoy.

—Vamos, al baño. Te sentirás mejor una vez que estés limpio. —Derek asiente con cansancio y camina hacia la bañera. Él inclina la cabeza de un lado a otro, los hombros rodando como si tuviera un dolor en el cuello. Stiles desea poder aliviarlo, pero sabe que en el momento en que toque a Derek se sentiría como si lo estuviera apuñalando con millones de pequeñas agujas afiladas. Lo que le hace pensar exactamente cómo va a meter a Derek en la bañera sin lastimarlo.

Todavía está debatiendo cuando Derek simplemente se acerca y se arrodilla antes de mover sus piernas y balancearlas debajo de él. Sus brazos se agitan un poco cuando trata de recostarse contra la pendiente del baño y mantener las manos fuera del agua. Stiles maldice e instintivamente desliza sus manos bajo los brazos de Derek, en sus axilas, impidiendo que el otro hombre se incline hacia él y lo estabilice, bajando suavemente contra la porcelana. Él rápidamente quita sus manos.

—No te hice daño, ¿verdad? —Stiles se muerde el labio inferior con ansiedad. Consciente de que su propia piel hormiguea donde rozó el pelo más fino de las axilas de Derek.

Derek simplemente niega con la cabeza y apoya sus brazos a cada lado del borde de la bañera y suspira. Stiles está bastante satisfecho de sí mismo, acertó con el nivel del agua. Cubría los pectorales de Derek y deja solo el cuello, la cabeza y los hombros expuestos. Los cristales de hierba de limón le han dado al agua un tono lechoso que oculta el cuerpo de Derek que está bajo del agua. Maldición.

El vapor se eleva y se curva seductoramente desde el agua del baño y donde se hace contacto con la piel de Derek. Derek inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y mira a Stiles a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. Es desconcertante y Stiles no sabe dónde mirar. ¿Es solo él o de repente se puso muy, muy caliente aquí?

—Volveré en un minuto. —Murmura y sale corriendo del baño hacia la cocina donde se toma un momento. Tratando de mantener su respiración regular y uniforme, porque él sabe que Derek puede oírlo, Stiles se agacha cerca del piso, los músculos de su estómago se contrae y deja caer su cara entre sus manos, presionando fuertemente contra su boca gimiendo silenciosamente.

Él ha visto a Derek Hale completamente desnudo. Desnudo en toda su gloria y qué gloria es. Se quemó en su memoria, chamuscado en sus retinas, de modo que con cada parpadeo de sus ojos, está reviviendo el momento en que Derek entró en la bañera. Su larga y gruesa polla se balanceaba entre sus muslos fuertes y musculosos que se habían apretujado fuertemente mientras se arrodillaba.

Stiles quiere gritar su frustración. Está duro, dolorido y su amigo desnudo lo está esperando en la bañera para que regrese. El hombre desnudo que había prometido cuidar, y velar por él. Está seguro de que no anticipó que el cuidado supondría que Stiles estaría babeando desesperadamente por él.

De pie, comienza a abrir armarios hasta que encuentra lo que necesita, mientras se dice a sí mismo que puede hacer esto. Él puede estar cerca de Derek Hale y simplemente cuidar de él. Cuídalo. De una manera divertida mientras camina de vuelta al baño, él sabe que puede hacerlo, porque este sentimiento que está dentro de él no es solo deseo por su cuerpo, es un deseo más simple, quiere que Derek sea feliz. Como sea, la causa de esa felicidad es que, como amigo o más, no importa.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —Derek abre los ojos y pregunta con curiosidad mientras Stiles pone la jarra de plástico en el piso y comienza a reunir las cosas que necesitará. Toallas, champú y acondicionador.

—Voy a lavar tu cabello, porque no hay manera de que te deje dormir esta noche con esa porquería. ¡Eww! —Stiles no puede evitar arruinar su rostro con disgusto y Derek sonríe con sorna a la mano que se agita violentamente y apunta a su cabeza. —En serio amigo, hay algo cerca de tu oreja que ni siquiera quiero saber de qué se trata.

Derek parece dividido entre reírse de la reacción de Stiles y estar asqueado. Él se conforma con un bufido de diversión.

—Siéntate erguido un momento, así puedo verter un poco de agua sobre tu cabello —Derek se sienta y la boca de Stiles se seca al instante cuando ve el tatuaje de Triskelion en su espalda. Es resbaladiza y húmeda, las gotas de agua recorren el diseño y él siente una loca necesidad de inclinarse hacia adelante y lamer esas gotas. Stiles se sorprende bajando la cabeza para hacer eso y sus dedos repentinamente sin fuerzas dejan caer la jarra sobre el suelo de baldosas, suena excepcionalmente ruidosa con la acústica del baño.

Derek lo mira por encima del hombro. Stiles solo puede encogerse de hombros y sostener la jarra con una sonrisa triunfal que debe parecer extrañamente como si Stiles estuviera a punto de presentársela como trofeo. El ganador del cuerpo más apetitoso es... solo se da cuenta de que se está riendo en voz alta al pensarlo, cuando Derek levanta una ceja burlona hacia él.

Levantando una jarra llena de agua, la vierte sobre la parte superior de Derek, empapando su oscuro cabello. Derek gime en agradecimiento, su cabeza colgando baja, con los hilos negros pegados a su cráneo goteando constantemente en la bañera. Una y otra vez se derrama dejando que corra por el pecho y los hombros de Derek, por la espalda. A veces usa el tatuaje como un objetivo que apunta a su centro, otras veces solo le gusta ver correr el agua sobre él. La tensión que está viendo allí se libera gradualmente y los músculos no se ven tan tensos como cuando Derek entró por primera vez.

Stiles agarra la botella de champú después de colocar la jarra en el agua del baño frente a Derek. Él masajea una porción del líquido no perfumado en el cuero cabelludo de Derek y comienza a trabajar en una espuma asegurándose de que cubra cada centímetro de cabello.

Después de un encuentro particularmente desastroso con una babosa gigante, no preguntes qué tan grosero fue eso, excepto para decir que lo atropellaron y le cayeron caracoles por la espalda eewww. ¿Quién sabía que esos retoños podían moverse tan rápido? Stiles había acabado dándose una ducha allí donde le había preguntado por los productos para el cabello no perfumados.

Fue Cora quien le explicó que, aunque amaban sus cuerpos perfumados por los geles de ducha, se evaporarían casi tan pronto como salieran de la ducha, algo en su piel neutralizara los perfumes. Sin embargo, su cabello mantendría un olor por mucho más tiempo, lo que podría distraer.

Derek parece contento de simplemente sentarse allí y dejar que su cabeza se mueva libremente en cualquier dirección que empuje Stiles y empujarla mientras rastrilla los oscuros mechones, las uñas de los dedos raspando su cuero cabelludo. Un sonido bajo retumbante se eleva desde el pecho de Derek, es constante cuando Stiles lo toca. Ahora, si fuera un werecat, Stiles casi pensaría que estaba ronroneando, todo lo que sabe es que Derek parece estar contento y eso también lo hace sentir de esa manera.

No puede evitarlo y estiliza el pelo corto de Derek en un mohawk tan espumoso como pueda. Stiles el estilista, tiene un idea. Él piensa que Derek podría estar sobre él cuando tratará de aplicar las burbujas de champú en sus mejillas y hacer unas patillas de Wolverine de culo perverso. Pero él no dice nada, solo le da a Stiles una mirada amenazante, lo que funcionaría si Stiles no hubiera decidido que el Mohawk estaba fuera, pero los cuernos del diablo estaban ahí. Awww. Él se parece mucho a la bestia gruñona que se baña en la película de Disney para que sea todo menos linda.

Stiles enjuaga el shampoo y lo hace todo de nuevo. Él no está arriesgándose a que las tripas de las brujas puedan enraizar en la cabeza de Derek. Antes de dejar que Derek se recueste nuevamente en la bañera, obtiene el acondicionador adecuado, sin aroma, y pone una cantidad razonable en sus manos y luego pasa los dedos por el cabello de Derek. Peina con los dedos los enredos y dejar que el acondicionador cubra los filamentos desde la raíz hasta los extremos hasta que se sienta sedoso. Agarrando una toalla, la dobla, hasta que es una pequeña almohada y la coloca en la ladera del baño para la cabeza de Derek.

—Inclínate hacia atrás, chico grande. —Derek lo mira, pero lo hace sin discutir. Stiles se coloca directamente detrás de Derek y pone sus manos en la cabeza del otro hombre donde descansa sobre la toalla. Con sus dedos presiona fuertes golpes firmes en el cuero cabelludo de Derek, sintiendo su cráneo debajo de las yemas de sus dedos. Una y otra vez, los masajes de Stiles cubren cada centímetro de su cabello. Alrededor de sus sienes en círculos rítmicos utilizando una presión firme y constante.

—Stiles... ¿qué estás haciendo? —Derek parece aturdido o drogado. Su voz es poco más que un gemido y el estruendo que viene de su pecho es más fuerte y más rápido.

—Es un masaje de cabeza. ¿No has tenido uno antes? —Stiles puede sentir la sacudida de su cabeza, no.

—Bueno, has tenido suerte conmigo hombre, soy un experto. Apuesto a que vas a una peluquería... o tal vez solo usas un cuchillo de caza en el arroyo más cercano, no sé... pero realmente necesitas ir a un salón unisex apropiado. Esto es lo que hacen cuando lavan tu cabello. Bueno, ¿eh?

Stiles está divagando, pero Derek se está relajando tanto, que puede sentir la tensión rezumando de él mientras arrastra sus pulgares hacia la parte posterior de su cráneo y presiona en algunos puntos de presión que tienen a Derek gruñendo en voz alta.

Las rodillas de Derek se inclinan y su pelvis se eleva y mueve el agua del baño. Stiles intenta no ahogarse ya que casi se traga la lengua. De nuevo. Desde su posición mientras masajea la cabeza de Derek puede ver a lo largo de su cuerpo en la bañera, hasta donde esa enorme polla está ahora tendida contra el estómago de Derek. La cabeza asoma por el prepucio, una sombra de aspecto violento y doloroso. Su polla parece más grande, más dura como si estuviera a punto de estallar, la piel a punto de partir es tan completa y madura. Derek levanta sus caderas buscando fricción.

—Stiles… —Su voz se rompe. —Yo... por favor… —Sus ojos son poco más que ranuras, pero Stiles puede ver las súplicas en ellos. Derek está suplicando. Querer, que necesita Stiles para hacer algo. Cualquier cosa.

Stiles se inclina cerca de su oreja, su aliento sopla sobre el borde sensible y baja por un lado de su cuello. Derek mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, inquieto. Las caderas empujando, la polla temblando mientras se convierte en nada más que aire húmedo y humeante.

—Sshh. Está bien que te tengo —Stiles dice en voz baja mientras se inclina y estira su brazo, extendiendo la mano hacia el eje que parece palpitar con anticipación cuando su mano se acerca. Se queda suspendido momentáneamente, repentinamente preocupado de que tal vez esté presionando sus propios deseos sobre Derek. —Derek, ¿está bien? Quieres que yo...

—Sí... Dios, sí... ahora por favor —Derek vuelve la cabeza y sus labios se arrastran sobre la tierna piel del codo interior de Stiles y besa abiertamente su carne, chupando suavemente, y es el turno de Stiles de sisear en voz alta. Con placer. Él deja caer su mano sobre la polla de Derek y la envuelve con fuerza.

—Joder... Stiles... sí… —Derek tiene los pies firmemente plantados en el piso de la bañera y la cabeza y los hombros descansando sobre la espalda inclinada, su cuerpo es un puente arqueado mientras comienza a empujar su larga y gruesa polla en la mano de Stiles. Stiles comienza a bombear su puño, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, la cabeza morada que sobresale por la hendidura y quiere probarla tan mal que no puede controlar la forma en que sus propias caderas comienzan a moverse. Stiles está rechinando contra el borde de la bañera, su dolorida polla dentro de sus pantalones dura e hinchada.

Juntos encuentran un ritmo. Stiles se estremece mientras su mano acaricia la punta, golpea hacia abajo y las caderas de Stiles se mueven. El agua comienza a derramarse sobre los lados de la bañera cuando las caderas de Derek bombean y su pene se lava con una ola de agua tibia un minuto antes de ser expuesta al aire frío en el siguiente. Las sensaciones deben sentirse increíbles, los jadeos y gemidos de Derek se ven envueltos en una dura mueca de dolor y Stiles sabe que no está lejos de venirse. La polla de Derek está más dura que nunca, sus caderas bombean salvajemente y Stiles puede ver que le han salido las garras en la punta de los dedos que se desprenden de los vendajes y la envoltura de plástico.

Stiles se ha movido inconscientemente más allá, por lo que ya no está detrás del hombre hermoso en la bañera, está mirando hacia abajo a la cara de Derek, que se cierne sobre su parte superior del cuerpo. Stiles se lame los labios, tiene que... Dios no puede creer que vaya a hacerlo... y antes de convencerse a sí mismo de que no lo haga, se encorvó sobre la bañera y enderezó la polla de Derek y arrastró su lengua sobre la cabeza morada, lamiendo las cuentas de pre-semen. Derek entra en erupción.

—STILES. —Derek ruge su nombre mientras se convulsiona. Una enorme hinchazón corre por el eje y un fluido blanco y caliente sale de la ranura y se eleva en el aire en ondas pulsantes. Stiles puede sentir una raya caliente aterrizar en su mandíbula y su barbilla, instintivamente abre su boca y saca su lengua mientras trata de atrapar algunas de las gotas en el aire consciente de que los ojos de Derek ahora son carmesí y está mirando y gimiendo y lamentando en lo profundo de su pecho cuando tiene éxito.

Derek sabe... dulce. Como... como canela. Stiles no se esperaba eso. Se lo traga y trata de lamer el dulce líquido alrededor de su barbilla que necesita más y es entonces cuando lo golpea. Mierda... en realidad está comiendo el semen de Derek.

Sentado sobre sus talones, Stiles tiene que soltar la polla de Derek, que se desliza suavemente en el agua del baño, y tira frenéticamente del botón y baja la cremallera en sus pantalones para liberar su propia polla y poder agarrarla con fuerza. Solo hace falta un par de tirones y Stiles se viene y gime el nombre de Derek cuando el fluido blanco y caliente salpica contra el costado de la bañera y sobre el suelo de baldosas. Él se encorva y apoya su frente contra el borde de la bañera, jadeando mientras ve su semen gotear lentamente por el costado del baño de porcelana. Sus bolas se sienten como si hubieran sido escurridas. Sus respiraciones jadeantes hacen eco en voz alta, les toma mucho tiempo volver a la normalidad.

—Stiles… —La voz de Derek es suave y vacilante. Stiles levanta la cabeza y descubre que Derek se ha sentado y se encuentra cara a cara con él, con las narices casi tocándose, mirándolo intensamente. —¿Estás bien?

Todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es asentir, el poder del habla parece estar más allá de sus capacidades

—No debería haberte pedido que… —La cara de Derek es una imagen de culpa. Stiles no puede soportarlo y antes de que Derek pueda alejarse, Stiles presionó sus labios contra los de Derek. Es un beso de consuelo y comprensión, Derek respira hondo cuando Stiles lentamente se retira para mirarlo a los ojos. Derek se lame los labios y sus ojos parpadean momentáneamente en carmesí y Stiles se da cuenta de que es porque puede saborearse en la boca y eso no hace que su polla se contraiga de nuevo. Aww vamos. Dale un descanso a un chico.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. —dice Stiles finalmente, su garganta se siente apretada cuando ve la mirada en los ojos de Derek, una que nunca antes había visto allí. Es una ligereza en su propio ser, su cara ya no se ajusta con el peso de sus responsabilidades y su pasado trágico. Derek casi se ve... feliz.

Stiles se acomoda y tira de su cremallera hacia arriba. Se tambalea, sus piernas tiemblan. Agarrando la jarra, va al fregadero y la llena de agua tibia y la lleva de regreso a donde Derek está sentado en el baño mirándolo. La vierte sobre la cabeza del hombre lobo para enjuagar el acondicionador que ha quedado. Lo hace un par de veces, rellenando con agua del lavamanos, ya que está bastante seguro de que Derek no quiere que el agua se contamine (incluso si es su propio) y subproductos de bruja para ser utilizado.

Al llegar a la bañera, Stiles saca el tapón y deja que el agua se drene mientras agarra un par de toallas de baño grandes y frota suavemente el cabello de Derek, sacando todo el exceso de humedad. Derek sale de la bañera, se pone de rodillas primero y luego sus largas piernas musculosas se colocan fácilmente sobre el borde, los muslos se agrupan, y se para delante de Stiles impecablemente limpio y su polla bien saciada, todavía se balancea contra su muslo. Todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es mirar.

Si estaba caliente antes, sucio y manchado, no es nada comparado con cómo parece ahora. El olor a limoncillo se está desvaneciendo rápidamente, disipándose a medida que reacciona con la piel de Derek, parece que Cora tenía razón. Stiles suspira profundamente, sabe que no importa lo que suceda ahora o en el futuro, el recuerdo aromático del limoncillo siempre le recordará a Derek y lo hermoso que es en este momento. Derek levanta una ceja, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación. Stiles no tiene el corazón ni la voluntad de mentir y le dice la verdad.

—Eres hermoso —Los hombres lobo pueden ver cuando las personas mienten, es simple biología. Tu cuerpo te delata, los latidos del corazón se aceleran, los patrones de respiración cambian, la temperatura fluctúa y se produce sudor. Derek puede leer a todos y a cualquier persona que quiera, pero si Stiles puede leer solo a una persona en el mundo, es él. Stiles puede ver cuándo este hombre lobo se da cuenta de que está diciendo la verdad.

Una franja de rubores rojos sobre sus pómulos altos y el puente de su nariz. Su pecho sube y baja con su respiración ligeramente más rápida y su polla que se balanceaba contra su pierna se sacudió un par de veces cuando sí comenzará a hincharse. Sus ojos se mueven con confusión y aprensión ante Stiles, como si le preocupase que se sintiera ofendido por la reacción íntima de su cuerpo.

—Está bien. Solo te hace más bello. —Stiles se acerca un paso para poder mirar la cara del otro hombre. —Derek eres perfecto. —Derek inhala con dificultad y cierra los ojos, el abanico de sus largas pestañas oscuras descansa sobre sus mejillas rojas. Incluso las puntas de sus orejas adquieren un tono rosado.

Es tan adorable en su vergonzosa confusión que Stiles puede sentir su corazón apretarse mientras Derek envuelve otra cadena de propiedad alrededor de él.

Stiles escucha un ruido sordo y se da cuenta de que no es el gruñido de Derek... al menos no el gruñido de un lobo.

—Eres perfecto y tienes hambre. —Stiles no puede resistir y lanza un rápido beso en la comisura de su boca, los ojos de Derek se abren y Stiles le lanza una sonrisa descarada al ver la expresión de asombro del mayor. Poco a poco se transforma en una más relajado y Derek hace una pequeña sonrisa.

Stiles considera que es una victoria, que el hombre normalmente taciturno, estoico y abnegado que ama puede relajarse lo suficiente como para... ¿acaso él solo... el hombre que ama..?

Oh mierda.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles trata de envolver una toalla alrededor de los hombros de Derek, pero cuando él se estremece, un pequeño silbido de dolor escapando entre esos dientes de conejito dientes demasiado lindos para las palabras, rápidamente la quita. En vez de eso, le da palmaditas hasta dejarlo seco, sin dejar que la tela permanezca demasiado tiempo en su lugar, es razonablemente exitoso y al menos Derek no gotea en todas partes.

Cómo se las arregló para soportar usar su ropa cuando estaba sufriendo el efecto completo de la explosión mágica hasta que vio a Deaton y luego llegó al loft, Stiles no tiene idea. Derek siempre ha sido increíblemente... resistente. Tiene un cuerpo y una fortaleza mental construidos para el dolor y la resistencia, las múltiples veces que ha sido torturado no han llegado nunca a los límites de su resistencia. Todo impulsado por la ira y el dolor y el más conmovedor de todos, el amargo arrepentimiento.

Está empezando a tener una idea de qué partes de Derek están fuera de los límites y cuáles no. Las zonas seguras, como a él le gusta pensar en ellas, incluyen la cabeza de Derek, la mayoría de su cara, excepto su garganta y cuello, y extrañamente las puntas de sus orejas, que todavía están adorablemente rosadas. De su cuerpo, las áreas seguras son su pene y sus bolas y... sí, eso eso todo. Solo su todopoderoso pene.

Él trata de entender por qué ese área es sacrosanta y todavía... tangible. Tampoco es un experto médico o un experto en magia, pero se pregunta si es simplemente el hecho de que este área es tan sensible que ya no se puede hacerse más. En realidad, cuanto más piensa en ello, más se da cuenta de que es una bendición que la polla de Derek no sea como el resto de su cuerpo, lo que hace que se estremezca al imaginar la agonía que sería.

Realmente no sabe si ha sido bendecido o maldecido porque Derek no pueda tapar su pecaminoso y perfecto cuerpo. O fue muy, muy bueno en una vida anterior o muy, muy malo. Parece que no puede apartar la mirada, sus ojos hambrientos devoran lo que tiene delante, tratando de almacenar tantas imágenes prohibidas como le sea posible para poder recuperarlas más tarde. Mucho más tarde, preferiblemente en la intimidad de su cama con un suministro de lubricante y pañuelos junto a él para todo un año, aunque cree que se le acabará fácilmente en cuestión de días. Me encantaría saber qué harían los de los récords Guinness ante eso.

Él es un mal amigo. Un muy mal amigo

—Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar algo para ponerte. —Tal vez unos pantalones cortos o un pantalón de chándal holgado, piensa, bastante seguro de que lentamente se volverá loco si no lo hacen. Está aquí para ayudar a Derek, no para molestarlo... no comérselo con los ojos y debe recordar eso.

—Puedes coger prestado algo mío. —Derek dice echando un vistazo a la ropa de Stiles y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que está empapado y que será realmente incómodo cuando comience a molestar. Desde sus pectorales hasta sus rodillas está empapado, lo que debe haber sucedido cuando estaba arrodillado junto a la bañera. Él tira de la parte delantera de su camiseta, que suelta su agarre húmedo de succión sobre su estómago con un rudo chirrido.

La idea de usar la ropa de Derek, algo que se ha usado en contacto íntimo con su piel... su cuerpo, eso solo hace que su estómago se cierre.

—Probablemente todavía hay ropa en la habitación de Isaac, podría...

—NO. —Derek se está moviendo hacia él, bloqueándolo de nuevo contra el armario del baño y Stiles tropieza hacia atrás, agitando los brazos, desesperado por no tocarlo... no quiere lastimarlo. Apenas hay espacio para que Stiles tome una respiración profunda sin que sus cuerpos entren en contacto. Derek se queda allí parado, sus ojos aparentemente fijos en el pecho de Stiles con tanta intensidad que jura que está empezando a arder.

Dirigiéndose una mirada hacia abajo, puede sentir que el calor sube rápidamente por su garganta y se posa en sus mejillas cuando ve con atención los pezones debajo del algodón mojado. Traga duro. Está empezando a sentirse como un participante en un concurso de camisetas mojadas bajo el enfoque láser que Derek tiene en los prominentes picos..

Cuando escucha el bajo y continuo estruendo que vibra en el amplio pecho de Derek, tiene que agarrarse al borde del mostrador detrás de él para mantenerse de pie porque... maldita sea si sus piernas no parecen espaguetis cocidos.

El pecho de Derek se mueve rápidamente, subiendo y bajando con fuertes respiraciones jadeantes, antes de lamerse los labios e inclinar la cabeza para susurrar al oído de Stiles. Aliento caliente que hace temblar la piel de Stiles. Ese movimiento acerca a Derek, tanto que Stiles ni siquiera se atreve a reconocer el peso pesado que ahora está en su cadera y definitivamente no es su propia polla dolorida que está suficientemente recuperada de su anterior orgasmo que ahora se siente llena e hinchada atrapada en sus pantalones.

—Solo mío. —Stiles comienza a temblar. ¿Qué está implicando Derek? Él sabe lo que espera. —No de Isaac.

Oh. Está bien... estamos hablando de ropa aquí. Él trata de empujar hacia abajo la sensación de amarga decepción.

Derek inhala profundamente, sus aletas de la nariz se amplían y lo que sea que esté olfateando lo hace retroceder con la expresión más extraña en su rostro que Stiles, que probablemente lo conoce mejor que nadie de todas esas horas de observación, simplemente no puede interpretar. El Alfa es el primero en mirar hacia otro lado.

—Puedes poner tu ropa en la secadora. Vamos. —Derek los saca del baño, y los lleva a través de la cocina a la pequeña lavandería justo al lado, realmente más como un armario con una combinación de lavadora y secadora.

Stiles está hipnotizado. Dios, él seguiría ese culo a cualquier lugar. Nunca ha visto uno tan perfectamente esculpido, tan tenso y puede sentir su boca haciéndose agua. Hay una sombra, justo donde la curva de sus nalgas se une a la parte superior de sus muslos y Stiles solo quiere lamerlo. Pasa la lengua por esa grieta y probarla.

Derek se aclara la garganta e inclina la cabeza hacia la máquina y la realidad se viene a la realidad cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que está esperando que se desnude y se quite la ropa, ahora mismo. Perfecto.

Es un adolescente... un adolescente virginal y la erección que está luciendo en este momento no va a ninguna parte y Derek quiere que se desnude.

¿Murió? ¿Está él en el infierno? Tiene que ser es... sí, así es como atormentan a los vírgenes adolescentes en el infierno, es 100% positivo.

Él tiene a un Derek Hale desnudo parado frente a él luciendo una semi que está haciendo lo mejor para distraerlo de tener pensamientos lógicos. Debe verse como un tonto parado allí boquiabierto como un adolescente enamorado del otro hombre. Entonces se da cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que es.

La risa histérica intenta salir de su boca y logra empujarla hacia abajo, haciendo algunos graciosos ruidos de asfixia que hacen que Derek lo mire con preocupación y todo lo que puede hacer es encogerse de hombros y sacudir la cabeza hacia el otro hombre.

En algún momento, entre monstruos y malvados, y viviendo su angustiada vida adolescente, Stiles encontró exactamente lo que siempre ha estado buscando. Amor. Y vino envuelto en una chaqueta de cuero negro y una actitud hosca. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Empieza a quitarse la camiseta mojada, que está decidida a agarrarse torpemente a su piel. Sus manos agarran el borde y lo arrastran por su torso, hasta que sus brazos se extienden por encima de su cabeza, la tela de algodón bloquea su vista cuando escucha un largo gemido, haciéndolo detenerse. Stiles se siente terriblemente expuesto. Su vientre y pelvis en exhibición.

—Stiles… —La voz de Derek está rota y dura como si hubiese corrido kilómetros para llegar a este punto. Para llegar a él.

Stiles no puede ver y su barriga está húmeda y vulnerable, luego la siente, el delicado roce de una garra contra el rastro de vello bajo en su abdomen. Él se sobresalta en estado de shock, pero se queda en su sitio. De ida y vuelta, revoloteando a través de los finos pelos que conducen desde el ombligo de Stiles hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. Los músculos de su estómago se aprietan con fuerza y él gime, encorvándose ante el dolor feroz de su ingle.

—No, no... no deberías estar tocándome. —Grita desesperadamente mientras pelea para quitarse la camiseta que se aferra.

—Dios... lo sé... Lo siento, lo siento. —La angustia en la voz del otro hombre le da a Stiles la fuerza para rasgar la tela en el cuello de su camisa. El sonido de la rasgadura del algodón suena ensordecedor. Él tironea frenéticamente tratando de quitarse la prenda ofensiva, para que pueda verlo. Con la cara caliente y luchando por respirar por la claustrofobia, finalmente se liberó de la camisa y la arrojó al piso con un chirrido húmedo, sin importarle si alguna vez vuelve a ver esa cosa tan tonta.

—No, eso no es... —Cuando Stiles levanta la cabeza, se da cuenta de que Derek se ha ido. Su corazón se acelera en su pecho cuando entra la adrenalina... se precipita a la cocina y luego al espacio principal en el lofty allí está él... gracias a Dios. Stiles ni siquiera sabe lo que pensó que el otro hombre iba a hacer... simplemente temía por él. Disminuye la velocidad y camina hacia donde Derek está mirando a través de la enorme ventana del loft hacia la noche oscura y se para junto a él.

Tiene cuidado de asegurarse de que, aunque esté cerca, solo unos centímetros entre ellos, no se toquen. Stiles mira el vidrio y puede ver sus reflejos. Su propio torso pálido resplandece por encima de los pantalones oscuros, el botón superior aún desabrochado de su tiempo en el baño.

Sin embargo, es su propia cara lo que hace que deje caer los ojos avergonzado, pero se aferra con fuerza para no apartarse de ver... ver la forma en que sus labios están llenos y separados... viendo sus ojos oscuros con sombras brillantes mientras Pase por encima de su imagen... viendo la forma en que su cuerpo inconscientemente se mueve hacia el hombre a su lado.

Cuando se atreve a mirar el reflejo de Derek en el cristal, puede ver la pálida columna de carne que es su cuerpo. Es como una estatua viviente, el mármol cobra vida y puede ver que el Alfa lo está mirando, ojos ocultos por la sombra. Su cara es impasible e ilegible, aunque las venas en tensión en su cuello sugieren que está apretando los dientes.

—Si quieres irte, lo entenderé. —Derek suena... vacío. Bajó la cabeza como si no pudiera soportar mirar la cara de Stiles cuando responde y es casi doloroso para Stiles ser testigo de lo fácil que es aceptar que la gente se aleja de él. Abandonándolo. Casi como si él lo merece.

—No me voy. —Ve a Derek retroceder instintivamente, antes de relajarse lentamente al escuchar la única respuesta que no esperaba. —Antes no era como sonaba... son solo tus manos... no puedes tocarme con tus manos así. Deaton dijo que podría haber un daño permanente si no dejas que se curen. —Stiles se aleja de la ventana para mirar al hombre que está a su lado. Derek asiente con la cabeza antes de mirar con incredulidad a Stiles bajo esas ridículas cejas que tanto ama.

Permanecen en la ventana por un largo tiempo y no están mirando a nada más que a sus ojos. Es una conexión que deja a Stiles sintiéndose como si hubiera salido de un precipicio esperando caerse y, como un milagro, está volando en su lugar... volando cada vez más alto.

Como puede ser. Él tiene un Derek Hale desnudo frente a él y aún así no puede dejar de mirar esas piscinas verdes... y cómo es que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cómo están bordeados por unas pestañas tan increíblemente largas que cuando Derek lo mira, siente que su abdomen se contrae tan ferozmente que es como una patada en el plexo solar.

—Gracias. —Derek agacha la cabeza, murmurando en su pecho. —Por quedarte. —Stiles no está del todo seguro, pero cree que también puede haber algo de sonrojo. Bandas rojas arden intensamente en los altos pómulos de Derek. ¿Podría este día ser más extraño?

Stiles se estremece y no solo porque sus pantalones mojados están comenzando a darle escalofríos. Sin embargo, Derek lo nota al instante y el Sr.Ceño Fruncido está de vuelta y casi podía creer que el tímido y sonrojado Derek que había visto un momento antes era pura ficción de su imaginación.

—Ropa. —Gruñe, antes de llevar a Stiles hacia las escaleras.

Stiles decidió por su propia cordura, tratar de bloquear el viaje por la escalera de caracol siguiendo a un desnudo Derek Hale, porque no le vendría bien recordar la forma en que se movía. La forma en que sus muslos se flexionaban... sus nalgas se tensaron... los músculos de su espalda se movían con poderosa gracia. No, no es bueno en absoluto.

Él duda en el umbral de la habitación de Derek. ¿Es así como se sintió Harry al entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos?

Nunca antes había visto su habitación y esto de alguna manera parece que podría cambiar todo. Ver el lugar donde Derek baja sus defensas, donde está lo suficientemente seguro como para dormir. Derek lo mira mientras sus ojos recorren toda la habitación tratando de tomar tanto como sea posible antes de que inevitablemente le arranquen el culo.

Si no lo supiera, diría que los gustos decorativos de Derek se ajustaban al estilo minimalista, pero lo sabe mejor y piensa que tal vez es solo que Derek no tuvo tiempo ni ganas de reunir elementos personalizados que reflejen quién es.

La habitación es austera y está casi desprovista de muebles, a excepción de una cama, tamaño king por supuesto, con ropa de cama azul marino con rayas marrones, blancas y grises de diferentes tamaños en el lado izquierdo. Hay dos mesas laterales que combinan con la cómoda con un diseño moderno pero con un acabado en roble.

Es aquí, en el lado derecho de la cama, donde las únicas cosas personales que puede ver en toda la habitación son dos marcos de fotos. El primero es de la manada. Es una foto en grupo y están en una gran pila de cachorros y poniendo caras estúpidas a la cámara. Derek no está en la foto y Stiles se da cuenta de que, como siempre, se habría ofrecido voluntario para tomar la fotografía en lugar de estar allí.

Ni siquiera puede recordar cuándo fue tomada y luego, cuanto más la ve, se da cuenta de que en realidad hay una persona que no está haciendo muecas a la cámara. Él mismo. Está mirando hacia la cámara con una intensidad que tiene los ojos muy abiertos e incluso puede ver que la descripción ambarina que las personas han usado para el color de sus ojos en el pasado es, en este caso, correcta. Tiene la boca roja y ligeramente entreabierta, las mejillas sonrosadas y Stiles puede sentir que se sonroja casi simpatizando con su fotografía, puede sentir esa ola de calor estrellarse sobre él de la cabeza a los pies, porque parece que él... si no está enamorado... entonces definitivamente en extremo como con un lado de lujuria desenfrenada.

Stiles arrastra sus ojos y mira la siguiente foto y aquí está el balde de agua helada para empaparlo por completo, para contrarrestar el calor provocada por la otra. Este es el otro paquete de Derek. La manada que perdió en las llamas y la traición. Su familia. Stiles no puede dejar de mirar y la única cara que puede ver es el niño de la foto que está cerca de la edad de Stiles. El chico que tiene la sonrisa más grande que Stiles haya visto alguna vez, el chico que parece que se ha estado riendo solo un segundo antes de presionar el botón, el chico que está en una foto que tiene un evidente calor y daño por humo.

El chico que ahora es un hombre y lo mira silenciosamente con ojos verdes luminiscentes, mientras él se ve ávidamente lleno.

Encima de la cómoda hay un combo de tamaño medio de dvd/pantalla plana y junto a él hay una caja de DVD y Stiles no puede evitar inclinar la cabeza para que pueda ver la portada y eso es... Katee Sackhoff de la temporada 4 de Battlestar Galactica y no puede evitar la forma en que sus cejas se levantan sorprendidas.

—Uno de mis favoritos. —Stiles dice simplemente. Derek se acerca, antes de decir.

—Solo viéndolo otra vez. —Stiles asiente con la cabeza, había tanto dentro, tantas capas que necesitabas verlo al menos un par de veces para absorberlo todo. —Tal vez… —Stiles solo puede mirar a Derek expectante

—Tal vez podríamos verlo juntos en algún tiempo. —Termina con prisa. Stiles exhala un largo suspiro tratando de mantenerlo fresco.

—Sí, me gustaría eso.

Él quiere gimotear. Él quiere aullar. Debería haber una ley o algo en la que Derek Hale tenga que advertir a las personas cuando sonría. No esos falsos machotes 'Soy el Alfa y sé lo que tú quieres' que usa como arma, porque este es el que Stiles está mirando con dolorido asombro en este momento.

Esta dulce y feliz sonrisa que ilumina su rostro y brilla en sus ojos y Stiles se pregunta si sabe lo realmente devastador que es para Stiles cuando nunca lo ha visto antes en todos sus tratos con el hombre lobo... qué tan devastadora es para Stiles sabiendo que algo tan simple, accediendo a que los dos salgan juntos a ver una serie de ciencia ficción como los frikis que son, la sacó a la superficie.

Tiene que alejarse por un momento porque sabe que no tiene cara de póquer y que nunca podrá ocultar sus sentimientos por el Alfa que está junto a él. Cuando se vuelve a componer y se atreve a mirar la cara del otro hombre, esa sonrisa se ha ido y Derek parece casi dolorosamente triste.

—Cajón superior... hay camisetas y pantalones que uso para dormir. —Dice bruscamente, antes de darse la vuelta. Stiles solo puede mirar su espalda y le toma un momento darse cuenta de que Derek le permite cambiar con cierto grado de privacidad. Él saca un par de pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta negra, se sienten suaves contra su piel después de muchos lavados.

Él literalmente tiene que despegar sus pantalones mojados que intentan adherirse tercamente a sus piernas y se siente raro en muchos niveles cuando está completamente desnudo y de pie con el hombre que ama, que también está completamente desnudo, a solo 6 pies de distancia de ser asaltado.

Está temblando tanto que apenas puede hacer un nudo en el cordón del pantalón para evitar que se caiga de su culo delgado, se pone la camiseta y cuando pasa por su cara se da cuenta de que todavía huele a Derek, está incrustado en la tela ahora, no importa cuántas veces se haya lavado. Es algo salvaje y almizclado con un indicio a bosque, de agujas de pino rotas bajo los pies. Él inspira el aroma y siente que algo dentro de él cambia y se afloja, para convertirse casi en satisfacción.

—Gracias Derek. —Stiles susurra las palabras, incapaz de hablar correctamente debido a la constricción masiva en su garganta. No se había dado cuenta de lo íntimo que se sentiría al vestir las ropas de Derek o de cuánto le afectaría a él o al otro hombre.

Derek se da la vuelta y gime.

Él jodidamente gime y va directo a la polla de Stiles, rastrillando sus bolas hasta que casi puede sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos por el placer del dolor.

Los ojos rojos se encienden febrilmente mientras examinan cada centímetro de él una y otra vez y Stiles no sabe qué hacer con sus manos bajo esa poderosa mirada y se agarra a la camiseta apretando la tela en sus caderas. Derek mira sus manos y Stiles puede verlo estremeciéndose visiblemente cuando el rojo en sus ojos se desvanece para dejarlos verde claro mientras suprime lo que sea que haya disparado sus instintos Alpha.

Él no sabe cuánto les lleva a los dos calmarse, solo sabe que no puede apartar la mirada y Derek tampoco parece poder hacerlo. El silencio se acumula y es tan silencioso que Stiles puede escuchar la tela de su camiseta deslizarse sobre la piel callosa de sus palmas.

—No puedo alejarme de ti. —Las palabras se pronuncian tan silenciosamente que Stiles ni siquiera está seguro de haberlas escuchado, hasta que ve una mirada en la cara de Derek que nunca antes había visto. Es un anhelo profundo y una esperanza largamente olvidada, todos enfocados en él y Stiles pueden sentir como su cuerpo entero se mueve violentamente dando un paso vacilante antes de controlarse y se detiene. Le pican las manos de querer tocar al otro hombre y él sabe que no puede olvidar o arriesgarse a herir a Derek sin querer.

—PTI Derek... tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti. —El ruido incoherente que hace Derek hace que lo haga sonreír. Derek suena satisfecho, sorprendido y feliz, todo al mismo tiempo, y es algo bueno... algo tan bueno.

Stiles se mueve inquieto porque han estado mirando y sonriendom mirándose y sonriéndose un poco más el uno al otro y luego la sonrisa lentamente está vacilando en la cara de Derek. Puede sentir que los ojos de Derek se mueven de un lado a otro entre sus ojos y su boca ahora y lo hace sentir como si estuviera de pie frente ante una fogata, el calor le quema la piel y sabe que está sonrojado.

—Stiles. —Derek respira su nombre como si fuera una oración. Áspero y ronco, su voz raspa sobre las terminaciones nerviosas que Stiles ni siquiera sabía que poseía y lo deja temblando. Él clava sus dedos en sus muslos para tratar de detener los temblores demasiado obvios que desordenan su cuerpo.

¿Iba a hacer esto? Durante todo el tiempo que conoce a Derek, la idea de besar al otro hombre ha sido un deseo secreto, un impulso prohibido que suprimió implacablemente... pero por el modo en que Derek lo mira y... y, por el amor de Dios, ha tocado su polla... incluso la lamió y duda acerca de besarlo. Los besos que le había dado en el baño, a pesar de que uno había sido manchado con semen, habían sido notablemente castos más sobre la comodidad que el deseo y Stiles realmente, realmente quiere saber la diferencia.

Stiles puede sentir su corazón latiendo pesadamente debajo de su esternón mientras da un paso adelante y lo pone justo en el espacio de Derek. No se están tocando, solo unos centímetros entre ellos y no están lejos de tener la misma altura que Stiles, porque Derek tiene una presencia física tal que tiende a dominar una habitación cuando entra.

Él puede sentir el aliento de Derek en sus labios, secándolos y no puede evitar lamer para reemplazar esa humedad y con un fuerte gemido Derek está presionando su boca con la de Stiles.

Está un poco decepcionado cuando no hay fuegos artificiales instantáneos, se pregunta qué es todo el alboroto sobre los besos y luego Derek se mueve. Querido Dios... sus labios rozan levemente a Stiles y se pierde al instante en las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo con ese toque delicado.

Él quiere más, necesita más en este momento, maldita sea. Stiles se levanta de puntillas y aprieta más la boca contra la de Derek y no puede controlar el gemido que estalla y el otro hombre se aprovecha al máximo deslizando la lengua entre los labios entreabiertos de Stiles.

Derek acariciando la lengua de Stiles con la suya, lamiéndole la boca con pinceladas que lo dejan temblando y dolorido. El único punto de contacto entre ellos es su boca y Stiles puede sentir el calor derramándose por el cuerpo de Derek. Los hombres lobo corren naturalmente a una temperatura más alta que los humanos y se siente como si el calor irradiara de Derek para envolverse alrededor de Stiles y comenzara a sudar, puede sentir una gota corriendo por el centro de su pecho.

La compulsión es más de lo que puede soportar y Stiles le permite a Derek reclamar su boca, su lengua profundizando para perseguir el gusto de Stiles y es entonces cuando Stiles comienza a chuparla. Trata de sacar el sabor de Derek de su lengua y meterlo en su boca con succiones rítmicas que hacen que Derek gruña ferozmente, la vibración fluye a través del hombre más joven y baja por su garganta. Stiles no pretendía hacerlo. No quería gimotear y quejarse mientras dibuja la lengua de Derek... no quería destruir el control de su Alfa.

Cuando Derek se envuelve alrededor de Stiles y comienza a bombear contra sus caderas, moliendo con fuerza hasta que Stiles está gritando y Derek también gime. Los gemidos se vuelven más suaves y Derek comienza a desplomarse contra Stiles hasta que intenta frenéticamente sostener al otro hombre y luego lo consigue. Se están tocando y Stiles se retira para mirar a Derek a la cara y está pálido y las gotas de sudor le caen por la frente.

Los escalofríos que atraviesan su cuerpo no son agradables. Sus ojos comienzan a girar en su cabeza y Stiles entra en pánico porque lo está matando con su toque. Él trata de bajarlo al piso con cuidado, pero en el último instante Derek se recupera e intenta atraerlo hacia su abrazo, pero está débil y Stiles es capaz de defenderse de él. Finalmente, tiene al otro hombre tendido en el suelo.

—Dios mío... ¿qué diablos crees que estabas haciendo? —Stiles quiere golpearlo por hacer algo tan loco.

—Besándote… —Derek suena como si estuviera luchando por respirar, jadeando a través del dolor persistente, su cara arrugada mientras la agonía lo atraviesa.

—No puedes tocar a Derek.

—Quiero tocarte. Necesito hacerlo. —Él dice sin aliento.

—No, no vale la pena. No así... —Hace una pausa, un dolor en su pecho. —No puedo verte con dolor. No puedo soportarlo.

—Vale la pena. —Derek dice antes de que sus ojos se pongan en blanco

Stiles solo puede mirar con asombro.

Derek Hale se desmayó.


	5. Chapter 5

—No me desmayé —Derek frunce el ceño hacia él desde donde ahora está sentado en el borde de la cama.

Estuvo fuera de esto por aproximadamente un minuto antes de que sus ojos se hubieran abierto una vez... dos veces y luego estaban abiertos de par en par y mirando a todos... es decir a Stiles, y todo... no significaba mucho, mientras miraba alrededor del espartano dormitorio. Se sentía como si hubieran sido los sesenta segundos más largos de la vida de Stiles mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido en su pecho con miedo por el otro hombre, que había estado seguro de que iba a estallar o algo así.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías entonces? —Stiles resopló, todavía molesto porque Derek se había negado a dejar que lo ayudará. Se sintió como si estuviera revoloteando impotentemente, ya que había tenido que mirar mientras su Alfa se arrastraba hacia la cama con brazos y piernas temblorosas.

Stiles mira la tela de las colchas. Algodón. No parece estar causando dolor a Derek y almacena esa información.

—Me desmayé —Derek le da una mirada que lo reta a decir cualquier cosa, pero es Stiles y no puede evitarlo .

—Dices puh-tayto y yo digo pah-tahto. —Stiles canta canciones. Él no se estremece cuando Derek gruñe. —Está bien... está bien… —Stiles levanta sus manos en señal de derrota. —A partir de ahora, se anotará en el registro histórico que, en este día, Derek Hale, el poderoso Alfa de la Manada Hale, en verdad se desmayó.

Derek hace un ruido grosero en respuesta y Stiles le saca la lengua al otro hombre... infantil pero eminentemente satisfactorio, hasta que ve la forma en que los ojos de Derek se oscurecen y siguen el movimiento de su lengua con una intensidad salvaje que raya lo depredador. De repente, es muy difícil respirar y Stiles tiene que alejarse o irse de la habitación porque quiere saltarle los huesos a Derek. Es un picor en el fondo, una compulsión tan cruda que todo lo que puede hacer es alejarse y moverse hacia la gran cómoda porque no puede negarse a sí mismo el placer de simplemente estar en la misma habitación que el hombre mayor.

—De acuerdo... vamos a cubrirte. —Espera que suene entusiasta porque hay una parte de él que está esperando que no sea posible, mientras que el lado más racional y aparentemente menos dominante reza para que así sea.

Cuando el color de Derek ha mejorado y no se ve tan pálido y agotado, experimentan con varias telas de ropa para ver si pueden encontrar algo que él sea capaz de tolerar contra su piel. Stiles hurga en su limitado guardarropa, hay pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla, pantalones de chándal y unos pantalones cortos negros que están en una tela sedosa y ceñida que no puede evitar acariciar.

Imaginándolos en Derek revelando sus piernas musculosas, la tensión de sus muslos... le tiemblan las manos, lo cual es una locura cuando tiene al hombre sentado completamente desnudo en la cama detrás de él, pero parece que no puede decirle a su libido o su mente algo diferente. Cuando cepilla suavemente el material sedoso contra el bíceps de Derek como una prueba, escucha el fuerte tirón en la respiración de Derek mientras se aleja, su rostro se contrae de dolor. No tela sintética entonces.

En el siguiente cajón, Derek tiene un pequeño montón de camisas de vestir abotonadas cuidadosamente en diferentes colores: negro, blanco, azul y verde oscuro que Stiles sabe que sacará el verde, porque es el inusual remolino de colores que están contenidos en su ojos.

El verde todavía está sellado en una envoltura de plástico con una etiqueta de la tienda todavía unida a él. Una tienda de Nueva York si no se equivoca, está bastante seguro de que ha visto que es una tienda en línea. Stiles desea poder verlo en él, su imaginación le dice que sería deslumbrante para el lobo, pero está lejos de ser práctico con todos los botones y conseguir las manos vendadas de Derek a través de las mangas sería casi imposible. A medida que mira más de cerca, se da cuenta de que las camisas son realmente cercanas a su tamaño y de ninguna manera Derek, con su musculoso físico guerrero, podría caber en ellas. Se encoge de hombros de su perplejidad porque ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que revisó su propio guardarropa y tuvo una limpieza.

Las únicas otras partes de arriba que encuentra son Henley, Henley y más Henley. Él agarra uno azul oscuro y agita la camisa sobre su hombro.

—¿Te gustó el estilo o simplemente compras uno de cada color? —Bromeó, medio esperando un comentario peyorativo en respuesta, pero no hay nada y Stiles mira con curiosidad por encima de su hombro y su sonrisa es borrada de su rostro en un instante.

Derek se sonroja furiosamente hasta la punta de sus orejas y la expresión de su rostro es pura miseria y Stiles odia el hecho de que la haya puesto allí, porque cuando lo piensa, ¿con quién Derek tiene que ir a comprar ropa? ¿Quién lo molestaría lo suficiente como para ir y sostener cosas en su contra y decir ‘prueba con este si te queda bien’ o ‘nah pasa de eso’? Él sospecha fuertemente que la última persona que lo había hecho es Laura y cuando piensa en esas camisas de menor tamaño, todas prensadas y prolijamente dobladas, la verde todavía en su envoltorio con la etiqueta... ¿es la última que Laura compró para él?

Sombras de 'Brokeback Mountain'. Traga saliva y parpadea rápidamente porque la idea de que Derek guarde de esas camisas por motivos sentimentales... como su hermana muerta las había elegido para él, le duele tanto por su Alfa... su amigo... su... le toma todo lo que tiene para no caminar hacia allí y jalarlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo. Sostenerlo fuerte y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero, no puede, sin causarle un inmenso dolor. Así que se lo ignora en su lugar... finge no decir que él lo sabe... que lo ha descifrando. Que ha descubierto una faceta más para el hombre que es Derek Hale y que le gusta lo que encuentra. Realmente, realmente le gusta.

—Lo hiciste... ¿no? Lo cual es grandioso, siempre pensé que te sentaban bien... siempre te ves bien en ellos —No es mentira... él no está tirando de la cadena de Derek y él podrá decir que es verdad, el lobo se ve bien en ellos. Se aferran con tanta dulzura a su cuerpo que Stiles siente una momentánea oleada de celos ante la idea de que alguien más lo vea vistiéndolos.

Los ojos de Derek se abren ante ese comentario y momentáneamente agacha la cabeza y Stiles puede ver que el color que enrojece sus mejillas y su garganta están más sonrojado que antes. Dios todopoderoso... esto tiene que ser una especie de prueba de hasta qué punto Stiles puede ser empujado al punto de ruptura cuando se enfrenta con un tímido y avergonzado Derek Hale.

El siguiente cajón contiene ropa interior y él lo cierra rápidamente, pero no sin antes haber visto unos calzoncillos de algodón co nuna zona más que obvia en la parte delantera que cubrían y mantenían la entrepierna de Derek en una posición de colgado natural. El sudor aparece en su frente cuando lo imagina. Ahora puede ver la polla de Derek si quiere, podría mirar por encima del hombro y allí estaría. Stiles sabe que es grande... mucho más grande que la media, pero de alguna manera es el conocimiento de que el lobo tiene que comprar ropa interior especial para contenerlo, lo hace temblar. Lo hace aún más real.

En el último cajón, justo en la parte posterior junto a una camiseta de béisbol gris de los Dodgers que casi hace que Stiles cambie de opinión sobre Derek porque es un fanático de los Mets y en serio... perdedor, Stiles encuentra un par de pantalones de algodón color carbón. Echa un rápido vistazo a la etiqueta dentro... 100% algodón. Son holgados y muy ligeros, sin pretina elástica para comprimir contra la cintura o la piel de Derek, como lo hicieron los pantalones deportivos, solo un cordón sedoso para atar. Se ven como pantalones de yoga.

—¿Yoga?, —Pregunta con curiosidad mientras se gira y los sostiene.

—Sí, y pilates... aunque ahora no mucho. —Derek responde en voz baja. Eso explicaría mucho sobre esos abdominales que parecen ser una característica habitual de los sueños de Stiles. Suavemente aprieta los pantalones contra el brazo de Derek y cuando no hay señales obvias de incomodidad se encuentran con sus ojos y solo se sonríen, ambos aliviados de que ya no tenga que caminar desnudo aunque Stiles está bastante seguro de que es por razones muy diferentes. Su lado sensible parece estar ganando.

—Vamos a poner esto sobre ti. —Stiles se para en una rodilla frente a donde Derek se sienta posado en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo los pantalones abiertos para que Derek pueda levantar un pie y luego el otro. Se necesita cada gota de autocontrol de Stiles para mantener sus ojos apartados y enfocados en un hilo suelto que puede verse en el extremo de la colcha. Él los levanta lentamente, en alerta para cualquier indicación de que podrían ser dolorosos para el Alfa antes que él.

—Ponte de pie, por favor. —No importa cuánto lo intente, no puede evitar que su voz tiemble. Derek se pone de pie y Stiles tiene que cerrar los ojos y suelta un gran suspiro tembloroso porque nunca lo quieren... nunca lo necesitan... nunca le ha dolido tanto ni a nadie como a este hombre. Solo se da cuenta de que ha liberado ese cálido aliento sobre los muslos de Derek cuando escucha una maldición muy gutural del otro hombre sobre él. Sus ojos se abren repentinamente y puede ver que los potentes cuádriceps delante de él se contraen y danzan en reacción, la piel de gallina cruza su piel en todas direcciones. La polla de Derek se hincha y se mueve delante de él, la punta violentamente roja se asoma por el prepucio... una tentación... un señuelo para atraerlo.

—Lo siento. —Stiles exhala la disculpa. Dirige una mirada hacia la cara de Derek y puede sentir el calor abrasar su piel ante su expresión mientras lo mira con sus ojos de Alfa.

Derek parece un hombre hambriento que ha sido llevado ante un banquete y no puede decidir por dónde empezar. El hambre que brota de esos ojos hace que la ingle de Stiles se flexione y se contraiga en reacción, la tensión en sus abdominales mientras su propia polla semidura comienza a esconderse de sus pantalones prestados está tan dura tan rápido que es casi doloroso. ¿Cómo está sucediendo esto? Ni en sus sueños más locos había pensado que Derek podría desearlo también, no así... no mirándolo como si quisiera devorarlo.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Stiles se levanta, jalando los pantalones hacia arriba con él, puede escuchar su respiración sonar fuerte y rápido en sus oídos. Por el calor que quema en sus mejillas como una fiebre, Stiles sabe que debe estar sonrojándose furiosamente cuando tiene que torpemente colocar la pretina sobre la polla de Derek, que actualmente está a media asta y se levanta rápidamente. Mantiene la mirada en el trabajo a mano y eso es atar un nudo en el cordón para que los pantalones no se caigan de las caderas definidas de Derek.

El hecho de que pueda ver la forma en que sus pollas se amoldan a la parte delantera de sus pantalones mientras mira hacia abajo lo convierte en una tarea casi imposible. Ambas tan hinchadas y prominentes que simplemente tendría que respirar y se rozarían el uno contra el otro. Sus manos tiemblan tanto y son tan resbaladizas por el sudor que parece que no puede hacer ni siquiera los nudos más simples, ni siquiera si fue para salvar su propia vida.

—Stiles.. mírame —Él quiere tanto, pero si lo hace, él sabe que lo va a perder y maldita sea que no puede... porque Derek lo necesita. Necesita que lo cuide como le prometió y Stiles siempre trata de cumplir sus promesas... es algo de los Stilinski... es lo suyo. Entonces continúa... sigue intentando formar ese nudo.

—Stiles... por favor… —suplica Derek, suena ronco y no solo envía disparos de emoción por su espina dorsal... Derek le ruega. El nudo se sostiene y Stiles finalmente mira hacia arriba... mira esa hermosa, hermosa cara y siente su pecho apretarse y doler por la forma en que el otro hombre lo está mirando. Los ojos verdes lo miran con asombro en sus profundidades y se mueven por sus facciones sin descanso, como si Derek estuviera memorizando cada pequeña parte de él que lo hace ser Stiles Stilinski.

Él está tan cerca, solo hay pulgadas entre ellos. Tan cerca que Stiles puede sentir el calor irradiar desde el cuerpo de Derek y no puede controlar el temblor que lo atraviesa.

—Yo... me gusta tenerte aquí... me gusta verte en mi habitación. Me gusta que te pongas mi ropa. —Hace una pausa durante un largo momento y Stiles puede ver el movimiento de su garganta... los músculos y los tendones se doblan como si estuviera tragando muy duro. —No me estoy imaginando esto, ¿verdad?

Derek mueve su mano vendada entre ellos. —No es... no solo yo, ¿verdad? No te obligo a...

Stiles presiona sus dedos en los labios de Derek, dejando que su suavidad roce su piel. —Debería preguntarte eso a ti. Estás herido, Derek... No estoy seguro de que esto sea lo correcto... cuando no estás 100% saludable y recientemente has sido atacado por algún hechizo de brujo. Puede que no estés pensando seriamente

—¿Lo correcto? Nunca antes había sentido algo tan bueno en mi vida. —Stiles no puede evitar que sus dedos tiemblen al sentir la boca de Derek moverse contra ellos mientras habla. La sensación de piel suave y calor húmedo hace que Stiles se lama los labios con anhelo. Derek se acerca cada vez más hasta que su frente se posa sobre la frente de Stiles, sus ojos verdes capturan los de color miel dorado, lo único que les impide besarse son los dedos de Stiles.

Stiles tiene cuidado de mantener su cuerpo alejado del de Derek, por lo que no hay riesgo de que se rocen uno contra el otro, intencionalmente o no.

—Dime. —exige Derek, la voz baja y retumbante. Stiles toma aliento tembloroso. Derek está dejando que su lado primario se eleve y quiere respuestas... lo exige como un derecho de Alfa.

—No es tu imaginación. —Stiles observa mientras Derek cierra los ojos y deja escapar casi un suspiro de alivio. Cuando los abre de nuevo puede ver que hay una luz que brilla en ellos... no es un reflejo de nada externo en esta habitación... es como si Stiles fuera capaz de ver dentro del hombre frente a él. Derek ha abierto la puerta y está dejando entrar a Stiles. Dejándolo ver la esperanza que arde en él que tal vez... solo tal vez esta vez será diferente.

Él puede sentir la forma en que la boca de Derek se curva hacia arriba en una sonrisa bajo sus dedos y él no puede resistirse a sonreír también. La felicidad se hincha dentro de él y arrastra esos mismos dedos ligeramente hacia abajo para atrapar el labio inferior de Derek y separa su boca ligeramente... lo suficiente para que pueda juntar sus bocas en un fugaz beso.

Es la promesa de Stiles a Derek de que ya es diferente.

Cuando comienza a jalar su cabeza hacia atrás, Derek se presiona más cerca, persiguiendo sus labios.

—Stiles... más. —Derek jadea. Pequeñas bocanadas de aire golpean la boca de Stiles. Dios, sí... más... más... más. Stiles lo quiere desesperadamente, quiere todo lo que Derek puede darle y quiere devolverle todo lo que tiene. Pero tiene que intentarlo y ser... Dios no lo permita, el sensato aquí, por mucho que no quiera, nada ha cambiado. Derek todavía necesita conseguir algo de comida y descansar o lo que sea que la curación esté o no esté sucediendo. Stiles será responsable de ello.

Aspira con dificultad y frota su nariz contra la de Derek cariñosamente. El lobo retumba en aprobación.

—Derek... todavía tengo que decirle a papá que se supone que debo estar en casa de Scott y no sé tú... pero me muero de hambre. La pizza suena bien para ti. —Si hay algo que él sabe sobre Derek, es que sus instintos para mantener a sus compañeros de equipo son increíblemente fuertes... esa no es la razón por la que ahora ha terminado aquí con el lobo.

Inmediatamente, la preocupación se graba en la cara del mayor. —Lo siento... por supuesto debes de estar hambriento. —Derek sonríe tristemente cuando su propio estómago gruñe ruidosamente ante la mención de comida. —Sí, yo también lo estoy. Vamos... puedes usar mi tarjeta de crédito.

Después de pedir pizza, una hawaiano para él y 3 variantes de carne para Derek y luego enviar un mensaje de texto a su papá y obtener una respuesta afirmativa, Stiles apoya sus caderas contra el mostrador de la cocina y finalmente siente que puede relajarse.

Su papá fue tranquilizado. Derek estaba limpio, parcialmente vestido y la comida estaba en camino. Su propia ropa mojada se estaba revolcando en la secadora y estaba vestido con ropa de Derek, y aunque estaban limpios, el calor de su cuerpo parecía emitir un olor a bosque salvaje de Derek como si se hubiera encerrado en la tela, que Stiles encuentra extrañamente reconfortante.

Dirigiéndose a la nevera, abre la puerta y agarra una botella de agua y mira por encima del hombro al alfa que está sentado en el sofá en ese momento, sobre el que Stiles había cubierto la colcha de algodón de Derek.

—Oye Derek... ¿quieres una bebida? —Stiles necesita beber algo y está bastante seguro de que Derek también debe estarlo, no recuerda haberlo visto beber nada por mucho tiempo.

—No. Estoy bien, gracias. —Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles camina hacia el sofá mientras abre el tapón y sorbe algunos bocados y los ojos de Derek se dirigen inmediatamente a donde sus labios están envueltos alrededor de la abertura. Stiles no se adula cuando ve el anhelo en los ojos de Derek porque es diferente a como lo mira a él... esto es por... maldición al infierno... obstinado Sourwolf.

—Maldita sea... no te dije que estábamos bien. Que estábamos bien. —Stiles no puede evitar sentirse enojado. Pensó que habían manejado todo el baño realmente bien. —No es necesario que dejes de beber por completo porque te preocupa ir al baño conmigo.

Derek mira hacia otro lado con cara en blanco y Stiles ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que ha visto su Alfa sonrojarse esta noche, lo cual es muy extraño porque nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Él mira al hombre semi-desnudo que está sentado en el sofá, se sienta en el cojín junto a él y le pide que gire la cabeza y lo mire.

—Nos ocuparemos de eso. Pase lo que pase... somos tú y yo juntos y no hay nada que no podamos hacer, —dice en un tono más suave. Stiles levanta la botella más cerca de la cabeza de Derek con una mano temblorosa, el líquido se puede escuchar claramente. Puede ver el aleteo de las largas pestañas de Derek mientras cierra los ojos por un breve momento antes de que su amplio pecho se eleve y caiga con un suspiro resignado y luego se gira hacia él.

—Por favor... bebe algo. —Derek lo mira y puede sentir un impulso incontrolable de contraerse bajo esa mirada evaluadora. Cuando parpadea esos penetrantes ojos verdes y sus labios se separan, Stiles sabe que el lobo que tiene delante le acaba de dar algo innegablemente valioso. Derek acaba de darle su absoluta confianza, esto es hasta lo más básico de lo que es la confianza entre dos personas... la promesa final de que siempre estaré allí para ti, veré cosas que nadie más puede, sabré cosas acerca de ti que nadie más ssabrá y que nunca jamás pensaré menos de ti incluso con ese conocimiento.

Mira la mano que sostiene la botella de agua, ha estado temblando sin parar desde que Derek se volvió hacia él y ahora, de repente, es estable y firme. Stiles puede sentirlo en sí mismo, en sus huesos hay una garantía sobre él ahora, una confianza y fuerza que ha ganado de la confianza de este hombre y él será digno de eso. Presionando la botella contra los labios de Derek, Stiles observa y se asegura de que selle su boca alrededor de la abertura y la inclina ligeramente dejando que el agua fluya lenta y suavemente. Asegurándose de que no se derrame. Todo el tiempo que Derek lo está mirando, sus ojos verdes se clavan en él sin vacilaciones.

Solo queda un poco en la botella cuando Derek se niega más. Stiles cierra sus ojos mientras inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y coloca la botella entre sus labios, una onda de calor se desenrosca en su vientre cuando piensa en su boca tocando la botella donde han estado los de Derek. Él puede probar al otro hombre en el plástico. Con los ojos abiertos, puede ver que la mirada de Derek está fija en sus labios y, ya sea inconsciente o no, el lobo se está lamiendo los labios como si también pudiera saborear a Stiles.

Se siente como si estuvieran cayendo el uno sobre el otro, Stiles puede ver lo cerca que está Derek ahora, inclinándose hacia él y luego se da cuenta de que ha reflejado ese movimiento... quien hizo el primer movimiento, no tiene idea y realmente no le importa. El tirón es demasiado fuerte y cuando están tan cerca, ambos se giran ligeramente el uno hacia el otro y Stiles se ha asegurado de que sus rodillas no se toquen, puede sentir que están compartiendo la misma respiración. Derek exhala, Stiles respira. Stiles exhala, Derek inhala.

—Quiero esto, —susurra Stiles. No puede parar ahora, es un sentimiento que ha estado creciendo dentro de él y ha sido exigente que Stiles lo haya soltado... que le haya dicho todo a Derek. Derek simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

—Quiero esto... nos quiero tanto... no tienes idea. —Continúa y Derek inclina la cabeza de tal manera que a Stiles le recuerda al instante un cachorrito.

—¿Nos? —Derek finalmente habla y es bajo y áspero. Una urgencia detrás de la pregunta... una necesidad desesperada de la respuesta.

—Sí... nosotros, Sourwolf. Los dos juntos... —Stiles agacha la cabeza, no es lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. —Por el tiempo que me quieras.

Con los ojos dirigidos hacia abajo, Stiles puede ver el pulso palpitar en el cuello de Derek. Es fuerte y rápido, late con una urgencia y un ritmo que seguramente es igual al de Stiles y tiene que mirar a Derek a los ojos para ver si ese pulso le está diciendo la verdad. Que Derek está tan necesitado como Stiles. Derek se acerca y Stiles lo deja.

El lobo tiene sus labios apretados contra los de Stiles mientras susurra y Stiles se pregunta si se está volviendo loco... o realmente difícil de escuchar porque en realidad sonó como dijo Derek... —¿Siempre estaría bien?

—No creo que sea suficientemente en realidad. —Stiles devuelve, inclinando levemente la cabeza para capturar la esquina de la boca de Derek, puede sentir el repunte mientras el lobo sonríe bajo sus labios. Stiles inhala profundamente para que cuando se besen no tenga que respirar durante mucho tiempo. Entonces es cuando oye los golpes en la puerta corredera.

—Joder...—La maldición enojada hace que Stiles mire a su Alfa más de cerca y se da cuenta de que Derek no tiene tanto control como él había pensado. Si el bulto de sus pantalones no es suficiente, Stiles puede ver una ligera capa de sudor cubriéndose el torso de Derek mientras jadea superficialmente, sus orificios nasales ensanchados bajo los ojos oscuros de la pupila. Su mano hace un ligero movimiento hacia él como para mantenerlo en su lugar antes de que recuerde que tiene las manos vendadas y que no puede tocarlas.

—Es la pizza. —Derek muerde, obviamente capaz de oler la comida antes de que Stiles pueda.

—Está bien... iré a buscarla. —Stiles se mueve hacia la puerta y espera que no sea demasiado obvio que él también luce como un bulto... mirándose a sí mismo puede ver que la camiseta negra termina en la parte superior de sus muslos, bueno, el repartidor tendrá que mirar con atención.

Al abrir la puerta, Stiles puede ver que el repartidor probablemente tenga más o menos un par de años. La gorra negra que lleva con el logo de la compañía está ligeramente hacia atrás y él puede ver que es un tipo guapo con cabello rubio arenoso y un gran bebé azul con un cuerpo bronceado, parece que pertenece más a la playa que a llevando cajas de pizza. Se ve decepcionado cuando ve a Stiles de pie allí.

—Pedido para el señor Hale... una hawaiana grande con queso extra, una de carne grande con carne y queso extra, una barbacoa grande con extra carne y una carne grande con carne extra y queso y aceitunas.

—Sí... es correcto. —Stiles le sonríe al otro tipo y extiende sus manos para tomarlas y se queda colgando con las manos vacías cuando el tipo de la pizza se congela y está mirando más allá de él con la boca abierta. Stiles mira por encima del hombro y Derek está detrás de él, luciendo como sexo con piernas. Cabello oscuro un poco desordenado como si los dedos lo hubieran atravesado... Sí, los largos dedos de Stiles habían atravesado los mechones negros, el musculoso pecho pálido y los abdominales empapados de sudor y sus pantalones de yoga color carbón sobre sus caderas revelando el exquisito corte de su pelvis.

—Hola señor Hale… —El tipo de pizza dice que su voz suena áspera y sin aliento.

—Blake… —Derek reconoce al repartidor en un tono cortés, genial. Stiles sabe que está reservado para los que no son de la manada, su Afa nunca suena tan distante con ninguno de ellos, pero el hecho de que Derek siquiera conozca el nombre de este tipo le envía una ola oscura de furia por todo el cuerpo.

Él puede ver un rubor tiñendo las mejillas de esta persona, Blake, y se lame los labios como si acabara de ver la cena y quisiera darle un buen mordisco. Stiles puede sentir como se le erizan los pelos de punta ante la mirada lujuriosa que el otro hombre está dirigiendo hacia su... ¿Cómo él describe lo que Derek es para él, no solo su Alfa, eso es seguro? Su... sí que se siente bien. Derek es suyo.

—De acuerdo... gracias... la pizza por favor. —Stiles se sobresalta. Blake entrega las cajas, todo el tiempo sus ojos no se apartan de Derek y Stiles realmente quiere darse la vuelta y ordenar a Derek que se vaya y le espere en la otra habitación, pero no quiere retrasar deshacerse de la molesta plaga justo en frente de él.

—Oh, te has lastimado... ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? —Blake revolotea frente a Stiles, que está comenzando a sentirse invisible. —Hago pedidos especiales. —La insinuación es tan evidente que Stiles puede sentir sus dedos comenzar a aplastar el borde de las cajas de pizza mientras trata de controlar el impulso de golpear con ellas al otro hombre en la cabeza.

—No, está bien. Me están cuidando, —dice Derek secamente detrás de él.

Stiles gruñe. Tal vez ha estado alrededor de los hombres lobo durante mucho tiempo, pero esta parece ser la única forma de liberar la tensión que tiene sus hombros apretados listos para luchar y su labio acurrucado hacia atrás en lo que parece un gruñido.

—Correcto... hemos terminado. —Stiles responde. Cuando Blake todavía está parado allí, su mano extendida, Derek maldice.

—Encontraré mi billetera... solo dame un momento. —Desaparece en la cocina.

Cuando desaparece, Stiles inmediatamente comienza a tirar de la puerta. Blake da un paso hacia adelante como para bloquearlo, pero Stiles ha entrenado lo suficiente con su manada que es más fuerte de lo que parece y empuja al otro hombre fácilmente con una mano.

—Mi consejo… —Blake dice frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya has tenido un consejo esta noche... tienes que ser realmente inteligente ¿no? Míralo así de nuevo y le meteré una de estas cajas en la garganta. ¿Lo tienes? —Stiles nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como un tipo intimidante, pero la mirada cautelosa que Blake le da cuando da un paso atrás le está contando una historia diferente. Con gran satisfacción, cierra la puerta completamente en la cara del otro hombre antes de cerrarla con fuerza.

Stiles está tan enfadado que se toma unos minutos para respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de ir a la cocina, donde Derek está tan silencioso y quieto que sabe que su hombre lobo debe haber escuchado cada palabra que Stiles le dijo al otro chico.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Derek hace una pausa e inhala profundamente. Sus ojos se vuelven rojos al instante. —¿Qué es? ¿Qué te tiene tan enojado y... —Se detiene de nuevo. Stiles puede ver la duda cruzar su rostro. —¿Celoso?

—Ese repartidor de pizzas es lo que me enloqueció... te estaba mirando como si hubiera entrado en una maldita peli porno contigo como el papel protagonista. —Stiles no iba a tocar la etiqueta de los ‘celos’, pero él admite libremente que la apreciación obvia de Derek por parte del otro lo enfureció más de lo que nunca pueda recordar. Él deja caer las cajas sobre el mostrador.

—¿Qué?... No, Blake me ha estado entregando por un tiempo. —Derek se ve casi desconcertado. El rojo se desvanece de sus ojos.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿No podrías olerlo? Él estaba prácticamente salivando en la puerta para ti... realmente necesitamos encontrar una nueva pizzería. —Stiles golpea la cocina abriendo armarios y... ¿dónde están los malditos platos?

—Normalmente no me preocupo por los platos... uhm directamente de la caja... ahorra detergente. —Derek dice y Stiles se da cuenta de que ha estado hablando en voz alta. Stiles toma las cajas y sale a la otra habitación y las deja caer sobre la mesa de café y se deja caer en el sofá.

Derek se mueve al sofá y se sienta a su lado, cerca, pero con la suficiente distancia para que no se toquen el uno al otro. Stiles lo odia. Odia esa distancia con pasión.

Stiles voltea la tapa de la caja marcada con una ‘H’ en forma de sharpie y toma una porción de pizza hawaiana. Muerde y comienza a masticar airadamente.

—Vamos, come algo. —Le dice a Derek con un bocado y en el fondo de su mente se pregunta qué diablos está haciendo, presionando a su Alfa así, pero parece que no puede detenerse.

Los ojos de Derek se vuelven rojos de nuevo y él gruñe, sus incisivos brillan blancos.

—¿Cómo? —Levanta sus manos, haciendo un punto de mostrarle a Stiles sus manos vendadas. Antes de responder igual de enojado. —Quieres verme comer como el animal que obviamente piensas que soy. ¿Es eso Stiles?

Al instante, la pizza en su boca sabe a cartón y Stiles puede sentir una oleada de vergüenza fría y nauseabunda por todo su cuerpo. Apenas logra tragar lo que tiene en su boca, antes de poner la porción que está reteniendo en la caja. ¿Cómo demonios había olvidado para qué estaba allí? Él estaba allí para ayudar a Derek... no para ponerse celoso por algún idiota que miraba a su Alfa.

Stiles mantiene sus ojos en las cajas... simplemente no puede mirar al otro hombre en la cara, se siente tan mal.

—Estoy… —Comienza, pero su garganta se siente apretada y tose esperando que eso la relaje de alguna manera. —Lo siento. —Termina en silencio. El calor que había estado ardiendo en sus venas se había ido y ahora simplemente se siente cansado.

—Stiles… —Derek dice más suave ahora, la ira también se ha ido de su voz.

Stiles traga duro... la culpa lo ahoga prácticamente. —Sé que hay un lobo dentro de ti Derek... pero créeme, nunca he pensado en ti como un animal.

Al volverse para mirar al hombre mayor es instintivo extender la mano y querer poner su mano sobre la de Derek, se detiene justo a tiempo y mira hacia donde están las vendas sobre las vendas. Derek no duda, mueve su mano hacia arriba hasta que Stiles apenas la toca. Puede sentir las fibras del vendaje contra las puntas de los dedos y se siente como si no fuera suficiente. Nunca será suficiente hasta que finalmente pueda poner las manos en la piel de Derek.

—Tal vez deberías Stiles.

—¿Qué... qué?, —Pregunta Stiles ligeramente confundido cuando se encuentra con los ojos ardientes de Derek mientras el lobo gruñe.

—Las cosas que quiero de ti Stiles... tal vez deberías pensar en mí como un animal.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles tira su mano hacia atrás. Tiene que mirar hacia otro lado antes de comenzar a trepar por todo el lobo sentado a su lado. En serio, escalarlo como un maldito árbol. Daría un nuevo significado al término 'ecologista', eso es seguro. Una con categoría X y pornográfica.

Mirando ciegamente al suelo, las palabras hacen eco en su cabeza de ‘las cosas que quiero de ti Stiles…’ Cosas... ¿qué cosas? Tiene una imaginación bastante vívida y su boca se siente repentinamente seca y la piel de gallina se extiende por sus brazos. Él quiere tanto saberlo y las quiere a todas... cualesquiera que sean esas cosas, porque cualquier cosa con Derek sería... más que increíble.

Oye un ruido estrangulado y gorgoteante y se asusta porque... oh mierda... oh mierda, ese era él. Estos pequeños ruidos divertidos que salen de él sin control y de forma espontánea. Eso era tan él. El calor inunda sus mejillas, quemando con una intensidad que es casi igual a la forma en que sus ojos están tan ferozmente fijos en el suelo cuando se imagina un gigantesco agujero negro que aparece frente a él para poder caer dentro... es decir, saltar de cabeza... sin salpicaduras y 10 en todo el tablero.

—Stiles. —La voz de Derek está tensa y Stiles puede sentir que raspa sobre sus terminaciones nerviosas, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral, está tan cerca del borde, de perderlo... resopla un aliento desigual luchando por recuperar el control. mierda, está tan duro, sabe que sus pantalones de chándal están haciendo una tienda de campaña en su regazo porque su polla es solo un gran dolor palpitante.

—Stiles mírame. —La voz de Derek está enredada con su poder alfa y Stiles solo puede cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza frenéticamente... no. Los dedos agarraban y tiran de la suave y desgastada tela de sus pantalones prestados, enganchándose y girándose en ella, impidiendo que él la alcanzara.

El tirón de su Alfa es tan fuerte que puede sentirlo como un tirón insistente en sus entrañas... él apenas puede resistir, pero tiene que... tiene que hacerlo porque él lo prometió... prometió cuidar al chico sin importa qué, incluso si va en contra de cada instinto, tiene que dar y llevarse todo lo que pueda con el lobo. Incluso si tiene que proteger a Derek de sí mismo. Un hombre lobo alfa recuperándose de una lesión de magia negra y atrapado en una vorágine de emociones en espiral no es la mejor manera de comenzar una relación o dar su consentimiento completo, informado y sin restricciones.

Él quiere envolverlo fuerte en sus brazos y solo abrazarlo. Derek conoce tan poco cuidado genuino y ternura desde que su familia...

Y esa es la razón por la que Stiles puede recuperar el aliento de repente, que es capaz de respirar casi con normalidad... el conocimiento de que la confianza de Derek ha sido abusada demasiadas veces y que conoce tan poca preocupación por su bienestar. tan pocos toques reconfortantes de lo que probablemente recuerda de su familia y lo que actualmente recibe de la pequeña bolsa de trapo que ha reunido y que merece mucho más. Merece ser amado y querido para sí mismo, por el alma amable que se esconde detrás de una actitud hosca y sarcástica e intenta alejar a todos con colmillos afilados y cejas móviles que tienen su propio lenguaje que Stiles ha logrado descifrar con el tiempo... ‘fuera’ siendo su lema.

—Te he asustado. —Stiles puede escuchar la amargura en las palabras de Derek y duele... les duele a los dos y no puede... no puede dejarle pensar eso cuando nunca ha sido verdad. De acuerdo... si él es honesto un poquito si es cierto. Puede haber dicho que lo hizo al principio... incluso puede haber pensado que lo sentía, pero en el fondo, Stiles siempre supo que Derek nunca lo dañaría.

Levantando su cabeza, la piel alrededor de sus ojos se siente estirada y apretada cuando ve a su lobo encorvado a su lado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ve esa mirada introvertida y cerrada en la cara de Derek... la que dice a gritos autopreservación y una distancia emocional que empieza a parecerse a la de Derek, tan lejos de su alcance, que bien podría estar en la luna.

—No... no te temo. —Stiles se inclina hacia él y puede sentir el calor que irradia su piel desnuda, calentándolo. Está desesperado por que el otro hombre le crea, pero ahora le toca a Derek no mirarlo a los ojos y Stiles se da cuenta de que no puede ser más que honesto con él. —Solo le tengo miedo a la forma en que me tientas...

Puede sentir la forma en que el lobo se pone a su lado mientras escucha y sabe que no solo son sus palabras, sino también sus latidos.

—Me tientan más allá de toda razón, Derek Hale... hasta que no puedo pensar con claridad y voy a hacer algo estúpido... Solo lo sé. —Le duele el pecho cuando dice en voz baja. —No quiero hacer nada estúpido... no contigo... nunca contigo.

—¿Por qué no? —Gruñó Derek. Hay una urgencia acalorada en sus palabras, una resonancia subyacente que hace que a Stiles se le acelere el pulso y reconozca al lobo que saliendo. —¿Qué pasa si quiero ser estúpido e imprudente? ¿Para finalmente tener lo que quiero?

No puede evitar ver la forma en que los dedos de Derek se curvan sin descanso, atrapados dentro de las vendas, con las garras saliendo. Él tendrá suerte si duran la noche a este ritmo.

—Podrías... pero, no quiero ser alguien... algo que mirarás atrás y desearía que hubieras doblado a la izquierda en vez de a la derecha... hiciste zig cuando deberías haber hecho zag... no quiero arruinar esto... No quiero ser un arrepentimiento. —Stiles responde con la misma brusquedad y apenas capaz de morder las palabras que quiere derramar de su boca sobre todos los demás remordimientos que el hombre seguramente tiene y cómo él no quiere unirse a esa lista de nombres.

Durante un largo momento, Derek parece estar congelado y el impulso de extender su mano y ponerlo en el musculoso hombro del otro hombre es tan fuerte que Stiles tiene que apretar los dedos para detenerse. Necesita el contacto físico con el lobo tanto que tiene una batalla interna salvaje por no tocar y se desprecia a sí mismo que lo quiere incluso sabiendo que causaría dolor al lobo en lugar de la comodidad que tan desesperadamente quiere ofrecer. Apretando su mandíbula con fuerza él lucha contra el impulso.

Derek se da vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y Stiles puede ver que los de Derek están grandes y casi luminiscentes, la forma en que brillan bajo la luz tenue del loft es casi hipnótico, podría perderse fácilmente en ellos. Los hombros de Derek se relajan y la tensión que Stiles había sentido retumbando a través del cuerpo del otro hombre como una vibración se alivia y él puede sentir el nudo retorcido en su propio intestino desenredarse.

—Nunca has sido y nunca serás un arrepentimiento para mí. —Sus ojos parpadean inquietos sobre la cara de Stiles como si estuviera buscando algo y Stiles no sabe si lo encuentra en su expresión o no cuando Derek simplemente asiente lentamente en aparente afirmación. —No importa lo que pase.

Stiles traga saliva y esos ojos que lo hipnotizan tan fácilmente miran hacia su garganta y siente que se está estrangulando por la emoción... por los sentimientos que quieren salir de él y decir al infierno a las buenas intenciones... él conoce muy íntimamente ese camino está verdaderamente bien pavimentado con ellos.

—Comida… —Se las arregla para decir.

Deslizándose hacia adelante en el sofá, Stiles levanta la tapa de la caja y toma una rebanada de pizza. Está cubierto de carne... pepperoni, tocino, jamón, incluso un poco de ternera y el queso extra derretido se extiende en gruesas cuerdas amarillas mientras lo saca, separándolo del resto. Él va a alimentar... eh... ayudar a Derek a comer y luego se van a relajar y ver una película o dos... incluso si eso jodidamente lo mata, maldita sea.

Sostiene la rebanada hacia la cara de Derek e inclina la cabeza para animarlo a tomar un bocado. Los ojos verdes se cierran con los suyos mientras se miran fijamente y Stiles puede ver que su mano tiembla levemente... solo por sostenerlo durante tanto tiempo, se dice a sí, mismo ignorando el latido del corazón contra su caja torácica.

Derek mueve su cabeza y su boca se abre y Stiles puede ver un instante de esos relucientes dientes blancos mientras muerde las capas de coberturas y la base. Derek mastica y Stiles se encuentra hipnotizado por la fuerte mandíbula afeitada flexionándose y moviéndose frente a él.

Acercándose más al cojín de su asiento, Derek le da otro mordisco, sus fosas nasales se dilatan y Stiles se pregunta si él es capaz de discernir cada especia y condimento que se ha usado en los ingredientes. Con cada bocado, Derek inhala profundamente y sus pupilas se expanden sobre sus altos pómulos ruborizados y parece casi drogado.

Cuando termina de masticar, Stiles puede ver la garganta de Derek trabajando y moviéndose mientras traga y está tan caliente que quiere inclinarse y lamer ese tendón en el fuerte cuello del lobo, sentir la sacudida de su manzana de Adam contra su boca, la rasposidad de su barba contra su lengua... oh mierda, faltan dos pizzas y media y no va a sobrevivir... no hay forma de que vaya a tener un ataque de apoplejía por la manera que su sangre bombea con tanta fuerza por sus venas.

Sosteniendo solo un trozo de corteza entre sus dedos, el aliento Stiles se contrae cuando los ojos de Derek se enfocan en él mientras su boca busca casi ciegamente ese último bocado y sus labios se separan y se deslizan sobre él, rozando las puntas de los dedos de Stiles dejándolos ligeramente humedecidos, los dientes raspando la carne sensible y Stiles no puede contener el gemido que se eleva desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas y sube por la garganta y la lengua, la boca floja mientras jadea sin control. Tiene que dejarlo ir o será quemado vivo, sus dedos pican por agarrar, tirar y acariciar al otro hombre.

—Come. —Derek escupió después de tragarlo.

—Realmente no tengo ham… —Stiles se detiene, su lengua se adhiere al paladar cuando ve el destello rojo en los ojos de Derek.

—Come. —Derek dice nuevamente y su tono es bajo y gutural y Stiles no discute sintiendo el peso de la mirada de su Alfa. Con manos temblorosas toma el trozo de pizza hawaiana que había vuelto a meter en la caja. Había pensado que no sería capaz de comer nada, pero una vez que siente que la rodaja se asienta en su estómago, recupera el apetito y logra recuperar su concentración y, entre ayudar a Derek a inhalar toda la pizza por sí mismo.

La comida, obviamente, le da fuerza... e incluso algún tipo de claridad en algo tan... tan común, que no se siente tan perdido por las emociones que han amenazado dominarlo y abrumarlo durante toda la noche. Él desearía poder decir lo mismo de Derek, pero el lobo está comenzando a rugir a su lado cada vez que baja su cabeza cerca de la mano de Stiles y joder... joder, puede ver que los colmillos de Derek han aparecido.

Por mucho que parezca que le dará un mordisco con todos los gruñidos, el lobo simplemente inclina su cabeza y casi muerde delicadamente la pizza, sus colmillos brillan antes de ser manchados con la salsa de pizza roja y se parece mucho a la sangre que Stiles tiene que comprobar subrepticiamente la porción que está sosteniendo... por las dudas, porque en serio... una cobertura especial de O-negativo de Beacon Hill no sería una sorpresa en este punto sobrenatural.

La intimidad de la situación ha hecho que Stiles sienta que su visión está distorsionada. Él sabe que están sentados en un sofá en el loft de Derek. Su amplio loft de altos techos, de planta abierta, y sin embargo parece como si el mundo se hubiera comprimido hasta este viejo sofá con resortes caídos en un extremo... hasta la amplitud de la mano entre sus muslos y no puede ver más allá del dos de ellos. Él nunca quiere dejarlo, quiere quedarse aquí para siempre en esta isla de Stiles y Derek lejos de miradas indiscretas y amenazas mortales. Se ha ido tanto que no le importa si nunca vuelve a ver a otra persona, siempre y cuando tenga a Derek a su lado.

Sintiéndose destrozado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón de resistencia, Stiles puede ver que las cajas de cartón están finalmente vacías y sostiene el último trozo delante de Derek, sus dedos están lisos y brillantes de grasa. Él puede ver la forma en que las fosas nasales nariz de Derek se encienden una vez más mientras baja su cabeza hacia la mano de Stiles y tiene que preguntar...

—¿Qué estás oliendo? —Porque obviamente es más que comida. El vientre de Stiles tiembla cuando esos ojos Alfa rojos se centran en los suyos. La cabeza de Derek se inclina flojamente sobre su cuello y sus pestañas se agitan mientras respira profundamente. El gruñido que hace es vagamente pornográfico y Stiles se retuerce.

—Tú —Derek grita. —.. y yo. Puedo olerme en tu mano.

Stiles frunce el ceño al pensar en ello mientras Derek acaba lo que queda de la pizza hasta que solo quede un trozo fino de corteza.

—Pero... no te he tocado... oh, el dormitorio. —Asiente con la cabeza ahora, cuando Derek colapsó se vio obligado a tocarlo para ayudarlo.

—No del dormitorio… —gruñó Derek. —Baño.

Stiles es muy consciente de que Derek tomó la última pieza de sus dedos... sus labios rozaron suavemente. Se siente como una descarga eléctrica que salta y chisporrotea a través de las puntas y se esfuerza por concentrarse en lo que su Alfa le está diciendo.

El baño... algo sobre el baño y tocarlo... pero lo único que él... Oh, Dios mío... Dios mío...

—Puedes oler tu polla en mi mano... eso es... eso es tan caliente… —Stiles suelta. Él puede sentir una oleada de calor y el hambre subir de sus bolas y surgir en todo su cuerpo en la idea de que el olor de la polla de Derek está tan profundamente empapado en su piel que no importa cuántas veces se haya lavado las manos, el lobo todavía puede olerlo.

Le da vueltas la cabeza y es entonces cuando siente que su dedo es absorbido por una cueva de terciopelo mojada y caliente, y el gemido que se le escapa está simplemente fuera de su control porque se siente demasiado bien. La ingle de Stiles se cierra violentamente, su polla es tan dura y puede sentir un burbujeo prematuro en la punta de su pene por la presión interna.

Empieza a temblar cuando Derek se mueve sobre su dedo medio y sus mejillas se ahuecan mientras succiona larga y duramente. La lengua suave y flexible de Derek acariciándola con movimientos firmes y seguros que tienen a Stiles jadeando y su polla sintiéndose como una barra de hierro en su pantalón de chándal.

—Derek… —Stiles logra decir mientras mira al lobo deslizar sus labios fruncidos hacia arriba y abajo del dedo de Stiles antes de soltarlo con un pop. Derek lo mira con ojos soñolientos y pesados, casi completamente negros con la pupila dilatada, se lame la boca una y otra vez, la lengua rosada se desliza sobre los hinchados labios rojos y brillan tan húmedos y tan tentadoramente que Stiles lame sus propios labios imaginando el sabor.

—Dios todopoderoso... —Stiles deja caer su mano débilmente en su regazo, haciendo una mueca cuando aterriza torpemente en la longitud dolorosa que intencionalmente sobresale. Él no puede sentarse allí... va a explotar... incendiarse y romperse en un millón de pedazos con el calor que arde por sus venas. Él va a deshonrarse gravemente viniéndose sin tocarse... como un virgen adolescente... se reiría de la ironía si su pene y sus bolas no dolieran tanto, pero lo hacen. Él se siente tan pesado e hinchado.

Se tambalea, se encorva y se aleja arrastrando los pies, rígido y con las piernas arqueadas hacia el baño, que sabe que es a través de la grieta en la pared. Él quiere tocar su pene tanto, pero solo la idea de que Derek lo oiga masturbándose y viniéndose... envía ondas de frío y calor que recorren todo su cuerpo. Si puede llegar allí y tomar un poco de agua fría... se estremece ante la idea de derramar agua fría sobre su polla ardiente y palpitante... puede sentir sus bolas tratando de arrastrarse hacia la cavidad de su cuerpo con sólo pensarlo.

—Stiles… —Derek dice su nombre detrás de él y hay tal anhelo en su voz que Stiles hace una mueca de dolor y se muerde el labio y se aleja arrastrando los pies.

—Yo... tengo que irme... no puedo… —murmura.

Un sonido desesperado lo detiene en seco y cuando mira por encima del hombro puede ver a Derek de pie en medio del piso mirándolo partir y la expresión de su rostro. Dios mío, Stiles nunca ha visto una mirada tan rota, tan destrozada en el otro hombre antes. Duele verlo.

El amplio pecho de Derek está subiendo y bajando tan rápido y los ojos de Stiles parpadean sobre el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo hasta la misma área que evitó mirar mientras compartían el sofá juntos y podía ver la forma en que el abdomen de Derek se contrae y se flexiona, mientras su gran polla se esconde en los pantalones negros de yoga.

Los ojos rojos parpadean mirándolo y Stiles puede ver el dolor que se aloja profundamente dentro de ellos y lentamente se reemplaza con algo que parece determinación sombría mezclada con un hambre feroz y se fija en él, la boca de Derek es una línea delgada y recta. Es el aspecto de un depredador. Los escalofríos le recorren la espina dorsal uno tras otro y puede sentir su corazón tronando en su pecho... su mente consciente y subconsciente, ambos en aparente acuerdo de que está bajo amenaza... una física.

—NO TE VAYAS. —La voz de Derek en toda su fuerza lo golpea directamente en el pecho y la vibración resultante le hacen estremecer a través del mismo núcleo de él dejándolo boquiabierto y congelado en estado de shock.

Stiles ni siquiera tiene tiempo para pestañear cuando ve a Derek moverse y es un borrón, una veta de carne pálida y tela revoloteando negro saltando sobre el respaldo del sofá. Cuando sus ojos se adaptan a la velocidad de los movimientos del lobo y puede enfocarse correctamente en él, no puede evitar tragar con fuerza, con la garganta apretada al darse cuenta de que Derek se ha colocado entre Stiles y la pesada puerta de metal que es la entrada al loft... o la salida dependiendo de su punto de vista.

Desde donde está parado, Stiles puede ver que Derek tiembla como si apenas pudiera contenerse. Cada músculo se contrae y se dobla en preparación y puede ver que el lobo ha doblado levemente las rodillas y se balancea sobre las puntas de los pies, rebotando ligeramente. Se sumerge cada vez más y más hasta que se agacha, su rostro se mueve y cambia a su forma beta. Sus fosas nasales se expanden y su boca se abre en un largo suspiro revelando sus blancos colmillos.

Stiles no puede respirar... no hay suficiente aire aquí y su cabeza está girando locamente porque Derek parece... parece que está a solo segundos de saltar hacia él, listo para atacarlo, derribarlo y mantenerlo allí. No es como todo lo que ha experimentado antes con el Alfa, sin duda Stiles ha estado en el lado receptor de algunos golpes de Derek contra la pared y golpes de cabeza particularmente al comienzo de su... amistad, pero siempre fueron entregados con un grado de sarcástica satisfacción en nombre de Derek al castigarlo. Esto es tan diferente que puede sentir el pelo en la nuca erizado.

Porque parece que está buscando una presa.

—Stiles. —Derek dice. —Quiero que te quedes. —Su voz es más baja, pero está llena de autoridad y lo que Stiles ahora reconoce como posesión. Derek gruñe en advertencia cuando Stiles mueve sus pies sin descanso... está bien MUY posesivo y es por... ¿él? ¿¿De verdad?? ¿Está leyendo esto bien?

Hay una gran parte de él que no puede creer lo que todos sus sentidos le dicen... una parte que pone en duda las cosas que Derek ha estado diciendo esta noche porque en su sano juicio alguna vez podrían creer en los dos juntos . Es una combinación que simplemente no tiene ningún sentido, forma o forma, y sin embargo... hay otra parte de él que lo quiere tanto, que puede sentir lo perfecto que podría ser.

Stiles parpadea y parpadea de nuevo antes de lograr mover la boca y la lengua de una manera casi cohesiva, la tensión evidente en su voz cuando se quiebra y rompe. —Uhh... no voy a ningún lado... solo necesito... ahhh... baño. ¿Bueno?

Un estremecimiento se mueve a través de Derek donde se agacha y gira la cabeza de un lado al otro e incluso desde donde Stiles está de pie puede escuchar dos cracks distintos de su cuello a medida que afloja la tensión que lo había agarrado.

No es hasta que ve el más mínimo de los movimientos, de Derek poniéndose sobre sus talones y levantándose lentamente para pararse derecho y alto, que Stiles siente que de alguna manera simplemente evitó ver al lobo levantarse y ser dominante.

No puede negar la emoción que lo recorre al pensarlo.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer?, —Pregunta Stiles en voz baja. Camina hacia el lobo que no lo mira a los ojos mientras retrocede y, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Derek se pone tenso y de repente se detiene.

—Derek, ¿qué ibas a hacer? —Pregunta de nuevo parándose justo frente él, tan cerca que puede ver formarse la piel de gallina en la clavícula de Derek por su respiración... puede ver al otro hombre temblar un poco en reacción.

—Yo... pensé que… —Sus hombros se desplomaron pesadamente, desviando su cabeza. —Pensé que me ibas a dejar.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté. —Stiles insiste porque necesita saber.

La cabeza de Derek se levanta y sus ojos brillan aun cuando un gruñido le curva el labio superior para revelar esos largos caninos. —Iba a detenerte... de la forma que pudiera.

Incluso mientras lo dice, la cara de Derek se arruga horrorizada. Cerrando los ojos, sacude la cabeza y susurra por lo bajo —No... no... no...

Stiles observa confuso y se tropieza cuando Derek abre de repente sus ojos que ahora son oscuros y humanos, casi desconsolados, en lugar de rojo del lobo, y de alguna manera está tan cerca de él que si respira demasiado profundamente, el pecho desnudo de Derek rozará Stiles.

—Lo siento... lo siento... yo... no soy como ella, no puedo ser... no en contra de tu voluntad… —Los ojos de Derek piden perdón y Stiles necesita un momento para comprender y cuando se da cuenta... su pecho palpita con el poderoso latido de su corazón mientras lucha para no romperse por el hombre frente a él. El hombre al que se le ha quitado la elección demasiadas veces y que Stiles sabe que se está comparando erróneamente con Kate por la mirada atormentada en su rostro.

—Basta. —Stiles gruñe y Derek se sobresalta en estado de shock. —Nunca me lastimarías... nunca. Estoy más seguro contigo que con cualquier otra persona que conozco Derek, y eso incluye a mi papá... así que saca lo que sea que estés pensando ahora mismo. Confío en ti.

Derek niega con la cabeza. —No deberías... no entiendes.

—¿Qué no entiendo? —Stiles puede sentir un surco profundo formándose entre sus cejas, uno de completa confusión.

Están tan cerca el uno del otro que Stiles puede sentir su piel picando casi por el contacto. Luego sucede, tan rápido que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para comprender lo que está pasando antes de que se tambalee bajo el peso de la cabeza de Derek descansando sobre su pecho, su cara presionada en la garganta de Stiles. Está encorvado sobre las caderas inclinadas para evitar que sus cuerpos se rocen uno contra el otro, con los brazos colgando a los costados y él tiembla, temblando tanto contra Stiles que puede sentirlo hasta los huesos.

—Te quiero tanto. —Derek gruñe en su piel, los labios se mueven sobre su clavícula sensible mientras habla y envía fuego disparando a través de las venas de Stiles.

—Quiero tocarte... y quiero que me toques... Lo quiero tanto que no tienes ni idea y cuando pensé que te ibas después... después de acercarte esta noche no pude dejarte ir...

Stiles contiene su aliento por lo que parece una eternidad.

—No quiero dejarte ir.

El aire escapa de los pulmones de Stiles en un largo silbido como si lo hubieran perforado. Derek inclina su cabeza y está mirando hacia la cara de Stiles a través del largo flequillo de pestañas oscuras que enmarcan esos ojos que atormentan sus sueños y desafían su habilidad para nombrar su verdadero color. Es la emoción que ve en esa mezcla de verdes, marrones, azules y dorados que tiene a Stiles sintiendo como si tuviera una banda atada al pecho, apretada e intentando evitar que el aire entre a sus pulmones, dejándolo mareado.

—Me duele por ti... lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. —Las caderas de Stiles se doblan incontrolablemente cuando escucha el sonido ronco de la voz de Derek. Su vientre está enroscado por la tensión y con cada empuje superficial que hace puede sentirlo en el culo, el estiramiento en sus nalgas... el tirón en su agujero y está vacío... tan vacío.

—Derek por favor... —¿Qué puede decir? Se siente la misma manera y está tan dividido entre su deseo y su conciencia que puede sentir que sus ojos picar y quemar como el conflicto interno que siente como si estuviera arrancando las entrañas en pedazos y su cabeza está golpeando mientras lucha para pensar y no actuar.

Derek levanta la cabeza y Stiles puede ver la preocupación que está grabada en sus facciones, que crea profundos surcos a cada lado de su bella y dura boca.

—Stiles... no. —Derek se inclina hacia adelante y presiona sus labios suavemente sobre uno de los parpados y luego el otro, lamiendo el líquido que se derrama sobre sus pestañas. Deja caer su frente sobre Stiles mientras exhala lentamente. —No para mí... no para mí, no merezco una de tus lágrimas.

—No digas eso... no digas eso… —Stiles dice ferozmente que su nariz se desliza para acurrucarse contra la de Derek y puede sentir el pequeño bufido de satisfacción que el lobo da ahora que están tan cerca, se siente como chispas de electricidad saltar la corta distancia entre sus labios.

—Vales mucho más de lo que crees. —Stiles mira profundamente a Derek a los ojos y casi se queda bizco tratando de absorber todos los colores mientras captan la luz justo en frente de él. —Mereces más... todo y yo... no debería estar haciendo esto... pero... no puedo... por favor déjame... quiero...

—Cualquier cosa. —Derek exhala aliento y su fe en él rompe todas las barreras autoimpuestas de Stiles.

Impotente, Stiles golpea su boca contra la de Derek y es dura y feroz cuando su lobo instintivamente lo empuja hacia él y gruñe hambriento mientras lo hace. Stiles se acerca y toma la hermosa cara frente a él, dejando que la suavidad de la barba afeitada de Derek roce sus palmas y le provoque hormigueo en las manos y en los brazos. Eventualmente, la presión se alivia y Stiles finalmente puede sentir los labios del otro hombre suaves y cálidos contra los suyos, ligeramente agrietados y puede saborear un leve toque de tomate.

Derek arrastra la boca y se estremece y dice su nombre una y otra vez entrelazada con una intensidad asombrosa que casi lleva a Stiles a arrodillarse. Se las arregla para mantenerse apenas erguido, tejiendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre las piernas débiles y temblorosas.

—Te quiero a ti también... cada parte de mí... me atraes tanto… —Deja que sus ojos se deslicen sobre el cuerpo de Derek y aprieta los dientes ante la necesidad que arde en su propio corazón. —No es solo porque eres hermoso… —Derek hace un sonido indescifrable mientras dice esto y Stiles mueve sus ojos hacia atrás para encontrarse con los suyos, viendo un leve toque rojo en los iris.

—Sí, lo sabes. —Stiles no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que tira de las comisuras de su boca.

—Hermoso y... amable y divertido... No lo vi al principio hasta que... de repente lo hice… —Levanta la cabeza y roza su boca contra la del lobo en un fugaz y gentil beso. —Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo... simplemente lo hice.

Derek niega con la cabeza casi con incredulidad.

—No entendí cómo un ser humano podría ser tan...

—Molesto... sarcástico... torpe… —Stiles se inserta rápidamente. —Elige tu opción.

—No... no… —Derek frunce el ceño con fastidio al ser desviado. —Valiente. Haces todo lo que hacemos los lobos y no te paras a pensar en las consecuencias para ti... te lanzas a la línea de fuego con demasiada frecuencia para mi gusto. —Se detiene y frota su mejilla contra Stiles… una y otra vez antes de apartarse para mirarlo con una expresión tan seria y convincente que Stiles no podía apartar la mirada aunque quisiera. Como si.

—Sé que piensas que no sé lo que quiero o que no puedo tomar una decisión verdadera debido a la magia oscura... pero créeme cuando digo que nunca has estado lejos de mi mente por mucho tiempo. Ahora es el momento. —Stiles puede sentir que sus ojos se abren casi con incredulidad, pero no puede negar la honestidad que escucha en la voz del otro hombre o la mirada de su rostro.

—Cuando comencé a querer encerrarte... solo recogerte y llevarte lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarte... Yo… —Derek hace una pausa sacudiendo la cabeza casi desconcertado por sus propios sentimientos.

—La piscina. —Derek comienza de nuevo antes de que sus ojos se posen en la boca de Stiles y de repente se da cuenta de que se está mordiendo el labio inferior como si no hubiera un mañana. —Fue entonces cuando lo sabía con certeza.

Stiles puede sentir que su corazón comienza a latir pesadamente en su pecho. —¿Saber qué?, —Pregunta en un susurro.

—Que podía confiar en ti... que me gustabas mucho cuando luché... no quería que te lastimaran por mí. —Las palabras pesan con una intensidad que implica mucho más que un simple ‘me gusta’ y Stiles está tragando aire como un pez de colores varado y solo puede mirar sin poder hablar. Ante sus ojos él puede ver barras rojas de color florecer en los pómulos de Derek, su pecho, incluso sus orejas y garganta están teñidas de rosa. Que Derek se vea adorablemente tímido después de esa revelación, envía las emociones de Stiles en una compleja red de querer protegerlo y simultáneamente violarlo para que nunca pierda ese rubor de pasión que marca su piel.

—Stiles... si no puedo tocarte, puedo...— Las mejillas de Derek se avivan aún más y Stiles no puede comenzar a imaginar lo que está corriendo por la mente de su lobo en ese momento.

—¿Puedes qué?, —Pregunta después de un largo minuto en el que parece que Derek no va a continuar.

—¿Puedo mirarte... tocarte a ti mismo?

Derek está gruñendo suavemente en voz baja mientras habla y Stiles solo puede mirarlo impotente mientras su polla se enloquece en su pantalón de chándal... sacudiéndose y flexionándose incontrolablemente y no puede negar que la idea de que Derek lo mire hace cosas él... es demasiado obvio para las palabras. La respiración jadeante que lucha por atraer y la forma en que tiene que presionar con fuerza su polla para evitar que estalle son sin duda obsequios, aparte del sudor que le cubre la frente y el labio superior, como si tuviera fiebre.

Es oficial, esta es la última noche de Stiles en esta tierra porque algo puede romperse o explotar.

Y conociendo su suerte probablemente ambos... así que va a morir virgen...

Eso es jodidamente estupendo... maldita sea...


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles exhala un largo suspiro que golpea a Derek en el pecho... y sí, ahí está otra vez otro pequeño escalofrío de reacción y no se ve dolorido, no por la manera en que empuja su pecho... casi arqueando su espalda hacia eso.

Stiles se inclina sumergiendo su cabeza cerca del pectoral de Derek y puede sentir un aumento de calor en sus mejillas por lo que está a punto de hacer, pero no puede resistirse. Si él no puede tocar físicamente a Derek, entonces tendrá que ser... creativo.

—Derek… —Suspira su nombre por la carne tensa del pecho de Derek y si tenía alguna duda de cómo siente la sensación de su aliento caliente a Derek en este momento... ahora lo sabe. Derek inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, flexionando los brazos mientras empuja su pecho hacia la cara de Stiles y gime... largo y fuerte mientras su pezón se contrae visiblemente en un nudo duro.

Con tirones espasmódicos del escote de su camisa prestada, Stiles finalmente logra quitársela y tirarla al sofá y observa cómo aterriza en el borde del cojín y lentamente se desliza y cae al suelo.

—Stiles. —Derek lo está mirando con una intensidad tan feroz que casi puede sentir su mirada como un toque físico. Puede sentir sus propios pezones endurecerse. El calor lo recorre como lo hace una ola de timidez y no cree que pueda desnudarse por completo delante de Derek así como así e... e ir por eso... todavía no de todos modos.

—Sssshhhh… —Stiles calla al otro hombre, su propia ansiedad lo lleva a tratar de calmarlo. —Sólo déjame...

Se encoge de hombros, no muy seguro de cómo explicar lo que va a hacer, y luego piensa que tal vez sea mejor si ni siquiera se molesta en intentarlo porque está tan agitado y nervioso que seguramente lo va a llenar. Se inclina hacia el espacio personal de Derek, logrando no tocarlo y puede sentir casi un aura rodeando a su lobo... la energía eléctrica pulsante de la fuerza de vida de Derek y hace que la piel de su pecho y los brazos se estremezcan mientras se mueve contra ella... a través de ella y se estira para soplar suavemente contra la oreja de Derek.

Derek se masturba salvajemente, un rubor rojo subiendo rápidamente por su garganta para asentarse en sus pómulos y en las puntas de sus orejas, sus grandes ojos giran para encontrarse con los de Stiles y solo puede sonreír tranquilizadoramente al otro hombre esperando que esté bien... que es bueno.

—¿Derek? —pregunta Stiles, sin atreverse a apartar los ojos de la cara del otro, temeroso de perderse algo.

Derek asiente lentamente con la cabeza en señal de aceptación y Stiles puede sentir su sangre surgir con fuerza a través de sus venas mientras contempla el tendón que corre por el costado del fuerte cuello de Derek hasta su hombro. Puede ver el pulso visible que late allí y es rápido... tal vez una combinación perfecta con la suya.

—Si no puedo tocarte, siénteme de otra manera. —Stiles dice con voz ronca, mientras se mueve lentamente casi como si Derek fuera una criatura salvaje... una criatura que está a punto de huir y no quiere hacer nada repentinamente que lo alejaran de él. Frotando sus labios sopla tan lentamente a lo largo de ese tendón y sobre la clavícula del lobo y se deleita al ver el escalofrío que recorre todo el cuerpo de Derek.

Toma otro aliento y constantemente respira por el hombro de Derek caminando alrededor del otro hombre mientras lo hace hasta que se para directamente detrás de él y Derek se gira para poder enfrentarlo.

—No... no te muevas... está bien... solo quiero... sí.... —Stiles no puede creerlo cuando Derek se detiene para él. Su cabeza cuelga ligeramente como si se estuviera concentrando realmente duro. Centrándose en Stiles detrás de él, sintiendo su presencia y tratando de imaginar lo que le va a hacer. Buena pregunta.

¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? Simplemente hay tanto de él que es casi desalentador tratar de averiguar por dónde empezar cuando lo quiere todo.

La amplitud de los musculosos hombros y espalda de Derek son fascinantes. Puede ver cada cambio de músculo debajo de la suave y bronceada piel, los omóplatos moviéndose ligeramente cuando Derek se crispa frente a él y Stiles solo puede esperar que sea con anticipación. La larga línea de su columna vertebral baja la vista hacia la parte baja de su espalda, revelada por la cintura baja de los pantalones de yoga negros... una curva sorprendentemente delicada entre las capas de músculos y los hoyuelos que se encuentran a cada lado de su columna vertebral por encima de su trasero, le hace la boca agua y que quiera arrastrar la lengua sobre ellos y probarlos.

Está lo más cerca que puede llegar sin tocar realmente al otro hombre y se pregunta cómo se siente Derek. ¿Derek está consciente de él como una sensación genial en la espalda? Los hombres lobo normalmente corren más calientes que los humanos y Stiles puede sentir el calor que irradia el cuerpo de Derek calentando la piel, un chorrito de sudor recorre el centro de su pecho.

Él traga saliva y se las arregla para decir. —Levanta tus brazos.

Obedientemente Derek las levanta a los costados y Stiles sonríe encantado que ni siquiera duda en hacer lo que le pide, no porque indique poder sobre el otro hombre sino que muestra la confianza que Derek tiene en él.

Extiende la mano para ser tan cuidadoso de no rozarse contra él, pero empuja su rostro aún más cerca de la nuca de Derek y puede ver el pelo corto que revolotea con cada uno de sus alientos. Derek hace un sonido de asfixia que tiene el cuerpo de Stiles apretándose ferozmente. Cuando sus dedos temblorosos rozan los lazos anudados en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Derek, está en partes iguales asombrado y aliviado de que no se desate con menos dificultad que la que él había esperando.

—Stiles... ¿qué estás haciendo? —La voz de Derek es aguda y entrecortada y Stiles tiene que detenerse un momento... ¿qué está haciendo?

—Hacerte sentir bien. —Susurra contra el tatuaje del triskelion. Esperando con todo lo que es eso para Derek, será. El diseño negro se ondula ante sus ojos mientras la piel de gallina se levanta y levanta la carne entintada casi en una ola justo en frente de él. —¿Está bien?

La cabeza de Derek se balancea de un lado a otro y el alivio inunda a Stiles ante la afirmativa.

Suelta la tela negra y puede sentir el descenso de los pantalones de Derek hacia el suelo mientras roza sus pantalones de chándal. Mirando hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos, Stiles puede ver los perfectos globos tensos del culo de Derek y sus muslos fuertes y gruesos y es como un golpe en el estómago que esta perfección está casi al alcance... que si Derek no se estuviera recuperando de la magia negra del skinwalker sería capaz de acariciar esa carne musculosa y sentir por sí mismo la fuerza del cuerpo del lobo.

Con los ojos de Derek sobre él, Stiles se baja el pantalón de chándal y los echa a un lado, sin querer que ninguno de los dos se sienta en desventaja. La cabeza de Derek se vuelve instantáneamente ante el sonido y Stiles puede ver que ha visto donde la tela gris se ha posado en el suelo ante el aliento brusco que toma. La espalda y las caderas de Derek se tensan durante un instante antes de que cambien mientras se mueve para girar nuevamente y Stiles redirige rápidamente la mano que instintivamente voló al brazo del otro hombre para detenerlo, apenas evitando tocarlo y desliza sus dedos a través del cabello oscuro de Derek, comenzando en la nuca y pasando a través de ella, raspando contra su cuero cabelludo cuando lo hace.

Derek empuja su cabeza contra la mano de Stiles haciéndolo tirar inadvertidamente de las suaves hebras negras enredadas entre sus dedos y cuando escucha el atormentado gemido Derek le hace temblar y exhalar grandes alientos temblorosos que bañan la amplia espalda y los hombros frente a él con aire cálido y húmedo.

Aquí están parados y Stiles nunca antes había estado tan cerca de otra persona en su piel desnuda, ni siquiera antes en la habitación de Derek si Stiles hubiera sentido el calor del cuerpo de Derek calentando su carne desnuda así. Las sacudidas incontrolables se mueven a través de sus músculos, uno después del otro. Es el cielo y el infierno, lo que le hace sentir como si hubiera sido desollado vivo con la sensación punzante de terminaciones nerviosas sobreestimuladas que recorren todo su cuerpo.

—Por favor... mantente así .. Necesito… —Stiles suelta el cabello de Derek y retrocede medio paso, aliviado cuando Derek permanece en su lugar. Su polla rebota entre sus muslos y Stiles casi parece que se esfuerza por acercarse al otro hombre. Anhela empujarse, frotarse y acariciarse contra el lobo, casi reflejando los propios deseos de Stiles.

Frotando sus labios comienza a tocar gentilmente la piel de Derek observando con asombro como se contrae y se ondula ante la sensación, afortunadamente del tipo agradable pasando por la forma en que la espalda de Derek se mueve con su respiración cada vez más rápida y los pequeños ruidos jadeantes que está haciendo.

El tatuaje lo atrae y Stiles baja su boca hasta que se cierne sobre las gruesas líneas negras de tinta. Lo traza con una respiración entrecortada a través de los labios fruncidos que lo deja sintiéndose liviano y espera que no se desmaye del juego de respiración autoinfligido mientras empuja todo el aire de sus pulmones para seguir cada curva.

Alpha, Beta, Omega. Lobo, Humano, Hombre lobo. Amigo, Familia, Compañero.

Stiles se congela cuando el último pensamiento se estrella en su cerebro. Ha investigado lo suficiente sobre lobos y hombres lobo para obtener una comprensión muy clara de cómo funcionan sus relaciones íntimas y se siente como si su lobo tuviera sus garras enterradas en las entrañas de Stiles, atrayéndolo y él lo quiere... lo quiere tanto aunque Derek no mencionó esa palabra en su presencia. Tiene que empujar la fantasía de ser el compañero de Derek a un lado o simplemente se parará aquí toda la noche sin mover un músculo, atrapado en un sueño.

El calor le pica en la piel, tan cerca del lobo, y puede sentir una gota de sudor deslizarse por su cuello y rodar sobre su clavícula, un camino fresco en un plano de carne quemada, el contraste sensibilizado es tan delicioso que puede sentir su abdomen enganche y contracción haciendo que su polla se levante e inadvertidamente roce la curva del culo de Derek. Su respiración acelerada y su siseada maldición hacen que Stiles retroceda consternado.

—Lo siento... lo siento... no fue mi intención… —Puede escuchar el tono tembloroso de su voz y espera que Derek pueda escuchar la genuina disculpa dentro de ella.

—No te detengas… —gruñe Derek en un timbre sordo que apenas es comprensible. —No te detengas. —Insiste de nuevo.

Stiles se lleva una mano a la polla y la dolorosa dureza salta instintivamente, como si supiera qué placer pueden aportar la polla y la mano. Cierra los ojos por un breve momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior para sofocar el impulso de acariciar su carne palpitante. Empuja hacia abajo para que no se incline verticalmente en el aire, sino en un ángulo que está hacia abajo y lejos de la piel sensible de Derek.

Una vez bajo control... o al menos tanto como es capaz, Stiles suavemente sopla desde el pelo corto en la nuca de Derek y sigue el camino de su espina dorsal, agachándose mientras llega a la parte inferior de la espalda de Derek. Él mira hacia atrás y siente el calor en sus mejillas cuando ve el fuerte cuerpo de Derek estirarse y arquearse sobre él... su piel brilla con sudor y Stiles quiere lamerlo tanto y saborearlo que sus piernas se sienten débiles.

Arrodillándose, Stiles tiene a nivel de sus ojos el culo perfectamente formado de Derek y traga saliva al verlo.

Tosiendo con dureza por la opresión de su pecho, Stiles se esfuerza por hablar hasta que finalmente puede decir en un ronco raspado. —Abre tus piernas.

Al instante, el culo y los muslos de Derek se tensan, cada músculo claramente definido debajo de la piel lisa.

—Stiles… —La voz de Derek es irregular y tosca, una súplica dentro de ella y la mano de Stiles se aprieta inadvertidamente sobre su propia polla que saca de sus entrañas un fuerte gemido.

—Por favor… —susurra Derek y lentamente... insoportablemente, Stiles lo mira mientras mueve sus pies separando sus muslos. Stiles se apoya en la grieta del culo de Derek y respira sobre su carne vulnerable. La emoción fluye a través de él cuando ve al lobo moverse y empujar su trasero ligeramente hacia él. Inclinando su cabeza, Stiles puede sentir una gran burbuja de presemen antes de salir de la cabeza de su polla cuando espía las pesadas bolas entre las piernas de Derek que están expuestas en esta posición.

—Joder… —El improperio viene espontáneamente desde el mismo corazón de él que está retorciéndose y agitándose con un deseo tan feroz por el otro hombre que tiene que acariciar su pene desde la raíz hasta la punta para tratar de aliviar la carne casi dolorosamente hinchada. Los escalofríos corren a través de él uno tras otro y se inclina lo más cerca posible del culo de Derek, lamiéndose los labios deseando poder probar la carne de su lobo, pero todo lo que puede hacer es soplar aliento caliente contra él una y otra vez siguiendo la divisora línea de sus nalgas que se contraen y flexionan.

Agachando la cabeza de nuevo, Stiles puede ver las pesadas bolas que cuelgan entre los muslos de Derek y sopla un largo y caliente aliento sobre ellas. Por encima de él puede escuchar los gemidos acalorados de Derek, parece que lo están torturando incluso cuando separa las piernas más y Stiles puede ver esas bolas levantarse y contraerse cuando las caderas de Derek comienzan a moverse lentamente en pequeños círculos.

Sobre la parte trasera de los muslos de Derek, Stiles hace volar suavemente círculos sobre la piel, observando cómo los vellos cortos y oscuros de sus piernas se mueven hacia adelante y hacia atrás con cada soplo. Los temblores corren a través de los músculos grandes y Stiles puede ver cómo tiemblan con cada movimiento de barrido de su cabeza. Cuando alcanza la parte posterior de sus rodillas, los sofocados gruñidos y los sonidos amortiguados que hace Derek hacen que Stiles se concentre en esa delicada y tierna piel. Una y otra vez hasta que nota entre los pies descalzos de Derek un pequeño charco de líquido y mientras trata de adivinar qué es, ve una gota salpicar en él.

La polla de Stiles está un paso por delante de él y pulsa violentamente contra su muslo y gotea antes de llegar contra su piel, que es cuando se da cuenta de que la polla de Derek debe estar llorando tanto líquido que gotea en el suelo. El conocimiento es estremecedor y la compulsión es demasiado grande. Él tiene que verlo... tiene que hacerlo. Con brazos temblorosos se las arregla para levantarse del suelo y con pasos vacilantes camina alrededor del gran cuerpo de Derek para enfrentarlo. No se molesta en taparse a sí mismo... toda la timidez desapareció con la necesidad pura de que el otro hombre vea lo que es estar con él.

Derek parece arruinado.

Stiles está impresionado con la pasión que ve en la cara de Derek y es todo por él... Derek lo mira con ojos rojos de Alfa, las mejillas ardiendo con el rojo rubor del deseo y está jadeando fuertemente... con la boca abierta y las fosas nasales ardiendo con cada respiración. Su pecho ancho y sólido brilla con sudor, su cuerpo resbaladizo con él. Saliendo de entre sus muslos, su polla destaca rígidamente, tan furiosamente roja y llena de sangre que Stiles se estremece ante la apariencia casi dolorosa. Se balancea casi con la cabeza liviana cuando ve el pulso prematuro de la cabeza violácea que se asoma entre los pliegues del prepucio.

—Dios... mírate... tan hermoso… —susurra Stiles y su mano se mueve inconscientemente hacia su propia polla y acaricia la carne endurecida tratando de calmar el dolor que desgarra el intestino. El estruendo gutural que hace Derek mientras mira es ruidoso y hambriento.

—Jodeer Stiles... tócate a ti mismo para mí... toca tus pezones. —Derek deja escapar... sus ojos brillan cuando ven los delgados dedos de Stiles tirar de sus propias pelotas para evitar que venirse

Stiles no puede quitar sus ojos de los de Derek mientras desliza lentamente sus manos sobre su carne. Deja que sus dedos revoloteen a través del nido de pelo en su ingle antes de girar lentamente alrededor de su ombligo y acariciando el camino debajo de él. Lo hace temblar al recordar a Derek haciéndole lo mismo con sus garras esa misma noche.

Con ambas manos presionadas con fuerza en su abdomen, las desliza sobre su cuerpo acariciando, los dedos se deslizan suavemente sobre su caja torácica y le ponen la piel de gallina. Derek lo está observando con una intensidad que arde... le pica la piel por la carga en el aire y le pica al tocarla.

Alcanzando su pecho, Stiles cubre sus pezones con sus manos y frota los discos marrones, de un lado a otro y con cada toque abrasivo de sus callosas y ásperas manos puede oírse a sí mismo emitir ruidos quejumbrosos que hacen gruñir acaloradamente a Derek en contrapunto. Cuando los aprieta con fuerza entre el pulgar y el índice y gime ante la sensación casi dolorosamente placentera, Derek está tan cerca de él que puede sentir cada aliento desigual y jadeante que hace que se alborote el cabello que le cuelga sobre la frente.

—Eres tan hermoso... quiero tocarte tanto. —Derek se desmaya. —Mírate... nunca he visto a nadie así, Dios, malditamente hermoso... fingir que soy yo quien te está tocando Stiles... soy yo, amándote

—Oh Dios... Derek, por favor… —Stiles inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y observa a través de las ranuras estrechas que son sus ojos como Derek lo devora con los ojos mientras se estremece en el lugar, con todos los músculos apretados y el lobo tan rígido que Stiles teme que pueda romperse un tendón con la tensión que hay en su cuerpo. Con una intensidad que los hace temblar visiblemente, Derek baja la cara hacia Stiles y frota suavemente sus labios.

No es suficiente y Stiles resuena contra los suaves y cálidos labios del lobo, su respiración tartamudea descontroladamente cuando rompe el control de Derek y empuja hacia atrás y parte de la boca y las lenguas se deslizan calientes y húmedas... profundizando mientras se tuercen y sondean desesperadamente el sabor de cada uno otro. Derek retrocede, con el pecho agitado mientras gruñe un gruñido de dominación sub vocal, y parece que la mente atormentada de Stiles se hace más grande, más alta... sus músculos marcadamente prominentes debajo de la piel.

—Stiles... no puedo... te necesito... necesito que me toques… —La cara de Derek está roja y brillante por el sudor, el cabello húmedo mientras mira hacia su propia polla hinchada de sangre y se flexiona visiblemente y se balancea casi sin aliento. —Dime que está bien, por favor...

El calor se eleva en las mejillas de Stiles mientras oye al otro hombre suplicar y no es solo para ser tocado. Derek está pidiendo su liberación y Stiles es el único que puede dársela. Entra en el espacio personal de Derek pensando que casi ha sido como un baile entre ellos, de ida y vuelta, están tan cerca que el vello de su cuerpo se eleva con la carga estática aunque no se toquen.

Manteniendo el contacto visual con él, asiente lentamente dejando que el lobo sepa que 'sí' esto está más que bien, entonces Stiles se hunde de rodillas ante su Alfa. Nunca había hecho esto antes, piensa que lo del baño no cuenta, y es aterrador y caliente al mismo tiempo, pequeñas respiraciones jadeantes brotan de su boca contra los abdominales nerviosos de Derek y su propio estómago rebosa de nervios. y no se alivian hasta que ve que los ojos de Derek se vuelven grandes y redondos antes de que se vuelvan instantáneamente negros por la lujuria y luego rojos cuando sus instintos Alfa entran en acción.

—Dios Stiles... tu boca, tu maldita boca... abre para mí… —La voz de Derek es profunda y áspera, suena medio enloquecido y por la desesperada expresión hambrienta en su rostro mientras mira a Stiles, está bastante seguro esa es una descripción muy precisa.

Medio levantándose de rodillas, Stiles desliza sus manos entre sus muslos y sus pantorrillas antes de sentarse y atraparlos allí. La necesidad de tocar al otro hombre es tan grande que Stiles sabe que no podría controlarse... probablemente terminaría abrazado a Derek y agarraría al otro hombre tan hambriento de él que haría que se olvidara pero la sola idea de causarle dolor a su lobo simplemente le ata las tripas en nudos.

Está tan cerca de la entrepierna de Derek que no puede controlar las respiraciones temblorosas que sus pulmones agotados tienen que esforzarse para poder respirar. Stiles nunca antes había estado tan cerca de la entrepierna de otro tipo y no sabe si volverá a tener otra oportunidad, así que se toma su tiempo para examinarla... trata de hacer a un lado el dolor que causa el pensamiento y concentrarse únicamente en el aquí y ahora y lo que está delante de él.

La polla enrojecida de Derek sobresale rígidamente de un nido de vello púbico oscuro cuidadosamente recortado. Se inclina ligeramente hacia el final con el peso de toda esa carne hinchada, aunque advierte que se levanta y se balancea fuertemente, revelando la parte inferior de vez en cuando cuando respira suavemente sobre ella. Larga y gruesa, la punta se asoma del prepucio y es resbaladiza y reluciente con líquido que sale de la abertura y Stiles está casi seguro de que puede ver un pulso rápido en la vena que corre por debajo del eje.

Él lanza una mirada atónita hacia arriba y puede ver que Derek lo está mirando con una expresión tan abierta y atemorizada que lo deja sonrojado y temblando en igual medida. Le está dando esto a Derek... lo está haciendo sentir así... haciéndole sentir bien y necesitado, y algo dentro del pecho de Stiles parece desplegarse desde donde está oculto y escondido y ya no quiere ocultar estos sentimientos.

—Polla... hermoso... mío… —Llamas de calor cubren su rostro cuando escucha las palabras torpes que salen de su boca boquiabierta cuando en su cabeza había querido decir suavemente... Tu polla es lo más hermoso que tengo visto alguna vez y quiero quedármela para siempre, eres mio Derek Hale... Dios mío, Derek debe pensar que es un idiota...

—Stiles... tuyo. —Apenas registra que Derek está de acuerdo con él porque su nombre se dice con tanto anhelo... un deseo tan acalorado que cuando finalmente llega a su cerebro no puede esperar más. Stiles lentamente se humedece los labios y en un suspiro doloroso simplemente abre la boca.

Inmediatamente, las caderas de Derek se levantan hacia adelante, un zumbido agudo haciendo eco a través del loft y la cabeza esponjosa en forma de hongo que ha emergido del prepucio de Derek está presionando contra sus labios buscando la entrada. Tentativamente, Stiles parpadea la punta de su lengua contra la carne de terciopelo caliente dejándola sumergir en la hendidura con mucha fuga. Él puede sentir la sacudida masiva que atraviesa el cuerpo de su lobo como él lo hace. Derek entona fuerte.

—Chúpala... chúpala Stiles... abre tu boca bebé y déjame... Dios déjame entrar… —Derek jadea desesperadamente mientras Stiles traga fuertemente probando a Derek en su lengua y es dulce... más dulce que los dulces y le permite a Derek presionar más profundo. El ruido que hace Derek es indescriptible, hace que la cabeza de Stiles gire locamente. El calor que arde tan ardientemente dentro de él se extiende por todo su cuerpo mientras siente el peso pesado de la carne hinchada de Derek tendida contra su lengua, empujando el techo de su la boca... lo hace gemir y puede sentirlo flexionarse en su boca ampliamente estirada.

Derek la desliza hacia atrás apenas dejando la punta y Stiles jadea dejando que caiga de sus labios mientras lucha por respirar desesperadamente. Es tan abrumador... que no está seguro de poder arreglárselas sin que su cerebro se colapse por completo.

—No... por favor no te detengas... no te detengas… —Derek se asfixia, casi sollozando en su frenesí de necesidad.

Las entrañas de Stiles tiemblan con una extraña mezcla de miedo y deseo, nunca antes se había sentido así... queriendo complacer a alguien hasta el punto de hacer cualquier cosa para ellos... Cualquier cosa. Los dedos de Stiles agarran la carne de sus piernas mientras trata de aferrarse, con la esperanza de que el dolor agudo le distraiga del dolor agonizante que es sus bolas y polla. Está tan al borde de venirse, es como si estuviera en equilibrio solamente sobre un pie y lentamente comienza a caerse.

Él quiere que Derek se venga primero... quiere que gane placer a través de él, solo él. Inclinándose hacia delante besa suavemente la cabeza de la polla de su lobo antes de dejar que su boca abierta suba por los costados y Derek empuja sus caderas hacia él mientras lloriquea descontroladamente.

—Stiles… —Suena roto y Stiles inclina su cabeza y levanta sus ojos hacia el hombre mientras simultáneamente lo lleva de regreso a su boca y empuja hacia adelante hasta que la polla de Derek está presionando contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Cuando él tararea dejando vibrar el sonido a través de la carne gruesa que forra su boca llena, se sorprende al darse cuenta de que es cierto lo que ha leído sobre el sexo oral... la vibración permite que el paladar blando y el reflejo nauseoso se relajen por lo que puede llevarlo más profundo. Todas esas horas de investigación merecen la pena, a juzgar por los sonidos estrangulados que Derek está haciendo si puede hablar, Stiles cree que estaría dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el grosor, Stiles no aparta la mirada de las sonrojadas facciones de su lobo, Derek dejó caer sus colmillos y sus ojos arden con tanta ferocidad que Stiles puede sentir su propio pene temblar inquieto contra su muslo. Los brazos vendados de Derek cuelgan sueltos a los costados, meciéndose, mientras se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con las piernas abiertas y Stiles es vagamente consciente de las sensaciones de que su boca en el pene de Derek es su único punto de conexión... nada más está tocando o siendo tocado. Si esto es tan ardientemente caliente... la idea de sus cuerpos presionados, las pollas deslizándose una contra la otra mientras acaricia, besa y muerde la carne de Derek cuando esté curado, envía el corazón de Stiles latiendo tan fuerte y rápido que él se preocupa de si va a estallar bajo la presión.

Derek está gruñendo su nombre con cada embestida, cada vez más rápido y más duro y la satisfacción que Stiles siente al hacer que su lobo pierda el control es indescriptible.

Se siente salvaje y voraz, tan consciente y sexual que no le importa que la saliva y el presemen estén resbaladizos alrededor de su boca y goteen sobre su pecho desnudo... simplemente chupa más fuerte, saboreando el sabor repetidamente y traga todo el tiempo haciendo que la cabeza golpee la parte posterior de su garganta para que se apriete... se deleita con los gritos frenéticos y roncos del otro hombre. Los ruidos que hace Derek van directos a su pene.

—Stiles... voy a venirme... no es necesario... oh mierda… —Un gruñido sordo retumba en el loft como un trueno mientras Stiles traga la longitud más lejos que nunca y mira hacia arriba desde debajo de sus pestañas a esos ojos rojo sangre desafiantemente... desafiándolo a que sea capaz de resistir la forma en que su boca y su garganta agarran fuertemente su polla.

Derek ruge tanto y tan alto que Stiles está seguro de que va a perder un porcentaje de su audición. Puede ver que el conjunto más bello de músculos abdominales se estremece y se contrae una y otra vez, puede sentir las bolas de Derek cerca de su mentón tensándose, elevándose mientras se preparan para... Derek golpea con fuerza. Su polla vibra mientras palpita y Stiles puede sentir una hinchazón recorriendo todo su cuerpo contra su lengua antes de que el fluido caliente fluya en su boca y se sienta tan codicioso como para no perder una gota mientras la engulle, chupa y traga hasta que ya no puede y tira la cabeza hacia atrás antes de que se atragante. Semen le golpea en el mentón y la garganta y Derek gruñe profundamente mientras su polla deja salir las últimas cuerdas de semen en el pecho de Stiles.

Stiles se siente paralizado, no puede moverse de su posición de rodillas, sin embargo los temblores de lo más profundo de su ser lo atormentan y se pregunta si ha estado en estado de shock. Su cuerpo tan abrumado por lo que ha hecho que se siente a punto de colapsar. Su pene todavía está duro y palpitante a pesar de que puede sentir un líquido caliente en la ingle y los muslos y se da cuenta de que debe haber tenido una liberación inconsciente de algún tipo mientras que todo su enfoque estaba en Derek y su placer. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que Derek ha dicho su nombre, suena distorsionado como si estuviera bajo el agua, pero luego Derek se inclina hacia él y besa suavemente su boca resbaladiza.

Los ojos rojos destellan violentamente cuando Derek se endereza y se lame los labios.

—Stiles… —Intenta concentrarse en la cara de Derek y un escalofrío lo recorre al verlo. Cautelosamente, se encuentra con la mirada abrasadora e intensa con una ceja levantada... es tan oscura y apasionada como Derek le sonríe maliciosamente antes de decir.

—Mi turno.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles se estira a medida que la conciencia regresa aunque sea lentamente, arqueando ligeramente su espalda y sintiendo la deliciosa atracción y tensión en sus músculos antes de liberar la tensión y dejar que la sensación relajada fluya por todo su cuerpo. Se siente tan bien. El peso de su ropa de cama sobre la parte media de su espalda se siente muy pesada, pero se siente abrigado y cómodo y por alguna razón la palabra "seguro" flota a través de su adormecido cerebro.

Decididamente hunde la cara en la almohada, apretando más los ojos, sabiendo que si los abre no podrá volver a dormirse y quiere dormir más que nada porque el sueño que tuvo durante el la noche era tan caliente... tan abrasador que podía sentir su polla contraerse en sus pantalones deportivos ante el recuerdo y no podía resistir la tentación de mecerse un poco contra el colchón debajo de él. Hace una mueca cuando siente un dolor profundo en los huesos de la cadera, que se suaviza cuando deja de moverse en la cama.

Por lo que recuerda, su yo del sueño le había dado a Derek Hale... sí, ese Derek Hale... el más ardiente del Alfa de los hombres lobo y autor de la autobiografía aún por publicar de "Acechando: mi vida en las sombras"... así que sí, ese lobo, le había dado la primera mamada de su vida. Todo había sido tan vivido que casi puede saborearlo.

Juntando sus labios, los lame, desconcertado por la picadura, puede sentir lo hinchados y adoloridos que están. Dios, qué sueño más salvaje, debe haber estado masticando y mordisqueándose los labios mientras dormía. Por suerte no los mordió. Mentalmente encogiéndose de hombros, él empuja esa rareza hacia un lado porque quiere volver a su sueño, donde había estado de rodillas antes de que Derek... joder esa imagen era tan real que tenía su barriga atada en nudos y sus rodillas doliendo casi como si realmente hubiera estado en el piso duro... y lo que había soñado, Derek dijo...

—Mi turno. —La sonrisa que él da es tan amplia y brillantemente blanca y hay una mirada en sus ojos... la combinación es devastadora para los sentidos de Stiles... está ardiendo, perversamente y no puede dejar de temblar en reacción o quizás eso se deba simplemente al fluido tibio que puede sentir cubriéndole los muslos y la ingle. Su cuerpo se vino y su mente todavía tiene que ponerse al día.

—Levántate Stiles... Necesito probarte. —Derek gruñe las palabras con dureza mientras se acerca un poco más y se inclina con una mano vendada y Stiles agita los brazos, prácticamente ahuyenta al lobo porque Derek puede haber olvidado que no puede usar sus manos, pero Stiles ciertamente no.

—Basta... ¿estás loco? No puedes usar tus manos. —Stiles resopla mientras se tambalea, porque realmente su lobo no se cuida tanto como debería y está empezando a molestarlo realmente. Mira a su Alfa con las manos en las caderas, casi desafiándolo hasta con el dedo meñique.

—Sí. —Gruñó Derek mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él y había una expresión en su rostro casi tan expuesto y desnudo como el resto de él... maldita sea... él está tan desnudo, con la carne desnuda en exhibición y golpea a Stiles con tanta sutileza como un mazo entre los ojos, que acaba de ser muy íntimo con el lobo caminando decididamente hacia él.

Con cada paso, la polla de Derek oscila cada vez menos a medida que se hincha, levantándose rígida y sagrada... si alguna vez se hubiera preguntado en un momento de inactividad sobre el período refractario de un hombre lobo, ahora tiene su respuesta... ¿qué período refractario? Derek está completamente duro casi instantáneamente después de haberse venido unos momentos antes. Stiles traga pesadamente ante e brillo ardiente en la mirada del lobo mientras dirige su mirada sobre el igualmente desnudo cuerpo de Stiles, hace que sus abdominales se aprieten fuertemente y su polla se contraiga, sintiendo todo tipo de nerviosismo acumulándose dentro de él y él tropieza.

—Sí... ¿qué?, —Repite Stiles confundido, sin atreverse a apartar los ojos del otro hombre que lo acecha por un momento, mientras camina hacia atrás rezando para que no tropiece con nada detrás de él.

Una risa ligeramente histérica se siente atrapada en su pecho, como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de hipo pero está atascada. Él se abrió a Derek y el lobo lo sabe y no permitirá que Stiles vuelva a poner sus defensas en su lugar... no dándole la oportunidad de dudar. No de sí mismo... no de ellos. Él no sabe si estar agradecido o resentido.

—Me vuelves loco... —insiste Derek mientras conduce a Stiles hacia la escalera de caracol. —Me vuelves loco... siento que me estoy volviendo loco cuando estoy contigo...

Stiles se detiene ante la presión del frío hierro contra su espalda y no hay otro lugar donde ir. Derek de alguna manera se cierne sobre él y lógicamente sabe que están lo suficientemente cerca de estar a la misma altura... sin embargo, una conciencia primordial se ha despertado en él y puede sentir con cada fibra de su ser la presencia del depredador ante él haciéndole sentir tan pequeño y frágil... tan humano

El calor irradia del cuerpo del hombre lobo y es atrapado. Atrapado físicamente entre la carne caliente en su frente y el hierro frío en su espalda y es lo tiene temblando, su cuerpo desgarrado con ganas de producir escalofríos por un lado y gotas de sudor por el otro.

—¿Enojado? —Pregunta Stiles, puede sentir que sus ojos se vuelven grandes y redondos ante la sensación hueca que de repente perfora su pecho. Se siente paralizado cuando Derek se acerca y le susurra en la oreja.

—Sí... loco de ganas... pierdo toda razón, no tengo control cuando se trata de ti, Stiles y me gusta. —El placer llena su cuerpo ante las palabras de Derek llenando ese espacio hueco y cuando su lengua lamía el borde de la oreja de Stiles y no hay forma de que pueda evitar el sonido chirriante que provoca. No es nada, sin embargo, en comparación con la sensación de Derek mordiendo el lóbulo carnoso y Stiles está temblando... temblando incontrolablemente porque Derek no usa sus dientes humanos.

—Me da ganas de morder. —Derek retumba fuertemente alrededor de su carne. Incisivos de lobo presionando en su lóbulo.

—Ufff... si continúas haciéndolo, podré ponerle un pendiente... intenta explicarle eso a mi papá. —Stiles jadea fuertemente mientras Derek resopla divertido y luego gruñe suavemente, posesivamente mientras Stiles lloriquea ante la vibración que atraviesa su sensible lóbulo de la oreja. El agudo pinchazo de colmillos en su piel es una curiosa mezcla de dolor y placer y Stiles se pone de puntillas mientras inclina instintivamente su cabeza exponiendo la larga línea de su garganta a los ojos rojos de su Alfa.

Gruñendo profundo y bajo en su pecho en lo que Stiles reconoce como aprobación, Derek suelta lentamente su carne deliciosamente maltratada. Aplicando un ligero beso sobre la piel altamente sensibilizada de Stiles, arrastra su boca abierta lamiendo y mordiendo la mandíbula de Stiles, incluso manteniéndola atrapada durante un largo minuto entre sus dientes.

Cuando finalmente lo besa es con una gentileza inesperada, el mero roce de suaves labios hacia adelante y hacia atrás y, sin embargo, es un gran contraste con su anterior posesividad, Stiles siente que su cabeza gira y su corazón martillea en su pecho.

Derek termina el beso casi casto chupando su labio inferior, atrayéndolo hacia el húmedo calor de su boca por un largo y suculento momento, tirando de la carne sensible y cuando finalmente lo suelta, Stiles se queda boquiabierto y lloriquea en protesta por el erótico abandono.

Derek dobla las rodillas ligeramente y baja la cabeza al pecho de Stiles y dice con dulzura: —Ssshh... está bien.

Derek acaricia el pezón rosado y duro de Stiles con su nariz, luego los labios que lo envuelven y succionan duro y fuerte. El placer es como un relámpago a través del sistema nervioso de Stiles y le hace perder el control de sus extremidades, sus brazos se agitan torpemente a los costados como un pollo demente.

Si no fuera desollado vivo por la sensación de los labios y la lengua del lobo en su cuerpo, se reiría de sí mismo... pero no puede porque cada movimiento de la lengua de Derek... cada tirantez en su tierno pezón está más allá de lo alguna vez se imaginó sintiendo cuando se trata de tener intimidad con otra persona. Simplemente no hay palabras para las sensaciones que Derek está sacando de su cuerpo, no puede imaginarse sintiéndose de esta manera con nadie más. No puede imaginar querer estar con alguien más.

Los ojos de Derek brillan como brasas cuando levanta la cabeza para mirar la cara de Stiles, mientras aún chupa casi hasta el punto del dolor, antes de moverse hacia el otro pezón de Stiles. Lo humedece con largas rayas de su lengua, está caliente y húmedo y Stiles se está muriendo. Se está muriendo porque seguramente ningún ser humano podría soportar el ardiente placer que se centra en su pezón. Él grita cuando finalmente los labios de Derek se cierran sobre él y chupa. Duro.

Gimiendo, Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza y lo abraza, tan cerca como le sea posible sin que sus dos cuerpos se fusionen. Bajando la cabeza coloca besos en el cabello aún húmedo del otro hombre, bajando por su frente para poder besar la aletas de su nariz, levanta la barbilla de Derek con una mano temblorosa y su lobo lentamente, casi a regañadientes, suelta el pezón de Stiles con un suspiro.

—Me estás matando aquí... —Stiles grita con dureza al sentir su límite, antes de estrellar sus labios contra los de Derek y es un beso caliente y ardiente con lenguas que oscilan y profundizan en la caverna húmeda de la boca del otro. Derek gruñe acaloradamente y se levanta, así que se queda cara a cara con él y su expresión... lo abrasa con la ardiente intensidad que puede ver y Stiles ahoga otro gemido. Derek lo está mirando con ardientes ojos. Sus fosas nasales se abren al ritmo de su respiración, que es rápida y frenética. Stiles no puede resistir y sus ojos trazan la perfección del musculoso pecho y abdomen de su lobo hasta que llega al oscuro nido de vello púbico en el vértice de sus fuertes muslos.

—Derek. —Stiles respira su nombre mientras extiende la mano tentativamente. La polla de Derek es larga y gruesa, y tiene un aspecto tan duro que Stiles casi instintivamente sabe que si estuviera enterrada en él, no se haría nada, no se movería, tan solo dejaría que la carne sólida y rojiza lo derribará y lo uniría de nuevo. hasta que finalmente le hiciera añicos.

Con una delicada yema del dedo, roza la parte superior de esa longitud, sintiendo que se mueve bruscamente... sintiendo el calor y la fuerza de la misma. Atrapa un vello púbico que se curva sobre su dedo que estira el filamento mientras arrastra su dedo hacia la cabeza antes de que se libere y vuelva a entrar en el nido que rodea la gruesa carne caliente.

—Perfecto. —Murmura, casi hipnotizado al ver sus largos dedos tocando el sexo de otro hombre. ¿A quién está engañando? Este no es un hombre al azar. Este es Derek... esta es la polla de Derek y está dejando que Stiles la toque. Un mareo hace que le da vueltas la cabeza. Nunca ha deseado algo... alguien tanto antes en su vida.

Derek se estremece visiblemente cuando Stiles pasa la yema del dedo sobre el prepucio y la suave cabeza de color violácea, y lo sumerge en la hendidura. El fluido caliente palpita contra su piel y Derek gruñe, su cabeza se mueve inquietamente sobre sus hombros mientras gruñe en el aire de la noche. Cuando Stiles presiona un poco más fuerte dejando que el borde de su uña biseque suavemente esa rendija abierta, Derek ruge, sus caderas empujan hacia adelante frenéticamente y sus manos se flexionan mientras sus garras se extienden. Stiles se lleva el dedo a la boca y chupa la gotita de presemen, tarareando de aprobación ante el sabor.

—Tan dulce. —Stiles murmura alrededor de su dedo largo y delgado empujándolo más profundamente en su boca saboreando el sabor a canela de Derek y él mismo juntos. La mirada de Derek se fija en su boca, casi puede sentirlo físicamente como un beso y arde como llamas lamiendo su carne dejándolo temblando por la intensidad.

—Sube las escaleras. —Derek retumba, la voz como un Dios antiguo retumbando, haciendo eco a través del espacioso loft.

—¿Qué? Derek... qué pasa... Yo... —Sobresaltado y ligeramente desconcertado, Stiles suelta su mano de su boca floja.

—Hazlo... hazlo ahora Stiles. —Derek ordena y hay algo en el tono bajo de su voz, algo en la forma en que sus rasgos de repente parecen más pesados alrededor de la frente y la nariz que le dice a Stiles que en este momento... en este momento momento no sería una buena idea cabrear al lado más dominante de su lobo.

Girando, camina hacia el primer escalón de la escalera de caracol y mira hacia atrás a su Alfa tratando de averiguar qué es exactamente lo que salió mal. Los ojos de Derek brillan de color rojo exigiendo su obediencia y comienza a subir, con el corazón y la ingle doloridos ferozmente.

—Detente. —Stiles tropieza después de solo un par de pasos más y se agarra a la barandilla junto a él en el orden bruscamente mordida. Mirando hacia abajo puede ver la parte superior de la cabeza de Derek, ya que todavía está de pie al nivel del piso. —Muévete a la barandilla...

Stiles solo puede mirar su rostro vuelto hacia arriba, congelado porque está tratando de descubrir qué está pasando. Derek gruñe fuertemente en aparente frustración antes de lamerse los labios hambriento. —Muévete a la barandilla de Stiles para poder probarte.

Las palabras hacen añicos su estado congelado y cae contra el metal negro apenas capaz de mantenerse en posición vertical. Sus piernas se sienten tan débiles porque su cerebro... su cerebro normalmente rápido e intuitivo obviamente ha estado estupefacto con el sexo, el amor y la lujuria y no había hecho la conexión de que si Derek iba a chupar su polla y considerando el estado de su piel, sería mejor no hacerlo de rodillas.

—Eres un jodido genio. —Susurra mientras empuja sus huesudas caderas contra las barras de metal y deja que su gruesa polla lo atraviese. Es tan caliente y obsceno sentir el frío del hierro contra su cuerpo recalentado y ver su polla profundamente enrojecida, rosa empujando entre las barandillas hacia su lobo, Stiles está temblando de emoción y jadeando desesperadamente intentando arrastrar el aire a un cuerpo que parece salir de su control por completo. Derek le sonríe, todo dientes blancos y ojos brillantes.

—Un Einstein regular. —Derek responde y la cabeza de Stiles se siente como si estuviera a punto de explotar porque puede sentir su aliento contra su piel mientras habla. Lo siente contra su estómago, contra esos mismos pelos que su lobo había estado revolviendo antes con una garra pero ahora con la corriente de aire caliente. Joder... joder... joder... Él tiene algo así con las garras de Derek y lo sorprende incluso cuando lo enciende. Pero, ahora mismo... justo aquí frente a él. Su cara está al nivel de la ingle de Stiles y su polla se mueve nerviosamente y se balancea incontrolablemente sabiendo que la satisfacción está al alcance.

—Derek... —Gimotea el nombre del otro hombre. —Por favor.

—Eres un chico tan bueno, Stiles. Solo déjame... —No termina lo que está diciendo, solo lame una línea húmeda y caliente a lo largo del muslo cubierto de vendas de Stiles. Comienza en el hoyuelo justo arriba de su rodilla donde el fluido ha bajado por sus piernas y tararea en señal de aprobación mientras arrastra su lengua sobre la carne de Stiles, chupando y lamiendo cada gota que puede encontrar. Stiles puede sentirse deshuesado, tan débil y no está seguro de si se debe a lamer o alabar. Se agarra con fuerza a la barandilla, agradecido de que esté allí para apoyarlo, de lo contrario, seguro que estaría en su culo.

Está maullando, puede oírlo y en cualquier otro momento Stiles se sentiría mortificado al escuchar esos sonidos desesperados y estrangulados provenientes de él mismo, pero no le importa... no con la maldita y hermosa boca de Derek rozando carne que nunca ha conocido el toque de otra persona solo sus labios antes. Va a tener un ataque al corazón... su corazón está corriendo tan fuerte y tan rápido en su pecho con demasiados sentimientos, demasiada sensación.

—Tranquilo... tranquilo. —Derek dice y su voz suena tensa y Stiles no puede decir exactamente con quién está hablando, no está seguro de si Derek realmente lo sabe.

La emoción se rasga a través de él, teñida de miedo... miedo quizás a lo desconocido, miedo de que tal vez esto sea... nunca volverá a tener esto con Derek. Peor aún, quizás sea Stiles quien vea más en esto que Derek, el hombre más experimentado, y eso envía punzantes fragmentos de agonía a través de su pecho mientras imagina a su lobo manteniendo una distancia entre ellos porque no siente lo mismo.

—Derek... yo... —Stiles se tropieza con sus palabras, cierra los ojos avergonzado, no sabe qué decirle al otro hombre, cómo decirle que, por mucho que lo desee, también tiene miedo. Se pregunta si tal vez es porque se siente vulnerable a diferencia de antes... a pesar de que había sido el que estaba de rodillas con una polla gigante en la cara y en la boca extrañamente sentía que él tenía el control de la situación, mientras que ahora... se siente completamente, totalmente fuera de control.

Cuando abre los ojos hay una mirada en la cara de Derek y es difícil de descifrar, a pesar de que se considera un poco experto en las expresiones faciales de un hombre lobo alfa en particular, pero es extrañamente tranquilizador. Es una mezcla de admiración y reconocimiento cuando Derek mira y sigue mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Stiles hasta el punto de que no ha parpadeado durante mucho tiempo.

Él puede sentir el peso, el calor de esa mirada sobre él y un suspiro profundo surge de su corazón. Él quiere que Derek lo mire con ese asombro... con esa necesidad, por siempre. Parece sacar a su lobo de cualquier pensamiento en el que se haya perdido y de repente presiona sus labios en la cadera de Stiles con una intensidad salvaje y febril para que coincida con sus ojos que nunca se apartan de la cara de Stiles.

—Necesito esto Stiles... te necesito tanto... —La voz de Derek es sorprendentemente temblorosa y Stiles siente una ola de ternura estrellarse contra él cuando ve la incertidumbre que tiene su lobo. Tal vez son más parecidos de lo que había pensado. Baja su mano y acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Derek en aceptación, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho cuando los ojos de su lobo se cierran rápidamente y empuja su rostro en la mano de Stiles y besa su palma y la punta de sus dedos.

Derek baja su cabeza a los muslos de Stiles y limpia cada rastro de Stiles que sale de su piel. Los ruidos que hace... los zumbidos de aprobación, los gemidos de placer mientras inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y traga saliva, hace que la sangre de Stiles hierva dentro de sus venas. Su piel se está quemando y el sudor se encuentra en su frente y pecho. No puede dejar de mirar... fascinado por su lobo.

Al verlo lamer su semen, el parpadeo rosado de su lengua revestido de fluido blanco mientras lo traga formas nudos en las tripas de Stiles. Le duele... le duele en cada músculo, cada célula, cada partícula de su ser. Él sabe de las leyes científicas de la atracción o la afinidad, pero nunca se dio cuenta de cómo podrían afectarle directamente a él... hasta ahora... Derek lo atrae sin esfuerzo. De alguna manera, él ha sido arrastrado a la órbita de Derek para rodearlo infinitamente con sentimientos que ya no pueden ser negados... no pueden ser suprimidos por más tiempo.

—Stiles... Dios mío... sabes bien... tan bien, no puedo tener suficiente de ti. —La cara de Derek se sonrojó de un rojo intenso y sus ojos están nublados y adormecidos mientras presiona su boca hacia el interior de la parte superior del muslo de Stiles y chupa con fuerza dejando una marca morada en su carne pálida antes de apartarse, sus ojos carmesí brillan de satisfacción.

Él presiona sus labios contra el ombligo de Stiles en un beso con la boca abierta. Parpadea su lengua en sus profundidades. Antes de moverse para poder acariciar, lamer y cortar a lo largo de la línea definitoria de la ingle de Stiles. La sensación de la boca de Derek en el corte en V ligeramente surcado de su pelvis es tan intensa, tan abrumadora que Stiles gime. Apenas aguanta, quiere venirse tan mal. Su parte inferior del cuerpo está envuelta en calor, Stiles puede sentir que irradia fuera del cuerpo de Derek. Casi se siente como si estuviera envuelto en una manta eléctrica.

Temblorosos y fuertes temblores atraviesan el cuerpo de Stiles y Derek susurra roncamente contra su ombligo mientras pellizca juguetonamente alrededor de él.

—Está bien... está bien bebé. —Stiles ni siquiera sabía que sus botones podían empujarse con solo palabras, y menos aún con estas palabras, pero lo hacen... envía oleadas de calor rodando a través de él en el cariño, en el afecto y cuidado que escucha en el tono de Derek. Él comienza a moler y bombear sus caderas contra la cabeza y la cara de su Alfa. Inclinando las caderas hacia atrás y levantándose sobre los dedos de los pies para que si la cabeza de Derek se queda allí, entonces la polla dolorida de Stiles se levantará para alcanzarlo y... oh mierda... la provocación. Derek se mueve, frotando y acariciando su rostro una y otra vez, dando vueltas y haciendo caricias sobre su vientre. Su barba le deja marcas y Stiles está extasiado ante la idea. Quiere usar la marca de Derek en su carne para siempre.

—No me provoques... por favor... —Su voz suena rota incluso para él mismo. Roto y mendigando. —Por favor, Derek.

Está retorciéndose tan fuerte contra la barandilla de metal que van a haber hematomas allí en la mañana, pero no puede detener... su cuerpo ya no está bajo su control. Ve a Derek levantar la cabeza y ladearla hacia un lado, sin duda su lobo escucha el ritmo frenético que amenaza con llevar su corazón a través de su caja torácica. Gruñe fuerte mientras Derek presiona su cara contra su pene y su vello púbico, su nariz empuja y levanta sus bolas y Stiles puede ver las fuertes respiraciones que Derek hace cuando lo olfatea allí mismo. Jodidamente ahí.

—Joder, hueles tan bien.... —Stiles apenas puede entenderlo mientras Derek gime contra su carne y el aire húmedo y caliente se envuelve alrededor de sus bolas palpitantes y... santa jodida mierda... ¿Derek solo lo lamió? ¿Realmente su lengua hizo contacto con la costura central de la bolsa de Stiles... y por favor Dios... ¿lo volverá a hacer?

—Haz eso, otr... nghh... —jadeando y boqueando, Stiles se estremece, las manos se agarran a la barandilla con tanta fuerza que puede sentir que deja marcas profundas en sus palmas. —Ohdiosmioohdiosmio... sigue lamiendo... no te atrevas a mover esa lengua...

—Pero, ¿y si quiero hacer esto...? —Derek lo mira por debajo de esas cejas expresivas, un brillo malvado en sus ojos que incluso ahora parece decir: 'dime que pare, te desafío' mientras dibuja suavemente uno de las bolas de Stiles en su boca, sosteniéndola allí en ese calor húmedo durante el momento más largo antes de que él lo chupe, alternando entre ligero y duro. La sensación es tan increíblemente buena que deja a Stiles sin palabras por una vez en su vida. Garganta tensa y pecho pesado con deseo.

Él está muerto. Es oficial, es hora de la muerte... el momento en que Derek, el 'maldito' Hale, trató sus bolas como si fuesen golosinas, a jornada completa y se las metió en la boca, alternando entre chuparle las pelotas y dibujar alucinantemente, distrayéndolo patrones con su lengua parpadeante sobre la costura central.

—Me estoy muriendo... —Se las arregla para susurrar y maldita sea... reacción en cadena. Él puede sentir una risa divertida de su lobo vibrar a través de su saco ue hace que su polla mande una gran cantidad de presemen desde la punta de su pene y gotee sobre la mejilla de Derek. Stiles no puede apartar sus ojos del fluido brillante que cubre la piel de Derek.

Es tan jodidamente caliente. Al igual que Stiles, ha marcado al lobo como suyo. Es demasiado y la neblina sexual primaria que empaña su mente está determinada a una sola cosa... a meter la polla en la boca de Derek. Él necesita venirse... lo necesita tanto. Sus caderas comienzan a empujar y su pelvis golpea contra la barandilla de metal y duele tan bien que solo necesita... un poco más... y...

Derek suelta su pelota con un sonido distintivo y de alguna manera agarra la punta de la polla de Stiles con su boca. Él grita en el calor húmedo de succión que rodea la cabeza y está bien... muy bien...

—Dios Derek... por favor, te necesito. —Mira hacia abajo a la cara de su lobo y Derek lo mira con expresión de éxtasis, como si las reacciones y súplicas de Stiles fueran lo único que necesitara en esta vida para sostenerlo. Con un lento parpadeo de sus ardientes ojos rojos, se adelanta y Stiles llora larga y ruidosamente mientras su polla se ve envuelta... es tragada profundamente en la boca de Derek.

Húmedo, calor aterciopelado.

Cuando Derek comienza a mover la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, succionando fuerte y soltando suavemente, Stiles puede sentir el calor viajar desde las plantas de sus pies a lo largo de sus piernas para barrer su ingle, pecho y garganta hasta que siente que está en carne viva y la ardiente chispa que lo prendió en llamas gruñe con vehemencia incluso mientras lo chupa profundamente.

Su boca, sus labios y su lengua se mueven y cambian, envolviéndose alrededor de su hinchada y dolorida carne con tanta destreza que él quiere llorar. Derek no para de moverse... no evita que su lengua se enrosque alrededor de la cabeza, girando alrededor y alrededor de esa carne sensible cargada de nervios, envolviéndose alrededor del eje... acariciando, lamiendo, chupando, besando y Stiles está perdiendo la cordura por las sensaciones que su lobo obtiene de él. Con una mano temblorosa, pasa los dedos por el cabello de Derek y clava las uñas en el cuero cabelludo de Derek, ya que no guía la cabeza de Derek de un lado a otro simplemente siguiendo sus movimientos, puede sentir los gemidos que su lobo hace vibrar a través de su polla.

Él quiere empujar más fuerte... quiere bombear su polla profundamente en la boca de Derek, pero la barandilla de la escalera de caracol le impide empujar más lejos. Todo lo que puede hacer es tratar de calmar el calor que se acumula caliente y pesado en su ingle.

Su mente se hace añicos con placer delirante y balbucea, puede sentir su boca moverse y escuchar su voz, pero lo que sale, lo que dice... está más allá de él, solo sabe que debe ser algo que a Derek le gusta a ver que él... Dios bendito... él redobla sus esfuerzos... más duro, más profundo, más húmedo... y Stiles está tan cerca... tan cerca...

'estoytancercanecesitovenirmchúpameDerekchúpameteamoterquierotantosiempretehequerio'

Derek gime alrededor de su polla y empuja la punta de su lengua chasqueante profundamente en la rendija de Stiles antes de tragarlo hasta la raíz. Es demasiado... demasiado bueno y Stiles se queda ciego por un rayo blanco que se dispara a lo largo de su columna vertebral y siente como si la tensión de torsión en sus bolas de repente se desenrolla con la velocidad y la fuerza de un tornado. Derek hizo que él terminara tan apretado que la liberación temblorosa del cuerpo... la oleada pulsante de semen que entra en erupción desde lo profundo de sus bolas y se precipita a través de su polla palpitante y directo a la boca de Derek y baja por su garganta es... está alterando la vida. Placer, dulzura y pureza recorre sus venas dejándolo en lo alto, más allá de lo que cualquier farmacéutico podría ofrecerle y él se desploma pesadamente sobre la barandilla apenas para mantenerse de pie.

Nunca antes había sentido esto en su vida, viniéndose tan fuerte que su estómago realmente duele.

A través de los ojos medio cerrados, la neblina blanca que se desvanece lentamente, puede ver la polla de Derek bajando lentamente para descansar contra su muslo, todavía larga y llena, pero no la rígida dureza de una erección. El fluido brilla en la punta y un cordón de perlas gotea hacia el piso entre sus pies. Stiles puede ver cantidades copiosas de salpicaduras en el piso que conducen hacia abajo de la escalera.

Que Derek se haya corrido chupando su polla exactamente como Stiles había hecho hace más de media hora... lo deja sin aliento, su mente corriendo. Que se hagan esto el uno al otro. Que el deseo y la necesidad que sienten el uno por el otro sea tan apasionada... tan ardiente y, sin embargo, Stiles sabe que no se trata sólo de lo físico sino que es más para ellos que para el sexo. La sensación de que esto podría ser algo real entre ellos y no solo una fantasía ilusoria, la posibilidad... la posibilidad muy real lo tiene temblando en reacción.

Él está aterrorizado. Aterrorizado de dejarlo ir... lastimar a Derek más de lo que ya ha sido. Aterrorizado de haberse lastimado a sí mismo porque estos sentimientos por Derek no son triviales o una fase pasajera... o un enamoramiento, aunque puede haber comenzado de esa manera.

Los ojos de Derek están cerrados y su cara está relajada, casi encantada. Una mancha blanca se filtró por la comisura de su boca. El presemen seco en su pómulo se resquebraja ligeramente con cada tirón de succión de mejillas que hace mientras bebe de Stiles. Evidentemente, Derek no tiene ningún problema con su reflejo nauseoso y Stiles no sabe si eso es solo cosa de Derek o de hombres lobo. Gimotea, está tan adentro que puede sentir la cabeza de su polla siendo comprimida por la flexión de la garganta de Derek. Duele de una buena forma que Derek lo amamanta hasta que sus bolas empiezan a doler y ya no hay más que pueda salir. Su polla se contrae y bombea en seco.

Derek Hale lo ha dejado seco.

Santo... este es el mejor día de su vida. Si él tuviera la fuerza, lanzaría un puño al aire como loco.

Stiles gime contra la almohada y se muele contra el colchón. Su polla gorda y palpitante en su pantalón de chándal. Qué sueño. Él tan bien va a recordar este, lo guardó a salvo en su banco de fantasías porque... maldita sea que era sonido envolvente, tecnicolor, en 3D... el sueño sexual más real que alguna vez haya tenido. Puede que tenga que mantenerse alejado de Derek por un tiempo porque probablemente se va a sonrojar cada vez que vea al hombre o a su boca. Se lo imaginará rojo e hinchado, estirado por su pene durante un largo... largo tiempo.

—Derek. —Gimió suavemente, probando el nombre del otro hombre en sus labios mientras rechinaba y casi tiene un infarto cuando siente que la cama se mueve y el pesado brazo que no es su colcha y su ropa de cama, pero aún cubierto por ellos, medio lo arrastra contra un cuerpo musculoso y cálido. El aliento caliente, los labios ardientes y la barba incipiente acarician la parte posterior de su cuello y sus ojos se abren. Amplios.

De hecho, está bastante seguro de que son más anchos de lo que nunca habían estado en su vida.

—Sí bebe... estoy aquí. —Se le eriza el pelo cuando reconoce esa voz saturada de sueño. Suaves y cálidos labios besan suavemente su nuca antes de darle un pequeño mordisco que envía corrientes de electricidad disparando a través de cada sinapsis de su cuerpo. Stiles no está para nada inseguro con respecto a su masculinidad, sin embargo, simplemente no se puede negar que lo que sale de su boca es un grito. De tono alto y penetrante.

Su cuerpo se retuerce, se agita y se retuerce para salir de los brazos que lo mantienen apretado. Cuando finalmente lo sueltan, y él sabe que es solo porque es la opción de Derek dejarlo ir y no debido a sus duras habilidades de lucha, de alguna manera sus pies terminan enredados en la ropa de cama y mientras el resto de él tiene ímpetu, solo hay uno lugar donde puede terminar.

Tumbado en el piso, jadeando con incomodidad, Stiles puede ver que sus piernas están atrapadas en las sábanas. No sus sábanas, su cerebro lo ayuda amablemente. Derek mira por encima del borde del colchón mirándolo con lo que su maldito cerebro útil describe como una expresión adorablemente confusa.

—¿Stiles?, —Pregunta con un sonido áspero que envía escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Stiles. Esos hermosos ojos de caleidoscopio parpadean soñoliento.

—Santo cielo. —Stiles solo puede mirar al hombre al darse cuenta.

Ese sueño no era un sueño.

Yippee ki-yay hijo de puta. Eso fue todo real.

Él puede sentir su boca estirarse y él sonríe, probablemente la sonrisa más grande, cursi y sumisa de todos los tiempos, pero maldita sea... ha tenido relaciones sexuales. Él tuvo sexo con Derek... y fue muuuuuuy bueno. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia el otro hombre que lo mira y le mira con una ceja apreciativa al ver el pecho desnudo y los anchos hombros en los que ha estado echando durante tanto tiempo.

El pecho desnudo y los brazos que lo habían envuelto con tanta fuerza... en una cama que obviamente habían compartido y dormido juntos. Hay algo malo con esa imagen que puede sentir la sonrisa deslizarse de su cara como una pintura de Dalí. Stiles puede sentir que el pánico comienza a elevarse dentro de él.

—Oh, Dios mío... Derek, ¿estás bien? —¿Qué había pasado? ¿Derek estaba lastimado? ¿Cómo fue capaz de tocarlo? ¿Cómo terminaron compartiendo una cama? Su cerebro se siente aturdido por el sueño y por tanta calentura desenfrenada que no puede pensar con claridad.

Derek inclina levemente la cabeza mientras frunce el ceño perplejo, antes de darse cuenta rápidamente cuando Stiles asiente con la cabeza hacia su desnudez. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, se mira a sí mismo antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles una vez más.

—En realidad me siento bastante bien... no duele en absoluto. —Derek parece más alerta, más concentrado. Gracias a Dios... necesitan resolver esto.

Flexiona las manos y tira de las vendas que se envuelven alrededor de sus manos y brazos hasta que se juntan en el suelo. Frotando una mano sobre su brazo, Derek mira a Stiles y niega con la cabeza.

—Me siento normal. No hay nada... no hay dolor... no hay alfileres y agujas como si me las hubieran ensartado... simplemente normal. —Stiles literalmente puede verlo ante sus propios ojos... en el momento en que Derek se da cuenta de que puede ser tocado. Sus manos agarran el borde del colchón, sus garras salen casi al instante desde las puntas, sus ojos humanos se oscurecen cuando las pupilas se apagan y luego se tornan rojas cuando su mirada recorre el cuerpo de Stiles desde la cabeza hasta los pies atrapados.

—Stiles. —Gruñe. Inclinándose más sobre el borde de la cama. Hambriento y depredador. Listo para saltar.

El corazón de Stiles golpea con fuerza cuando patea la maraña de sábanas en las que está atrapado y se arrastra por el suelo, antes de ponerse torpemente en pie y tambalearse alrededor de la cama para salir. Derek está arrodillado en el medio de la cama y se pone a cuatro patas y hay una gracia animal en sus movimientos, en el balanceo de sus hombros y la inclinación de su pelo, el balanceo de sus caderas. Stiles puede sentir calor acumulándose en su ingle por la forma en que lo acecha.

—Vuelve a la cama Stiles. —Dios... Dios, hay una necesidad febril oscura en la voz de Derek y es para él, las mejillas de Stiles sienten que están irradiando calor y se sonroja furiosamente ante la mirada que Derek le está dando debajo de su pestañas... haciendo señas... tentándolo y qué es ese ruido... oh mierda... mierda.

—Para. Detente con el sexy gruñido... —Se ahoga, incapaz de hablar, tiene que recurrir a agitar su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras el sonido sordo y grave procedente del pecho de Derek se profundiza.

Si Derek pone un dedo sobre él... se hundirá porque no puede resistirse... no quiere irse... quiere permanecer tanto y meterse en esa cama y descubrir todos los pequeños secretos que están detrás de las puertas cerradas de la habitación y que sostienen las chirriantes camas, pero su cerebro racional le está gritando en este momento que a veces las personas que luchan contra una enfermedad a menudo se reúnen justo antes de ir cuesta abajo. Stiles necesita saber que este es un progreso real en la curación de Derek y no un respiro momentáneo.

—No puedo. —Stiles dice miserablemente, todavía caminando lentamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio. —Tenemos que conseguir a Deaton.

El desconcierto de Derek momentáneamente anula la mirada acalorada que ha estado enviando a Stiles. —Esto es demasiado pronto, dijo 24 horas y no ha pasado ni la mitad. Necesitamos saber que estás bien.

—Estoy bien... sanador rápido. —Derek tiende su mano hacia Stiles haciéndole señas para que se acerque a la cama. Su sonrisa es pura tentación. —Tócame y mira.

Al tragar saliva, Stiles levanta los ojos hacia el cielo y envía una oración silenciosa pidiendo fortaleza.

—No puedo. Necesito... tenemos que estar seguros. —Levanta su mano y la arrastra a través de su cabello para asentarla en la parte posterior de su cuello. Agarrándose con fuerza mientras trata de mantener la compostura... para mantener el control y no correr y lanzarse a la criatura más hermosa y atractiva que él conoce.

—¿Por qué? —Derek se sienta sobre sus talones, sus grandes manos descansando sobre sus musculosos muslos mirándolo de cerca. El algodón negro de su pantalón de yoga hace un hermoso contraste con su piel pálida.

—Porque yo... —Stiles vacila. Ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar por todas las razones por las que necesita saber que Derek está sano y salvo.

Derek se estremece por el más breve de los nanosegundos y si Stiles no hubiera estado mirando de cerca, solo habría visto cómo su cara casi instantáneamente se convierte en piedra y su espalda y hombros se vuelven rígidos. —Entiendo. Tal vez deberías irte... si no quieres esto... no me quieres... yo... no puedes estar aquí.

Derek está mirando a un punto en algún lugar sobre su hombro derecho y Stiles puede sentir su corazón romperse porque ha visto el dolor que se encuentra debajo de la máscara y no puede dejarle pensar eso... no puede dejarle pensar que Stiles no quiere o cuidar de él.

—Por supuesto que quiero esto... Estoy deseando tanto esto que estoy a punto de estallar de todo... todo lo que quiero sentir por ti... maldita sea Derek, yo te a... —Stiles se detiene, su boca se abrió de par en par en shock por lo que revela y puede sentir el calor de un rubor florecer en sus mejillas. Él tal vez a punto de la combustión y se convierta en una pila ardiente de cenizas, pero al menos Derek perdió esa expresión de piedra, sus bellos ojos brillando intensamente y una pequeña sonrisa vacilante curvando sus labios.

—¿Porque me amas?, —Pregunta Derek mientras un sonrojo mancha sus pómulos antes de desaparecer rápidamente y dejarlo pálido... demasiado pálido y los ojos de Derek parpadean y se alejan de él. —Pensé que había soñado que lo habías dicho antes.

Stiles recuerda vagamente balbucear su amor eterno por él en la agonía de tener sus cerebros succionados de su polla. La autoconservación le dice que haga un farol. Decirle a Derek que se equivocó o malinterpretó la confesión completa de "te amo" pero hay una nota en la voz del hombre mayor que es casi de perplejidad. que por alguna razón no puede entender, cómo o por qué es posible que Stiles se sienta de esa manera por él.

Stiles se sobresalta cuando se da cuenta de que ha dado medio paso hacia la cama. Esa nota en la voz de Derek... más que todos los gruñidos acalorados, la mirada hambrienta es lo que lo hace olvidar momentáneamente todo el sentido... es el sonido de un adolescente inseguro de 16 años que emerge del cuerpo de un hombre adulto que ha sido traicionado por amar antes y ya no piensa que se lo merece. Stiles quiere demostrarle que está equivocado... demostrarle cuán digno de ser amado es, incluso si eso significa arriesgarse y poner sus propios sentimientos en peligro.

Cerrando los ojos, Stiles baja su cabeza por un momento tratando de reunir su coraje para no esconderse, antes de levantarla y mirar directamente a los ojos de su lobo con orgullo, ferozmente. Él no va a negarlo más. —Sí, lo hago... Te amo y es por eso que tienes que detenerte Derek. Necesito saber que estás realmente bien. Por favor.

Derek lo mira por mucho tiempo. Un ardiente color sube por su garganta una vez más y Derek con su cara colorada y en sus ojos Stiles puede ver un anhelo desesperado por creer y separa sus labios como para decir algo... en cambio, agarra una almohada y clava sus garras en ella, retorciéndola salvajemente.

—Ve y llama a Deaton. —Stiles camina hacia la puerta, con la mano en el pomo cuando Derek continúa, el lobo se levanta y su voz suena como gravilla en una licuadora. —Y Stiles... quédate abajo hasta que llegue... no vuelvas a subir porque no puedo resistirme tanto a mis instintos.

—¿Instintos?, —Grita Stiles, incluso cuando su mano aprieta el pomo de la puerta con tanta fuerza que hace sus nudillos se vean nítidos y blancos.

Momentos después, se encuentra en el pasillo, la puerta del dormitorio cerrada firmemente detrás de él. Las últimas palabras de Derek se abrieron paso con el sonido de la tela desgarradora haciendo eco en sus oídos.

—Para reclamarte.


	9. Chapter 9

―Has hecho un buen trabajo cuidando de él Stiles. Nunca antes había visto una recuperación tan rápida de ese tipo de magia negra. Es asombroso. De hecho, creo que deberías dejar que te folle la próxima semana para asegurarte de que está completo. ―Stiles solo puede mirar mientras Deaton deja caer su estetoscopio y cristal sanador en su bolsa médica abierta sobre la mesa, su cabeza zumba con incredulidad incluso mientras su polla se estremece en sus pantalones con innegable interés a la sugerencia del Veterinario.

¿Él solo... espera... qué... en serio?

―¿Qué... qué? ―Stiles traga saliva. Siente que está bajo el agua y su oído está distorsionado. Deaton suena más profundo de lo normal y su discurso es lento y arrastrando los pies como si alguien lo hubiera puesto a la mitad de la velocidad. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, mira por la fría e impasible expresión que Deaton usa permanentemente para el lobo que le frunce el ceño, levantando las cejas como diciendo '¿qué mierda está pasando contigo?' antes de inclinar la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, con las aletas de la nariz dilatándose mientras inhala profundamente.

Joder... no hay forma de que Derek no pueda percibir lo excitado que está y Stiles está aún más excitado cuando los ojos de Derek instantáneamente se vuelven rojos hacia él antes de que de alguna manera recupere el control y vuelvan a su color humano. Más oscuro, pero humano, las pupilas dilatadas de par en par. Stiles puede escuchar el crujido de la madera bajo la presión donde las manos de Derek están acurrucadas en el respaldo de la silla de madera que está detrás.

―Dí... dí eso otra vez. ―Stiles intenta enfocarse en el veterinario, lo cual es casi imposible con Derek de pie al otro lado de la larga mesa taladrando agujeros en su cráneo con una intensidad ardiente que le tiene el pelo en la nuca erizado. Todo su cuerpo se siente electrificado.

Deaton no reacciona más allá de un simple gesto de asentimiento mientras comienza a hablar y Stiles suelta un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando afortunadamente suena normal esta vez. ―Dije, has hecho un buen trabajo cuidando de él y nunca antes había visto una recuperación tan rápida de la magia negra como esa. Realmente es increíble… no esperaba ver los síntomas hasta la semana que viene, pero creo que ya pasó, está bien.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. Una retorcida y amarga mezcla de decepción y alivio se siente fuertemente en sus entrañas. Decepción porque el sonido de Derek follándolo... Dios suena tan bien que se mete las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar la forma en que tiemblan y alivio porque realmente no quiere que Deaton conozca parte de su vida sexual, real o imaginaria porque... luego hace que se pregunte sobre la vida sexual de Deaton... como si realmente tuviese una y... ewww perturbado a tantos niveles.

Puede sentir el calor que se aleja de su rostro cuando se da cuenta de que ha estado escuchando e imagina cosas del tipo de los deseos ilusorios, probablemente porque está tan cansado, tanto emocional como físicamente.

Han sido las 15 horas más largas de su vida, comenzando con él siendo testigo de lo que pensó que era la muerte de Derek hasta este momento en el que podía describir el sabor de Derek con precisión mientras escucha las teorías de Deaton sobre la rápida recuperación de Derek.

No se extraña que se sienta tan fuera de sí. El cansancio cae sobre él, lo arrastra hacia abajo como si fueran unos pesados grilletes.

Después de despertarse en la cama de Derek en las primeras horas de la mañana, Stiles llamó a Deaton y, mientras esperaba que llegara, descubrió lo incómodo que era el sofá para moverse y lo demasiado activo que estaba su cerebro cuando recogía cada matiz de lo que Derek le había dicho. Por la advertencia que le había dado.

Los instintos de Derek querían “reclamarlo” y Stiles se había quedado perplejo y se preguntaba exactamente qué significaba eso y hasta había llegado a algunos escenarios que estaban en el límite de la pornografía... de acuerdo, estaban dentro. Eso lo había sobrecalentado y retorcido hasta que había recibido un mensaje de texto de Derek. Una palabra.

5.45 a. M. Derek

Para

Eso había aumentado su erección casi hasta el punto del dolor, sabiendo que Derek podía oler su excitación en toda su habitación. Cuando sintió una gran gota de presemen en la punta, solo unos segundos más tarde escuchó un estruendo desde el nivel superior y luego el rugido de lo que sonó como un hombre lobo agitado. Conteniendo la respiración, había esperado, medio esperanzado de ver unos ojos rojos que le quemaran desde lo alto de la escalera de caracol. En cambio, se había quedado en silencio. Tan silencioso que cuando su teléfono sonó para avisarle que había recibido otro mensaje de texto, casi lo dejó caer, haciendo malabares en el aire cuando tuvo un mini ataque al corazón.

5.52 a. M. Derek

Por favor

Había mirado la pantalla por un largo tiempo. Dos palabras y lo habían detenido en seco... su excitación desapareció casi como si nunca hubiera estado. Derek ha sido golpeado, torturado, traicionado y manipulado, y nunca había suplicando... siempre ha aguantado y se ha enfrentado... pero esto... duele porque es culpa de Stiles.

Había caminado hasta el final de la escalera, con una mano en la barandilla, y había mirado hacia la parte superior de la escalera de hierro oscuro en espiral, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener el poder de ver a través de las paredes.

―Lo siento. ―No había manera de que él oyera que Derek pudiera perder su disculpa. Se sentó en el último escalón y esperó.

Diez minutos después, todavía no había nada. Sin respuesta de texto... sin aullidos, rugidos ni gruñidos de ningún tipo, pero por alguna extraña razón, Stiles podía sentir que la atmósfera se aclaraba levemente, como si la tormenta que se había estado gestando se hubiera apagado antes de que pudiera causar cualquier destrucción e incluso si era puramente su imaginación, se sintió algo aliviado.

Había sacado su propia ropa de la secadora para cambiarse porque realmente no sabía lo que iba a pasar después de que Deaton examinara a Derek... realmente no sabía si Derek querría que se quedara, porque fue dicho en el calor de la pasión... bueno, eso era exactamente eso. Se puso los pantalones, pero se dejó la camiseta de Derek, ya que todo estaba desgarrado alrededor del escote y esa era la razón... sí, eso era y no que pudiera percibir el aroma de Derek en ella de vez en cuando.

―Stiles. ―El sonido de su nombre lo sacó de su ensoñación y, al levantar la vista, ve a Deaton observándolo con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro. Él piensa que tal vez el veterinario ha estado gritando su nombre por un rato e intenta recordar de qué estaban hablando... algo sobre cuidar a Derek.

―No he hecho nada... solo evité que usara sus manos cuando se olvidaba... eso es todo. ―Murmura culpable. Deaton le está dando demasiado crédito, particularmente cuando piensa en las múltiples veces que Derek ha estado tentado de usarlas por su culpa. Definitivamente no necesita ni merece ningún elogio.

―No fue nada para mí. ―Derek dice en voz baja, un tinte de algo en las palabras que hace que Stiles se encoja.

―No Derek... no quise decir... ―Los hombros de Stiles se desplomaron cuando su Alfa evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Comió o bebió algo diferente o inusual en las últimas 24 horas? ―Deaton interrumpe y Stiles no está seguro de estar agradecido o molesto.

Agita su mano hacia las cajas vacías de pizza apiladas en el medio de la mesa de café. ―¿Cuenta la pizza y el agua embotellada?

Deaton niega con la cabeza mientras mira hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y Stiles se da cuenta en ese momento de cuán lejos están él y su Alfa.

La distancia entre ellos es bastante notable y Stiles está bastante seguro de que es intencional por parte de Derek, también está bastante seguro de que el lobo ha guardado algo físicamente entre ellos desde el primer momento en que descendió de su habitación cuando Deaton llegó. El sonido de algo pesado siendo arrastrado a través del piso superior había resonado ruidosamente a través del loft antes de que hubieran escuchado la puerta de la habitación abierta y Stiles se tambaleó ligeramente en shock cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek se había encerrado en su habitación. No para mantener a Stiles fuera... sino para mantenerse dentro.

La brecha entre ellos no es suficiente para evitar el tirón que Stiles siente... una sensación justo encima de su ombligo como si estuviera en un extremo de un cordón y su lobo en el otro... lo atrae hacia el otro hombre con tanta fuerza que está algo sorprendido de darse cuenta de que todavía está de pie en su lugar... casi paralizado por la sensación. Se pregunta hasta dónde se extendería esta conexión. Él se pregunta si Derek también la siente.

Él sospecha fuertemente que siempre estará allí, pero para que florezca y prospere, necesitaría un cuidado constante... contacto constante con su Alfa. Donde sea que Derek necesita estar también está Stiles. La idea de estar separado de él se siente como grietas que se extienden a través de su núcleo... grietas que poco a poco se ampliarían y se lo tragarían entero. Lo hace sentir físicamente enfermo.

―¿Hiciste algo más anoche? ―Deaton pregunta y no hay inflexión ni insinuaciones, ni aprobación ni desaprobación en su tono y, sin embargo, Stiles piensa que de alguna manera lo sabe. Robo-Vet sabe a lo que él y Derek se levantaron para hacer anoche.

Stiles puede sentir calor sobre él mientras recuerdos le recorren la cabeza... sus labios se unieron a los suyos en un beso abrasador, kilómetros de piel desnuda tan cerca y sin embargo atormentadamente fuera de su alcance, el pesado peso de la gruesa polla de Derek en su lengua. Sus ojos giran hacia Derek incontrolablemente y puede ver a su lobo mirándolo intensamente y arde. Su piel se siente ardiente, sus sinapsis y terminaciones nerviosas se sienten como si estuvieran ardiendo y Stiles puede ver la piel sobre los nudillos de Derek que se ponen blancos y tensos cuando el marco de la silla cruje en protesta bajo su mano. Él quiere sentir las manos de Derek sobre él. Está bastante seguro de que serán capaces de calmar este sentimiento de fuego que se extiende sobre su piel... serán fuertes y firmes acariciándolo y lo mantendrán bien. Tiernas pero firmes.

Casi le sale un gemido de anhelo y es el fuerte crujido de la madera el que rompe el sueño en el que se había perdido. Sus ojos se centran en los de color carmesí de su lobo y puede ver que el rostro de Derek está tenso y forzado antes que mire hacia otro lado. Mira sus puños apretados y los abre lentamente para dejar que las astillas de madera y los fragmentos de la silla caigan de sus dedos al piso.

―Creo que sé lo que pasó. ―La voz de Deaton en el silencio del loft hace saltar a Stiles. Había olvidado que el veterinario estaba allí. Stiles de alguna manera se las arregla para apartar sus ojos de Derek y trata de concentrarse en el hombre mayor. Si Deaton tiene alguna respuesta, entonces necesitan escucharla. Ahora. Si puede beneficiar a la manada de cualquier manera que necesiten saber... a pesar de cualquier posible vergüenza... y está por llegar, él simplemente sabe que es porque en serio, cuando no está en algún lugar, está preocupado y Derek está allí para presenciarlo.

―¿Qué es eso?, ―Pregunta Derek con una voz áspera que se desliza sobre Stiles haciéndolo estremecer.

―Lo único que puedo pensar que es tan poderoso, si no más, que la magia negra es la magia sexual. ―La voz de Deaton es tan real que Stiles tarda un momento en absorber lo que les está diciendo y cuando lo hace, solo puede mirar boquiabierto... su boca se abre y se cierra luchando por encontrar palabras y nuh-uh... él no tiene nada. Se tapa la boca con fuerza para que no se vea como el pez dorado, que sospecha fuertemente que se parece a eso en este momento.

―Hay una pureza con la magia sexual... una fuerza que está ligada a la vida y a la creación que puede anular la oscuridad si hay emociones suficientemente fuertes involucradas. Cuanto más íntimo, mejor. ―Deaton los está mirando de cerca y Stiles puede sentir la lenta oleada de calor que arde en sus mejillas y extrañamente está más avergonzado por la conversación de emociones que el sexo real.

―Pero... Stiles y yo... no hacemos magia. ―Gruñe Derek. Hay un surco profundo entre sus ojos mientras se pregunta qué ha dicho Deaton y Stiles tiene que luchar contra el impulso de caminar hasta allí y frotar sus dedos sobre ese pliegue de piel fruncida y calmarlo.

―Aparte del hecho de que sospecho que el Sr. Stilinski tiene el potencial de ser un practicante... eso no es del todo correcto... ¿lo es Derek? No con los lobos, tienen su propio tipo de magia especial. Piensa en tus padres, Derek y lo que fueron juntos. ―Deaton le da a Derek una mirada aguda antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia Stiles y puede ver en el rostro de Derek que el desconcierto lentamente cede a la comprensión.

Su rostro se aclara y, por primera vez, Stiles ve a Derek como debía ser. No hay ningún indicio de dolor, remordimiento o culpa, solo hay una luz que brilla intensamente en sus ojos verdes que deslumbran a Stiles y si moría mañana sabe que es justo en este momento que realmente ha vivido.

Hay una dulzura en su expresión, una honestidad de emoción que tiene el corazón de Stiles tartamudeando momentáneamente antes de que empiece a chocar violentamente contra su caja torácica. Él puede ver un anhelo profundo y una esperanza creciente enredarse con un deseo feroz en la cara de Derek y si antes él lo ha considerado bello no es nada comparado con la forma en que lo está mirando en este momento.

―¿Qué es? ¿De qué magia está hablando? Derek... ―Stiles comienza con un creciente pánico, pero Derek lo mira con una especie de sorpresa que Stiles solo ha visto en los rostros de los niños pequeños en la mañana de Navidad. Como si fuera un milagro... como si fuera todo lo que siempre quiso.

―Stiles. ―Derek dice su nombre y es como nada que haya escuchado antes... lo dice con tal reverencia y asombro que solo puede mirar a su lobo con creciente desconcierto, incluso cuando su cuerpo vibra con un instinto primitivo e instintiva emoción.

Derek está parado en los rayos de luz de la mañana que se filtran a través de las grandes ventanas, iluminando toda la habitación, pero de alguna manera es Derek quien brilla más que el sol. Está brillando con una luz interior que Stiles casi quiere levantarse para protegerse los ojos. Puede sentir la emoción que sale del lobo... es como una corriente que se proyecta hacia fuera desde su cuerpo y Stiles es atrapado en el campo y no sabe si es su imaginación, pero casi puede escuchar el zumbido de la electricidad, puede sentir el chasquido de una descarga eléctrica contra su piel.

―No puede ser otra cosa Derek... ¿qué es lo que tú y tu lobo quieren?― Deaton le pregunta al Alfa en voz baja.

―Yo... yo no sabía lo que era este sentimiento... no me di cuenta... yo... es que... queremos a Stiles... siempre lo hemos querido a él...― Derek vuelve su atención a Stiles y le sonríe vacilante, parpadea en los bordes como si no estuviera seguro de qué reacción va a tener. ―Quieres reclamarlo... mucho.

―Es el pre-vínculo que estás sintiendo... ¿hay una obligación de morderlo? ¿Para reclamarlo? ―Deaton pregunta y Derek asiente con un movimiento de cabeza, lamiendo sus labios mientras un destello de colmillos se desliza en su lugar desde sus encías, jadeando pesadamente mientras mira a Stiles con ojos carmesíes sin pestañear.

―Woah... woah... ¿Alguien quiere informarme? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué vínculo? Y mordiendo... nuh eh, no me estoy convirtiendo en un lobo... Derek, sabes que no quiero eso... ―Puede escuchar el tono irritado de su voz mientras la consternación lo inunda y comienza a perder el secreto y la falta de respuestas que recibe de cualquier hombre.

―Es un distinto tipo de mordisco Stiles... díselo Derek... él tiene que saberlo, ―dice Deaton con insistencia.

―Sí, dime, Derek, ―responde Stiles. ¿Qué demonios? Un tipo diferente de mordisco... ¿cuántos hay exactamente?... y reclamando... un escalofrío lo atraviesa porque reclamar suena... a reclamar realmente, realmente suena como algo que disfrutaría muchísimo.

―Yo... no puedo... y si... ―Derek susurró roncamente a Deaton, sus ojos se movieron cautelosamente hacia donde Stiles estaba parado como si estuviera tratando de no asustarlo.

―¿Qué pasa si?, ―Anima Deaton.

―Si no es así ―gruñó Derek.

―¿Qué pasa si es sí?

―Oh Dios mío, deteneos y solo decidme qué está pasando. ―Stiles puede sentir que la tensión en su cuerpo aumenta y sus niveles de ansiedad son tan altos que siente que está a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. La atención de Derek se fija en él en ese momento y la visión de un Derek Hale medio cambiado usando sus manos con garras para hacer suaves movimientos de calma hacia él casi vale la pena la apretada sensación que envuelve su pecho como un vicio aplastante. Él es tan adorable que le duele.

―Solo dime Derek, por favor. ―Stiles no está por encima de hacer que sus ojos se agranden mientras él le suplica suavemente al lobo y parece funcionar cuando Derek parece hipnotizado por él, su boca se abre revelando el destello blanco de colmillos y simplemente asiente con la cabeza mientras visiblemente traga saliva.

Con una voz gruesa y áspera, él gruñe... ―Stiles... eres mi compañero.

En todos sus sueños más descabellados... en todos los pensamientos ocultos y secretos que había tenido sobre Derek y que había mantenido escondidos... incluso de sí mismo, Stiles nunca había esperado escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del otro hombre. Se tambalea hacia atrás, la habitación girando locamente, su corazón latiendo erráticamente. Siente que le tiemblan las piernas, le flaquean las rodillas y se sienta pesadamente sobre la sólida mesa de café, haciendo que algunas de las cajas de pizza de la noche anterior caigan al suelo.

―Los lobos Stiles... ganan fuerza de sus compañeros. No importa si son humanos o lobos, el simple hecho de estar muy cerca de su pareja puede facilitar la curación... una curación rápida. ―Deaton se mueve a su lado y agarra su muñeca y Stiles se da cuenta de que está tomando su pulso, incluso mientras sus ojos parpadean sobre la cara de Stiles y lo evalúa con sorpresa, piensa y el diagnóstico sería bastante preciso, ya que una parte de su cerebro está aullando de emoción y alegría, mientras la otra parte más lógica se siente congelada... casi catatónica por la incredulidad.

En el fondo, Stiles puede ver a Derek moviéndose rápidamente para pararse detrás del veterinario y está gruñendo, los labios hacia atrás mostrando sus afilados dientes. El foco de su ira es Deaton.

―No lo toques. ―El tono gutural de la voz de Derek es amenazante y peligroso y Stiles sabe que no está dirigido a él. Evidentemente, Deaton también lo hace porque suelta rápidamente la muñeca de Stiles y retrocede, bajando la cabeza ante el lobo Alfa. Deaton se mueve fuera de su espacio personal y Stiles puede escuchar los sonidos profundos y retumbantes que Derek hace disminuyendo gradualmente hasta que simplemente está jadeando... las fosas nasales se disparan, el pecho se agita violentamente como si hubiera recorrido millas sin parar.

―Los lobos son particularmente territoriales en las primeras etapas del vínculo de pareja y yo sugeriría limitar tus demostraciones de afecto hacia otros miembros de la manada, ya que Derek probablemente lo vería como una amenaza hasta que las cosas estén más resueltas entre vosotros. ―Dice Deaton, considerando que había un Alfa posesivo respirando en su cuello.

―¿Resueltas? ―Stiles dice sin aliento. Su cabeza gira salvajemente con demasiados pensamientos... demasiadas emociones y se siente mareado... como si hubiera estado en las tazas de té de Disneyland. Esa sensación de su cuerpo yendo en una dirección y su cerebro en la otra. Fuera de control.

―Eso es si lo aceptas Stiles... tienes todo el derecho a rechazar... ―Un gemido que suena como de dolor proviene de Derek por las palabras de Deaton y Stiles puede sentir una risa temblorosa salir de su pecho mientras mira los ojos de Derek agrandarse. Se ve sorprendido, casi desconcertado en cuanto a cómo incluso ha hecho ese sonido agudo.

―Primero necesitas saber algunas cosas. Ser compañero no es casual... no estáis saliendo... no hay carreras de prueba, estarías unidos el uno al otro... más específicamente, Derek estaría ligado a ti por el resto de vuestras vidas. Esto es de por vida.

Stiles escucha a Deaton mientras observa a Derek moviéndose de un lado a otro, la tensión visible en sus anchos hombros y la forma en que flexiona y estira sus garras antes de que se encrespen en puños apretados una y otra vez. De vez en cuando, gira la cabeza como si tratara de aliviar un dolor en su cuello. Pero todo el tiempo sin quitar los ojos de Stiles como si temiera que desapareciera.

―¿Cómo es que... cómo es que Derek no lo sabía antes? No sabía que yo era su... uhm... compañero. ―Stiles termina roncamente, puede sentir el rubor cubriendo su rostro. Escuchar esa palabra en conexión consigo mismo y con Derek es como un sueño... estaba soñando... ¿era eso lo que era? Él mira hacia abajo a sus manos, cuenta sus dedos 1, 2, 3... sí, 10 de ellos. Entonces esto es real.

Era real.

Stiles levanta su cabeza y deja que sus ojos busquen y encuentren a Derek y él puede ver que hay una tormenta de emociones que parpadea salvajemente, en lo profundo de lobo. En el fondo se puede escuchar sin dejar de hablar... a Deaton, acerca de 'tiempo' y 'ambas partes necesitan estar preparadas emocionalmente y en sintonía con los demás antes de que el pre-vínculo se inicie'... pero todo lo que puede ver es el hambre, el miedo y la esperanza en los ojos de Derek y algo más que no se atreve a nombrar en caso de que esté equivocado y eso le dolería más que nada. Cuanto más lo ve, más puede sentir como algo cálido florecen en su pecho y se extiende por todo su cuerpo y logra que una sonrisa tentativa se forme su... compañero y es recompensado con las cejas de Derek haciendo un pequeño baile mientras se dirigen hacia la línea del cabello, incluso cuando las puntas de sus orejas puntiagudas se vuelven de color rojo brillante.

―Stiles. ―Derek dice bruscamente su nombre, mientras se para más alto, más recto. Sus hombros echados hacia atrás y su profundo pecho hacia adelante, sus piernas abiertas mostrando su bulto y sus gruesos muslos musculosos exhibidos por sus ajustados jeans negros. Su rostro Beta es tan severo e implacable que es casi aterrador. Stiles debería estar riéndose sin casi tragarse su lengua con lujuria, él lo sabe, pero parece que no puede decirle eso a la parte primaria de su cerebro que está mirando al Alfa con extrema aprobación porque Derek literalmente hincha su pecho en una exhibición de apareamiento para impresionar a su compañero potencial y Dios trabajando malditamente bien.

Derek lleva un Henley de color granate, el cuello redondo lo suficientemente bajo como para revelar los tendones de su garganta. Derek tiene una garganta tan fuerte, donde su pulso palpita fuerte y rápido bajo la delicada piel de su cuello. Stiles toma un aliento tembloroso, puede sentir su propio pulso tronar, igualar el de Derek… igual de duro... igual de rápido en su propio cuello. Él quiere lamer ese pulso palpitante con su lengua, sentir la fuerza de la vida de Derek chocando a través de sus venas contra su boca y deja que sus dientes se enganchen y muerdan.

―Necesito saber.... ―Stiles hace una pausa preguntándose cómo puede sacar esto, porque realmente le teme a la respuesta.

―Lo que sea... ―La cara de Derek es tan seria, pero tan abierta que casi duele ver cuánto quiere esto.

―Ser un compañero... ¿es... me amas? ―Se derrama de él incontrolablemente. No solo quiere ser el compañero de Derek debido a la biología o para satisfacer sus instintos más básicos, él necesita saber que también siente por él... al igual que lo siente por Derek.

Derek hace una pausa por más tiempo, el silencio ensordecedor en el gran espacio y Stiles puede sentir su corazón retorcerse desdichadamente en su pecho... realmente no fue una pregunta difícil. Una respuesta simple de “sí” o “no”... demonios, incluso estaría satisfecho con un “todavía no, pero estoy llegando allí”, incluso si fuera una mentira... él nunca lo sabría y podría estar con Derek feliz en su ignorancia Pero ya no es un ignorante y no se está vendiendo a sí mismo y termina siendo simplemente un hombre lobo de conveniencia. Él merece más y por Dios también lo hace Derek. Sus dedos agarran el borde de la mesa de café y se tensan con tanta fuerza que está seguro de que habrá surcos grabados en la madera.

―Supongo que tengo mi respuesta. ―Se asfixia, esperando y rezando para que sus piernas lo sostengan y lo lleven lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer una salida digna antes de que se derrumbe y soltar las lágrimas que le pican en la parte posterior de sus ojos. Duele mucho. Sintiendo sus esperanzas y sueños estrellándose fuerte.

―No, no... no te vayas. ―Derek se mueve y agarra firmemente su brazo, pero no duele. Sus dedos se curvan alrededor de la carne pálida y, como si tuvieran una mente propia, comienzan a acariciar y suavizar su piel, y Derek hace un ruido sordo en lo profundo de su pecho mientras mira aparentemente fascinado con la textura... con la sensación de Stiles bajo su mano.

Manteniéndose rígido, Stiles grita ―Déjame ir.

Derek se estremece levemente al ser despertado de cualquier hechizo en el que haya estado cuando ve la manera en que Stiles lo mira, él rápidamente suelta su agarre y comienza a negar con la cabeza.

―No... no... no lo entiendes. Estaba tratando de recordar algo que mi madre me contó acerca de los compañeros hace mucho tiempo. ―Stiles puede sentir que se relaja un poco ante la mención de la madre de Derek, es algo que ambos trágicamente tienen en común y lo entiende... lo que sea que Derek esté intentando recordar lo consigue y se quedará aquí todo el día si le lleva tanto tiempo a su lobo porque es su madre y es algo sacrosanto. Esperaría la misma consideración a cambio y sabía que Derek se lo daría.

―Solo era un niño y estábamos viendo una película o algo así... No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero los personajes se enamoraron y estaban haciendo cosas tan estúpidas y ridículas por eso... Le pregunté a mi madre qué era lo que sentiría como si realmente fuera así. ―Derek hace una pausa y hay algo en la expresión de su rostro que le dice a Stiles que no está viendo el loft en ese momento... que donde sea que esté, es con su madre.

―Ella me dijo 'No sé lo que es para un humano, solo sé lo que es para nosotros, para mí... tu padre es el aliento en mis pulmones, la sangre que late en mi corazón, el hueso debajo de mi carne... él trae luz cuando estoy en la oscuridad e incluso si estamos separados, nunca estoy sola... él es mi otra mitad y ahora estoy completa’. Nunca entendí eso Stiles, no hasta... ―Sus ojos se volvieron a centrar visiblemente en Stiles y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Derek se arrodilla a los pies de Stiles y baja la cabeza hasta que su frente descansa sobre la rodilla de Stiles. El ser más fuerte y más poderoso que él conoce está inclinado ante él y sacude los cimientos de la existencia de Stiles. Él puede sentir el aliento caliente penetrar la tela de algodón mientras Derek susurra una y otra vez contra su pierna... ―Eres mi otra mitad Stiles... eres mi otra mitad...

Stiles parpadea. Luego parpadea de nuevo. Un ligero caso de histeria en su interior. Él sofoca una risita enloquecida... ‘un caso leve’ ¿En serio? Nunca había esperado que esto... escuchar la forma en que Derek lo mira es aterrador... ¿Cómo puede estar a la altura de eso, porque realmente es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo? Él lo sabe, cree que Derek incluso lo sabe en cierta medida también. El lobo le ha dicho con frecuencia la pequeña mierda sarcástica que es y Derek se merece a alguien más... alguien mejor. Lo único que puede ofrecerle es a sí mismo y cuánto lo ama. ¿Sería suficiente? Él tiene que creer que lo será... tiene que hacerlo, porque Derek parece ver algo en él, algo que él quiere y necesita.

La histeria desaparece rápidamente cuando mira al alfa arrodillado frente a él, vestido con su Henley granate y sus apretados jeans negros... es prácticamente un tema estándar para el hombre lobo. Lo que no está bien es ver sus pies descalzos asomando por debajo del dril de algodón negro. Él no estaba tan al tanto de eso la noche anterior, pero en realidad había una gran cantidad de carne desnuda en exhibición, así que lo arresten si sus ojos se veían atraídos por otras áreas. Esto, sin embargo, al ver los dedos perfectamente formados de Derek y la delicada curva de las plantas de sus pies lo hace ver dolorosamente vulnerable.

Reproduce las palabras de Derek en su cabeza, revive el anhelo apenas audible y susurrado de su compañero y siente un cambio notable en su interior. Solo ahora él es realmente consciente del espacio vacío que se encuentra en el mismo centro de él... que solo puede ser llenado por una sola persona. Es hueco y duele y cómo diablos ha llevado esto a lo largo de su vida entera sin derrumbarse por completo... la ignorancia en verdad es dicha. Él nunca puede deshacer esto, nunca puede saber que a sus pies se arrodilla la única persona que lo hará completo.

Las emociones fluyen a través de él, agridulces, retorciéndose y girándolo, dejándolo a punto del llanto en medio de la tristeza por lo que Derek perdió y por la pura alegría de ambos. Quiere correr por el centro de Beacon Hills gritando a pleno pulmón que ama a Derek Hale y Derek Hale lo ama porque eso era una declaración si alguna vez escuchó una. Al final, no hace más que acercar una mano temblorosa a la cabeza de Derek y acaricia con ternura sus dedos por el pelo de su compañero, y escucha sus ruidos de felicidad.

Stiles pierde la noción del tiempo. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Derek colocó su rostro en su regazo, peligrosamente cerca de su polla que se mueve y se dobla como si pudiera estirar la barrera de su ropa y chocar contra los labios de su compañero. Todo lo que sabía era que así era la felicidad… pura, sin trabas... algo que solo recordaba haber sentido cuando su madre había estado viva y había tenido toda una familia.

Deaton ha estado hablando con él todo el tiempo que su mano ha acariciado el cabello de Derek, ha estado escuchando razonablemente atentamente considerando la gran distracción que tiene arrodillada ante él. La distracción que presiona su cara con fuerza en su muslo, que gruñe y retumba en aprobación con cada golpe de su mano. Él puede escuchar el roce de las garras de Derek en el suelo mientras las flexiona inquietamente.

Ha escuchado cómo el resto de la manada lo reconocerá a él y su autoridad como el compañero del Alfa una vez que estén apropiadamente unidos a través de los lazos de fragancias y manadas, cómo serán capaces de sentir los estados de ánimo y las emociones de los demás, escucharán lo protectores que son los lobos con sus compañeros y especialmente si son humanos, entendieron que no hay separación... no hay divorcio de lobo, es permanente y si Stiles lo intenta y rompe el vínculo podría conducir a un serio daño psicológico a Derek... posiblemente incluso a la muerte.

La mano de Stiles deja de acariciar su movimiento mientras absorbe esa información. ¿Podría él hacer esto... podría estar para siempre con este hombre? Este hombre bueno y amable que se esconde detrás de sus cejas feroces que ha sufrido una terrible tragedia y traición... que le ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puede recordar y cuando su vida estuvo bajo amenaza. Stiles había sufrido las agonías de los condenados hasta que se había asegurado de que su lobo estaba vivo con sus propios ojos. Él quiere que él sea feliz más que nada en el mundo, nunca quiere verlo lastimado o sufriendo nuevamente... no si está en su poder prevenirlo.

No había dudas en su mente. Ninguna en absoluto y le asusta un poco la absoluta certeza de que llevaba dentro de él que esto era correcto en muchos niveles. Que juntos tendrían sentido.

Eran la combinación perfecta.


	10. Chapter 10

—Stiles puedes tomarte tu tiempo para tomar esta decisión. Es el resto de tu vida y eres muy joven. A Derek no le importará esperar hasta que estés seguro. —Hay un gruñido amenazante desde el otro lado de la habitación y Deaton y Stiles miran desde la parte superior de los escalones a la entrada del loft donde Derek está de pie iluminado por la luz del sol de media mañana que se filtraba a través de las ventanas grandes.

Los mira a los dos con una expresión decididamente no feliz en su rostro que Deaton rápidamente retrocede un paso desde Stiles, aumentando el ya enorme espacio entre ellos. Derek bufó antes de darles la espalda para mirar hacia el otro lado del balcón a quién sabe dónde con su vista de hombre lobo.

—Bueno, no mucho de todos modos—. Deaton lo enmienda.

—Sí, lo sé—. Deaton tiene razón. Derek hará lo noble, abnegado y correcto y lo esperará o intentará por lo menos incluso si casi lo mata... o más probablemente a Stiles primero, porque está bastante seguro de que un caso severo de bolas azules n cuente como una posible causa de muerte en la mente de Derek... pero debería, realmente, realmente debería. Ha experimentado tres de los orgasmos más poderosos que haya tenido en su vida en las últimas 18 horas o así y ya está sufriendo de deseo. Querer más de Derek en todas las formas posibles.

Empujando esa línea de pensamiento hacia un lado antes de avergonzarse por completo y tener una erección delante del veterinario, Stiles se ve obligado a hacer la pregunta que ha estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que descubrió que todo el asunto de los hombres lobo era real.

—Dijiste que romper el vínculo podría ser perjudicial... ¿qué le sucede a un lobo si su pareja se niega antes de que se forme el vínculo de reclamo?— Las palabras sazonan agriamente cuando salen de sus labios e incluso Deaton parece momentáneamente sorprendido, o tanto como la menor contracción de una ceja indicaría.

No necesita tener sentidos de hombre lobo para escuchar el gemido de dolor desde el otro lado del loft y está herido por el remordimiento de que Derek está herido por la pregunta, pero no es por descuidada curiosidad ociosa, en última instancia Stiles necesita saber todo lo que pertenece a Derek y su bienestar.

Independientemente de que pueda ver cuán perfectos serían juntos y que él sabe lo que quiere... sabe lo que necesita, tiene que preguntarse a sí mismo si es lo mismo que lo que Derek quiere y necesita. ¿Sería bueno para él? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarse de todo lo que siempre había soñado si fuera lo mejor para Derek? …¿y si hiciera lo que le pasaría a su lobo?

A él le gustaría pensar que podría. Le gustaría pensar que él es un igual en estos intereses y, sin embargo, hay una parte de sí mismo, oculta en lo profundo, que lo asusta. Él puede sentirlo dentro de él y es... es un poco oscuro, un poco despiadado... muy despiadado a veces, por lo que no suele soltarlo o examinarlo demasiado de cerca. Normalmente aparece cuando las personas o cosas que ama y considera suyas y bajo su protección se ven amenazadas.

Es esta parte la que quiere agarrarse al lobo con ambas manos y nunca dejarlo ir mientras grita —mío... mío— desafiando al resto del mundo... desafiándolos a intentar herir a su pareja una vez más o enfrentar su ira. Es casi aterrador que no haya límites en su mente en cuanto a lo que haría para proteger a Derek. La culpa se mueve a través de su cuerpo, una presencia física, espesa y asfixiante cuando piensa en su padre y su amor a la ley, su creencia en la justicia y los principios que le pasó a su hijo... unos en los que Stiles cree que voluntariamente se rompería por Derek.

La sola idea de renunciar a él es casi insoportable... tan insoportable que parece que va a empezar a escabullirse alrededor de Derek susurrando 'mi tessoro' muy pronto. Sin embargo, es una idea que tiene que considerar... tiene que hacerlo, por Derek, sin importar cuánto pueda doler. El lobo necesita a alguien que ponga sus necesidades y deseos por encima de todo por un cambio y por mucho que le duela... Stiles es quien lo hace.

Deaton frunce el ceño y Stiles está tan sorprendido de ver que su cara tiene partes móviles que deja escapar un silbido agudo cuando su aliento sale a la fuerza entre sus dientes frontales.

—Nunca he oído hablar de un lobo rechazado por su compañero. No es que esté diciendo que no haya sucedido... debe ser raro o algo de lo que no se habla entre las manadas. —La molestia cruza su rostro brevemente y Stiles piensa que es más por la repentina comprensión de Deaton de que hay algo que él no entiende y que quizás los lobos le hayan ocultado información, en lugar de la sonrisa incontenible que Stiles simplemente no puede ocultar. Bienvenido al mundo críptico de Doc. Sin respuestas y mira cómo te gustan las verdades a medias y las evasiones.

—Los hombres lobo son los socios perfectos... increíblemente devotos y protectores con sus compañeros, amando y cuidando a sus hijos y nunca tendrías que temer que otros los tienten. Sus instintos... todos ellos solo pueden ser satisfechos por el que han elegido y tienen un lívido muy alto. —Stiles puede sentir que sus mejillas se calientan, traga duro mientras imagina que es el centro de los deseos de Derek. Oh, eso fue muy... informativo y... estimulante. Mueve los pies inquieto, quiere meter la mano en la parte delantera de su chino y reajustar su pene... porque maldita sea, se está poniendo apretado allí abajo.

—Así que... aparearse de por vida... ¿eso es cierto entonces?— Stiles se niega rotundamente a mirar en dirección a su pareja... en serio que no iba a volverse viejo pronto... su compañero, el hombre lobo Alfa con sentidos inhumanos, puede estar al otro lado del loft, pero aún sabría lo que estaba pasando en los pantalones de Stiles, probablemente antes que él.

—Un impulso extremadamente alto, Stiles—. Deaton repite y Stiles jura que puede ver un destello de diversión en los ojos del Veterinario como si supiera exactamente en lo que Stiles está pensando, antes de que se vuelvan completamente neutrales.

—Aunque si me preguntas qué le sucede a un lobo cuya pareja pasa antes de tiempo... muchos lobos no sobreviven a la pérdida y quienes sí lo hacen... Diría que miraras a Peter Hale como uno de los principales ejemplo. —Sin previo aviso, la lástima despierta en Stiles algo que nunca pensó que sentiría por el manipulador y peligroso viejo Hale, pero lo que acaba de descubrir acerca de sí mismo cuando se trata de Derek... casi puede entender el ansia de venganza de Peter a toda costa. Casi.

Stiles conoce los nombres y las edades de todos los Hales que se perdieron en el incendio, están impresos en su memoria permanentemente, piensa. Recuerda haber leído —La esposa de Peter Hale—, escrita con el distintivo garabato de su padre junto al nombre de Rose Hale, nombre de soltera Delacroix, de 25 años, en el expediente del Departamento del Sheriff. Volvió atrás cuando él y Scott se encontraron por primera vez con un solitario Hale en el bosque y Stiles decidió que una investigación de antecedentes era una necesidad inmediata porque los hombres lobo eran hombres lobo. Los hombres lobo eran auténticos y amenazaban con arrancarle la garganta... con sus dientes.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido mucho más sobre hombres lobo, por lo que sabía que había otras manadas con territorios diseminados por todo el país. La manada de Delacroix era una antigua del sur, del país de los pantanos, no tan vieja como la de los Hales, sino un nombre respetado en los círculos de hombres lobo. Rosa. Suena tan gentil y femenina que se pregunta si un acento sureño habría frenado a Peter. El instinto le dice que Peter aún estaría en el medio de las cosas que era en su naturaleza... sin embargo, tal vez su compañera habría redondeado los bordes afilados y alivió la sed de juegos más mortíferos, los que sabe el Peter parece haber adquirido.

—Si tienes alguna pregunta, Stiles llámame—. Deaton desafía la ira de Derek al acercarse y darle unas palmaditas en el hombro. Él sabe que el otro hombre significa que es tranquilizador, pero en realidad es un poco inquietante porque el veterinario siempre ha sido una pizarra en blanco para Stiles. Nunca ha podido leerlo porque el hombre mayor nunca revela demasiado de sí mismo y es solo esta mañana, por primera vez, que Stiles siente que ha visto más allá de su fachada extrañamente tranquila, que en realidad hay un poco de humanidad en el veterinario.

Es bueno y extraño al mismo tiempo. Stiles simplemente asiente en respuesta y observa mientras Deaton toma su mochila médica por los pies y sale por la puerta abierta y por la plataforma hasta que llega a las escaleras que conducen a los pisos inferiores.

Está solo con su compañero y casi instantáneamente puede sentir su pulso comenzar a latir en su cuello mientras su corazón comienza a correr.

—No tengas miedo, Stiles... si... si quieres pensar en ello como dijo Deaton... vete ahora—. Detrás de él, la voz de Derek suena tensa y temblorosa desde el otro lado del loft.

—Podríamos tratar de salir con alguien... tal vez cuando estés listo... si quieres...— Se queda sin habla.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?— Susurra Stiles, no del todo listo para darse la vuelta y enfrentar a su pareja. Derek le ofrece una salida y sus dedos se cierran en puños, no puede creer que haya leído esto mal. Él no puede... la idea de irse lo hace sentir enfermo.

—Dios no—. Gruñe Derek. Respiraciones fuertes y jadeantes se hicieron eco del tintineo del lobo, evidencia de la lucha de Derek por mantener el control.

—Por favor, Stiles... tienes que estar seguro, necesito que estés seguro. Si quieres ir a pensarlo o si realmente no quieres... —Su voz se engancha. —Si no me quieres así, sal por esa puerta ahora... Creo que puedo dejarte ir, pero si te quedas...— Derek parece casi sin aliento con anticipación y Stiles puede sentir su nudo en el estómago ante la promesa él oye en su voz, no puede mirar atrás o sus nervios simplemente pueden fallarle.

Resuelto, Stiles desliza la pesada puerta de metal a través... sellándolo dentro del loft con su compañero. Mueve las múltiples cerraduras a su lugar, arriba y abajo, y se para en posición vertical y luego lo siente... lo siente. Una presencia en su espalda, sin tocarse pero cerca... lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración agitar el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello. Él nunca lo escuchó moverse, el depredador rápido y silencioso que es su compañero.

Stiles inclina la cabeza, la barbilla cerca de su pecho mientras comienza a temblar. Es violento y malditamente incontrolable a medida que los escalofríos se convierten rápidamente en un gran cuerpo que se estremece. Una y otra vez. Él quiere esto, mucho.

—Stiles...— Derek ahoga su nombre mientras pregunta nuevamente. —¿Estás seguro?

Este es el momento, es un breve ‘parpadear y te lo extrañarías’, pero es uno en el que el universo aguanta la respiración esperando la decisión. Stiles puede contar este fragmento de tiempo entre Derek y él mismo, es uno de esos momentos cruciales en la vida de una persona. Una verdadera encrucijada, donde tus elecciones pueden cambiar tu camino para siempre. Él es elegido. No más dudas. Es Derek. Siempre lo fue y lo será siempre aunque no lo haya sabido siempre o no se haya atrevido a reconocerlo. Solo puede esperar que esto sea correcto para Derek también.

Lo único que lo mantiene en tierra es su mano sobre el frío metal de la puerta, es lo único que le dice que esto es real. Parece que ha perdido todo el control de su cuerpo y es una locura embriagadora lo que está haciendo, pero se siente tan bien... no hay forma de negarlo. Él es Derek... todo su corazón, cuerpo y alma, y está haciendo esto... entregándose a su lobo y recibiendo el regalo de Derek. Es tan infinitamente precioso que él sabe que lo que hacen ahora permanecerá encerrado en su corazón para siempre.

—Sí—. Está contento de que suene fuerte y razonablemente compuesto incluso si su corazón está acelerado, está luchando por respirar y su piel arde febrilmente. Stiles no duda, inclina las caderas y empuja a Derek, su trasero se asienta en la cuna de la pelvis de su compañero. —Quiero ser tu compañero Derek.

Los dos están inmóviles, congelados en este cuadro de aceptación, ninguno de los dos respira hasta que Derek hace un sonido ahogado como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago y luego se tambaleaba hacia adelante hasta que Stiles se presionó contra la puerta, su compañero cubriendo el suyo de vuelta completamente con su amplio pecho. Él puede sentir una dureza presionando en la carne más suave de su culo y jadea con asombrado deleite mientras Derek muele su erección enérgicamente contra él.

—Mi compañero... mi hermoso compañero...— Derek le raspa la oreja.

Un fuerte sonido metálico y lacrimógeno asalta sus oídos y Stiles puede sentir una fuerte vibración contra su mejilla que descansa contra la puerta. Él puede mover su cabeza lo suficiente para ver que Derek empujó sus fuertes garras afiladas hacia la puerta a cada lado de su cabeza y las está utilizando como ancla, manteniéndose en su lugar junto a la puerta perforada mientras comienza a moverse. Chocando y rechinando duro y pesado mientras sus brazos toman la tensión. La demostración visual de la fuerza mortal de Derek es tan fuerte que su estómago se mueve violentamente en su vientre. Stiles solo puede considerarse afortunado de que el lobo esté a su espalda sosteniéndolo con el peso de su cuerpo, de lo contrario sería un pequeño charco de hormonas adolescentes derretidas en el suelo.

Mierda... Derek lo está presionando tan fuerte que va a haber una huella de su cuerpo en la puerta... tal vez podrían colgarlo, al igual que el colgante de pared de carbonita de Han Sooooooooo... oh dulce Jesús... Derek hace un particularmente movimiento sucio de sus caderas, frotando esa longitud dura y gruesa en el culo de Stiles, arriba y abajo buscando y encontrando el surco de su trasero debajo del algodón y arrastrando su polla contra él.

Los ruidos que Derek hace... joder... joder... joder... los sonidos jadeantes y siseantes de su placer hacen que la polla de Stiles vibre y palpite al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Gime largo y fuerte, necesita dejar salir estos sentimientos incluso mientras intenta empujar al hombre detrás de él, pero Derek es tan fuerte y duro... Cristo, es siempre duro... que Stiles apenas puede moverse y su propia polla atrapada en un pantalón apretado y presionada contra una puerta de acero implacable, duele tan dolorosamente con la necesidad que lloriquea y no le importa... necesita a su compañero para ayudarlo. Necesita venirse.

—Dios Stiles... te sientes tan bien... necesito sentirte contra mi por tanto tiempo...— Stiles golpea su frente contra la puerta en pura frustración, se siente casi bien en comparación con el hambre dolorida que apenas está soportando .. él quiere y necesita tanto.

—No bebé, no te lastimes...— Derek gruñe en advertencia, antes de gemir suavemente. —Ha sido un infierno no tocarte...

—Por favor, Derek...— Stiles solloza, sus dedos arañando la puerta de metal en su desesperación. Derek está ondulando contra él, usando todo su cuerpo para frotarse y presionar contra Stiles. Puede sentir que su lobo apoya su frente contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, su nariz rozando su nuca mientras lo olfatea, puede escuchar la inhalación prolongada de Derek atrayéndolo hacia lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

—Dios, hueles tan jodidamente bien...— gruñó Derek y la entrepierna de Stiles se convulsionó un poco cuando sintió un gran chorro semen salir de la punta de su pene. Él aúlla imitando inconscientemente al compañero que lo rodea por completo.

Están tan apretados y junto a que las vibraciones de los profundos gruñidos de aprobación de Derek penetran a través de las costillas y los omóplatos de Stiles y se siente como si los músculos y tejidos de su cuerpo recibieran un masaje interno. Nunca antes había sentido algo así en su vida y ahora que lo tiene, nunca quiere que se detenga. Es tan bueno estar tan cerca de él.

Stiles está desesperado por tocar a su compañero y alcanza los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza. Arrastra las manos frenéticamente para arrastrar las mangas granate de Henley de Derek hacia atrás para exponer sus brazos... necesita su piel bajo sus manos como si necesitara aire para respirar.

Los antebrazos de su lobo son fuertes y musculosos, ligeramente espolvoreados con cabello oscuro y es loco y estúpido, pero solo la vista de ese cabello y la forma en que Derek flexiona, tendones apretados y venas que salen con la tensión de los movimientos de su cuerpo, tiene su cabeza girando salvajemente con lujuria.

Pone las yemas de sus dedos ligeramente sobre la carne de Derek y desliza lentamente sobre su piel sintiendo los suaves cabellos bajo su toque hasta llegar a las garras de Derek. Sus dedos hormiguean locamente de sensaciones mientras se encrespa sobre ellos, puede ver la forma en que Derek tiene sus dedos enganchados en el metal. Es profundo.

—Quiero que me toques... con estas manos, con estas garras... tócame en todas partes—. Atrapado como está, puede mover la cabeza lo suficiente como para dejar que sus labios se deslicen sobre la carne sedosa del brazo interno de Derek. Deja que sus dientes rocen sobre su piel, siente una oleada de calor y orgullo quemándose en las mejillas cuando escucha a su pareja ansiosa por desesperada anhelo mientras habla con la boca ardiente en donde el cuello de Stiles se une a su hombro.

—Yo... no quiero hacerte daño—. Derek gruñe contra su carne y Stiles puede sentir sus manos flexionarse debajo de las suyas, una corriente subterránea de ansiedad sangrando en el aire pesado que rodea a su lobo.

—Nunca podrías lastimarme... Derek... y yo uhhh... me gustan tus garras—. Stiles respira hondo cuando Derek se mantiene quieto contra su espalda mientras escucha. —Quiero decir realmente, me gustan mucho... mucho... y tus dientes... quiero que muerdas... ughh...

Derek empuja salvajemente contra él, sus caderas chocan juntas y es un dolor placentero.

—¿Quieres mi mordida Stiles? .. ¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres al hombre y al lobo? Derek raspa en su carne, su voz es casi incomprensible mientras se revuelve contra él. —Dilo... dilo de nuevo... necesito escucharlo todo el tiempo.

—Sí... joder... te quiero Derek... quiero que ambos... quieran que sean mis compañeros... quiero que me reclamen tan mal...— en el momento en que Derek da un paso atrás, Stiles comienza a deslizarse por el metal hasta que siente manos fuertes agarrarlo y sostenerlo en posición vertical. Está perdido en una bruma de calor y necesidad mientras se da la vuelta y Derek lo levanta en sus brazos, enganchando sus piernas para enredarse alrededor de su cintura. Una mano extendida de costado sujetando su culo, sus dedos se enroscaban debajo de la curva redonda para que las puntas de las garras rozaran el perineo de Stiles, la tela de sus pantalones no era una barrera suficiente para evitar sentir el contacto de su pareja y las chispas crea dentro de él.

Su otra mano cubre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles, su amplia palma lo sostiene mientras Derek deja que sus cabezas se unan. Los ojos rojos Alfa de Derek lo fulminan con fuerza mientras sus jadeos calientes soplan en los labios de Stiles. La fuerza con la que Derek lo sostiene es tan fácil y Stiles está tan excitado por el conocimiento de que literalmente su pareja podría hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera con o sin su permiso y sin embargo sabe que la fuerza sobrenatural nunca se volvería contra él. Él confía en Derek implícitamente.

Derek parece que no puede apartar los ojos de su boca. Ellos parpadean de vez en cuando para encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles como si tratara de asegurarse de que Stiles todavía está con él... aún queriendo esto antes de volver a bajar para mirar sus labios con una intensidad que le recuerda a un tiempo no tan largo atrás, cuando lo empujaron a la puerta con lo que creía que era un lobo peligroso. El único peligro que teme en este momento es que va a perder la cabeza si su compañero no hace algo... cualquier cosa en este momento.

—Bésame—. Stiles logra murmurar. Lamerse los labios necesitando sentir y probar la boca del lobo antes de que él caduque condenadamente. —Por favor.

Derek gime suavemente, afortunadamente no es inmune a las súplicas de su compañero y baja la cabeza. Si Stiles hubiera pensado que su beso iba a ser tan salvaje y enloquecido como la forma en que había estado moliéndose contra él, estaba muy equivocado. Derek es sorprendentemente amable. Un simple roce de sus labios y Stiles puede sentir la tensión en su interior haciéndolo suspirar, sus dedos se agarran a los anchos hombros de su pareja antes de deslizarse alrededor de su cuello.

No empuja por más, tanto como quiere, permite que Derek se tome su tiempo explorando con la lenta y lenta inclinación de sus bocas, siente el tibio y húmedo calor de su lengua deslizarse delicadamente sobre sus labios sensibles buscando la entrada. Se separan involuntariamente en un suspiro y su boca se llena de la lengua de Derek, el lobo suavemente lamiendo y chupando la suya.

Derek lo está probando.

El calor se enrosca en el vientre de Stiles y él acaricia con sus dedos la parte posterior del cuello de Derek y los cruza ociosamente a través del pelo corto en su nuca. Girando y jugando suavemente con los hilos sedosos antes de darles un pequeño tirón.

El ruido que sale de la boca de Derek es indescriptible... como si hubiera sido arrancado de algún lugar en lo más profundo de su ser y tiene a Stiles pegado a la puerta mientras besa con intención devoradora. Con las piernas de Stiles alrededor de sus caderas, Derek empuja y se pelea contra él y está caliente y dolorido.

No puede dejar de gemir contra la boca de su compañero... alimentando a Derek con el sonido de su placer, dejándolo vibrar contra el paladar de su pareja y su garganta para que lo trague. Dispara una locura en Derek y el ruido sordo que viene de su pecho es cada vez más fuerte con cada empuje de su pelvis, el roce y el empuje de sus pollas parece inflamar aún más a Derek.

Su piel arde donde toca Stiles y la boca de Derek le da el beso más húmedo que Stiles haya conocido, que está bordeado por el dolor de su lengua deslizándose contra caninos afilados es algo en lo que pensará y lo examinará más de cerca más tarde, porque ahora mismo ni puede pensar directamente y mucho menos empezar a preocuparse por los problemas que parece estar desarrollando.

Derek es abrumador mientras presiona más fuerte, se abre más y Stiles se agarra a la camisa con sus apretados puños desesperados por anclarse, sintiendo el palpitante y poderoso latido del corazón de su lobo vibrar contra su mano es tranquilizador. Está seguro de que no es su imaginación, pero Derek parece ser más alto, más grande, más duro... solo más.

La respiración de Derek es áspera y desigual contra su boca, sus manos con garras comienzan a tirar de los pantalones de Stiles. El sonido de la tela desgarrada es lo que ayuda a Stiles a recuperar su mente y el poco control que puede reunir.

Se las arregla para arrastrar sus labios lejos de los posesivos y exigentes de Derek e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de arrastrar el aire a sus pulmones hambrientos, incluso cuando Derek entierra su cara en un lado de su cuello. El raspado de su barba deja la piel sensible de Stiles picando con calor mientras lame un ardiente camino caliente por el costado de su cuello.

—Derek... Derek... detente hombre... por favor...— Dios ni siquiera reconoce su propia voz... no ese sonido roto y destrozado.

Derek se estremece contra él. Gimiendo pesadamente, el aliento húmedo y caliente se desliza sobre la clavícula de Stiles, expuesto desde donde su lobo ha acariciado el escote de su camiseta a un lado. Stiles empuja sin poder hacer nada contra el musculoso cofre frente a él, sorprendido cuando Derek se mueve hacia atrás dejando unas preciosas pulgadas de espacio entre ellos.

Stiles arrastra tantas respiraciones como puede cuando de repente se da cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentra. Los poderosos muslos de Derek lo apoyan contra la puerta de metal y abren sus piernas para que puedan envolverse alrededor de sus caderas. Empuja sus pelvis juntas y Stiles se retuerce en puro placer por la forma en que sus ejes chocan entre sí.

Derek sisea entre los dientes apretados, con los ojos apretados. Apoyando su frente contra Stiles, sus alientos acelerados se entremezclan cuando sus labios están a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Te dije que estuvieras seguro—. Derek grita con voz gruesa. Stiles no puede controlar el impulso de cambiar, su polla es un gran dolor punzante y las manos de Derek sujetan sus caderas, deteniendo sus movimientos antes de alcanzar y envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la carne de los brazos superiores de Stiles, inmovilizándolo firmemente a la puerta. Encorvado tan lejos sobre su frente casi toca el pecho de Stiles, Derek jadea con dureza, como si fuera el peor de los tipos.

—Deja de moverte. Te dejaré ir en un momento... Te lo prometo... Yo... solo déjame... déjame recuperarme. —Su voz es profunda y gutural... nunca escuchó al otro hombre sonar así en absoluto, tira de algo muy abajo en sus entrañas. Algo primordial y deficiente.

Stiles se estremece ante la renovada oleada de excitación que lo invade. Su lengua se siente extrañamente gruesa y difícil de manejar en su boca. —No... no... no quiero que dejes de hacer lo que eras... eh... haciendo

—Gracias a Dios...— dice Derek pesadamente, sus ojos de color rojo oscuro con hambre apenas contenida.

—Pero...— Stiles chilla cuando puede sentir la pelvis de Derek moverse contra él en pequeños pulsos tentadores y sabe que el lobo apenas está aferrado a su control. El calor corre a través de él y parece centrarse en sus mejillas que se sienten como si estuvieran ardiendo.

—No quiero que la primera vez... nuestra primera vez sea contra una puerta. No es que esté en contra de eso... de hecho estoy bastante seguro de que será un pedido frecuente mío... pero esta vez... —Stiles mira a su compañero impotentemente queriendo que él lo entienda y cómo puede hacerlo si Stiles realmente no entiende lo que está pasando por su propia cabeza, solo siente que está dejando escapar cada pensamiento que lo atraviesa.

—Si esto se dirige de la manera que creo que es... de la manera que espero que sea... vas a... uhmm... sí, eso es...— Puede sentir que su cara brilla con calor y seguro que está sonrojado de un color rojo brillante por los nervios y la vergüenza. Él baja su voz en un susurro. —Estar dentro de mí... y realmente creo que necesitamos una cama para eso—.

Derek hace un sonido ahogado y estrangulado mientras desliza sus manos por el cuerpo de Stiles y agarra sus caderas con fuerza. Sosteniéndolo en su lugar, se lanza hacia adelante en un gran empuje incontrolado, sus caderas chocan con fuerza en un largo y continuo movimiento de molienda, antes de que de alguna manera se las arregle para retroceder y Stiles, entre gemidos como si estuviera muriendo, puede ver que Derek está mordiendo tan duro su labio inferior que comienza a sangrar.

Nunca deja de fascinarlo la forma en que Derek puede cambiar entre su forma humana y Beta y en ese momento cuando el ser Beta parcial de Derek parece derretirse ante él y revelar al hombre que está debajo, su aliento se atraganta en su garganta con la mirada de Derek, esos hermosos ojos multicolores. El amor y la necesidad arden con fuerza incluso cuando lo que Stiles solo puede describir como vergüenza que tira de las esquinas de la boca de Derek hacia abajo, el más mínimo goteo de sangre sigue el surco profundo por un lado.

Stiles puede sentir la angustia de Derek. Es una sensación enfermiza y ansiosa que cuaja en sus entrañas y la odia. Nunca quiso que Derek se sintiera de esta manera.

—Joder Stiles... Lo siento mucho. Sé que... Sí, no es excusa, pero cuando estoy contigo... todo lo que quiero es estar lo más cerca de ti que pueda. Debería ser especial. Debería ser corazones y flores... champagne y velas... debería ser cuando tengas dieciocho... y después de que nos hayamos conocido por salir y no porque le tengamos miedo a los monstruos y huyamos por nuestras vidas. —Derek se reprende y comienza a alejarse. Stiles puede sentir que se resbala y se agarra al otro hombre con más fuerza, más fuerte... cerrando sus piernas alrededor de él en un agarre irrompible. Él lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y se aferra mientras presiona su cara para que su boca roce la oreja de Derek.

—Si crees que esto no es especial para mí... estás loco... Te conozco de una forma que nunca hubiera tenido si hubiéramos estado saliendo. Te amo y finalmente estamos juntos como siempre he deseado y espero que en algún momento encontremos una cama y puedas mostrarme todos esos movimientos sensuales y locos. Solo sé que estás pasando—. Stiles susurra en contra su lóbulo antes de morderlo suavemente, sosteniéndolo entre sus dientes, Derek se pone rígido y aprieta sus ingles juntos, antes de que gruñe ardientemente.

—Stiles... si te vuelvo a tener en la cama... podría no dejar que te vayas... alguna vez...— Stiles parpadea mientras deja que eso le ocurra. Su papá podría tener algo que decir al respecto, pero ahora mismo. En este momento, Stiles no se va a preocupar por eso. Todo lo que él puede pensar es que Derek no quiere que se vaya. Quiere que permanezca. Siente como si estuviera iluminado desde adentro con el cálido resplandor que se está extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies y en todos los lugares intermedios.

Él está muy feliz, está aterrorizado. Aterrorizado de que algo le quitará todo esto y que estará solo y que lo estaría... puede ver eso ahora. Tendría amigos y su papá, pero si no hubiera Derek... sin importar lo que dijera nadie, no habría nadie más para él de la misma manera. Él se conoce a sí mismo, y tan cursi como sonaba... era un hombre lobo. No habría forma de superarlo.

Sin embargo, no puede vivir su vida con miedo porque lo destruiría desde adentro, manchando sus vidas. Necesita agarrar con ambas manos este futuro que tiene delante de él con Derek a su lado, por lo que aleja el miedo y deja que el cálido brillo lo llene hasta reventar.

—Demonios, sí... sí... sí...— Stiles puede sentir su boca estirándose tanto con su sonrisa que es casi dolorosa. Derek lo abraza como si fuera algo infinitamente precioso y la sensación de ser tan cuidado envía calor a su cuerpo.

Derek lo lleva fácilmente y Stiles sería un mentiroso absoluto si dijera que no lo disfrutaba... la sensación de sus fuertes brazos abrazándolo fuertemente. El agarre de sus manos en su trasero, los dedos que se curvan en su carne, las vibraciones retumbantes donde sus pechos se presionan el uno contra el otro. Cada paso golpea sus pollas duras y la respiración de Derek es dura y áspera. Stiles aprieta la cara con fuerza contra la garganta de Derek y lo inhala. Atrae ese olor salvaje a lo profundo de sus pulmones y acaricia su mejilla contra el cuello de su lobo, queriendo cubrir su piel en múltiples capas perfumadas de puro Derek.

—Hueles tan bien... quiero lamerlo todo—. Desliza lentamente la lengua por el costado de la garganta de Derek, la pura satisfacción lo recorre cuando su lobo deja escapar un agudo quejido y tropieza con los escalones de la escalera y no tiene miedo porque sabe que Derek nunca lo dejará caer.

Derek está de rodillas en las escaleras, con una mano en un escalón apuntalando las dos garras, raspando con la oreja el metal, su otro brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles y su mano apretada y posesivamente sobre su trasero. Stiles está bastante seguro de que ha visto en el canal Discovery una especie de animal perezoso que lleva a su cría en esta misma posición, ya que se aferra más con sus brazos y piernas alrededor del fuerte cuerpo de Derek. Puede decir con toda certeza que, por mucho que respete a Derek como su Alfa, realmente no piensa en Derek de forma paternal.

Sus pollas se frotan juntas y la fricción es tan deliciosa como él se mueve para lamer y chupar la piel en el cuello de Derek que Stiles rápidamente se encuentra colocándose en el gran cuerpo sobre él. Es tan bueno sentir la gran polla de Derek frotándose contra la suya incluso a través de las capas de algodón y mezclilla... la fricción es casi demasiado intensa. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo toda la sangre correr hacia su cerebro, expone la columna vulnerable de su garganta y puede sentir los ojos de Derek quemándole fijados en su carne.

—Stiles... Stiles...— Derek está atascado en repetir, simplemente repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, mientras escucha a lo largo y fuerte y se pregunta si de alguna manera ha roto a su lobo. Su cuerpo está tan tenso y tenso que Stiles puede sentir que todos los músculos se han vuelto duros como la roca y no solo se refirió a ese músculo extra especial entre los muslos de Derek. Es como si estuviera congelado en su lugar, incapaz de avanzar o retroceder.

—Por favor... no te muevas—. Derek jadea pesadamente y hay algo en su rostro que hace que Stiles se detenga. Una desesperación que graba surcos a cada lado de la boca de Derek mientras susurra... —Ayúdame Stiles... No quiero llevarte a las escaleras...

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan porque Derek habla como si fuera una posibilidad muy real y se pregunta si tal vez está sobreestimado el control de su lobo en materia de apareamiento y reivindicación. Por mucho que lo mate porque el impulso de empujar y moler es muy fuerte, de alguna manera se las arregla para mantenerse quieto y esperar.

Después de un largo par de minutos, Derek asiente para sí mismo antes de levantarlo fácilmente y ponerse de pie de un salto. Hay una sombría determinación en su rostro, una mirada en sus ojos que es casi aterradora en su intensidad. Se mueve rápida y poderosamente por la escalera de caracol llevando a Stiles que puede sentir cada flexión y cambio de su cuerpo y se siente como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, su lobo está tan maravillosamente vivo y viril y Stiles está envuelto alrededor de él, sus muslos cerrados apretado y puede sentir esa energía pulsando a través de él. A través de cada parte de él.

Las manos de Derek lo agarran con demasiada fuerza cuando él patea la puerta de su habitación abierta e incluso cuando él se estremece ante la punzada del dolor, Stiles puede sentir como se le abren los ojos al ver el estado de la habitación. El dormitorio espartano, ordenado como un alfiler que había visto durante la noche ya no existe.

La cómoda de alto cajón está a un lado de la puerta, obviamente, lo que Derek había movido para colocarse para hacer barricadas en la habitación esa mañana. La madera de roble de los cajones está marcada con profundos surcos rasantes. Rasguños. La televisión que se había sentado encima estaba en el suelo, la pantalla se rompió y los fragmentos de vidrio tiñeron el suelo. La tela azul y marrón de las fundas de almohada y el relleno blanco del interior de varias almohadas está esparcida por toda la habitación como montones de nieve y la cama se ha movido al centro de la habitación, con un lado y una pierna de la cama de madera el marco casi se partió por la mitad.

Afortunadamente, Stiles puede ver que las fotos familiares personales de Derek todavía están intactas en la mesita de noche. La culpa recorre sus entrañas porque sabe que él es la causa de esto y desliza su mano por el pecho de Derek para ahuecar su mandíbula apretada y presiona sus labios con los de Derek en un casto beso de amor y disculpa antes de retroceder un poco y presionar su mejilla contra la de su compañero y frotando. Derek retumba suavemente y acaricia su espalda dejando que su nariz se arrastre por la piel de Stiles absorbiendo sus olores combinados.

Derek coloca a Stiles suavemente sobre la cama y él retrocede, sus ojos ya no llevan esa despiadada chispa de propósito... hay dolor y pesar llenándolos ahora. Derek se frota el pecho, casi inconscientemente, aunque Stiles es muy consciente de que se está frotando el esternón, justo donde su corazón late tan poderosamente.

Se para con tristeza, con los pies descalzos y las mangas de su Henley colgando sobre sus nudillos y un parche húmedo en el frente de sus jeans ajustados, donde está abultado tan prominentemente que incluso la montaña de emoción que se sienta sobre sus hombros justo en ese momento el momento no puede apaciguarlo. Stiles no puede soportarlo, apoyándose en los codos.

—¿Derek?— Pregunta en voz baja.

Su lobo niega con la cabeza. —Lo siento, Stiles... mira a lo que te traje. Tienes razón... tu primera vez debería ser especial... es especial y... parece que no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de ti. No te merezco...

—Detente...— Stiles comienza a cerrar la boca cuando Derek levanta su mano, sus ojos pálidos y feroces en su certeza.

—No... eres mucho mejor que yo... inteligente, fuerte y desinteresado... soy egoísta... roto... duro y mereces mucho más que yo... algo, alguien perfecto... pero no puedo dejarte ir... ni siquiera quieras intentarlo más. Te necesito Stiles. Te necesito. —La voz de Derek se quiebra cuando su cara se retuerce de dolor y emociones que Stiles ni siquiera puede comenzar a identificar porque una vez que comienza no está muy seguro de su capacidad para soportarlo.

Stiles traga saliva mientras empuja y se sienta en la cama inestable y pasa una mano temblorosa por su cabello antes de levantar sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Derek.

—No quiero a otra persona. Te quiero. Quiero que el hombre que lucha por hacer lo correcto... quiero al hombre que no se da por vencido independientemente de las probabilidades... Quiero al hombre que lucha con dientes y garras y protege su manada—. Gime de frustración cuando ve la mirada incrédula que su lobo le está dando.

—Maldita sea Derek... no te amo porque eres perfecto, te amo porque no lo eres—. Extiende su mano, haciendo señas a Derek para que la tome. —Te necesito. Necesito a mi compañero... quizás estés roto, pero amo todas las piezas que has vuelto a armar—.

Derek mira la mano extendida de Stiles y lentamente levanta la suya y Stiles puede ver que la mano de Derek tiembla incluso más que la suya.

—Es mi turno de preguntarle a Derek, te quiero como mi amigo, como mi Alpha y como mi compañero... ¿estás seguro?— Stiles no puede controlar la forma en que su voz se quiebra y se rompe, está demasiado abrumado por la emoción y el miedo de que este sea el momento en que Derek se volteará y se alejará de él.

Derek agarra su mano como si fuera un salvavidas.

—Sí... estoy seguro—. Él escupió.

—Entonces esto es todo...— Stiles se recuesta lentamente, los latidos de su corazón retumban en sus oídos mientras atrae a Derek con él, sin soltar su mano por un instante mientras se miran a los ojos. Derek se arrodilla en el borde de la cama, sus dedos se entrelazan, el aliento de Stiles resopla con gran prisa cuando siente el peso de su pareja posarse sobre él... presionándolo contra el colchón. Se siente seguro y cálido como si Derek fuese una gran manta que lo cubre, protegiéndolo de todo daño.

Entonces su compañero comienza a moverse.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek lo envuelve, sus brazos alrededor de su torso y deja que su ingle se acomode en la cuna de la pelvis de Stiles. Soplos de aire se escapan de ambos ante la sensación. Stiles quiere sonreír realmente tanto ante la mirada casi agonizante de placer que cruza la cara de Derek, pero no puede... porque está bastante seguro de que su cara es un espejo de la de su compañero... esto es... es demasiado... demasiado bueno . Nunca antes ha estado bajo nadie así, nunca nadie ha cubierto su cuerpo y ha hecho pequeños ruidos estrangulados como si hubieran sido destruidos.

Stiles mueve sus piernas inquieto y el movimiento abre sus muslos y Derek se desliza entre ellos con un fuerte gemido, usando sus musculosas piernas para separarlos aún más. Él está muy extendido y sus pollas están presionadas una contra la otra a través de su ropa. Incluso con las capas de tela entre ellos puede sentir lo duro y palpitante que está Derek. Una combinación perfecta con la suya. Es instintivo empujar contra esa dureza, buscar alivio de la sensación demasiado madura e hinchada de su pene erecto y sus bolas pesadas.

Con las rodillas dobladas y los pies firmemente plantados en el colchón, Stiles empuja ciegamente persiguiendo todas las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo. Sensaciones de hormigueo, dolor y palpitaciones. Su sistema está abrumado con eso, hay demasiado que absorber... analizar... sentir. Él sabe lo que es estar cachondo... pero por el amor de Dios es un adolescente, así que es casi un interruptor que se ha cambiado a un ajuste permanente 'ON' en su biología, pero esto... esto es como nada que haya sentido antes en su vida. Es como si cada parte de él tuviese hambre, no solo físicamente, sino también todas las otras partes... las partes más internas que componen Stiles Stilinski y todas ansían a este Alfa hombre lobo. Es sexy como el infierno y también un poco aterrador, esa sensación de perder el control...de perderse tanto en otra persona.

Sus manos revolotean salvajemente, inseguro de dónde colocarlas... dónde tocar el cuerpo que lo empuja contra el colchón. Toda la confianza que había tenido antes parece haber sido eliminada de él, desapareciendo al sentir el peso de Derek sobre él. Un recordatorio muy sólido y real de que el sexo no será un concepto abstracto para él pronto. Su estúpido cerebro no va a cerrar la boca, ya sea... una ronda constante de preguntas pasando por su cabeza... ¿le dolerá?... ¿le gustará?... ¿le gustará a Derek?... ¿y si le gusta y a Derek no? o al revés... ¿y si Derek cambia de opinión después?... detente... detente... detente...

Todos sus músculos se entrelazan con la tensión de intentar no enloquecer. Es una batalla perdida. Su pecho está congelado, sus pulmones ardiendo por aspirar otro aliento y no puede... parece que no puede aspirar aire, la necesidad aumenta con cada segundo que pasa hasta que casi parece que es una cuestión de supervivencia... o de manera más realista, que simplemente conserva la conciencia.

—Respira Stiles—. La voz de Derek es dura y su tono y expresión exige obediencia.

Hay momentos, no muchos, ciertamente, porque no está realmente en su naturaleza, cuando Stiles se siente tan obligado a obedecer a su Alfa como cualquier lobo en la manada. Afortunadamente, este es uno de ellos y no sabe si es porque están muy cerca de finalizar el vínculo de apareamiento entre ellos o simplemente un caso de autoconservación, ya que inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Derek, Stiles toma una respiración entrecortada y sus pulmones hambrientos están llenos.

La expresión tensa y atenta de la cara de su compañero se relaja y Derek baja la cabeza para acariciar suavemente la boca jadeante de Stiles, y es tan suave y dulce que olvida todos los pensamientos locos e inseguros que estaba teniendo. Él trata de empujar hacia atrás y aferrarse a la boca de Derek y besarle más profundo y más duro en gratitud así como también por el impulso de necesidad que lo atraviesa en su corazón y Derek responde por un momento breve e impresionante, surgiendo en el beso. Con un fuerte gruñido se escabulle dejando que su nariz roce la mejilla de Stiles murmurando suavemente ‘solo respira’ antes de que se sumerja para perfumar su garganta.

Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos presionando las sábanas debajo de él mientras su cuerpo se arquea en la boca caliente y húmeda acariciando su cuello. Ante el agudo grito de placer que él hace, los suaves pellizcos y lamidas se transforman rápidamente en succión total. Es duro y tiene moretones contra su piel y envía chispas que bajan por su espina dorsal haciendo que su culo se apriete y su polla se mueva en los confines de su pantalón porque él sabe de qué se trata. Derek lo está marcando para que todo el mundo lo vea, mostrando a todos que Stiles es suyo. La profunda satisfacción de eso le atraviesa por lo mucho que su compañero necesita esto.

Stiles se pregunta si sobrevivirá a su reclamo, es un hecho que nunca volverá a ser el mismo. No solo por la pérdida de su virginidad... 'pérdida' no es la palabra correcta para lo que es esto. Lo que es esto, entre él y Derek, es dar y recibir y no un yo más allá del sexo, y el placer indescriptible que siente con su lobo, aunque eso es parte de eso... una gran parte de eso. Es la única forma en que pueden estar lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro y quiere esa cercanía tanto... la necesita ahora... en este momento... necesita sentir que Derek se vuelve parte de él y que necesita convertirse en parte de Derek.

Un ruido viene de lo profundo de su interior, sobresaltando a Stiles con la fuerza con la que sale de su garganta. Es dolorosamente crudo y, sin embargo, sabe que es solo un débil eco del hambre y la necesidad que se ha enroscado dentro de él y que ahora quiere ser desatada. Es elemental, una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza que combina perfectamente con los movimientos retorcidos de su cuerpo que ya no parecen estar bajo su control. Él no puede parar y ni siquiera está seguro si quiere hacerlo.

—Tócame Stiles—. Derek se empuja hacia arriba, se mantiene sobre él, las manos presionando el colchón a cada lado de su cabeza, con la gracia fluida y la fuerza incansable de un hombre lobo. Su expresión está tan abiertamente llena de calor y necesidad a medida que sus ojos recorren cada centímetro de él que Stiles casi instantáneamente puede sentir el sudor emergente en su frente bajo esa mirada abrasadora.

Es una reacción completamente visceral e incontrolable cuando los brazos y hombros de Derek comienzan a temblar visiblemente cuando sabe que no deberían estarlo, no con la resistencia del lobo. Puede sentir que su boca se afloja y sus párpados se sienten abrumados cuando una oleada de cálido reconocimiento lo recorre. Su pareja está esperando. Desesperadamente.

—Tócame por todos lados—. Es mitad orden mitad súplica y Stiles no puede resistir ese atisbo de vulnerabilidad a pesar de que la voz de Derek es dura, puede escuchar lo cerca que está el lobo del filo y envía una oleada de piel de placer ondulándose sobre su piel.

Mantiene sus ojos fijos en las pupilas dilatadas por encima de él y levanta sus manos temblorosas para tomar esa querida cara. Derek gime débilmente mientras sus ojos se cierran, frotando y acariciando su mejilla y mandíbula contra ellas y la sensación de la barba de su compañero raspándose contra sus palmas es una deliciosa quemadura de hormigueo.

Sus dedos se arrastran suavemente sobre las tensas cuerdas del cuello de su compañero y Stiles saborea la sensación de sentir la manzana de Adam que se agita frenéticamente mientras él traga una y otra vez. Su lobo gime de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez y puede sentir la vibración de las cuerdas vocales de Derek a través de su piel.

Deslizando sus dedos justo dentro del escote del Henley de Derek, Stiles acaricia ligeramente su clavícula sorprendido de cómo algo tan frágil podría ser tan fuerte al mismo tiempo. Cada parte de él es una maravilla, tan hermoso para los ojos de Stiles que podría adorarlo con sus manos para siempre.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha dicho las palabras en voz alta hasta que oye a Derek decir su nombre, sus fosas nasales dilatándose con cada respiración antes de levantarse, apoyándose en una mano y con la otra tironeando fuertemente en la parte posterior de su camisa para arrastrarla sobre su cabeza. Él traga saliva mientras Derek la arroja a un lado de la habitación y su ancho pecho y hombros llenan la visión de Stiles, bloqueando todo lo demás.

Los suaves pectorales del pecho de Derek lo hipnotizan. Las crestas oscuras de los músculos definidos lo llaman para seguir sus líneas y el rastro de cabello oscuro que va desde su alto ombligo hasta la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros es más poderoso y potente que cualquier canción de sirena al atraerlo... atrayéndolo a extender la mano y tocar. Sus dedos se mueven inquietos, picando, antes de poner sus manos en los pectorales de Derek. Palmas planas para suavizar la piel sedosa.

Envía una onda expansiva de hambre pura a través de su cuerpo dejándolo jadeante con la boca abierta. El conocimiento de que puede tocar a este hombre libremente, sin temor a perder un miembro y tal vez lo más importante de perderlo de su vida... es demasiado... no puede... oh Dios... y Derek quiere ese toque... le está pidiendo, rogándole que... él va a morir... no hay forma de que su corazón no estalle con la forma en que late en su pecho... duro y frenético.

Los dedos de Stiles se agitan espasmódicamente, se extienden ampliamente sobre el pecho de Derek y su lobo respira profundo cuando sus pulgares se mueven y se deslizan rozando sus pezones rosa pálido antes de que se unan en puños. Stiles solo puede mirar maravillado cómo Derek cierra los ojos y sisea entre los dientes apretados, inclinando la cabeza y rodando sobre sus hombros con placer, con el cuerpo balanceándose con fuerza con el suyo. Sus pezones duros, ruborizados en un color más profundo, más oscuros..

Hay un ruido, un zumbido constante en la parte posterior de su cabeza y Stiles se toma un momento para darse cuenta de que es él. De hecho, son ellos dos. Derek está retumbando, desde lo más profundo de su pecho, el sonido bajo como un motor en ralentí, mientras que Stiles simplemente está gimiendo. Un sonido quejumbroso agudo, sin parar, y aunque lo reconoce ahora, todavía no puede detenerse. Al igual que él no puede evitar que sus manos tracen la caja torácica de Derek y sus costados, sintiendo y absorbiendo el poder apenas contenido en el cuerpo de su compañero.

Los ojos de Derek se abren de golpe y brillan carmesí cuando se encuentran con los suyos por un momento antes de mirar las manos de Stiles acariciando su cuerpo y Stiles puede sentir el fuerte escalofrío que lo mece a través de sus dedos.

—Sí... así es cariño... tócame... quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí... esos dedos largos acariciándome...— La respiración de Derek es áspera e irregular mientras anima a Stiles a explorar su cuerpo y puede sentir su enorme pecho moviéndose duro y rápido debajo de sus manos.

—Derek...— No puede decir nada más... no puede decir lo bien que se siente... no puede decir cuánto lo necesita... solo puede decir el nombre de su pareja con emoción temblorosa, todo lo que siente por el otro hombre.

Deja que sus dedos bajen en un suave deslizamiento, rozando la carne caliente hasta la cintura de los pantalones vaqueros de Derek, sus dedos se sumergen debajo del dril de algodón una mínima fracción de pulgada. El ruido que Derek hace es indescriptible cuando Stiles los arrastra hacia arriba y sobre los surcos estriados de los abdominales de Derek con un toque de uña, marcando la piel de su pareja demasiado brevemente con rayas de rasguños rojos antes de que desaparezcan, se curen.

No sabe dónde mirar cuando Derek levanta los ojos ardientes para encontrarse con los suyos y se llenan de agonía cuando su abdomen se agita visiblemente, los músculos se contraen y relajan con fuerza ante los ojos de Stiles. Los estrangulados ruidos que hace Derek entre los dientes apretados hacen que la polla de Stiles vibre tan fuerte y rápido que cree que va a perderlo... va a venirse en sus pantalones.

Eso es hasta que ve a su pareja encorvarse sobre sí mismo, encorvando el cuerpo de Stiles con su expresión apretada y sus ojos atormentados antes de que él los cierre, con los brazos alrededor de su estómago meciéndose adelante y atrás, estremeciéndose con el más crudo y poderoso hambre sexual él alguna vez ha sido visto. Todo para él... es una locura, una locura mental y se esfuerza por comprender la idea de que Derek lo quiere hasta el punto del dolor.

—¿Derek?— La preocupación hace que su voz se rompa cuando agarra el hombro de Derek y le da un golpecito en la cara a su compañero, tirando de él para pedirle que se encuentre con los ojos de Stiles.

Con jadeos y respiraciones jadeantes, Derek abre lentamente los ojos, el rojo sangrando, y el atractivo mudo en ellos, la hermosa mezcla de colores que brillan, pidiendo silenciosamente a Stiles que haga algo, hace que su corazón tartamudee en su pecho.

—Duele...— susurra. —Duele tanto... necesito estar dentro de ti Stiles... lo necesito...

—Diablos, sí.— Stiles dice sin vacilar y Derek se abalanza sobre él. La respiración se ve obligada a salir de sus pulmones por el peso de su compañero que se clava en él y extiende sus piernas más para que pueda enganchar una de ellas sobre la parte posterior del muslo de Derek, sus dedos se enroscan para anclarla. Él puede escuchar las garras de Derek triturar en las sábanas debajo de ellos. El largo gruñido que hace es tan caliente y hambriento que Stiles puede sentir los pelos de sus brazos y la parte de atrás de su cuello levantarse. Es una señal... una advertencia y le está avisando a Stiles que cualquier control que Derek haya tenido... ya no está.

Su boca es abrasadora mientras la arrastra sobre la línea de la mandíbula de Stiles y comienza a besarlo, calientes besos llenos de duelo y calor húmedo. Las manos de Stiles se deslizan sobre la resbaladiza y sudorosa espalda de Derek antes de deslizarse dentro de la cintura de sus jeans y dos cosas son evidentemente claras. Uno, Derek ha ido en comando y dos, ese trasero que ha causado estragos en la salud mental de Stiles durante demasiado tiempo es más estrecho y musculoso de lo que nunca había soñado. Aferrándose a los globos firmes y lisos, empuja hacia abajo y Derek gime quebradizo contra su boca mientras lo alientan a empujarse y aferrarse a Stiles con más fuerza que nunca.

Pierde los sentidos por un momento, perdido por la sensación de la boca de Derek sobre él y los poderosos movimientos que está haciendo contra su cuerpo. Cuando, de repente, se siente como si hubiera sido arrojado desde una gran altura o cuando el ascensor en el que te subes se mueve más rápido de lo que esperas, dejando tu estómago atrás. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que las embestidas de Derek son tan poderosas que la cama inestable ha crujido y gimió como un oso herido desde que se tumbaron sobre ella finalmente colapsó, una pierna tras otra como una línea de dominós y ni siquiera estaba al tanto. La cama está en el piso y le da a Derek más impulso ahora que está en una superficie estable y está empujando a Stiles más duro que nunca con la fuerza de sus musculosas piernas y la fuerza de su necesidad.

Cálidas manos se deslizan bajo su camisa acariciando y agarrando su carne y comienza a temblar. Ha necesitado el toque de Derek por tanto tiempo que su cuerpo no puede hacer frente a la realidad, se siente como chispas que se encienden en su piel. El escote de su camiseta comienza a tirar hacia abajo y Stiles logra arrastrar su boca hacia un lado, ignorando el gruñido de desaprobación de Derek, y susurra contra su mejilla.

—No... me gusta esta camisa—. Puede sentir las garras de Derek atrapadas en el algodón negro a punto de dividirlo en dos.

—Es mía—. Derek gruñe de nuevo, el aliento caliente abrasa la mandíbula de Stiles mordiéndolo suavemente en reprensión antes de besar la comisura de su boca. Stiles se convierte en el beso y murmura contra la boca de Derek, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios frotándose el uno contra el otro mientras habla.

—Lo sé, es por eso que me gusta... huele a ti.

Derek mueve su cabeza hacia atrás, un profundo y acelerado rumor de placer se eleva desde su centro y mira a la cara de Stiles, hay una fugaz visión de un Derek Hale más joven e inocente en sus ojos y la forma en que sus labios se separan mostrando un destello de colmillo. Un rubor rojo recorre su cara y se asienta más profundamente en sus pómulos y orejas.

Cuanto más tiempo mantienen sus ojos en contacto, más Stiles ve un cambio lento pero notable en la expresión de Derek. Es más oscuro, más tenso. Stiles puede sentir su vientre tensarse en respuesta al creciente aura de intención primordial que rodea a su compañero y cuando Derek lentamente le sonríe mostrando brillantes dientes blancos, una retorcida y emocionante combinación de miedo y deseo raspa la ingle de Stiles. Es la sonrisa de un depredador que se acerca para matarlo.

—Puedes pedir prestado algo mío—. Parece que ha estado haciendo gárgaras con grava, su voz es tan profunda y gutural. —Pero no lo necesitarás... vamos a estar tan cerca de Stiles, tu olor y el mío... no serás capaz de distinguirnos...— Stiles se estremece porque hay una nota en la voz de Derek que grita de posesividad y él es un hombre moderno, sabe que probablemente debería ser más lento, pero hay algo en él, una conciencia primordial, que responde a ella con placer. Se deleita en eso. Quiere acostarse y desnudar su vientre con su gran y malo Alfa... oh espera demasiado tarde.

Levantando su mano, Derek la sostiene sobre la cara de Stiles y le muestra sus garras antes de engancharlas en el escote de la camiseta y cortarla de su cuerpo. Los rumores de Derek son bajos y urgentes mientras se ve satisfecho con el pecho desnudo y el vientre de Stiles. Sus ojos se vuelven rojos cuando trazan la línea del cabello oscuro desde su vientre hasta su cintura, deteniéndose sobre el bulto que cubre los pantalones de Stiles.

Lamiendo sus labios, mueve su mano y Stiles puede sentir los pinchazos de sus garras descansando en el hueco en la base de su garganta. Su piel hormiguea locamente cuando Derek comienza a trazar patrones con sus garras, raspando delicadamente la carne de Stiles salpicada de lunares en su torso como su punto a punto personal. La piel de gallina se levanta ansiosamente, una ondulación sobre su carne pálida.

—Tan hermoso... tan perfecto...— Derek dice roncamente.

Llega a la pretina de los chinos de Stiles después de lo que parece una eternidad de toques burlones que dejan a Stiles retorciéndose y jadeando con dureza por la boca abierta. Sus ojos se entrecierran en las rendijas de párpados pesados mientras observa a Derek acurrucar los vellos de su rastro del tesoro en el camino a deslizar sus dedos en la brecha entre la piel y el material. Él engancha sus garras en la tela.

Derek le permite a Stiles sentir la fuerza implacable de ellas tirando de él por la parte delantera de sus pantalones, forzando a sus caderas a levantarse levemente mientras la costura interna de sus pantalones chinos raspa sus bolas... palpita despiadadamente y le gusta... su la polla se siente como si se hinchara aún más, Dios lo ayude... a él le gusta. Estar con Derek plantea algunas preguntas sobre sus preferencias y gustos... cuanto más se alejan, más se da cuenta de que le gusta estar al borde del placer y el dolor. Cuando no esté tan preocupado con todo este negocio de reclamaciones y virginidad, lo examinará más de cerca... tal vez con la ayuda de Derek.

Stiles respira hondo al sentir los nudillos de Derek cepillándose contra la punta de su pene que sobresale de la parte superior de sus calzoncillos... ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta. Él puede sentir que está goteando presemen en un flujo constante... cubriendo su ropa interior, su vientre y los dedos de Derek.

—Todos sabrán que me perteneces—. Saca su mano de los pantalones chinos de Stiles y levanta su mano hacia su boca y la mirada que le da mientras mueve su lengua sobre sus nudillos y sus afiladas garras, lamiendo los fluidos de Stiles, es tan caliente y devastador que lo dejan gimiendo. Él empuja sus caderas hacia arriba esforzándose para obtener más de Derek... cualquier cosa en su dolorida carne.

—Sí—. Stiles accede sin aliento, sin reservas, y puede ver que Derek lo mira primero sorprendido y sus ojos se estrechan en sospecha porque nunca hace eso, no sin cierta discusión y sarcasmo, y Derek lo sabe muy bien, pero no puede negarlo... no cuando se trata de ellos. Levanta las manos y pasa los dedos por el cabello de Derek, dejando que los mechones se envuelvan y se enreden a su alrededor. Tira de su cabeza hacia abajo, puede ver que la llama ardiente Alfa se enciende detrás de sus iris mientras gruñe hacia él con ferocidad, si no más.

—Así como sabrán que eres mío. Mi Derek... nadie más... nadie más puede tocarte... nadie más puede verte de esta manera... solo yo —. Derek respira hondo, su cara salvaje con aprobación.

Stiles lo arrastra y lo besa casi brutalmente y es como si su posesividad por Alfa hubiera derribado todas las barreras. Desatado algo salvaje y exigente. Las bocas chocan, duras, pero es bueno... tan bueno como las lenguas empujan haciéndose eco del ritmo castigador de sus cuerpos. Él chupa el labio inferior de Derek llevándolo a la boca y puede sentir la vibración del gruñido de Derek contra sus dientes frontales. Las manos se aferraban a la carne, acariciaban y agarraban músculo y hueso, el pinchazo de garras en su piel.

Él no se estremece cuando siente que las garras de Derek le arrancan los pantalones y los bóxers, incluso cuando atrapan aquí y allá en su propia carne, dejándolo marcado y desnudo con un hombre lobo desesperado y agitado entre sus muslos. Solo gemidos y tirones y empujones en los jeans de Derek murmuran —Fuera... fuera... necesito sentirte...— contra la boca de Derek.

Derek todavía está tratando de meter la lengua en la garganta de Stiles mientras empuja sus jeans apretados por sus muslos... logra ponerlos por las rodillas cuando Stiles levanta sus caderas y se siente como si alguien le hubiera puesto un soplete en la cara. Por primera vez, sus cuerpos desnudos colisionan dejándolos a ambos atónitos mientras miran hacia abajo entre ellos en donde se juntan sus pollas.

La gruesa polla de Derek está tan hinchada que el prepucio se ha desprendido por sí solo para revelar la cabeza de color púrpura que emite burbujeantes corrientes de sangre desde la punta hasta la longitud de las venas. Está goteando sobre la de Stiles, que aunque larga no es tan larga como el de Derek. Es más elegante y furiosamente rosado, desde el saco esférico hasta la cabeza circuncidada, la hendidura en la punta emite pequeñas ráfagas de sangre, como una boca roja y picante.

—Derek...— El alto y agudo suspiro de Stiles del nombre de su compañero se escucha en voz alta en la habitación silenciosa hasta que queda destrozado por el poderoso rugido que sale de la garganta de Derek. Derek ha cambiado a su forma Beta, tiene la cara pesada alrededor de la frente y la nariz, los pómulos son más agudos y, mientras que las patillas mágicamente han aparecido, sus cejas se han invertido y misteriosamente desaparecieron. El corazón de Stiles está tronando mientras mira al poderoso Alfa que se arrodilla entre sus piernas abiertas.

Derek resopla ruidosamente mientras abandona la lucha por sacar algo de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros y solo rasga violentamente el dril de algodón y se convierte en una especie de piñata sexy extraña rociando el contenido en el pecho de Stiles. Una cantidad de pequeños paquetes. Paquetes de lubricante.

Él puede sentir que la piel alrededor de sus ojos se estira y se pone tensa porque se ha ido casi con los ojos saltones con la idea de que Derek Hale se ha estado cargando esto en el bolsillo toda la mañana... estando todo preparado como un buen chico explorador.

¿Había sido realmente confiado o realmente optimista cuando los había empujado? Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se había dicho entre ellos esta mañana y mirando al hombre tembloroso y jadeante que se cierne sobre él... sí, definitivamente iba con esperanza con un exceso de ilusiones, había muchos paquetes. Él no está sorprendido de ver que no hay condones, la inmunidad de hombres lobo todos ustedes... y de alguna manera se siente aliviado, no quiere barreras entre ellos esta primera vez, ni siquiera del tipo de látex.

Santa mierda... esto era real, en cualquier momento él va a tener la polla de Derek enterrada bolas en el fondo de su culo. Una oleada de calor se cierne sobre él y él puede ver mirando a lo largo de su cuerpo, su piel se vuelve de un rosa luminoso, el torrente de sangre oscurece sus pezones hasta que están maduros y en su punto máximo.

La mirada de Derek parece fijarse en su pecho y él levanta una mano con garras y se frota la boca abierta con la parte trasera dejando que sus colmillos se claven en su carne mientras arrastran sobre su piel. Él se lame los labios una y otra vez, dejándolos rojos y brillantes. Cuando comienza a hablar, es demasiado obvio que Derek apenas se controla... el lobo solo puede hablar en oraciones de una palabra, gruñidos profundos punzándolos.

—Lubricante—. Gruñido.

—Tú—. Gruñido.

—Prepárate—. Gruñido. Stiles rechina cuando Derek resopla con frustración y levanta su mano para mostrarle que sus garras están afuera y no se retraen pronto por el aspecto.

Sí... no hay forma de que él quiera que estén cerca de su sensible agujero. Stiles toma un paquete y se le escapa una pequeña risa temblorosa cuando ve el paquete literalmente vibrando frente a él, sus manos tiemblan tanto. Apenas puede abrirlo, se siente tan débil y tembloroso. Reúne sus nervios y tira... tira demasiado fuerte y el paquete se rompe violentamente y el lubricante se derrama por todas partes sobre su pecho y barriga.

Está resbaladizo y fresco sobre su piel caliente y sudorosa. Gimió consternado antes de parpadear rápidamente mientras Derek subía por la longitud de su cuerpo en un movimiento borroso, sobresaltándole un extraño sonido ahogado. Suena como si hubiera sido pinchado... como si estuviera goteando. Cuando finalmente puede enfocarse es encontrar al musculoso lobo desnudo a horcajadas sobre él, sus sólidos muslos a cada lado de su cintura y comienza a frotar su polla contra el vientre y el pecho de Stiles como si estuviera tratando de absorber el derrame con su pene. Los músculos de sus piernas se flexionan y se amontonan con cada movimiento hacia adelante y hacia atrás y es fascinante, Stiles puede sentir sus ojos prácticamente vidriosos mientras observa la perfección del cuerpo de Derek... porque en serio... está desnudo.

Gira las caderas y deja que su pene se deslice a través del líquido transparente y Stiles no puede respirar mientras siente las pesadas bolas de Derek arrastrándose sobre sus abdominales y esternón recogiendo lubricante y la cabeza púrpura está empujando hacia sus labios y puede sentir como su boca comienza a salivar. Está jodidamente babeando porque se ve tan bien y quiere probar, puede ver que no hay lubricante en la punta y sí, eso es bueno... para poder deslizar la lengua sobre él y obtener lo que necesita. Traga esos burbujeantes chorros de presemen que están latiendo y goteando sobre él. Obtén ese sabor puro de Derek en su boca otra vez.

Levantando su cabeza ligeramente saca su lengua, la acurruca con un pequeño movimiento como si estuviera haciendo señas para que la polla de Derek se acercara.

—Joder.— Derek grita entre colmillos apretados y se desliza más arriba para que Stiles pueda llegar a la punta de su pene.

—Lame.— Exige con un gruñido bajo.

Stiles agita su lengua sobre la rendija, empujándola y sondeándola... Dios sabe tan bien... noooo... Derek se está deslizando hacia atrás, antes de empujar hacia adelante otra vez. Maldita burla... él gime mientras la suave cabeza de terciopelo vuelve a tocar sus labios. Él abre la boca para amamantar y quiere ese sabor a canela y maldita sea. Atrás se va. Gimoteos agudos y feroces gritos de placer hacen eco en su cabeza, él no sabe quién los está haciendo... realmente no le importa con honestidad, solo quiere que esto nunca termine... que siga y siga.

Stiles está tan excitado que su pene se siente como si fuera a estallar... como un volcán... sí, el jodido Vesubio de todas las eyaculaciones. Desde esta posición rociará por toda la espalda de Derek... Dios, sí... y siente que se le revuelve el estómago ante la idea de que se le suba por la espalda hasta la raja del culo... tal vez incluso se deslice entre sus mejillas y su agujero. Quiere acurrucarse en sí mismo y si así es como Derek se sentía antes, solo puede simpatizar y disculparse sinceramente por no entender, porque el lobo tiene razón... duele. El dolor punzante que atormenta su cuerpo comienza a sentirse como si hubiera sido apuñalado y alguien está retorciendo el cuchillo directamente en su ingle... en su culo.

Rápidamente se acerca a su pecho y con dos dedos humedecidos en suficiente lubricante y tuerce torpemente sus caderas para que no tenga que romper su trasero directamente desde abajo. No es fácil con un hombre lobo de casi 200 libras sentado encima de él, pero Stiles siempre ha sido un tipo que nunca se rinde.

Se ha follado con los dedos antes. Sabe la picadura de la penetración y la incomodidad de estirarse y empujar en su agujero. También conoce el increíble placer que ha obtenido cuando todos los planetas se han alineado y en esas extremadamente raras ocasiones su agujero se ha abierto dulcemente y ha sido capaz de inclinar la mano correctamente y sus dedos han sido de alguna manera lo suficientemente largos antes de cepillar ese punto... ese punto en su culo que lo hace creer en un poder superior... un poder superior que está bastante bien con todo el sexo homosexual gay porque ¿por qué otra razón habría puesto la próstata allí y todo esas pequeñas y malvadas terminaciones nerviosas en la entrada?

Empujando ligeramente en su fruncida entrada, Stiles hace girar el lubricante y sabe que debe esperar... debería tomarse su tiempo, pero está tan agotado y, antes de darse cuenta, está metiendo un dedo en su agujero. Contiene la respiración y hace una pausa, cerrando sus aletargados párpados en un suspiro. Es un poco apretado, no insoportable y se siente cálido, muy cálido y su canal es suave y sedoso, y se pregunta qué pensará Derek cuando su polla esté asentada allí. Un gran escalofrío recorre su cuerpo ante la idea y su culo se aprieta alrededor de su dedo mientras lo desliza hacia adelante y hacia atrás manchando el lubricante por todas partes.

La polla de Derek roza sus labios como un beso y Stiles abre los ojos lo suficiente como para ver a través de las rendijas que Derek lo está mirando, está enrojecido y cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor. Sus músculos se tensan, se flexionan y se mueven con cada empuje mientras empuja su pene a través del charco de lubricante y se adelanta al pecho y la barriga de Stiles. Él se ve magnífico.

—¿Cuántos?— Gruñe Derek. Oye una palabra completa esta vez... él está muy orgulloso de su pequeño hombre lobo. Sin embargo, él sabe lo que está preguntando porque Derek está intentando sin éxito girar y ver lo que Stiles se está haciendo a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que lo hace lamer su polla como si fuera una piruleta.

—Uno—. Stiles responde, perdido en una neblina de sensaciones con una polla dolorosamente dura propia, su dedo en su culo y la gran polla de su pareja que lo golpea y empuja sus labios. De no haber actuado en absoluto durante los últimos 17 años, ha pasado de cero a sesenta en las apuestas sexuales, es una maravilla que no tenga rozaduras.

—Más.— Derek mira hacia abajo a su enrojecida y forzada polla deliberadamente y flexiona sus abdominales y el pesado peso se levanta un poco y luego se hincha, el lubricante y el presmen que Derek ha estado filtrando constantemente sobre su pecho salpican y él puede sentir un gran pegote golpeándole la mejilla. Santa mierda... eso fue ewww en las cosas golpeando su cara, pero oh, tan caliente en el camino. Derek puede mover su polla así, se pregunta cómo se sentiría cuando esté en su culo y... y sí, él obtiene la mensaje... estirar su culo con un dedo cuando se enfrentó con ese monstruo no iba a cortarlo. Él se saca y alcanza a deslizar más de los fluidos resbaladizos en sus dedos y empuja dos de ellos en su culo. Se muerde el labio porque sí... definitivamente se siente estirado... pero mejor ahora que más tarde.

Derek está a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos colgando a los costados. Sus caderas son la única parte de él realmente moviéndose, de ida y vuelta como si fuera una máquina y está haciendo un ruido que suena más a ronroneo mientras observa con esos ardientes ojos carmesí... observa cómo Stiles da un golpe en la cabeza de su pene. De vez en cuando se detiene lo suficiente para que Stiles se ajuste, mordisqueando e inspeccionando la hendidura con la lengua y cada vez que sus garras se flexionan violentamente a los costados y la cabeza rueda y el cuerpo se arquea mostrando cada corte, cada línea de sus músculos con una claridad que deja a Stiles ruborizado y jadeante mientras se retira. Sus bolas se arrastran sobre su esternón hasta su vientre y el peso y el calor de ellas se sienten como si estuviera marcado.

Está tan jodidamente listo... cuando prueba con un tercer dedo no siente ninguna molestia... se pregunta si son las endorfinas las que están bombeando a través de su sistema las que le hacen sentir puro placer mientras bombea los dedos en su agujero con furia o algo más. Algo más... sobrenatural. Como los vínculos de pareja y los rituales de reclamo. Lo que sea... no le importa porque lo necesita tanto que algo tiene que ceder... está tan alterado que casi se siente al borde de las lágrimas.

Gimotea largo y fuerte, la única forma en que puede liberar algo de la tensión que hace que su cuerpo se arquee tenso como una cuerda de arco. Con su mano libre la desliza hacia arriba por el muslo de Derek, sintiendo que tiembla bajo su toque antes de agarrar la polla de Derek haciendo que el lobo se estremezca violentamente cuando su polla se zambulle en su agarre. Es un peso pesado, una marca ardiente que envuelve con sus dedos en la medida en que se estirarán.

—Derek... por favor... tienes que... voy a... si no lo haces...— Stiles ya no sabe lo que dice, hay una presión en su entrepierna que él reconoce, una tensión enrollándose más y más. Él no puede hacer esto sin Derek... no puede... no quiere hacerlo, solo con él... juntos.

Pasa la mayor cantidad de lubricante y semen como puede por toda la polla furiosamente roja de su compañero, lo agarra con fuerza y desliza su mano resbaladiza por todas partes... cubre cada centímetro de esa hermosa polla gorda que estará en él, hasta que está goteando. Desliza su mano hacia las bolas de Derek y masajea la mancha que se había acumulado alrededor de su saco en el sensible peso. Oye un gemido y ve que los músculos abdominales de Derek se estremecen. Su pecho se engancha con respiraciones pesadas e inestables.

—Por favor—. Él dice nuevamente. Mira a Derek a la cara y solo puede describir la expresión que usa como voraz... que es un hombre hambriento, enloquecido por el hambre que de alguna manera milagrosamente ha descubierto una fiesta para ser tomada y devorada, para rebosar de ella. Se estremece al saber que él es la fiesta a punto de saciar todas las hambres de Derek.

Hay una ráfaga de movimiento, los cuerpos se mueven, el colchón se sumerge y Stiles no sabe muy bien qué está sucediendo porque su cabeza está girando con necesidad y deseo, tomando y dando... solo puede sentir sus extremidades posicionándose por manos cálidas y grandes, el pinchazo de garras en su carne y él está listo... tan listo para esto.

Cuando el mundo ha dejado de intentar cambiar sobre su eje y finalmente puede tomar un largo y tembloroso aliento para calmarse, descubre que de alguna manera sus caderas han sido levantadas e inclinadas ligeramente hacia atrás sostenidas por los poderosos muslos de Derek, sus piernas se extienden y su compañero enganchó sus brazos detrás de sus rodillas. La polla de Stiles está sobre su vientre, todavía dura... todavía palpitante... está empezando a pensar que si no fuera así, no sería normal... ahora es su rutina normal, estar constantemente excitado. Los goteos previos de la cabeza enrojecida y roja se escurren por su abdomen dejando un rastro resbaladizo y brillante.

Es incómodo, no físicamente, a pesar de que está doblado como un gran pretzel, pero porque está tan expuesto. No hay una parte de él que no esté a la vista de Derek. Su agujero, que siente latir, guiñando un ojo a su compañero, hambriento de finalmente tener algo enterrado en él. Sus nalgas, sus bolas hinchadas, su polla con fugas, caderas huesudas y tal vez lo peor de todo... su rostro todo en exhibición. Se muerde los labios sintiendo que el calor quema sus mejillas y el rubor es porque no hay dónde esconderse y se pregunta si Derek lo planeó de esta manera. Finalmente, se atreve a levantar su mirada para encontrarse con la de Derek.

Derek, que se cierne sobre él con una quietud que tiene el corazón de Stiles latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho que si mira hacia abajo puede ver su caja torácica vibrar ligeramente con cada latido. Hay un saber en esa quietud... que pronto van a estar lo más cerca posible de dos personas y Stiles lo quiere y lo teme al mismo tiempo. Que alguien te conozca tan íntimamente... y con un vínculo de compañero sospecha que lo hará diez veces... cien veces más. Teme que a Derek no le guste lo que encuentre.

—No tengas miedo—. Derek dice suavemente como un eco. —No te lastimaré... solo quiero... solo estar conmigo...

Stiles pone sus manos en los bíceps de Derek, que están tan tensos que se estremecen bajo su toque. Él puede ver y sentir cuánto se está conteniendo Derek... lo tensos músculos de todo su cuerpo que se esfuerzan hacia él, la gota de sudor que corre desde su sien y su mandíbula apretada, su polla que está en ángulo hacia abajo y repetidamente flexionarse y arrastrarse por la parte inferior de la columna vertebral de Stiles, manchando su piel con tanto líquido, es como si se estuviera bañando en el material.

—No te tengo miedo, Derek, sé que no me vas a hacer daño... como yo sé que no te hare daño—. Los párpados de Derek se cierran, las largas pestañas oscuras se extienden sobre su piel y deja escapar un suspiro de aceptación, casi de alivio. Su forma Beta cambia y su rostro humano se ondula en su lugar. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, hay algo en el bello remolino de colores... algo así como la adoración y la garganta de Stiles se cierra y su pecho se pone adolorido al verlo.

Desliza sus manos hacia los hombros de Derek, tirando de él hacia abajo mientras se levanta. Besa a Derek por todo lo que vale, deja que su lengua se deslice en la boca de su pareja y busca el sabor de él, gimiendo de placer cuando la encuentra y la reúne en la suya. Con el cambio de posición de Derek, su polla y sus bolas ahora descansan en el hendidura de su culo lubricado por el lubricante y sus movimientos de lobo arrastran esa carne caliente y pesada de un lado a otro. Todo el tiempo su lengua hace este masaje y se desliza en su boca y Stiles puede sentir que sus ojos prácticamente giran en su cráneo, es tan bueno que parece como si la parte superior de su cabeza explotara.

Respirando fuerte y rápido, lentamente saca su cabeza hacia atrás, agachándose a un lado para evitar la boca hambrienta y persistente de Derek. Jadeando, sus dedos se clavan en los hombros de Derek, su carne pálida y sin sangre bajo la fuerza de su agarre. Su culo está temblando de deseo y siente un doloroso vacío que necesita ser llenado con urgencia. Es ese vacío que lo empuja y lo conduce, lo hace meterse en el cuerpo de Derek tentadoramente, exigentemente. Derek retumba acaloradamente, pero no pone su polla donde Stiles más lo necesita. Es exasperante. Inaceptable y Stiles siente que se rompe.

—Reclámame Derek... jodidamente reclámame ahora mismo.— Empuja hacia arriba en el espacio de Derek, casi gruñendo en la cara de su lobo y Derek se congela por un latido antes de empujar una y otra vez, las piernas de Stiles son empujadas hacia su pecho como Derek ruge hacia atrás, su naturaleza Alfa elevándose. Sus caderas se mueven salvajemente y su polla se resbala por todo el culo de Stiles, el lubricante y el presemen manchando por todas partes.

Derek gruñe con dureza, sus fosas nasales se encienden y la llama carmesí que lo marca como un Alfa arde en sus ojos. Las garras están destrozando el colchón debajo de ellas y Stiles está agradecido de que Derek tenga el control suficiente como para no estar tratando de acercarse a ninguno de ellos con esos emasculadores potenciales afilados.

La cara de Derek es dura y casi cruelmente determinada mientras su pelvis conduce implacablemente. Corre contra él, desesperado por encontrar la entrada al cuerpo de Stiles, su polla simplemente se desliza una y otra vez. Tiene los ojos apretados y está haciendo un pequeño sonido de dolor y Stiles levanta su mano y acaricia con el pulgar la cara de Derek rozando la humedad que se escapa de la esquina de su párpado. Una lágrima de frustración.

Al ver esa solitaria lágrima, el caldero hirviente de todas las emociones hirvientes de Stiles que se habían asentado en su estómago se agotó bruscamente. El impulso de su cuerpo no probado lo había hecho perder de vista las cosas que eran importantes para él... la necesidad de amar y proteger a Derek, eso no ha cambiado a pesar de los lazos de pareja y la afirmación.

—Despacio Sourwolf...— Stiles susurra el apodo como el cariño que tiene ahora, mientras agarra suavemente la palpitante polla de Derek. Stiles hace una mueca de dolor, está tan roja e hinchada y caliente al tacto. Lenta y cuidadosamente le da un suave golpe, tirando del prepucio hacia atrás y dejando al descubierto la cabeza violácea. Derek ahoga un gemido y sus ojos se abren, ya sea por su toque o por ser llamado 'Sourwolf'. Stiles no está seguro de lo que realmente le importa y no le importa mientras los mira profundamente... sintiéndose atrapado en un estallido de marrón solo para ahogarse en un mar de azul verdoso.

Es solo cuando Derek susurra su nombre tan roto que puede liberarse de él.

Él lo alinea con dificultad porque maldita sea... La polla de Derek tiene mente propia, se mueve nerviosamente y se balancea en su mano y está muy resbaladiza allí abajo, pero es mejor lubricar demasiado que no lo suficiente. Respira tembloroso cuando siente que la cabeza se apoya contra su agujero y comienza a hablar, porque sus nervios están a punto de dispararse y cuando se pone nervioso, su boca se apodera de él y ¿qué diablos está diciendo? No parece poder contenerse porque está a punto de ser follado. Por su compañero. Por Derek Hale.

—Realmente estamos haciendo esto... he soñado con esto... bueno, tal vez no exactamente así... ya sabes compañeros y en una cama rota y uhh la magia negra y todo... pero, el bosque cuando nos conocimos, me imaginé boca abajo en las hojas... o contra un árbol... sí, estaban muy bien allí, lo mismo con el Camaro... no solo con la mente del asiento trasero, en el capó también... y cómo todavía estaría caliente bajo mi culo... Oh Dios... detenme por favor, no debería estar diciendo todo esto... No puedo... joder Derek, vamos a... —Stiles puede sentir que sus ojos están muy abiertos y que la polla de Derek está lista a su entrada para romperlo.

—Has soñado conmigo—. La voz de Derek es suave y sin aliento, y Stiles levanta su mirada de donde se ha enfocado en la gran polla que empuja en su pequeño trasero y puede sentir su boca abierta por la sorpresa. Los ojos de Derek brillan con una emoción tan pura que Stiles siente que ha salido a la luz del sol. Solo puede mirar con asombro la dulce y sexy sonrisa que lentamente curva la boca dura de su pareja mientras flexiona las caderas y comienza a empujar, la amplia cabeza en forma de ciruela se clava en él.

—Oh Dios Stiles... Te quiero mucho.


	12. Chapter 12

—Oh Dios Stiles ... te quiero mucho—. Derek logra rechinar mientras su sonrisa titubea y se desvanece, sus párpados revoloteando salvajemente mientras sus dientes blancos capturan su labio inferior lleno y muerden, duro.

Stiles no puede soltar la polla de Derek, se siente como si estuviera permanentemente soldada a su mano mientras ayuda a guiarla. Su circunferencia se desliza a través de su puño presionando una media pulgada en la entrada de su culo y puede sentir los pequeños espasmos de su agujero mientras intenta tirar de la cuña invasora de carne caliente, como si no pudiera decidir si atraer a Derek o alejarlo.

La cara de Derek enrojece al tono más profundo del rojo que Stiles haya visto en su vida, bordeando el color púrpura, y su pecho sudoroso se agita tan frenéticamente que si Derek no fuera un hombre lobo estaría llamando al 911.

Es demasiado para comprender ... es la polla de Derek lo que lo estira de par en par ... es la polla de Derek que lo quema con su calor ... es la polla de Derek que lo está poseyendo lentamente una pulgada a la vez. Es muy posible que pierda la cabeza antes de que todo termine.

Las manos de Stiles se dejan caer débilmente a los costados y su cabeza golpea la cama, sus ojos prácticamente se mueven en sus cuencas antes de cerrar sus pesados párpados, mientras intenta absorber lo que está sucediendo. Su cerebro se siente como si estuviera partido en dos.

La mitad se está concentrando lentamente en la enorme polla, deslizándose cuidadosamente en él y duele, no hay forma de evitarlo, ya que separa sus músculos, músculos internos virginales ... porque mencionó que era enorme. El estiramiento de su cuerpo penetrado quema, pero no es insoportable. Es algo que puede soportar, ya que descubrió los hombres lobo... con secuestros, palizas, torturas ... cambiaron a un tipo.

La otra mitad es casi delirante de felicidad ... al ver y escuchar esa boca sonriente dice por primera vez 'Te amo' con voz áspera, pero con brillantes ojos verde claro tan suaves y amorosos Stiles puede sentir un nudo en su garganta cuando él los recuerda. Parpadea rápidamente porque sería un cliché demasiado estar llorando mientras ‘hace el amor por primera vez’ ... mentalmente agrega las citas de aire porque está bastante seguro de que es como una ley no escrita para algo tan cursi.

Sí tan cursi ... su pecho se siente magullado por la cantidad de calor que se aprieta allí. A continuación, se ofrecerá voluntario para ver 'El diario de Noah' con Lydia. Tal vez a Derek le gustaría verlo con ellos.

Por decimotercera vez.

Parece que a Derek le tomará una eternidad enterrarse completamente en él. Los párpados de Stiles parpadean incontrolablemente con cada empuje más profundo, cada deslizamiento hacia delante. Cada vez que Derek hace una pausa y Stiles puede sentir sus ojos revolotear sobre su rostro mientras le preguntan en silencio '¿estás bien?' y cada vez que Stiles no responde porque no puede hablar sus acordes vocales aparentemente congelados. Es demasiado abrumador. No hace nada de lo que sea consciente, ningún signo o movimiento externo, pero Derek simplemente parece saber cuándo necesita un momento más para adaptarse o cuándo está listo para seguir.

Cuando Derek simplemente no puede ir más allá y ha tocado fondo hasta el punto de que Stiles puede sentir el calor pesado y peludo de las bolas de Derek descansando sobre la curva de sus nalgas, deja escapar la respiración que ha estado conteniendo en una larga exhalación. Sabes que debería haber estado presionando cuando Derek presionó porque está leyendo cosas, pero estar con Derek así ... no hay forma, de ninguna manera en la tierra había tenido la función del cerebro para recordar nada ... sentía que estaba actuando y reaccionando por puro instinto. Simplemente aceptando lo que su compañero, su Alfa, le estaba dando y deleitándose en el dolor y placer de tomarlo.

Cerrando los ojos, Stiles puede sentir su espasmo de culo sin poder hacer nada alrededor del enorme eje que pulsa dentro de él ahora que está forjado en su casa. Derek sisea y maldice, estremeciéndose mientras sus caderas se doblan hacia adelante tratando de encontrar esa fracción extra de una pulgada y Stiles hace un pequeño sonido herido porque todo su cuerpo palpita, se siente como si estuviera estirado y a punto de estallar.

—Lo siento, lo siento ...— Derek sonríe temblorosamente.

Quien inventó el lubricante moderno tiene sus más sinceras y profundas gracias ... debería enviarles una canasta de regalo.

El dolor desaparece casi como ... abre los ojos ... casi como si hubiera sido absorbido. Derek se está preparando con una mano, la otra se ha movido al fruncido de Stiles que se enrosca alrededor de su propia carne gruesa en el agujero que lo rodea y puede ver las venas negras que palpitan el brazo de Derek, sacando su incomodidad y dolor de él y hacia su compañero. El único problema es que no solo está tomando el dolor ... también está quitando las sensaciones. Bien, mal, doloroso ... todo se está entumeciendo.

Stiles golpea violentamente la mano presionando contra su borde y Derek lo mira con aprensión bajo sus largas pestañas, como si temiera que hubiera cambiado de opinión y lo alejara y terminara todo justo antes de que haya comenzado. Lejos de ahí. Él trata de transmitir con sus propios ojos que quiere decir lo que dice.

—No. Necesito sentir esto, sentirte y no puedo si estás haciendo tu mojo .. Quiero sentir todo contigo, Derek. No me lo quites.— Derek desliza lentamente su mano, abre la boca y Stiles levanta la mano y coloca los dedos sobre los labios de su compañero, interrumpiéndolos incluso antes de que empiece a hablar. —Prometo que te diré si es demasiado—.

Derek besa las puntas de los dedos de Stiles, mordiendo las almohadillas, más que sensibilizándolos con el roce de sus dientes y mirándolo pensativamente por un momento como si tratara de leer su mente y tal vez es ese sentimiento total de lo que tu pareja está sintiendo, del que Deaton habló, pero parece satisfecho cuando él asiente con la cabeza y finalmente suelta el culo de Stiles.

Se estrella contra él ... toda esa sensación. Se siente estremecido ... no temblando bien, pero tampoco mal ... simplemente diferente, como si estuviera consciente de su cuerpo de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Esto no se parece en nada a lo que ha imaginado, nada como lo que haya conocido ... los dedos en su trasero no lo han preparado para la sensación de otra persona dentro de él. Latiendo con la vida.

Hay tanto que la lectura y la investigación pueden decirle, tanto porno que puede ver y no fue hasta que sintió que la polla de Derek se abría camino hacia él, ni siquiera era consciente de que la mitad de estos sentimientos y sensaciones eran posibles. Él se siente vivo. Se siente amado y deseado ... querido. Alguien lo quiere ... todo él. Derek está duro como una roca por su culpa ... dolorido por él, es un sentimiento embriagador y loco y quiere envolverse en él de forma permanente para que nunca se olvide de cómo se siente ahora. Está emocional y físicamente conectado a otra persona con cada parte de él. Él quiere acurrucarse y esconderse mientras examina todos estos sentimientos, escudriña cada matiz de ellos mientras que otra parte de él quiere gritar desde la azotea que finalmente él lo sabe ... finalmente él lo comprende.

Reconoce la mirada íntima que comparten Boyd y Erica ... ahora conoce el motivo de las conversaciones obsesivas de Scott sobre una sola pista sobre Allison cuando estaba con ella ... incluso de la misma forma en que Jackson había mirado a Lydia como si no pudiera respirar sin ella. Pero sobre todo él entiende por qué su papá se rompió y se hizo añicos cuando su madre murió ... porque si fuera Derek ... sí ... no, no, no puede pensar en eso sin que su garganta se sienta apretada y ahogada.

Hace calor. Calentando su interior con una ardiente quemadura y se siente muy lleno, muy estirado, puede sentir a Derek en todas partes. Su compañero está inmóvil, como una estatua de mármol, permitiéndole ajustarse a la dura longitud palpitante que está enterrada en él. No hay ni una pulgada dentro de él que no esté siendo tocada por la polla de Derek.

No está seguro de si es imaginación o realidad que puede sentir el pulso de Derek mientras su sangre fluye por las venas de su pene ... que puede sentir los pulmones de Derek llenarse y expandirse con cada respiración jadeante por su carne abrasadora que lo penetra, actuando como un conducto entre ellos, canalizando toda la vitalidad de Derek hacia él. Su propia polla está solo medio dura con su enfoque tan desgarrado y su cuerpo lidiando con ser invadido ... reclamado. Se siente casi delirante ... medio aturdido.

Derek está encima de él, la cara y los hombros sonrojados de un rojo intenso, la piel brilla con sudor, sus ojos se contraen y respira jadeando rápido y furioso a través de su boca abierta. De alguna manera está equilibrado, descansando parcialmente sobre el culo levantado de Stiles y la parte posterior de sus muslos. La mayor parte de su peso sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos estaban cerrados, el más leve indicio de un temblor en sus bíceps, sus manos planas en la cama a ambos lados del cuerpo de Stiles. Enjaulándolo entre ellas.

—Stiles ...— La voz de Derek suena pequeña y algo temblorosa ... casi perdida y Stiles solo puede imaginar cómo debe sentirse esto desde el lado de Derek. Su polla rodeada y sujeta con fuerza. Agarrado, definitivamente agarrado porque su culo solo se relajaba lentamente en incrementos a la vez. Probablemente se siente como si fuera a ser aplastada o arrancada.

—Stiles ...—, dice de nuevo, abriendo los ojos con las pupilas oscuras abiertas de par en par, un anillo verde pálido y delgado que los rodea y Stiles puede ver que hay una pureza en la desesperación que lo está devolviendo la mirada.

—Apretado ... se siente tan bien—, susurra entrecortado.

Las manos que habían caído desmayadamente a sus costados después de que Derek le había mordido los dedos, se extendían hacia atrás y acariciaban los muslos de su pareja que se inclinan hacia él tratando de calmar los músculos de las piernas de Derek, que se contraían y flexionaban.

—¿Puedo ...?— Derek comienza antes de emitir un sonido de gorgoteo sofocado cuando Stiles se mueve un poco para alcanzar más lejos e inadvertidamente aprieta. Derek jadea, sacando aire a sus pulmones como si lo estuviera muriendo de hambre.

—Necesito moverme ... por favor ... ¿Stiles puedo moverme ahora?—, Dice Derek con urgencia. Su mandíbula se hincha notablemente por la forma en que aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza.

—Ssssssssssss ...— Stiles ni siquiera llega a terminar de acuerdo y Derek está tirando casi todo el camino y golpeando todo el camino de vuelta y se siente como todos los espacios huecos dentro de él ... todos los espacios en forma de Derek están llenos, iluminándose con fuegos artificiales en lo más profundo de su ser y se rayan, disparando por todo su cuerpo. Él llora su sorpresa ... su dolor ... su placer.

El anillo de su entrada es pulsante, ya que todas las terminaciones nerviosas se concentran allí, se acarician y se extienden a fondo, no es nada comparado con lo que se está presionando dentro de él. Su próstata, piensa vertiginosamente ... santa mierda. Derek era tan grande que no necesitaba inclinarse realmente para golpear el lugar. Estaba jodidamente allí, estimulándolo tan fuerte y rápido que su polla se hincha y se sacude contra su vientre con una bofetada carnosa.

—Stiles ... bebe, lo siento ...— La voz de su compañero se quiebra.

Derek tiembla cuando se detiene y la expresión de pánico y angustia en su rostro rompe el corazón de Stiles. Él sabe que su pareja tiene miedo de hacerle daño ... ha estado en cada mirada y cada toque y es maravilloso y tan dulce que lo hace amar a Derek aún más si eso es lo más cercano posible. Solo ... no es suficiente.

Stiles es codicioso, lo reconoce libremente. Codicioso por todo lo que puede experimentar, porque si hay algo que aprendió es que la vida es demasiado corta, ya sea que tenga 17 o 75 años ... nunca es lo suficientemente larga si no ha hecho todas las cosas que deseaba tener. Si le está dando su virginidad a Derek, entonces él lo quiere todo ... no se le excluye ... todo lo que su pareja puede dar y algo más.

—No te contengas—, Stiles dice.

—Stiles ... no puedo ...— Los ojos de Derek brillan con rojo calor antes de apagar la llama y se ven oscuros y preocupados. —Te lastimare.

—Tal vez ... tal vez no ... No me importa, lo quiero todo. Todo lo que puedas darme ... escucha mi corazón Derek.

Sus dedos se clavan profundamente en la parte posterior de los muslos de Derek, las uñas romas arañan la carne de su compañero y lo alientan ... atrayéndolo ... queriendo más..más. Derek está temblando cada vez más fuerte sobre él.

—Por favor, Stiles ...— Gruñe desesperado. —No podré parar.

Pone toda su hambre ... toda su necesidad, todo su amor en sus palabras. —No mojo de lobo ... no te contengas ... Te quiero a Derek completo... no solo a una parte ... todo, porque eso es lo que pretendo darte ...

Hace una pausa y se chupa el labio superior en la boca antes de soltarlo con un pequeño chasquido. Luego juega su As.

—Estoy preguntando como el hombre que te ama. Te pregunto como tu compañero. —Los ojos de Stiles parpadean sobre la cara de Derek y se ve tan desgarrado, la batalla interna no es tan interna por la miríada de expresiones que la cruzan. El último hace temblar a Stiles, está tan hambriento y decidido.

Derek gime largo y fuerte y sus caderas se rompen hacia atrás y se lanzan hacia adelante quitándole el aliento a Stiles. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre el colchón, es tan bueno ... —Más ... Derek, por favor ...

—Oh, Dios ... Stiles ...— Derek dice que está sufriendo y luego está empujando y tal vez es porque por cada ataque que hace, también lloriquea. Un sonido agudo como si Stiles lo estuviera matando con su culo ... es justo porque siente que está muriendo de placer con la forma en que Derek bombea fuerte y rápido dentro de él.

Él no sabía que sería así.

No sabía que estaría desnudo antes que el otro hombre, como que cada parte de Stiles Stilinski se extendió ante Derek ... que él podría verlo. Para el hombre en el que se había convertido y era un hombre a los 17 años, no por tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez, sino por todo lo que le sucedió a él y sus amigos. Las experiencias que han tenido, las cosas que tuvieron que hacer ... las decisiones que tuvieron que tomar ... eso es lo que lo convirtió en el hombre que es hoy en día y Derek ha estado a su lado en todo momento ... no siempre en sincronía, sin embargo.

Derek no está reteniendo nada porque tanto como está mirando al interior de Stiles, Stiles puede ver claramente todo en la cara de Derek mientras está encima de él, follándolo duro y rápido. Hay una ternura en los ojos claros, brumosa de placer, esa mirada en la suya. Es un marcado y marcado contraste con los dientes desnudos que se aprietan con tanta fuerza y la vena palpitante visible en su sien.

A Stiles le duele el corazón, nunca lo ha visto tan hermoso, su feroz y dulce lobo. Derek gime y murmura palabras en voz baja para que Stiles solo pueda distinguir a los demás ... —sí ... bueno ... apretado ... quiero ... compañero ... amor ... por favor ... mío ...

Derek está completamente sobre él en una posición de cuclillas parcial, posesivo tanto como protector y Stiles está prácticamente acurrucado debajo de sus piernas aún enganchadas sobre los musculosos brazos de Derek y tomando su polla, sintiéndola entrar en su culo con poderosos golpes. Está tan hinchado que Stiles está seguro de que puede sentir cada venas que corren por su longitud frotando y estimulando su fruncido agujero y luego más allá en la carne dolorida de su culo.

La sensación de la polla de Derek entrando en él con tal poder es embriagadora, ráfagas de placer de estrellas y despliegan en su vientre cada vez que su pareja empuja toda su polla dentro de él y roza ese punto dentro de él que tiene los dedos de los pies rizados. Está apunto de estallar una y otra vez y mientras tanto quiere llorar cada vez que Derek retrocede dejándolo vacío y vacío. Él empuja hacia atrás todo lo que puede en la posición que le ha puesto su compañero ... trata de acercarse a Derek, que le gruñe tan ardientemente cuando hace que no se avergüenza cuando se escucha llorando y rogándole a Derek que no se detenga, que no pare alguna vez

Su propia polla está dura como una roca y sus dedos raspan el semen sobre su barriga que se está mezclando con las gotas de sudor que gotean de la cara de Derek. Se está derramando por sus flancos y costados mientras gira sus caderas, trabajando todo su cuerpo para empujar su polla en el agujero de Stiles, su saco golpea el culo de Stiles y lo deja hormigueo. Las fosas nasales de Stiles brillan con el sabor salvaje y salado ... es embriagador, tiene la cabeza girando con amor ... quiero ... necesito.

Stiles se agarra a los hombros de Derek, sus dedos se arrastran para agarrarse a los músculos resbaladizos que se mueven con tanta fuerza, sumergiéndose y arqueándose con cada empuje de su cuerpo. Siempre tuvo que tocar su pene cuando se masturbaba, necesitaba sentir un firme agarre al respecto ... pero esto ... esto está más allá de las palabras. La polla de Derek en su culo, la sensación de que frota y choca contra ese punto envía un rayo por sus venas. Es un placer tan primario e intenso ... nunca pensó que lo amaría tanto como a él ... pero, Dios siempre lo hizo.

Si tuvieran más tiempo, trataría de entrar solo en la polla de Derek, pero el dolor se está volviendo insoportable, la necesidad de conducir para tomar el control de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera recuerda agarrarse de sí mismo hasta que la consciencia se estrella contra él mientras empuña su polla tirando de su carne hinchada. Se masturba a sí mismo duro cada parte de él se aprieta con fuerza por el placer que trae y Derek aúlla. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y grita aullidos porque Stiles se ha aferrado a su pene y Derek se derrumba sobre él, con los dedos magullados mientras arrastra sus piernas para envolverse alrededor de sus caderas mientras pistonea su polla cada vez más rápido. Follarlo con una velocidad e intensidad que lo habría tenido a mitad de camino a través de la cama ... al otro lado de la habitación si no estuviera anclado.

La sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos juntos, la piel deslizándose contra la piel, los músculos y huesos que chocan con la fuerza de castigo es una delicia torturante. Él está tan cerca y Stiles está besando a Derek, tiene que conectarse con él de todas las maneras posibles. Empujando su lengua en la boca de Derek, p lame los dientes y el paladar y chupa en su lengua saboreándolo, bebiendo su sabor como si fuera el néctar más dulce y sacando gruñidos acalorados de su compañero.

—Te amo, Derek ... siempre te amé—. Stiles gime ardientemente contra sus labios. Perplejo cuando Derek se congela y sus ojos se vuelven rojos mientras se mueven por sus facciones por más tiempo y luego tan de repente Stiles jadea, Derek está enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Stiles y murmurando acaloradamente contra su garganta. Su barba incipiente raspa sobre la sensible piel de Stiles dejando una quemadura y sus garras rastrillan el colchón como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla.

—Abrázame Stiles ... abrázame ... no me dejes ir ... te quiero mucho ...— Derek suena medio enloquecido. Hay un dolor subyacente en sus palabras, un dolor que Stiles reconoce con la pérdida como sus raíces. Él puede tener un Alfa poderoso y fuerte en sus brazos ... dentro de su cuerpo, pero a pesar de toda su fuerza, Stiles de repente se da cuenta de que ha descubierto la debilidad de Derek.

Es él.

—Te tengo a ti ... te tengo ... nunca me voy a dejar ir—. Stiles dice ferozmente contra su cabello, rozando sus labios sobre cada lugar al que puede llegar y abrazándolo tan fuerte como puede, brazos y piernas envueltas alrededor del otro hombre. Derek gime en angustiado alivio cuando sus caderas que han estado golpeando las suyas y conduciendo su polla en un implacable y enloquecedor deslizamiento suave vacilan y se convierte en un tartamudo movimiento de martillo neumático. Su lobo está cerca.

Entre la gruesa polla de Derek arando su culo y su propia polla recibiendo tanta fricción y calor de donde se encuentra entre sus abdominales, siendo frotada tan deliciosamente, él se vendrá. Stiles puede sentir el estremecimiento en sus muslos, el estiramiento de sus bolas, la tensión en su vientre y la sensación punzante que ondula sobre su cuero cabelludo cuando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se disparan.

Los dientes le rozan el hombro, los colmillos se clavan en su carne y Derek arquea su propia cabeza hacia un lado y toma la parte posterior de Stiles gentilmente, pero inexorablemente empujándolo hacia la hinchazón de los músculos, donde el cuello se encuentra con el hombro de su propio cuerpo.

—Stiles ... sé mi compañero ... hazme más completo.— Derek susurra las palabras en su piel, tan suave y suplicando que Stiles apenas puede oírlo por la bofetada, la bofetada de sus carnes, empujando y forzándose mutuamente ... follando tan duro como puedan, persiguiendo el cumplimiento. Derek hace una última cogida total del cuerpo, su cuerpo se ondula con el esfuerzo mientras pone cada onza de músculo y fuerza en entrar en el culo de Stiles en un final dichoso momento y Stiles se encuentra con él levantando sus caderas en el empuje. Gruñen con dureza ante el choque de sus cuerpos. La detonación final.

—Sí ... compañero ... como ahora ... maldita sea ...— Stiles gime cuando el instinto se apodera de él y muerde ese bulto de músculos frente a él mientras Derek hunde los colmillos en el hombro de Stiles. La boca y los dientes de Derek se sienten como una especie de calor ardiente y el resto de su cuerpo se siente helado como contraste al lugar donde su compañero lo ha mordido. Es dolor y fuego ... sangre y hielo. Es tan brutalmente primario que Stiles siente el impacto en sus huesos. Si hubiera tenido la noción romántica de que era bonita y delicada ... una pizca y una pizca de dolor, y eso sería ... lo despertaron bruscamente a la realidad. La realidad de los hombres lobo.

Los colmillos de Derek son como agujas, su lengua es una marca ardiente caliente que lame y prueba la carne ensangrentada y magullada y los arcos del cuerpo de Stiles. Derek gruñe en la mordida ... tan excitado por su afirmación de que Stiles puede sentir su pene hincharse aún más grande y más duro que nunca, ya que comienza a latir profundamente dentro de él.

La compulsión, la necesidad de marcar es tan fuerte y él tal vez humano, pero sus dientes son lo suficientemente agudos y se agarra con tanta fuerza que puede sentirlo cuando la piel de Derek se rompe debajo de su boca, puede saborear el olor a cobre de la sangre y eso. . sabe bien. Muerde cada vez más fuerte, puede oír a Derek gemir de placer agónico contra él.

Stiles grita en la carne que está entre sus dientes. Es demasiado ... siente que se va a desintegrar, romperse en pedazos y cuando finalmente se separa, es solo para descubrir que está siendo reformado instantáneamente. Hay una conciencia de ser más que él mismo ahora, una conciencia que no es enteramente suya y no es hasta que siente el roce de la piel contra su ser más interno que se da cuenta de que la presencia que está sintiendo en su corazón, cuerpo y mente es Derek . El vínculo se ha establecido y el lobo que está en el corazón del ser de Derek ha forjado su vínculo con su compañero a través del mordisco de reclamo.

Sus cuerpos tiemblan violentamente ya que todas las barreras de ser entidades separadas han sido barridas bajo la fuerza de su reclamo. Ya no son dos, sino uno.

Él puede sentir la carne de Derek como si fuera su cuerpo ... puede sentir el doloroso pene de Derek, que late sin piedad, comienza a doblarse y moverse dentro del canal caliente y sedoso que lo rodea y es difícil entender la idea de que el canal pertenece para él y él puede sentir eso también.

La sensación de hormigueo en la base de su columna vertebral es tan intensa que casi tiene miedo de que se desmaye. Su pene es tan duro que podría martillar las uñas y su vientre se convulsiona una y otra vez. Él nunca tuvo que la necesidad venirse tanto en toda su vida. Ha estado al borde del abismo por mucho tiempo. Él puede sentir el momento en que las bolas de Derek y él comienzan a retorcerse y calambres con la fuerza de las eyaculaciones que están subiendo a través de sus cuerpos.

El amor por él que tiene el pecho apretado y dolorido de Derek se extiende a través de sus cuerpos en una fiebre cálida que coincide con la suya por su lobo. La marea golpea como una ola crestada que cae sobre ellos, triturando su control, ya que ambos comienzan a correrse, su semilla se eleva y se derrama en chorros calientes, cubriéndolos por dentro y por fuera.

La polla de Stiles pulsa rayas de espeso, caliente semen entre ellos o es ese espasmo de Derek salvajemente en su culo ... están tan entrelazados en mente y cuerpo que no puede notar la diferencia, solo puede sentirlo ... sentirlo todo. Su lobo está rugiendo su placer en la piel de Stiles, empujándolo dentro de él a través de su mordisco. Sus cuerpos se convulsionan, se agitan y se retuercen en el ardiente y sensual agarre de la terminación y siguen y siguen ... hasta que él cree que va a morir por ello. Su corazón está tronando demasiado fuerte y rápido, su cuerpo está siendo drenado con la cantidad de semilla que él bombea, incluso mientras está siendo llenado con el latido continuo de la polla de Derek.

Eventualmente algo tiene que ceder. La estática blanca borra su cerebro y está perdido en su sistema nervioso tratando de hacer frente a la afluencia de sensaciones explosivas que recorren todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus sinapsis se disparen y sus terminaciones nerviosas sobreestimuladas y sensibilizadas casi hasta el punto del dolor.

Cuando llega el momento ... porque no hay forma de que no se desmaye después de eso ... él solo puede permanecer allí tumbado, dejando que las réplicas lo persigan a través de él, una tras otra, su cuerpo sigue palpitando. El hombro de Stiles palpita, le duelen el culo y cada músculo se siente como si hubiera hecho cientos de juegos de lacrosse espalda con espalda y no en el banquillo tampoco, estaba bien, eso era una exageración ... al menos 99.

Se siente como que toma para siempre que sus sentidos vuelvan a la normalidad y que su cerebro vuelva a estar en línea porque mierda santa ... ¿qué demonios? Eso no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido antes ... cualquiera de sus orgasmos previos ahora los clasifica como no eventos porque no eran nada ... temblores menores del terremoto mayor que acababa de sentir, el agitador de la tierra ... rompe-mundo de orgasmos.

Cuando se habían mordido, era como si hubiera forjado una conexión ... habían tocado el sistema nervioso de cada uno ... cuerpos ... almas ... él no sabía exactamente cuál, tal vez todos ellos y él había sentido todo lo que su compañero era sentimiento, experimentado como lo había experimentado su compañero.

Un orgasmo doble ... suyo y de Derek. Lo había sentido y la forma en que Derek se derrumbó sobre él todavía estremeciéndose con su polla enterrada profundamente en él y flexionándose, aún tratando de bombear hasta la última gota de entrar en su culo, sabe que su lobo sentía lo mismo.

Entonces este es el vínculo de compañeros.

La cabeza de Derek está metida en el cuello de Stiles. Está cargando la marca de reclamación en el hombro de Stiles. Lamerlo con tanta ternura, suavizarlo con la lengua y lamer la sangre que brota de la herida. Sus grandes y cálidas manos recorren el cuerpo de Stiles. Ahora que está algo saciado, sus garras se han retraído y parece que Derek quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras los acaricia sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Stiles en todas partes, una y otra vez. Frotando y alisando su piel con los dedos, agarrándose y masajeando las caderas y los muslos, aliviando el dolor que se había asentado en ellos se había plegado con los pies en el aire mientras su culo había sido golpeado en el gozoso olvido.

Stiles acaricia la frente de Derek, presiona un beso prolongado en el cabello húmedo por sudor que se adhiere a él antes de meter los dedos en él. Pasando los dedos por los mechones una y otra vez, Derek hace pequeños ruidos retumbantes y Stiles puede sentir la reconfortante vibración contra su pecho. Que su lobo esté tan relajado contra él, tan abierto y vulnerable hace que el corazón de Stiles se apriete con la dolorosa necesidad de verlo así sin miedo, sin dolor, sin ira. Solo pura satisfacción.

Tumbarse sobre él, Derek baja la cabeza y desliza su lengua sobre un pezón tenso y el aliento de Stiles se detiene en la húmeda aspereza de su sensible carne. Derek inclina su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar a la cara de Stiles incluso mientras su lengua se envuelve alrededor del nudo hinchado y chupa. Él amamanta suavemente y Stiles puede sentir su cuerpo relajarse ... es extrañamente relajante al sentir el tirón y tirar de su carne. El calor lo inunda y puede sentir un dolor lento y ardiente en el estómago, no es la urgencia frenética que sentía antes, pero sigue siendo igual de bueno.

Derek aprieta la nariz contra la piel de Stiles y puede sentir el aire agitarse mientras su compañero entra profundamente, inhalando su aroma.

—Hueles tan bien ...— Derek gime profundamente. —Dios hueles como ...

—¿Qué?—, Pregunta Stiles con curiosidad cuando Derek no parece que va a terminar esa declaración críptica.

—Mío Stiles ... hueles como si fueras mío—. Las palabras de Derek se curvan en su estómago. La satisfacción fluye a través de él desde un lugar tan profundo y primario que siente que debería estar golpeando su pecho.

Derek roza su nariz con su nariz hasta llegar a sus axilas y caricias, empujando y retorciendo el brazo de Stiles con su cara hasta que es capaz de hundirse profundamente en su pozo. Cruza los dedos con los de Stiles y mueve su brazo hasta que se extiende detrás de ellos en la cama y Derek puede meterse en serio en todo el asunto de la axila.

Es extraño y algo adorable al mismo tiempo porque puede escuchar a Derek haciendo estos ruidos pequeños y satisfechos contra su pelo como si fuera un gran cachorro, hasta que de repente ya no es lindo cuando siente una lengua arrastrarse sobre su carne y los movimientos se vuelven más pesados, gruñidos más profundos y el balanceo de Derek contra él cada vez más fuerte.

La polla de Derek palpita en su culo y Stiles puede sentir el cambio en los engranajes como si estuviera en una motocicleta y simplemente aceleró a otro. La polla de Derek se está poniendo más dura ... no es que haya bajado muchísimo de todos modos, pero de hecho puede sentirlo endurecerse dentro de él y sabe que tiene la boca abierta porque el día ... el tiempo de recuperación de los hombres lobo está fuera de las malditas cartas .

Recuerda a Deaton diciendo algo sobre los instintos de los lobos, enfocándose en sus compañeros y solo quedando satisfechos con el que ellos eligieron y oh sí ... teniendo un empuje muy alto ... sí, él recuerda que el veterinario se puso bastante satisfecho con ese pequeño bocado ... el bastardo presumido. Pero, en serio ... cómo diablos iba a seguirle el ritmo si fuera así cada vez ... desgarrador, agotador y tan malditamente bueno que estaba bastante seguro de que su cerebro se estaba escapando de sus oídos.

—Stiles—. Derek levanta su cara ruborizada de donde la enterró en la axila de Stiles. Sus labios están húmedos y brillantes y sus ojos brillan intensamente mientras mira hacia abajo a la cara de Stiles. Levantándose sobre sus codos, se mueve un poco y Stiles se da cuenta de que está untando el propio Stiles en su vientre ... en realidad no, no es él a quien parece querer tapar. Derek se desliza y se retuerce por toda la barriga para manchar tanto a Stiles que lo rodea. Santa mierda ... eso es como lo más caliente que haya habido.

—¿Stiles?— Derek se inclina y presiona sus labios contra los de Stiles. Es suave y dulce con una corriente subterránea de hambre que se inscribe en su ingle ... en sus propias bolas y su polla se crispa en interés y puede ver una chispa encenderse en los ojos de Derek porque puede sentirlo contra sus abdominales.

—¿Otra vez?— Pregunta Stiles, lamiendo los labios que se sienten hinchados y bien utilizados. Es una buena sensación y no puede controlar la sonrisa que estira su boca cuando ve los ojos de su pareja vidriosos mientras rastrean los movimientos de su lengua o la risita de diversión cuando Derek se lame los míos, imitando a Stiles.

Sus ojos se aclaran ante el sonido y Derek levanta una ceja mientras recoge la mano libre de Stiles en la suya y eso rápidamente se une al otro por encima de su cabeza, dejándolo tendido con un hombre lobo acostado sobre él y una de sus piernas aún sobrepasada su cadera, sus manos juntas fuertemente. Derek rueda sus caderas en una rutina lenta y malvada, y Stiles puede sentir el aire salir de sus pulmones cuando siente el más mínimo empujón en su trasero desde la polla de Derek y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se rompen. Puntos manchan su visión por un momento sobre lo bien que se siente y su pecho se engancha en una respiración exhausta.

—Sí ... una y otra vez, y aún no sería suficiente ... si pudiera, podría quedarme aquí contigo para siempre—. Derek niega con la cabeza casi con tristeza.

—Y si pudiera, te dejaría ...— susurra Stiles, levantando su cabeza para rozar sus labios con los de Derek.

—Te amo tanto Stiles ...— Derek aplasta su boca contra la de Stiles y está caliente y abrasadora mientras su lengua se cuela en la boca de Stiles e imita la lenta pulsación que está sucediendo en la planta baja.

Está sonriendo en el beso, en realidad no puede parar y puede sentir la boca de Derek curvarse contra la suya y sabe que él también está sonriendo. Se siente bien. Se siente bien.

Así que esto es lo que es estar enamorado. En realidad ... él enmienda ese pensamiento fugaz.

Así que esto es lo que es estar enamorado ... y que haya vuelto.


	13. Chapter 13

Despertar a una cama vacía a la mañana siguiente era lo último que Stiles esperaba. Derek lo había mantenido cerca la tarde y la noche anteriores... literalmente lo habían envuelto alrededor de él, si habían estado teniendo sexo o no, no parecía importarle a su pareja. No está seguro de si es parte de todo el reclamo o si la historia pasada de pérdida de Derek lo está volviendo particularmente necesitado, pero no lo dejó fuera de su vista, llegando incluso a intentar acompañar a Stiles al baño a mitad de la noche.

Con su vejiga retorciéndose en nudos por lo mal que necesita orinar, Stiles trata de escabullirse de debajo del brazo musculoso que lo mantiene apretado con su lobo. Derek simplemente lo arrastra hacia atrás sin esfuerzo en su sueño, olisqueando y murmurando contra su hombro y es tan lindo... sería aún más lindo si su vejiga no tuviera la sensación de que iba a explotar.

Cada vez que intenta escaparse, Derek lo arrastra hacia atrás y gruñe ferozmente, chasqueando las mandíbulas en la oscuridad como si temiera que algo le quitara a su pareja, antes de que finalmente se agarre a la nuca de Stiles con los dientes. Una sacudida de electricidad se dispara a través de su sistema nervioso en la primera pizca de los colmillos de Derek.

No sabe si es porque Derek ha encontrado ciertos puntos de presión sensibles o es solo un instinto primordial, pero Stiles se encuentra relajado. ¿Cómo diablos funciona? Él no tiene ni idea, la forma en que Derek lo mantiene en su lugar le da una sensación de paz y seguridad tal que cada músculo de su cuerpo se relaja y toda su fuerza parece desaparecer.

Un gruñido sordo vibra a través de la apretada presión del pecho musculoso de su lobo en su espalda. Ser sostenido en las fauces de un lobo es extrañamente reconfortante y si no tuviera que 'ir' tan mal, estaría dormido en muy poco tiempo.

—Eh... eh... Derek... —Stiles jadea débilmente, puede sentir chispas desde donde la boca ardiente de su pareja se sujeta al cuello que corre por su espina dorsal y lo convierte en un pequeño charco de baba caliente. El más baba que pegajoso.

Derek se revuelve, lame la sensible nuca y deja una raya de calor húmedo y piel de gallina, murmurando de forma soñolienta contra la parte posterior de su cuello. —Permanece.

Stiles tiembla y bosteza todo al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo confundido y desgarrado por el aliento caliente sobre la piel húmeda, entre lo que quiere y lo que necesita. Frotándose los ojos, sacude la cabeza tratando de encontrar algún tipo de claridad.

—Baño... —Murmura enfocándose en la necesidad más apremiante y finalmente siente que el brazo de Derek se afloja para poder rodar por el borde de la cama y ponerse de pie. Dios, duele... todos los músculos se sienten apretados y arden con el uso intenso y la fatiga... incluso sus jodidas cejas duelen.

No puede dejar de bostezar mientras se dirige hacia donde está bastante seguro de que la puerta del baño está en la pared más alejada. Tropezando de sorpresa cuando siente a Derek a su espalda, frotando y rozando su cuerpo con el suyo, guiándolo mientras se tambalea, rígido y dolorido, a través de la habitación oscura.

—Aquí. —Derek envuelve su gran mano cálida alrededor de Stiles y la coloca en el pomo de la puerta, obviamente consciente de que su pareja no puede ver nada. Stiles se vuelve cegado cuando él enciende la luz del baño. Cuando entra, se da cuenta de que Derek le está pisando los talones y ama a su lobo y a todas las cosas que han hecho juntos... un hombre tiene sus límites.

—Nuh uh... un poco de privacidad, por favor. —Stiles entrecierra los ojos a su compañero, sosteniendo una mano sobre sus ojos tratando de protegerlos de la luz y con la otra presiona su palma contra el cálido pecho de Derek, deteniéndolo o más realistamente el de Derek permitiéndose ser retenido. Su lobo resopla en voz alta mirando a todo el mundo como si fuera a discutir el punto. Seriamente.

—No tenía privacidad. —Derek murmura por lo bajo, el feroz ceño no le resta valor a lo hermoso que es.

—Eso es porque no puedes tocarte...yo puedo. —Stiles gime en voz alta tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca. Dios... eso podría ser retorcido de muchas maneras, en qué estaba pensando... se había dejado completamente abierto. Derek afortunadamente decide ser misericordioso y no dice nada, aunque los ojos soñolientos y divertidos y la mueca salvaje y dentuda con dientes blancos relucientes son evidencia de pensamientos menos que puros. La pequeña visión del chico malo conductor del Camaro que recuerda hace que el corazón de Stiles se agite violentamente.

—Cállate. —Stiles dice, con el objetivo de ser sarcástico, pero su tono es más afectivo que argumentativo y pone los ojos en blanco y mira al lobo que está intentando realmente, sin éxito, lograr una mirada inocentemente ofendida. Las comisuras de sus labios son un claro indicio de que Derek está tratando de no reírse a carcajadas.

Está tan enganchado que solo puede sentir una oleada de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que su compañero está tan feliz de poder ser tan juguetón. Es un lado de Derek que quiere ver más y se hace una promesa a sí mismo de que lo verá más a menudo que nunca.

Levantando la mano, Stiles señala hacia la habitación con la mirada más austera que puede reunir. Él no puede controlar el repunte de una esquina de su propia boca cuando descubre que sí... incluso los hombres lobo nacidos pueden hacer pucheros.

Derek retrocede para apoyarse contra la pared del dormitorio obviamente con la intención de esperarlo afuera. Levantando las cejas con incredulidad, Stiles cierra la puerta a su Alfa y deja escapar un aliento jadeante, preguntándose si incluso podrá ir sabiendo que su compañero puede oír todo.

Su vejiga le quita la decisión, espasmos porque está tan llena que parece que va a estallar. Se alivia rápidamente, Stiles se lava las manos y levanta los ojos nublados a su reflejo en el espejo y retrocede en estado de shock. El chirrido que se escapa es ruidoso en el baño embaldosado.

Derek golpea la puerta. —¿Estás bien bebé?

—Sí. —Él le devuelve la llamada antes de sacar su lengua de su reflejo, burlándose de su propia debilidad. Derek y caricias simplemente hacen cosas por él. La marea hormigueante de la piel de gallina que se extiende sobre su carne es un testimonio de eso... cada vez que lo llama 'bebé' le golpea de nuevo la comprensión de que el milagro ha sucedido. Él ama a Derek y Derek lo ama de vuelta... y es dulce y divertido y tan apasionado que le duele a Stiles por aquellos que vivieron los últimos 17 años de su vida sin conocer estos sentimientos.

Stiles levanta una mano para tocar la marca de mordida en la unión de su cuello y hombro, sus dedos se ciernen sobre la herida casi temeroso de tocar y puede sentir el calor que irradia. Es un óvalo perfecto con algunas marcas de punción más profundas a cada lado del músculo, de los colmillos de Derek, adivina. Su piel pálida está moteada con matices de púrpura magullado y rojo violento. De hecho, todo su cuerpo lleva las marcas de su reclamo.

Su cuerpo luce como si hubiera sido restregado con un estropajo de cocina, rasguños rojos por todas partes... prueba de la boca de Derek besando cada centímetro de él y su barba dejando un rastro en su sensible piel. Hay algunos moretones más oscuros del tamaño de un dedo en sus caderas y muslos, incluso algunos en sus bíceps. También hay un par de chupones grandes, uno en el hueso de la cadera, otro arriba en la parte interna del muslo derecho, claramente morado en la piel pálida. Hay una constante picadura molesta de delgadas líneas rojas paralelas, marcadas en la parte baja de su pelvis, justo encima de su vello púbico, donde las garras de Derek lo habían atrapado involuntariamente. Probablemente cuando le arrancó toda la ropa... y ese recuerdo no hace que su barriga apriete fuerte y rápido.

Sin embargo, es su rostro el que lleva las marcas de Derek que más reclama. Sus labios son de color rojo rubí e hinchados por besarse, chupar, mordisquear y... sí definitivamente hinchados por el uso excesivo. Su pelo, que creció desde la primera vez que conoció a Derek, es un nido enredado y salvaje que parece que alguien le ha estado apretando el pelo con fuerza... exactamente igual. Hay círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos por la falta de sueño... cada vez que pensaba que era eso, nada más, no podía volver, estaba equivocado. Puede tener círculos oscuros, pero sus ojos son cálidos y adormecidos, relucientes joyas de ámbar con un conocimiento recién descubierto bajo los párpados caídos... completamente saciados.

No es hasta que siente cálidos y fuertes brazos envolviendo su cintura que se da cuenta de que Derek se ha deslizado en el baño sin que él lo haya notado ya que ha estado tan concentrado en toda la evidencia que marca su cuerpo de la reclamación de Derek. Se inclina hacia el cálido y fuerte cuerpo detrás de él y deja que sus ojos vayan por el espejo frente a él para encontrarse con los ojos reflejados de su pareja. Son de color rojo brillante a medida que recorren todo su cuerpo. Literalmente puede sentir la satisfacción que rezuma de los poros de su lobo.

—¿Estás bien? —Derek pregunta suavemente mientras roza sus labios contra el borde de la oreja de Stiles. La respiración cálida y húmeda contra una mancha tan sensible hace que el pulso palpite con fuerza en su cuello. Él se levanta de puntillas tratando de empujar la caricia y sus pantorrillas queman y sus isquiotibiales se tensan.

Stiles se estremece. —Sip... creo que voy a tener que ser un poco más flexible, si vamos a seguir haciéndolo.

—Puedo enseñarte un poco de yoga. Algunos estiramientos. —Hay un destello depredador en los ojos de Derek antes de que se vidrien un poco y Stiles puede ver que lo está representando en una variedad de posiciones. Él sonríe, complacido por el hambre evidente de su compañero por él y no puede negar su respiración antes de aumentar en ritmo ante la idea de que Derek le enseñe en nada más que esos pantalones de yoga negro... lo maltrataba en diferentes poses.

—¿Qué tal como hacia abajo, ah... owww... —Stiles le lanza una mirada maligna mientras huele desdeñosamente a su compañero que tiene el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus colmillos y acaba de darle un mordisco. —¿Para qué era eso?

—No hay bromas de perros. —Derek gruñe contra su carne mientras tira suavemente del lóbulo de Stiles. Seguramente no tiene la fuerza para interesarse, pero un escalofrío persigue la columna vertebral de Stiles y su polla se retuerce... débilmente hay que admitir, pero todavía lo hace.

—Pero, estaba allí... es como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo, —insiste Stiles, su voz sonando bruscamente.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. —Derek resopla mientras desliza su lengua sobre la parte interna de la oreja de Stiles, sumergiéndose... Stiles es tan caliente y mojado que Stiles gime suavemente.

Apoyando una mano sobre las manos que descansan sobre su vientre, alarga la mano y pasa los dedos suavemente por el cabello de Derek, guiando su cabeza para encontrarse con Stiles sobre su hombro. Él da besos a lo largo de la mandíbula sin afeitar antes de tocar sus labios.

Es suave y lento. Una toma lánguida de la boca del otro, una quemadura constante que es igual de caliente, tal vez incluso más caliente que el infierno de la urgencia caldeada que los había agarrado desde su primer beso. Las lenguas se deslizan juntas excavando en el calor húmedo y los párpados de Stiles se cierran. Está cálido y soñoliento, y tan contento que se está convirtiendo en Derek casi inconscientemente... bostezando y acariciando con la nariz su cara en la garganta de Derek. El pulso de Derek es un latido rápido y pesado contra sus labios y se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa. Él saborea la sensación... ama que no es el único que se ve arrastrado.

Sus párpados se abren repentinamente cuando ve la garganta de Derek. No entiendo por qué no vio antes... oh, sí, está bien, la mitad del tiempo estaba boca abajo en la cama con la cara enterrada en el culo o doblada como si su compañero practicara origami con él.

—¿Por qué no ha sanado? —Stiles no puede apartar los ojos de la piel de su pareja, donde hay una huella perfecta en rojo de sus dientes incrustados en el músculo del hombro de Derek.

Derek acaricia su sien, arrastrando besos con la boca abierta por un lado de su rostro. —Los lobos pueden cicatrizar... si lo permiten. La mayoría de las veces es instintivo y nuestros cuerpos simplemente se curan automáticamente, pero puedo controlarlo si quiero. Solo tengo que concentrarme y si lo dejo por suficiente tiempo... Llevaré tu marca Stiles... Quiero hacerlo. Quiero que todos sepan que soy tuyo.

Derek se tapa la cara con ambas manos, inclinando levemente la cabeza y murmurando contra sus labios. —Lo llevaré mientras viva.

Empieza suavemente antes de escalar rápidamente a caliente y duro, la desesperación compartida que siente tiene a Stiles gimoteando por el calor ahora familiar que quema a través de su cuerpo... la necesidad es tan fuerte como siempre, ya que nunca ha sido saciada varias veces. Las manos de Derek se deslizan sobre su piel, fuerte y cálida, pasando a su espalda antes de agarrar su culo y darle un apretón.

Su cabeza gira momentáneamente mientras se eleva a los brazos de su compañero. Puede sentir la dura longitud caliente de la polla de Derek presionada contra la suya y lloriquea mientras sus piernas se tensan instintivamente alrededor de la cintura de Derek. Él tiembla y se sacude en los brazos del hombre mayor con tanto cansancio como deseo, cierra los ojos y entierra su rostro en la garganta de Derek.

Lo siguiente que él sabe es que Derek lo está acostado en su cama, la habitación una vez más envuelta en la oscuridad. Su compañero está envuelto alrededor de él, su boca húmeda y cálida mientras lame el mordisco reclamante de Stiles. Lo hace retorcerse inquieto incluso cuando alivia el dolor de moretones.

—Ssshhhh... sshhhh... —Derek lo calla mientras le pone un pesado muslo sobre las piernas y lo acerca. Brazos envueltos alrededor de él con seguridad. Las manos encuentran sus dedos y se enredan sin apretar. —Vete a dormir bebe.

—Pero... —Stiles vuelve a clavar su culo en el peso pesado de la polla palpitante de Derek a pesar de que no puede mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

—Se mantendrá... sshhh... duerme ahora. —Stiles puede sentir la suave vibración de los subgraves ruidos de satisfacción de Derek atravesar su cuerpo. Es tan relajante y cuando empieza a quedarse dormido, no cree que pueda volver a dormirse sin la sensación de tener a su pareja a su lado.

Ojos parpadeando soñolientamente Stiles resopla en su almohada mientras extiende la mano a través de las sabanas enredadas. Alisando su mano sobre el colchón vacío a su lado, Stiles puede sentir que las sábanas retienen un toque de calor, por lo que Derek no ha abandonado hace mucho la cama. Levanta ligeramente la cabeza para ver que la puerta del baño está cerrada cuando oye que la ducha comienza a funcionar.

No cuestiona el alivio que lo embarga... todo es nuevo en este asunto de —estar en pareja y estar enamorado, —y si tiene algunos momentos de ansiedad en los que ni siquiera puede verbalizar intentan insinuar su camino a la cabeza... bueno, es de esperar ¿no? Cuando un hombre como ese encuentra algo en ti que te guste, que te amé incluso, y que es más de lo que jamás te atreviste a soñar... Stiles se muerde el labio tratando de alejar la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que puede... Creo que esto es real.

El duro y ansioso nudo que se había formado bajo en su vientre se desvanece ante el sonido del agua corriendo solo para ser reemplazado por gorgoteantes ruidos de hambre.

Estirándose hasta que oye que se le estallan las articulaciones, Stiles gime de alivio mientras se relaja y toda la tensión simplemente desaparece. Se siente deliciosamente bien usado. Poniéndose de lado, dejando las sábanas enredarse alrededor de sus piernas desnudas, mira hacia la puerta del baño.

Él considera unirse a su compañero en la ducha. Derek estaría todo resbaladizo y jabonoso... y ahora que había visto TODO su delicioso calor, lo visual que su vívida imaginación proporcionaba era positivamente babeante. Riachuelos de agua que caen sobre la carne musculosa, burbujas de jabón que se deslizan sobre cada centímetro de piel desnuda... Stiles se lame los labios deseando nada más que devorar a su pareja. Mordisquear su carne, chupar y lamer en todas partes. Probándolo.

La polla de Stiles se extiende lentamente sobre su vientre. Cuando su estómago retumba nuevamente, está bastante seguro de que puede sentir la vibración a través de su polla y es un poco extraño e inquietante. Su vientre está vacío por el hambre, los dolores son fuertes e insistentes, exigiendo acción inmediata. Tener una vida sexual es un trabajo duro, el juego de palabras definitivamente tiene la intención. Su cuerpo se siente como si estuviera siendo empujado en direcciones opuestas por dos tipos de hambre claramente diferentes. Ducha o cocina.

Acariciando su longitud en disculpa, Stiles gime suavemente. No hay forma... él necesita comer, mantener su resistencia. Además de hambre, se siente bien... realmente bien. Empuja las sábanas hacia abajo y está algo sorprendido y no todo al mismo tiempo.

—Huh.... —Stiles mira a lo largo de su cuerpo y puede ver que las marcas y hematomas que había visto la noche anterior en el espejo han desaparecido. Sin embargo, no el mordisco de reclamo y está aliviado porque puede sentir esa marca como un pulso palpitante en su propia alma. Solo puede especular que el vínculo entre él y Derek le ha dado algún tipo de habilidad de curación avanzada que es genial... siempre y cuando no comience a mover los muebles u olfatear colillas y entrepiernas es bueno.

Suspirando, sale de la cama y busca su ropa antes de recordar que literalmente le habían arrancado el día anterior. Agarrando una camiseta azul limpia y un par de bóxer de Derek del aparador, se los pone rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la planta baja.

El loft está en silencio mientras avanza por la escalera de caracol. Sonríe ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior cuando el hambre finalmente los había sacado de la cama para coger la poca comida que quedaba en la cocina después de que la manada de Derek la saqueara.

Habían sido como niños pequeños, riéndose y persiguiéndose el uno al otro por las escaleras hasta el espacio abierto hasta que Derek lo había atrapado, lo había barrido y lo había arrojado por encima del hombro. Nunca creyó en un millón de años que alguna vez escucharía a su Alfa reír y sonreír tan libremente... hizo que su pecho se sintiera apretado de la mejor manera. Que Derek no podía dejar de tocarlo era demasiado estimulante y abrumador para las palabras... una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, sus hombros chocando mientras preparaban sándwiches tostados de jamón y queso uno al lado del otro, una caricia en su nuca... un beso eso le había quitado toda la fuerza de sus extremidades y lo había dejado temblando.

¿Cómo se había convertido esto en su vida? En un par de días había pasado de ser un virgen soltero sin perspectivas de que ese estado cambiara pronto para convertirse en el compañero satisfecho de un hombre lobo alfa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, aprieta el interruptor de la cafetera, abre la despensa de alimentos y estirando Stiles pone su mano en la parte posterior del estante superior donde había guardado un par de cajas de tartaletas de fresa hace un tiempo y... Sí todavía estaban allí.

Alegremente los detiene, semi-consciente de que está zumbando en este momento. Ritmo cardíaco ligeramente elevado, la sangre bombea con fuerza a través de sus venas. ¿Quién sabía que los antojos del pop-tart podrían tener ese efecto?

Arrancando las bolsitas de té que había pegado con cinta adhesiva a las cajas, Stiles las tiró rápidamente a la basura, arrugó la nariz ante el penetrante aroma del té verde que Lydia usaba cuando estaba —limpiando— y que nadie más podía soportarlo. Abrió la caja e inhaló. Las bolsas se habían asegurado de que el resto de la manada no hubiera perfumado este maná azucarado del cielo.

Cambiando inquieto de un pie al otro devora dos mientras espera su dosis de cafeína. Aunque tal vez él realmente no lo necesita... está un poco agitado, y luego nuevamente se ha apareado con el lobo de sus sueños... una y otra vez. Encogiéndose de la sensación de hormigueo que pica debajo de su piel, balancea sus caderas contra el banco de la cocina mientras espera que la máquina termine, disfrutando de la presión contra su polla que se mueve nerviosamente en sus bóxers. Quizás volvería y se uniría a Derek en la ducha.

Vertiendo dos tazas de café, Stiles sabe que a Derek le gusta la crema y el azúcar extra mientras él creció con el brebaje del Departamento de Policía, negro y amargo, que había logrado escabullir cuando su padre con TDAH no estaba mirando. Tomando el líquido caliente, siente que se desliza por su centro hasta llegar a su vientre. Calor que se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Él espera que se calme. No es así.

Se propaga.

El calor se estrella contra él. Su cuerpo vibra de emoción, una tensión que crece y se acumula hasta que siente que... como... mierda santa... mierda santa... lo empujan hacia el corazón del sol. Sus venas están en llamas, su sangre bombea a través de su cuerpo como la lava. El sudor corría por su cuerpo goteando en el piso. Su ingle es un caldero hirviente de necesidad.

Un cálido brillo de satisfacción lo inunda y sus piernas se vuelven tan jodidamente débiles que se agarra al mostrador de la cocina para evitar caer de rodillas. Su polla es un peso pesado atrapado en la tela de sus boxeadores prestados, la cabeza expuesta de su polla circuncidada es tan jodidamente sensible que la menor fricción entre el algodón y la piel hace que quiera gritar.

¿Qué diablos fue eso? Stiles se balancea de un lado a otro, cada parte de él siente un hormigueo. Cada terminación nerviosa dispara con sensación casi hasta el punto del dolor.

Él salta sobresaltado cuando el viejo sistema de plomería del edificio decide hacer un chillido extraño antes de que se detenga. El cabello de Stiles está erizado, porque siempre suena tan humano a pesar de que sabe que no es así. La primera vez que lo escuchó se asustó, pero ha estado aquí con suficiente frecuencia como para saber que la presión del agua en el baño del nivel superior es peligrosa y, en el mejor de los casos, ruidosa. Especialmente cuando se enciende o apaga.

Con los ojos entrecerrados pensativamente, Stiles separa las piernas para darle espacio a su polla palpitante. Levanta su taza y sorbe el líquido amargo tratando de calmarse. Espera a que ese lobo llegue hasta aquí después de su pequeña ducha de amor propio... le va a dar de comer su dolorida polla por comenzar sin él y hacerlo revivir así. Sí, eso suena como un plan... porque tan buenos como esos sentimientos y sensaciones venían de Derek, la necesidad de tener a Derek chupando su pene para poder tener físicamente un orgasmo y no solo la sensación dolorosa de tener uno sin el pago... el premio gordo... el final feliz fue dulce agonía.

Mordiendo en la esquina de su tercera tarta de pop y saboreando la dulzura mientras trama venganza, Stiles oye un fuerte aullido y el golpe de una puerta en lo alto. Con la tartaleta colgando de su boca, levanta la vista al techo. El repiqueteo de los pasos en la escalera de hierro apenas comienza antes de que se detenga bruscamente y puede escuchar un ruido sordo cuando algo cae pesadamente en el piso... luego la palmada de pies descalzos contra el concreto pulido.

—STILES... STILES... —La voz de Derek viene del área abierta del loft y suena frenético... desesperado. Dirigiéndose a la puerta abierta de la cocina, puede ver a Derek en la puerta de entrada de metal pesado del loft, haciendo retroceder las cerraduras y arrastrando la puerta para abrirla.

La mano de Stiles se sacude y maldice suavemente mientras el café caliente cae sobre sus dedos y rápidamente lo deja en el banco de la cocina antes de que se haga daño y agarra la tartaleta de entre sus labios con su mano libre. Derek está desnudo, una toalla de baño esparcida en el medio del piso. Tiene que detenerlo, no solo porque está desnudo y empapado, sino que tiene colmillos expuestos y ojos rojos ardientes.

—Derek... Derek... DEREK. —Stiles observa con incredulidad como Derek casi sale corriendo por la puerta abierta antes de detenerse en seco como si le hubieran disparado. Girando sobre su talón, Derek lo mira al otro lado de la habitación y Stiles puede ver cada expresión en su cara de lobo desde el miedo inicial hasta el alivio antes de que sus ojos se ciernen sobre él como una llama y su expresión es de lujuria cruda. Es tan feroz que cuando su compañero comienza a caminar hacia él, la mano de Stiles suelta inconscientemente la tarta y cae al suelo.

Derek es un toro cargado que sale de las puertas de la restricción, tan grande y con tanta determinación sobre él que Stiles puede sentir que está temblando de reacción. Las fosas nasales de Derek se ensanchan bajo sus ojos, llenos de emoción, y su pecho se levanta, chupando aire con fuerza y rapidez, con gotas de agua rodando por los musculosos aviones. Los sonidos que su compañero está haciendo, tan ruidosos y ruidosos llenan el loft... haciendo eco en todos los espacios.

Derek lo levanta en sus brazos y lo aplasta contra la pared. Sus manos se aferran a él con fuerza y su boca es una marca ardiente que lo besa tan desesperadamente, tan ferozmente que Stiles solo puede aferrarse débilmente a él y abrir su boca para dejarlo entrar. Los colmillos de su pareja cortan la lengua y puede saborear el poderoso sabor de su propia sangre en su boca, pero tal es la vorágine de emoción en la que están atrapados que solo tiene un sabor dulce.

La polla de Stiles está dura y palpita en sus bóxers prestados, viene goteando de la punta y puede sentir que se desliza por la longitud. Oh Dios... él quiere venirse tan mal... es como si todas las otras veces nunca hubieran sucedido. Esta urgencia... esta necesidad ardiente... parece que su ingle está en llamas.

—Pensé que te habías ido... —Derek gime contra su boca mientras sus caderas se levantan poderosamente, su pene... tan grande y caliente empujando contra él buscando la entrada. —Pensé que te había alejado... cuánto...

Stiles trata de concentrarse en lo que está diciendo su compañero, lo cual es casi imposible cuando Derek levanta sus piernas para envolver sus caderas y Stiles puede sentir sus pollas frotándose tan frenéticamente que está seguro de que puede sentir chispas saltando entre ellos. Él inclina su cabeza hacia atrás arrastrando sus labios lejos de los de su compañero.

—¿Cuánto cuánto? —Stiles logra rechinar.

—Dios Stiles... no ahora. —Derek gruñe acaloradamente, levantando sus caderas con tanta fuerza que Stiles jadea en voz alta.

—¿Cuánto qué? —Repite, sonriendo mientras Derek hace un suspiro resignado y muy fuerte.

—Con lo mucho que te quiero... nunca es suficiente... no puedo tener suficiente de ti... Cuando me desperté esta mañana, quería... Dios, quería...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Stiles pregunta sin aliento, sintiendo que su ingle se aprieta casi dolorosamente con anticipación. La cara de Derek es una imagen de la necesidad implacable. Su boca se torna en una sonrisa áspera.

—Quería follarte tanto... quería empujar mi polla en tu pequeño y apretado culo mientras dormías... —Toma un aliento tembloroso mientras Stiles solo puede mirarlo con los ojos abiertos y tan caliente por su interior están retorciéndose en nudos. —Quería que te despertaras conmigo follándote contra el colchón.

—Sí... sí, puedes hacer eso en cualquier momento que quieras. —Sus dedos se clavan en los hombros de Derek mientras rechina contra los abdominales de su lobo. Presiona sus labios con los de Derek y susurra con vehemencia. —Cualquier maldita vez.

Derek gime como si sintiera un dolor extremo. —Jesús... Stiles... sabía que estabas cansado y dolorido por eso llegué a la ducha... traté de tranquilizarme. —Se ríe burlonamente y Stiles se da cuenta de que está dirigido a él mismo.

—Solo empeoró las cosas. —Flexiona las caderas y aprieta la polla contra la pelvis de Stiles con más fuerza.

Stiles gime suavemente. Desliza su lengua sobre la barbilla de Derek antes de darle un pequeño mordisco y Derek gruñe. Stiles susurra contra la piel sin afeitar.

—¿Cómo es que no sabías que estaba aquí? ¿No podrías oírme u... u olerme? —Derek tiembla contra él e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado exponiendo su garganta y dejando que Stiles pellizque y lama a lo largo de su fuerte mandíbula. Con una mano agarra la muñeca de Stiles y lleva su mano hacia su pecho colocándola con la palma sobre su corazón.

—Pensé que te habías ido y... —Sus ojos se cerraron mientras el rojo se enrojecía sobre sus pómulos. —No pude escuchar nada más que esto...

Stiles puede sentir el corazón de Derek estrellándose contra su caja torácica desde donde descansa su mano, es tan fuerte y duro que puede ver su mano literalmente vibrar con su poder. La sangre debe estar tronando por sus venas.

—Perdí el control. —Derek admite con tristeza. Dientes blancos e iguales que capturan su labio inferior por un momento. —Es como si todos mis sentidos me hubieran abandonado... todo en lo que podía pensar era en volver a traerte...

La cabeza de Stiles está girando. Que Derek perdería su control así... incapaz de usar sus habilidades nacidas de lobos en su frenesí era tan embriagador que se sentía como si estuviera ebrio con eso. La prueba de que no está solo con estos sentimientos salvajes y locos lo derrite, incluso cuando se da cuenta de que va a tomar mucho trabajo y tranquilidad hasta que Derek se sienta seguro en él... con ellos.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte... Te amo, Derek. —Presiona besos sobre la cara de su pareja... suaves y dulces en sus mejillas y frente incluso sobre sus ojos, sintiendo que el largo barrido de las pestañas de Derek le hace cosquillas en los labios. Su lobo comienza a retumbar, bajo y continuo. —Y tan increíble como soy... incluso tendría problemas para copiar a Houdini y hacer la rutina de 'habitación cerrada y vacía'.

Derek agacha su cabeza, sus mejillas ardiendo. —Te lo dije... cuando se trata de ti, pierdo toda razón, ni siquiera se me ocurrió que no podrías haber echado el cerrojo detrás de ti... simplemente te habías ido.

Stiles desliza sus dedos en el cabello aún húmedo de Derek... tirando hasta que Derek levanta los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. —Me encanta que lo hagas... porque siento lo mismo.

—Te amo. —Derek dice y es casi tímidamente vacilante y Stiles siente que se le hincha el corazón... nunca envejece, siempre escuchará esas palabras de este hombre.

—Bueno, me alegra oír eso, odiaría desperdiciar una bala. —Stiles se pone rígido en los brazos de su compañero al oír esa voz familiar. Familiar pero tenso, es irregular y nítido. Los ojos de Derek son grandes y redondos mientras se encuentran con los suyos en puro pánico. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Stiles mira por encima del hombro de Derek.

Oh chico.

Su padre, aún vestido de uniforme, con su mano apretada alrededor de la empuñadura de su pistola afortunadamente todavía enfundada, está parado en los escalones superiores a la entrada del loft. La puerta se abre detrás de él.

—Uhhhh... hola papá. —Stiles se asfixia cuando los ojos azules de su papá le disparan furiosamente. Derek baja sus piernas, dejándolo deslizarse suavemente por su cuerpo para que sus pies estén en el piso. Cuando se balancea por un momento nauseabundo, grandes y cálidas manos lo sujetan. Dirige sus ojos a los pálidos embrujados que lo miran llenos de miseria, arrepentimiento y expectativa cumplida. Su estómago se revuelve.

Derek es conocedor. Todos saben cómo es Stiles cuando se trata de su padre. Nunca ha sido tímido o avergonzado por cuánto significa su padre para él y su lobo... su bello lobo lleva las marcas devastadoras de la pena en su rostro como si esto fuera lo que había esperado. Lo agarró, partió su corazón en pedazos sabiendo que en la mente de Derek si era una hora, un día, un fin de semana, una semana o un mes juntos que finalmente en algún momento terminaría... llegarían a su fin porque Stiles ama a su padre. Ama a su padre más que a él.

—No... simplemente no lo hagas. —Su papá gruñe tan ferozmente como cualquier hombre lobo que Stiles haya escuchado alguna vez y no puede evitar estremecerse al borde del abismo. Derek se da vuelta en un fuerte gruñido y Stiles se da cuenta de que su compañero está parado frente a él... protegiéndolo y coloca su mano en el triskelion tratando de consolar y calmar al mismo tiempo. Se siente cálido y sedoso contra su piel y puede sentir a Derek recostarse en su toque.

Su lobo no es tímido en su desnudez, se siente cómodo en su piel y Stiles puede sentir que no hay torpeza o vergüenza por parte de Derek, ya que se mantiene firme, defendiéndolo. Su atención se centra exclusivamente en su papá y la tensión que Stiles puede sentir bajo su mano aumenta otros niveles cuando su papá saca sus esposas. No... diablos no.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con esas? —Pregunta Stiles, sin siquiera reconocer su propia voz es tan ronca.

Sus penetrantes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, la furia subyacente fue suficiente como para casi derribarlo. Normalmente, ese nivel de ira controlada haría que Stiles se retorciera y esquivara, tratando de alejarse de la penetrante mirada de su padre, pero no hoy.

—¿Qué piensas Stiles? Tienes 17 años y él tiene... que 25,.. 26? —Su papá se mueve al siguiente paso hacia abajo, las esposas se balancean de sus dedos, el metal brilla.

—24. —Derek dice de manera pareja. —Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

—Demonios, sí lo haces. —El hombre mayor gruñe enojado.

Stiles camina cuidadosamente alrededor de Derek mientras su compañero lo mira con dureza cuando se mueve para pararse a su lado. Los hombros frotándose uno contra el otro, su expresión se suaviza cuando Stiles busca ciegamente y encuentra su mano agarrándola fuertemente entrelazando sus dedos con los de su lobo.

—Tengo 17 años ahora y en 6 semanas tendré 18 años y lo elegiré también. —Stiles puede sentir el tirón del cuerpo de Derek mientras habla y su mano se aprieta casi dolorosamente alrededor de la suya para soltarla ligeramente cuando Stiles frota el pulgar sobre sus nudillos en una suave caricia.

Se encuentra con la mirada de su padre con una calma inquebrantable que lo impacta un poco, sin rehuir la desaprobación que ve tan claramente en la cara de su padre ni tratando de provocarlo con palabras enojadas y amargas. Los ojos azules caen hacia donde están sus manos entrelazadas.

—No hagas esto, papá... por favor, —alega Stiles. —Siempre serás mi papá y siempre te amaré... pero lo elegiré siempre.

Derek hace un pequeño ruido estrangulado a su lado antes de que se ponga tan quieto que Stiles ni siquiera puede distinguir su respiración. Su papá tampoco se mueve, no por tiempo largo, luego su rostro relaja las duras líneas que desaparecen y el hombre que conoce como su papá y no solo el Sheriff está de regreso. Él palmea su rostro y se frota los ojos cansadamente.

—Necesitamos tener una charla... —Su papá comienza, dejando caer su mano. Stiles se da cuenta de que se detiene en el agarre de su arma. Entonces... todavía no está fuera de peligro.

—He estado esperando tener una conversación sincera contigo desde hace un tiempo... —Su papá resopla con una risa cansina y amarga y Stiles puede sentir que su columna vertebral se endereza y sus hombros se tensan. —No te rías cuando voy hacia ti.

Eso solo hace que su padre se ría aún más fuerte. Stiles frunce el ceño... no creía que su padre fuera tan idiota al respecto y mira ferozmente al hombre que lo engendró incluso mientras su corazón se fragmentaba en su pecho.

—Aunque me has mentido tantas veces en los últimos 18 meses, no creo que ya sepas cómo ser honesto o sincero. —Su padre se ha vuelto más serio, con los labios pequeños y los ojos pellizcados. —Creo que he sabido por un tiempo hacia dónde iban tus preferencias y no me importa si te gustan los niños o las niñas... lo que sí me importa es que te involucres con un hombre lobo. —Lanza una mirada feroz a Derek, pura molestia en su tono. —Un hombre lobo de 24 años de edad que debería saber sobre las leyes de consentimiento en este estado.

Stiles se siente como si estuviera bajo el agua... su pulso le retumba en los oídos, un ritmo de bajo que ahoga todo sonido. Agarra la mano de Derek como si fuera un salvavidas... un salvavidas para la realidad porque no hay forma de que su papá acaba de decir la palabra 'H' en voz alta.

—¿Qué.. qué? —Su voz es delgada y aguda mientras trata de sofocar una carcajada. —¿Te sientes bien papá porque eso fue...

—Basta... no te molestes. Lo sé todo Stiles... hombres lobo, cazadores, kanimas... todo.

La cabeza de Stiles gira, se siente tan fuera de control y vagamente se da cuenta de que Derek dice su nombre una y otra vez, exigiendo su atención, pero no puede concentrarse. Su padre sabe... su padre sabe... oh Dios, va a vomitar.

—Derek, tráele un poco de agua, por favor. —Su padre ordena mientras se agacha junto a él... ¿y cómo sucedió eso? ¿Por qué está sentado en el piso con el brazo de Derek detrás de su espalda sosteniéndolo? Stiles puede sentir que su compañero comienza a moverse. 

—Y Derek...

—¿Sí señor?

—Ponte unos pantalones.


	14. Chapter 14

El vaso de agua que Derek sujeta a la boca de Stiles golpea sus sensibles dientes frontales haciéndole una mueca de dolor. Derek murmura una disculpa, pero Stiles niega con la cabeza. No es culpa de su compañero, él no es el que tiembla tan fuerte que parece que algo va a traquetear dentro de él.

Su padre lo sabe.

Su padre lo sabe todo. Mierda.

De acuerdo, ¿cuánto es todo?, alzando la vista hacia donde su papá está parado rígidamente junto al sofá en el que él y Derek están sentados. La mano grande y fuerte que solía sostener su cuerpo cuando era pequeño, ayudándolo y guiándolo en sus primeros pasos todavía descansa en el mango de su arma enfundada.

Con su uniforme tostado, la cara de su padre es clara y pálida en contraste con manchas de color moteado en las mejillas. Cualquiera de los lados de su boca de labios finos son profundos surcos y hay una opresión alrededor de sus ojos que lo hace parecer más viejo. Stiles puede sentir un dolor en el pecho al verlo.

Él todavía está enojado. Todo es demasiado visible en su expresión, ardiendo con vehemencia, y Stiles puede sentir que el alivio lo inunda. Dado que puede lidiar con este tipo de ira, no le gusta estar en el extremo receptor, pero al menos no es el peligroso frío ártico que había visto antes cuando miró por encima del hombro ancho de su compañero. La mirada en los ojos azules de su papá había amenazado con congelar a Derek, donde se mantuvo firme por pura fuerza de voluntad.

—Gracias—. Stiles dice mientras pone una mano temblorosa sobre la de Derek y empuja suavemente el vaso. Derek casi se sienta encima de él, sus muslos apretados uno contra el otro y su hombro descansa sobre el pecho de Derek, el brazo de su pareja envuelto alrededor de su espalda sosteniéndolo cerca. Es de apoyo no solo físicamente, sino también mental y emocionalmente, y se inclina una fracción más hacia su lobo, dando la bienvenida a la sensación de dedos fuertes que se curvan alrededor de su cadera mientras se flexionan por un instante antes de agarrarlo con más fuerza. Es un dolor dulce.

No se le escapa la advertencia de Stiles de que Derek se ha colocado una vez más entre él y su padre, y si se ha dado cuenta... bueno, está bastante seguro de que su papá también se ha dado cuenta por la forma en que sus dedos golpean con un ritmo irritado su pistolera. Los instintos de protección del compañero de los que Deaton hablaban eran tan evidentes en la forma en que los ojos de Derek se tiñeron de rojo rubí mientras depositaba a Stiles en el sofá y gruñía —No te muevas—, que cree que era más para el beneficio de su padre que el suyo, antes de desaparecer por unos segundos para agarrar pantalones de chándal sucios y una camiseta de la sala de lavandería en lugar de subir las escaleras para obtener unos limpios.

Derek mira a su padre atentamente, con el cuerpo tenso, como si esperara que se atreviera a tratar de llevarse a Stiles... lo ve como una amenaza potencial. Sí... su padre se ha dado cuenta por la mirada feroz que le dirige a Derek o tal vez esa es para él cuando ve que la nariz de su padre se contrae y sus fosas nasales brotan respirando profundamente antes de que él tire una cara y... Dios mío. . él puede olerlo. No... no, él no puede olerlo... de ninguna manera. De ninguna manera. Él no puede... ¿puede él? Mierda. Su. Vida.

Estupendo. Simplemente genial. ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana Stiles? Jodidamente-fantástico. Me atrapó con mi culo de menor de edad prácticamente pasando el rato, mientras rechinaba con mi compañero de hombre lobo desnudo por mi Sheriff, quien se puso bastante sucio cuando recibió una gran y vieja bocanada de 'Eau de Stilesconaguioalgo'... una pequeña fragancia acre atrevida de sudor, esperma, lubricante, saliva y aún más semen.

Respira... solo respira, se dice a sí mismo. Se necesita todo en él para forzar el ataque de pánico en aumento hacia abajo.

Cambiando inquieto, solo puede preguntarse cómo ha llegado a esto. ¿Cómo es que él está sentado aquí al lado de su pareja preocupado de que su padre pueda escuchar el ruido de lo que parece ser el comienzo de una tonelada de líquido que rezuma de su culo desde las 48 horas más épicas de su vida?. Es suficiente como para hacer que sus nalgas se deslicen y se deslicen mientras se mueve con la delgada protección de sus bóxers de algodón prestados entre él y la mancha de la tapicería del sofá.

Justo en este mismo momento... preferiría enfrentar a un kanima.

No es hasta que Derek pone una mano sobre su rodilla que se da cuenta de que su pierna ha estado rebotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un movimiento continuo y desigual. Toma una bocanada de aire y deja que el peso de la mano de su compañero todavía se contraiga y lanza una mirada agradecida a esos hermosos ojos hipnotizantes, que brillan con motas azules, marrones y doradas y lo observan con una calidez y preocupación que calma el ritmo de fuego rápido de su corazón a un nivel más manejable. Lo suficiente como para hacer ruido contra su caja torácica en lugar de sentir que está a punto de salir disparado.

Respirando profundamente, Stiles no puede apartar sus ojos de ese rostro casi inhumanamente bello, no le importa que los suyos revelen más de lo que realmente querría que su papá viera en él. Simplemente no puede evitarlo y sonríe. Dios lo ama... ama a su lobo con cada fibra de su ser y puede ver la luz en los ojos de su compañero que seguramente debe reflejarse en su propia y sabe que Derek está con él lo que sea que venga... él está con él y eso lo hace todo bien.

Es asombroso cómo la ansiedad disminuye con ese conocimiento, no se ha ido completamente... porque realmente está empezando a sentirse como la carne en un sándwich Alfa. Su padre puede no ser un hombre lobo, pero seguro que tiene la actitud de uno de los principales depredadores de esa cadena alimenticia. Él solo tendrá que hacer lo que hace cada hijo acorralado cuando se enfrente a un padre melenudo. Pretender que no está sucediendo y abrirse paso en bofetadas y solo esperar que el secado llegue tirándole de la piel y el pubis no lo distraiga demasiado y que todo ha terminado antes de que esté sentado en un charco del tamaño de un lago por todos los jugos que salen de su culo.

No es un gran plan, pero es todo lo que tiene.

—Papá... ¿cómo...?— Stiles comienza a preguntar antes de hacer una pausa ya que todas las preguntas que se deslizan dentro de su cabeza demandan respuestas inmediatas. Tose un poco, se aclara la garganta, literalmente no sabe por dónde empezar y solo puede mirar a su papá casi sin poder hacer nada y es realmente perturbador porque nunca ha estado indefenso con las palabras y las preguntas.

¿Era así como se había sentido Derek... no ser capaz de usar sus palabras para no sentir demasiado cuando se conocieron? Apesta y una súbita oleada de simpatía lo atraviesa por el otro hombre porque ahora lo comprende mucho mejor. Entiende que en vez de ser el lobo acosador insensible y lleno de agresión, al principio creyó... Derek es simplemente un hombre que siente demasiado.

—Si me preguntas cómo sabía que no estabas en la casa de los McCall... Roy fue cortado muy mal por un drogadicto en Hellsgate ayer por la noche, necesitaba suturas y cirugía en su mano y cuando lo revisé en el hospital... —Su padre suena duro, pero puede decir que al menos no está dirigido a él, afortunadamente.

Hizo una mueca ante la mención del sórdido lado este, la ruina de la carrera policial de su padre en Beacon Hills y el forraje para muchas de las peores pesadillas de Stiles, que a menudo terminan con él despertando mancha de sudor frío y un estómago revuelto cuando él sabe que su papá está trabajando en esa área. Es un peligroso parche de almacenes industriales y líneas ferroviarias en su mayoría abandonadas, con algunos bares sucios, tiendas de sexo y clubes nocturnos paralelos a Hillsgate Street o Hellsgate, como lo llaman los lugareños y la policía, donde abundan las drogas y la prostitución.

Al volver a enfocarse, Stiles asiente con la cabeza en un entendimiento al terminar la oración de su padre. —..Melissa estaba de servicio.

Una vez que su padre descubrió que no estaba en casa de los McCall, adivinó que le contó a Scott su paradero y, por mucho que supiera que Scott trataría de resistir, dudaba de que hubiera una persona viva que pudiera resistir a decirle al Sheriff John Stilinski exactamente lo que quiere saber. También está bastante seguro de que su teléfono, donde sea que esté, tendrá un número cada vez mayor de mensajes de texto frenéticos y llamadas perdidas de su mejor amigo.

Él vuelve a examinar a su papá más de cerca y ve las líneas de tensión que están grabadas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Que no todos se deben a él no es realmente una gran comodidad.

Su papá considera a todos sus Agentes como parte de una gran familia y si uno se lastima, todos sienten dolor. Nadie más que su papá, sufre junto con sus oficiales. Stiles siente una punzada en el estómago... él los conoce a todos en la comisaría... conoce a Roy y su familia y se pregunta cómo se las arreglarán cuando su marido y su padre sean heridos de servicio... probablemente tan bien como él lo haría si fuera su padre, lo que no está nada bien.

—¿Cómo está?— Por primera vez desde que llegó, su papá lo mira con aprobación. No sonríe ni nada, solo menos... tenso.

—Necesitará un poco de terapia, pero la cirugía en su tendón fue un éxito—. Su papá se pasa la mano por la cara antes de frotarse cansadamente la parte posterior de su cuello. Probablemente él no haya dormido durante 24 horas o más.

Stiles suelta un suspiro de alivio por las buenas noticias y porque su padre está usando su pistola para quitarle la tensión del cuello. Puede sentir la mano de Derek acariciando suavemente el algodón de sus bóxers y, de repente, se da cuenta de que su lobo había estado tan tenso escuchando a su padre como él lo estaba, solo que ahora se estaba relajando. Hay una mirada en la cara de Derek... es muy familiar, pero no puede descifrarlo, su pareja está tan concentrada en su papá que aparentemente no está al tanto del escrutinio de Stiles.

No es hasta que los pequeños surcos aparecen en el puente de la nariz de su compañero que se da cuenta de que así es como Derek mira a los miembros de su manada y al propio Stiles... es la forma en que su Alfa mira a los más cercanos a él, como si fuera un rompecabezas sobre por qué significan tanto para él. Es todo protección y preocupación y la necesidad muy real de tirarse entre lo que sea que pueda dañar a su compañero de manada y llevarse la peor parte. Es su papá a quien le está dando esa mirada y si Stiles no hubiera estado loco, locamente enamorado de él... esto lo hubiera hecho seguro.

Pone su mano en el muslo de Derek, aprieta ligeramente y deja que su peso descanse completamente en el costado de su pareja, sintiendo su fuerza y calor, empapándolo hasta que se siente como si hubiera sido absorbido en sus propias células. Derek comienza a gruñir suavemente desde lo profundo de su pecho ignorando la penetrante mirada de su padre.

—Si estás preguntando acerca de cómo sé todo lo demás...— Se sienta pesadamente en la mesa de café sólida frente a ellos, poniéndose los pantalones del uniforme ligeramente en las rodillas.

—He sido policía por mucho tiempo y he visto muchas cosas... cosas extrañas en la calle... sospechosos que desaparecen en callejones sin salida, otros que se arrastran por el costado de un edificio sin ayuda... unos que se levantan después de 6 balas en el centro de la masa sin chaleco y todavía derriban 3 policías...

Stiles es vagamente consciente de que Derek gruñe furiosamente a su lado mientras su respiración tartamudea cuando escucha las llamadas cercanas de su padre con lo sobrenatural... ni siquiera puede comenzar a imaginarse con qué entró en contacto... aunque suena sospechosamente ‘cambiaformas’. Los familiares ojos azules se oscurecen en los recuerdos y Stiles traga saliva al verlos. De eso había tratado de proteger a su papá... poco había sabido que era demasiado tarde.

Está dividido entre abrumadores sentimientos de gratitud, culpa e ira. Gratitud de que su papá no haya sufrido daño y culpabilidad porque ha estado frente a estas cosas todo este tiempo y Stiles tenía información que podría haber ayudado si solo hubiera compartido... lo hace sentir enfermo. Guardar secretos no se siente tan inteligente ahora y su furia se siente hipócritamente pesada y burbujeante dentro de su pecho que su papá no le había confiado sus propios secretos y se pregunta si de todos modos habría marcado la diferencia.

—Papá...— Comienza bruscamente, viendo como el hombre que él conoce como intrépido sacude la cabeza ligeramente, como tratando de librarse de una de tantas imágenes aterradoras que acechan allí. Su padre se limpia las manos con los pantalones del uniforme una, dos y tres veces, como si las palmas de sus manos se hubieran cubierto de sudor frío... una sensación pegajosa con la que Stiles estaba familiarizado y la furia que hervía en su interior es reducía a nada, su boca se siente repentinamente seca y no se le ocurre nada que decir.

—Si piensas que he visto cosas, no es nada en comparación con Melissa... cómo regresa, no sé, trabajando en ese lugar—. Su padre dice bruscamente, con las manos agarradas a sus rodillas... los nudillos blancos.

—En la sala de emergencias ha tenido pacientes que han sido llamados y se les ha dado un momento de muerte... sin embargo, se han levantado y se han ido como si no hubiera muerto y regresado así o los que más la asustaron... chupando bolsas de sangre como si Kool-aid de cereza.— Derek gruñe ferozmente al escuchar que Melissa había estado asustada y Stiles puede sentir su propio apretón ante la idea de algo tan... así que otra viene tan cerca de la mujer que mira como una segunda mamá

Inclinándose hacia delante, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, su papá junta las manos, entrelaza los dedos como una cuna y se balancea un poco, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hacia un ritmo interior que solo él puede oír.

—Obstinado—. Murmura por lo bajo y hay una leve mueca en sus labios cuando su rostro se suaviza y Stiles está bastante seguro de que su padre no está hablando de nadie en esta habitación en ese momento. Se esfuerza por no permitir que las comisuras de su boca tic funcionen hacia arriba, obviamente no con demasiado éxito cuando su padre frunce el ceño y fija una mirada sin humor sobre él una vez más.

—Intentamos explicarlas—. Suspira profundamente antes de decir resignado. —Dios lo intentamos... pero a veces simplemente no puedes. No hay explicación.

Con eso, él cambia su mirada y luego mira a Derek... más que mirar, escrutar cada centímetro de él como si pudiera discernir al lobo que está dentro y separarlo para descubrir qué es lo que lo hace funcionar.

Stiles comienza a moverse hacia adelante, puede sentir sus labios pelarse hacia atrás para mostrar sus dientes, es una urgencia incontrolable alejar el foco de su padre de su compañero... para protegerlo, ya sea física o emocionalmente, no importa. Nada iba a lastimar a su lobo... ni siquiera su propia sangre.

—Stiles.— Derek dice suavemente, atrayéndolo a su abrazo parcial y dejando que el padre de su pareja lo examine más a fondo de lo que Stiles piensa que alguien haya visto a Derek antes... excepto quizás él mismo.

Su padre observa su interacción y una mirada extraña cruza su rostro... uno que Stiles no puede interpretar por su propia vida y él los conoce a todos. Si lo presionan lo llamaría reconocimiento, pero de lo que no está seguro. Finalmente, su padre agita su mano hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre ellos.

—¿Tienes que sentarte tan cerca así?—, Gruñe con voz ronca, pero sin mucho calor.

—Sí—. Stiles sonríe a su compañero con aprobación mientras hablan unánimemente juntos, su papá resopla antes de continuar.

—Empezamos a notar cosas... como padres, vimos que no erais vosotros mismos. Más tranquilos... más malhumorados... patrones de sueño alterados... grados bajando... desapareciendo a ratos... al principio pensamos que eran drogas —.

Stiles solo puede mirar boquiabierto a su padre y saber que no había sido tan suave como había pensado cuando estaba cerca del hombre mayor. Dios, había sido tan tonto... las habilidades que él valoraba en sí mismo... viendo patrones, observando a los demás y su entorno instintivamente, razonamiento intuitivo y deducción, todos ellos eran los que él había heredado. Los heredé de alguien que los había estado usando durante más tiempo y también era mejor para eso.

—Parecía que cada vez que volteaba allí estabas. Tú y Scott... y tú Derek, todos involucrados en... eventos más de las veces. El único otro denominador común eran los Argents... nuevos en la ciudad, estrechos vínculos contigo y Scott a través de Allison. No fue hasta que hablamos con Chris Argent que las cosas empezaron a tener sentido —. Stiles puede sentir que cada músculo de los cuerpos de él y de Derek se pone rígido por la tensión.

Hay una nota en la voz de su papá cuando dice el nombre de Chris... como si estuviera desgarrado y Stiles lo entiende porque él también lo está cuando piensa en el cazador, piensa que podría ser un buen tipo, pero hay una crueldad en el camino él habla... incluso la forma en que se comporta a sí mismo es francamente aterrador y, si se llega al límite, simplemente no sabe hacia dónde saltará Chris Argent.

—Nos contó todo... dijo que merecíamos saberlo. Eso podría haber sido parte de eso, pero creo que tenía más la esperanza de tener un policía comprensivo de su lado que pudiera hacer la vista gorda a algo de la basura que estaba sucediendo... mierda en que él y su padre psicópata estaban involucrados. —La cara de su papá se pone fría como el hielo y su voz es sombría. —Creo que se dio cuenta bastante rápido de que no iba a suceder bajo mi supervisión—.

—Cómo dejé que él me convenciera de que no te enfrentara, nunca lo sabré... dijo que sería una tontería pensar que alguna vez te mantendría al margen, mientras Scott te necesitara, incluso si te enviara, simplemente enterrarías tus secretos aún más profundos porque una vez que conoces lo sobrenatural no hay... desconocimiento.

Stiles se siente congelado. Su cuerpo no se puede mover, pero su cerebro está trabajando furiosamente, juntando piezas... haciendo conexiones. Todo tiene sentido ahora, su papá le preguntó de la nada todos esos meses si quería tomarse un descanso de Beacon Hills... irse y quedarse con su tía en Maine. Lo había rechazado a la fuerza e inequívocamente le había hecho saber que eso no estaba sucediendo en el corto plazo, pero ahora lo entiende... se da cuenta de que su padre había estado tratando de ofrecerle una salida y si incluso se había crispado en interés que hubiera encontrado en un avión que volaba hasta el otro lado del país antes de que pudiera parpadear.

Stiles puede sentir que Derek se relaja un poco y sabe que es porque no se menciona a Kate. Su lobo sigue siendo sensible con respecto a ese tema, es lo suficientemente malo en los ojos de Derek que lo ha reconstruido y mucho menos a nadie más.

—¿Y tú le creíste... solo así? Incluso después de presenciar las cosas extrañas por ti mismo, todavía habría pensado que tendrías dudas. —Stiles pregunta casi con incredulidad, porque para ser sincero, si no hubiera vivido la mierda sobrenatural que había sucedido, ciertamente no lo habría hecho. Se hubiera reído y lo hubiera llamado loco. Mira quién se está riendo ahora.

—No quería... pero fue bastante convincente. Nos dijo qué buscar cuando se trataba de Scott y sus cambios. Melissa confirmó algunas cosas... nunca la había visto tan enojada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera mirar a Scott a los ojos sabiendo que él le había mentido de esa manera y esperaba... —. Su papá se detiene y Stiles puede sentir que se le cierra el estómago y desea poder retroceder en el tiempo y deshacer todo... todas las mentiras y el engaño. Deseos de haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para darle a su padre la verdad, no importa cuán fuerte la voz de Jack Nicholson le gritara en la parte posterior de su cabeza que no podía con eso y que sabía incluso en ese entonces que Jack no lo había hecho. Estuve hablando de su papá.

—De todos modos después de que Lydia fue atacada... Natalie Martin vino a la estación para hablar conmigo... pidiéndome ayuda, tenía miedo de lo que le estaba pasando a su hija y no sabía qué decirle, a excepción de la verdad. Ella fue la que sugirió que conociéramos al resto de los padres de la manada —. Suena tan real al respecto que Stiles se está preguntando seriamente si de alguna manera se ha metido en otra dimensión, un mundo alternativo donde esta confrontación con su papá que él ' He estado preocupado por el tiempo más largo que ahora está sucediendo. En realidad está sucediendo y no es nada como lo había imaginado. Es extrañamente tranquilo... casi como si estuvieran teniendo un encuentro amistoso entre padre e hijo en lugar de revelar los secretos que siempre han tenido el otro.

Stiles puede sentir cómo se le dilatan los ojos al escuchar a su padre hablar sobre el encuentro con los Reyes, que luchaban con el concepto de lo sobrenatural, pero que trataban de entender con tanto esfuerzo que estaban agradecidos de que la epilepsia de su hija había desaparecido.

Que su padre haya hablado con la mamá de Boyd es difícil de comprender y se estremece al recordar la única vez que la conoció cuando tuvo que recoger a Boyd de su casa. El beta había intentado presentarlo a su madre, que se había sentado en la sala de la familia. Sus ojos sin vida lo habían mirado desinteresadamente antes de darse la vuelta sin decir una palabra y mirar la pantalla de televisión una vez más. La televisión que no estaba encendida. Boyd simplemente le había besado la parte superior de la cabeza, su cara inexpresiva mientras se alejaba antes de salir de la habitación, sin siquiera mirar para ver si Stiles lo estaba siguiendo. No había dicho una palabra más por el resto de la noche, ni siquiera en la reunión de la manada.

—La mamá de Vernon es...—. Su papá niega con la cabeza y mira al suelo mientras se frota la barbilla. —Obviamente ha pasado por muchas cosas... con su hija... pero era como si no supiera de quién estaba hablando... su propio hijo—. Su padre lo mira a los ojos y encuentra una calidez familiar en ellos ahora, un amor y cuidado que hace que Stiles sienta el peso en su pecho cambiar y aclararse. Cualesquiera que sean los problemas que puedan tener, siempre se tienen el uno al otro.

—Por supuesto que sabes lo que pasó con Whittemore. No querían ni un trago... sacaron a Jackson de aquí y lo llevaron a Londres tan rápido... A menudo me pregunto si lo lamentarán, sacándolo así de su manada —, dice pensativo. Que su papá esté aquí hablando de hombres lobo y manadas como si fuera un tema cotidiano, asusta a Stiles... mucho. Se pregunta qué piensa Derek sobre eso porque no puede decir... no puede sentirlo, ha estado tan absorto en sus propias emociones que ni siquiera puede registrar las de Derek.

—Así que nos reunimos de vez en cuando... tratamos de reconstruir lo que nuestros hijos están haciendo de Chris porque ninguno de vosotros ha dicho una palabra sobre lo que está pasando... y yo te esperaba Stiles. Quería que vinieras a mí y me lo dijeras tú mismo... pero nunca lo hiciste. —Hay un dolor subyacente en su tono ahora más suave y Stiles le duele oírlo, sabiendo que él causó que su dolor de papá nunca le sienta bien.

—Cuando Natalie descubrió que un druida oscuro trabajaba en tu escuela... tuvimos que intervenir. Estabas tan absorto tratando con la manada Alda y tratando de recuperar a Boyd y Erica era demasiado peligroso como para tener tu atención tan dividida. —

La cabeza de Stiles está tambaleándose. ¿Lo que siempre me encanta? ¿Qué procesar primero... que sus padres han estado hablando entre sí o que había algo oscuro acechando en las aulas de su escuela secundaria y que habían tratado con eso?

La curiosidad gana, extrañamente lo estabiliza para que ya no se sienta como si la tierra estuviera moviéndose sobre su eje debajo de él.

—¿Cómo hizo eso... la Sra. Martin es? Un druida oscuro. Nunca había oído hablar de uno de esos antes. ¿Quién era? —Pregunta Stiles.

—En la familia de Natalie y Lydia, las mujeres siempre han tenido... uhh 'habilidades', que sé que Lydia tiene a raudales por ser Banshee por la parte de Martin, pero Natalie tampoco se queda atrás en el departamento del sexto sentido. Ella había estado haciendo trabajo de ayuda en la escuela y podía decir que algo no estaba bien con esta otra maestra... una Jennifer Blake —. Su papá dice.

La mandíbula de Stiles se cae mientras lo absorbe.

—Santo cielo... ella fue mi maestra de inglés por un par de semanas. Luego ella se fue y tuvimos otro reemplazo. Realmente me gustaba —. Niega con la cabeza perplejo y siente que Derek se aprieta contra él con fuerza, lo empuja contra el brazo del sofá y se mueve sobre él... lo protege y gruñe profundamente como si pudiera protegerlo después del hecho. Él trata de mirar alrededor del bulto de su compañero. —¿Qué hizo ella?

—Esos dos asesinatos... los rituales...—. Stiles asiente con la cabeza al comprenderlo, lo horrorizaron y fascinaron en ese momento y fueron aún más horribles por haber visto a Kyle y al maestro de música, cuyo nombre nunca podría haber visto, alrededor de la escuela. A pesar de que habían estado en el perímetro de su vida, todavía era una pérdida.

—Pensamos que tenían algo que ver con la manada Alfa inicialmente y luego todo se detuvo y pensamos que nos habíamos equivocado—. Derek gruñe mientras se cubre con Stiles y lo abraza con fuerza.

—No, estabas en lo correcto, estaban conectados... Jennifer era una Emisaria en busca de venganza contra su Alfa que se había unido a la manada Alfa, pero ya estabas lidiando con una gran amenaza... no podíamos arriesgarte a que te distraigas con una segunda. —Stiles puede sentir sus ojos abiertos por las palabras de su padre. En ese momento estaba tan seguro de que todo estaba relacionado de alguna manera, pero cuando los asesinatos no continuaron, pensaron que había sido solo un asesino en serie que había seguido adelante.

—Jesús, papá... ¿qué sois chicos... la maldita PTA sobrenatural de Beacon Hills?— Se frota la cara con la mano antes de arrastrarla por su pelo, incluso cuando oye un pequeño bufido de diversión de su compañero que se sofoca rápidamente.

Su padre lo ignora, demasiado acostumbrado a su sarcasmo predeterminado. —Chris nos puso en contacto con otro Emisario y nos ayudaron a capturarla. Blake está en una instalación especial que Marin recomendó después de haber bloqueado sus poderes permanentemente.

—Marin... ¿te refieres a la Sra. Morell, la consejera?— Stiles pregunta con incredulidad, su voz cada vez más alta, su sorpresa y ansiedad son algo palpable. —Papá, ella es la Emisaria de Deucalion... estaba trabajando con la manada Alfa. Ella podría haberte matada.

—Ella tal vez es Emisario, pero no creo que ella sea completamente suya. Marin no quería que Jennifer sufriera daños... solo contenerla. Dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que le habían hecho a la pobre mujer... hecho por un hombre lobo Stiles, uno que dijo que la amaba. —Su voz es dura y hay ira en cada línea del cuerpo de su padre. —Cuando Marin eliminó el 'glamour' de Jennifer... nunca antes había visto cicatrices como esa... cómo sobrevivió después de todo lo que le hicieron...

El silencio se asienta pesadamente entre ellos. Su papá está de vuelta en el modo de deslumbramiento total en los dos y eso no le sienta bien a Stiles... en absoluto.

—Entonces dime papá, ¿cómo es que no me dijiste nada de esto que te pasó a ti y a Melissa antes?— Él grita, queriendo empujar y golpear la herida abierta entre él y su papá.

Su padre señala con su dedo hacia él acusador. —¿Por qué piensas Stiles? No quería que supieras sobre esto... es aterrador y peligroso y te conozco. No lo hubieras dejado ir, hubieras tenido que investigarlo y lo siguiente que sabría es que tú y Scott estarían pensando que eres así... esa pareja en 'Expediente X' o lo que sea.

—Soy tan Mulder—. Stiles murmura antes de mirar a su padre y ve el miedo y la preocupación que tiene por él. —No me dijiste porque no querías que me lastimara. Igual que no te lo dije porque tampoco quería que te hicieran daño.

Su papá resopla ruidosamente su molestia, pero no dice nada y Stiles mentalmente le agrega un punto en el tablero a su favor porque su papá no puede discutir eso. Es una cosa de Stilinski... protegerse mutuamente, solo que ahora él también tiene que proteger a su pareja y solo puede esperar con todo su corazón que nunca tenga que elegir entre ellos.

—No quiero que haya ningún secreto entre nosotros, Stiles—. Su padre mira fijamente al lobo pegado a su costado. —Ya no.

—Yo tampoco...— Stiles comienza antes de agarrar con fuerza la mano de Derek. —Cualquiera de los dos.

—Bien entonces... entonces Derek eres un hombre lobo—. No es una pregunta. Derek asiente con la cabeza. —Y tú eres el líder...

—Alfa.— Interviene Stiles, moviéndose incómodamente bajo la mirada funesta de su padre antes de volverse hacia su compañero.

—Y tú eres el... Alfa de este grupo de niños—. El tono es severo y desaprobador.

—No son niños—. Derek dice con firmeza.

—Ya no lo son—. Stiles puede sentir que Derek se estremece cuando la voz de su papá transmite exactamente quién cree que es el culpable de haber sido arrastrado fuera de su edad adulta hacia este nuevo mundo peligroso... la otra cara de la normalidad.

—Exactamente.— Stiles puede sentir su temperamento estallar ante la mirada acusadora que su padre le da a Derek. —Scott y yo no hemos sido niños desde que pisamos el bosque esa noche cuando encontraron a Laura, que eso corre por nuestra cuenta—. Le da un apretón de manos a Derek mientras dice el nombre de su hermana.

—Tal vez tengo 17 años físicamente pero he hecho cosas y visto cosas... tuve que tomar decisiones que significaban que las personas que me importaban... que yo amo podrían vivir o morir. Lo que sea que puedas pensar, ya no soy un niño, papá... y conozco mi corazón y mi mente demasiado bien como para ignorar lo que siento. Nos hemos salvado mutuamente... como literalmente nos salvamos mutuamente y vine a ver al buen hombre que es. Creció hasta amarlo. Amo a Derek —. Stiles puede sentir su corazón martilleando en su pecho, una cosa es decirle a su pareja que lo ama pero que se lo anuncia a otra persona, haciéndolo real en el mundo más allá de los dos en este loft. Se siente bien. Roza su mejilla sobre el hombro de Derek y siente el pequeño escalofrío que atraviesa su compañero.

—Stiles—. Derek ahoga su nombre y es crudo e íntimo. Su compañero se inclina hacia él y apoya su frente contra la suya, puede sentir los pequeños temblores que se mueven a través del poderoso cuerpo de su lobo y se deleita en saber que es por él, que lo hace sentir de esta manera.

—Y quizás es por eso que estás apresurándote a esto... experiencias como las que has tenido con la adrenalina que bombea se alteran de la forma en que normalmente pensarías y te comportarías—. Stiles gira la cabeza hacia un lado, aún presionando su frente contra la de Derek y su inclinación una mirada a su padre que ya no tiene oleadas de furia, es más incierto... incluso ansioso y sabe que su padre solo quiere lo mejor para él. Solo tiene que mostrarle que Derek es eso, lo mejor para él.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Estáis saliendo? —Pregunta y Stiles lucha para no reír histéricamente porque las citas ni siquiera se acercan a lo que son ahora.

—Sheriff... con hombres lobo... uhh... es un poco más complicado que eso—. Derek dice de manera pareja.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si no lo complicas para mí?—. Stiles solo puede poner los ojos en blanco con el tono sarcástico de la voz de su padre y puede ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo su compañero baja la cabeza y un leve esbozo de sonrisa se retuerce un poco en las comisuras de los labios cuando Derek reconoce la similitud entre padre e hijo.

—Los lobos se aparean de por vida—. Corto y dulce de Derek y Stiles se pregunta si esto es lo suficientemente sencillo para él como su papá retrocede y respira profundo antes de levantar una mano y la cara palmeando con una bofetada decidida. Tienen que esperar un largo, largo momento antes de que Stiles oiga una voz apagada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vosotros, chicos, son... están... hombres lobo casados o algo así?—. Stiles puede ver ojos azules asomándose entre sus dedos mientras espera una respuesta.

—Sí—. Derek no es alguien para revestir con azúcar nada y cómo una pequeña palabra puede sonar tan brutalmente honesta como una patada en la cabeza. Stiles no lo sabe, pero de alguna manera Derek logra hacerlo de esa manera y literalmente puede ver a su padre. Los ojos se agitan cerrados y sus hombros caen levemente mientras él gime.

Él le da un codazo a Derek que no está seguro de lo que quiere que haga, algo... cualquier cosa para detener la forma en que su padre se ve tan derrotado. Derek levanta las cejas, con los ojos muy abiertos e inclina la cabeza hacia el hombre mayor, con los hombros en tensión como para decir 'no tengo nada, di algo' y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

—Papá...— Stiles comienza tentativamente sin saber a dónde va.

La mano de su padre se cae y sus hombros se levantan en su lugar, fuertes y seguros una vez más. —¿Qué hay de la universidad? Has trabajado tan duro para ponerte al día... Prácticamente tienes un viaje gratis a Columbia.

—¿En serio?—, Pregunta Derek, y hay algo así como orgullo por la forma en que lo mira y Stiles no puede evitar acicalarse un poco bajo esa mirada de admiración.

—Bueno, en realidad... he estado pensando en eso y Columbia está muy lejos y el Community College aquí...—, comienza Stiles.

—No.— Derek y su padre gruñen simultáneamente y Stiles se estremece bajo el doble golpe.

—Oye no es justo... vosotros dos no podéis vengaros—. Stiles mira a las dos personas que más quiere. Hay un leve asomo de aprobación para Derek en la cara de su papá.

—Si Columbia te está llamando, vas—. Derek dice con firmeza y Stiles puede sentir que le salen los pelos de punta, sobre todo cuando ve que la calificación de aprobación de Derek con su papá ha subido otro escalón o dos.

—Bueno, no puedes hacer que me vaya. Solo porque seas mi compañero no significa que puedas decirme qué hacer. ¿Cómo esperas que vaya después de esto? —Stiles resopla, agitando su mano entre ellos y puede sentir el calor enrojeciendo sus mejillas cuando dice la verdad. —No puedo dejarte Derek. No me pidas que lo haga.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ir por ti mismo?— La voz de Derek es baja y ronca mientras se inclina hacia él con una intensidad en los ojos mientras se enfoca en la boca de Stiles que alimenta un creciente calor en la barriga de Stiles.

—Oh—. Él chilla.


	15. Chapter 15

—Cierren la boca chicos—. La voz exasperada los saca a él y a Derek del hechizo con el que habían empezado a caer. Stiles agita violentamente. Brazos aleteando, piernas dando patadas. Golpea a Derek en el tobillo con el pie, haciendo que su compañero haga una mueca de dolor. Se esfuerza por sentarse derecho de donde había comenzado a desplomarse cuando su lobo se había asomado sobre él de forma tan seductora.

Stiles lanza una disculpa y se aclara la garganta en voz alta y ferozmente avergonzado, muy consciente de que su padre le está dando su patentado “No-estoy-impresionado-con-tu-mirada”. Derek toma el vaso de agua y se lo mete debajo de la nariz. El calor le quema las mejillas. Stiles agarra el vaso y traga saliva rápidamente, aliviado de ver que no es solo él quien pasa por el rubor rosado en las mejillas de Derek y el puente de su nariz. No puede creer que olvidó que su papá estaba allí.

—Gracias.— Se queda sin aliento, cuando Derek toma el vaso y se limpia un par de gotas de la barbilla con un movimiento del dedo índice. Su piel hormiguea ante el tacto ligero.

Sentado de espaldas, Stiles intenta calmar su respiración, concentrándose en simplemente dejar que sus pulmones se llenen y contar lentamente en su cabeza hasta que pueda soltarlo. Se necesita al menos 5 o 6 series para estabilizarse. Recuperado y capaz de concentrarse en algo más que la cadencia de su respiración, el silencio pesa sobre él. Si él comenzara a escuchar el constante canto de los grillos, no se sorprendería, es silencioso. Muy silencioso. Mirando a su padre y a su amante, y esa palabra no lo hace sentir retorcido por dentro, se da cuenta de que mientras ha estado tratando de respirar normalmente, los dos hombres en su vida están en medio de una batalla campal de miradas.

Está empezando a sentirse como el único adulto en la sala y eso realmente significa algo.

El silencio se detiene y su padre los mira y ellos le devuelven la mirada y Stiles está bastante seguro de que sabe lo que hace. Su papá cuestiona e interroga a las personas para ganarse la vida y esta es una vieja táctica de apertura que usa, jugando un juego de espera para ver quién se siente tan incómodo por el silencio que comienzan a hablar. Poco sabe su papá que está jugando directamente en las manos de Derek. Su lobo es realmente la persona más poco comunicativa que conoce y en el momento en que comienza a hablar voluntariamente, Stiles sabrá de verdad que el Apocalipsis está aquí.

—Señor, sé que esto se ve-— Derek comienza antes de que su papá levante la mano e interrumpa. Stiles mira hacia el cielo y pone los ojos en blanco. Una pequeña advertencia por favor. Las 'trompetas de la perdición' o 'las puertas del infierno abriéndose', algo que hubiera sido bueno para anunciar el Armagedón que se aproxima.

—No he escuchado ninguna mención de que estés trabajando Derek. ¿Podrías permitirte mudarte por todo el país? —Los ojos de su papá parpadean mientras mira a su alrededor y Stiles puede verlo contemplando la apariencia industrial del enorme espacio. De cómo hay muy pocos muebles y lo que hay pocos que se ven no tanto como de segunda mano como quizás el tercero o el cuarto.

Su corazón se hunde cuando mira a su alrededor a través de los ojos de otra persona. Stiles puede ver que el loft se ve más abandonado que vivido y que no puede creer que nunca lo haya notado antes. Se estremece al pensar en que Derek está aquí solo mientras Cora está en su viaje escolar y Peter se ha ido a lugares desconocidas. No es un hogar y de todas las personas que él conoce no hay nadie que merezca uno más que Derek.

—Papá—. Stiles sisea más de lo avergonzado. Su padre suena cada vez más como si estuviera interrogando a Derek como un potencial... oh... está bien... sí. Un futuro suegro sonaría como su padre ahora mismo. La esperanza lo atraviesa violentamente y mira a Derek que tiene una expresión extraña en su rostro como si no estuviera muy seguro de a dónde va todo esto y Stiles le da una gran sonrisa cursi y mueve sus cejas alentadoramente.

—Uh... yo no trabajo como tal—. Derek dice con incertidumbre con un ceño fruncido, con una ceja desorbitada por el desconcierto de Stiles.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo te mantendrías? ¿Dónde vivirías? —Su padre dispara preguntas a un ritmo tan rápido que es como escuchar una ametralladora y Stiles, aunque simpatiza con que su compañero sea interrogado, es suficiente como para ceder a su curiosidad sobre lo que hace Derek mientras él y el resto de la manada están en la escuela como para dejarlo ir. Solía especular que Derek vivía de los beneficios de los seguros y de la riqueza personal de la familia Hale. Él se muere por saber la verdad.

—Quiero decir que trabajo para mí y todavía tengo un lugar en Nueva York—. Derek parece conmocionado por la lluvia de preguntas.

—Guau. Estás alquilando allí y aquí. —Stiles se sobresalta y se pone ansioso. Ese Derek tiene otro lugar donde podría estar, otro hogar que está muy lejos de Beacon Hills y... y de él mismo. La idea de que él podría haberse levantado y marchado en cualquier momento, a pesar de que no lo hizo, hace que el estómago de Stiles ruede con náuseas.

—Debe ser costoso—. Él murmura, no está seguro de por qué está tan molesto cuando sabe que Derek está con él ahora. Solo que él es.

—Lo tengo, como si fuera el dueño... de hecho yo... uhm... en realidad soy el dueño del edificio—. Derek grita.

—¿Eres dueño de un edificio?—, Pregunta Stiles con incredulidad. Derek se pone tenso a su lado, su lobo parece tímido y Stiles solo puede quedarse boquiabierto al verlo. —Santo cielo. ¿Cuántos edificios tienes?

—Unos pocos.— Derek agacha la cabeza y se mueve incómodo junto a él en el sofá. —Por lo general, intento invertir en grandes ciudades. Este aquí en Beacon Hills es el primero que he tenido y que no cumple estrictamente con todos mis criterios de inversión.

Stiles no puede creer lo que escucha porque su lobo prácticamente le está balbuceando con información personal y eso es extraño porque Derek no hace eso. Protege sus secretos como un avaro acecha su oro y se esconde silenciosamente en las sombras, como un... como un lobo acechador, meditando silenciosamente y mirando al mundo. Énfasis en silencio y sin hacer ruido.

—Jesucristo. Criterios de inversión. Sabía que tenías una cartera de propiedades, pero estaba pensando en un condominio aquí, tal vez un apartamento allí. Ese lugar que le prestaste a los Reyes, ese condominio estaba en un complejo ¿no? —Stiles mira a su pareja con fascinación. Este es un lado completamente diferente de su lobo y ¿está mal que le parezca un poco ardiente que Derek sea en realidad un empresario millonario en secreto?

Él trata de imaginarlo con un traje de negocios. Sagrados 50 sombras de... esa imagen es tan potente que un rubor se eleva inmediatamente para asentarse en sus mejillas, incluso cuando sus bolas comienzan a hormiguear en apreciación y se sienten ligeramente hinchadas. Su polla le da un aviso cuando considera la opinión de Derek dándole nalgadas mientras está en un traje y se muerde el labio para dejar de gemir.

—Yo... ah... ¿es algo malo que yo también pueda ser dueño de eso?—, Dice vacilante Derek, sus aletas de la nariz sonando un poco y sus ojos oscureciéndose, mirando el rostro cada vez más caliente de Stiles con obvio interés. Malditos sentidos de hombre lobo.

—Dios mío... me he emparejado con la versión de hombre lobo de Donald Trump—. Stiles lanza una rápida mirada hacia arriba. —Solo que con mejor cabello.

Derek bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces, ¿cómo comenzaste este imperio de propiedades? ¿Cómo lo diriges? —, Pregunta su padre, la curiosidad se aprovecha de su animosidad.

—No es solo propiedad, el 'Two Socks Group' es bastante diverso con acciones, oro, petróleo y algunos intereses de control en un par de empresas de tecnología y comunicación. La mayoría de ellos se ejecutan ellos mismos y si no mi equipo de gestión interviene y puedo controlarlo todo desde aquí. Básicamente, soy el último recurso si necesitan una decisión final sobre algo —. Derek explica con lo que Stiles se sorprende al reconocer como genuino entusiasmo y orgullo.

—Espera espera. ¿‘Two Socks’ dijiste? —Su padre pregunta y hay una leve sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Es eso de ‘Dances with wolves’? El lobo ¿verdad?

Derek asiente, las puntas de sus orejas se ponen rosadas. —Era la película favorita de mi madre, por lo que era 'Two Socks' o el caballo 'Cisco'.

Su papá asiente con la cabeza en aparente comprensión. —Fue una de los favoritos de Claudia también.

—No lo sabía. Pensé que el favorito de mamá era 'Field of Dreams'. —Stiles dice, un poco desconcertado. Él no conoce la película de la que están hablando, pero se deja una nota mental para verla tan pronto como pueda.

Su papá se ríe y es genuino, Stiles lo nota por los pliegues que aparecen en las comisuras externas de sus ojos. —Ponlo de esta manera hijo, cualquier cosa con Kevin Costner era la favorita de tu mamá y no tengo ni idea de por qué.

—Sí... suenas como mi padre, solía pelearse por eso en la 'noche de cine' cuando era el turno de mamá de elegir. Crecí con esto y no sé cuántas veces he visto 'Los Intocables'. —Derek sonríe y Stiles respira profundamente por la forma en que ilumina la cara de su pareja y aunque están hablando de La madre y el padre de Derek no tienen tristeza en este recuerdo y él aprecia saber un poco más sobre los padres de Derek y sus aparentes similitudes con los suyos.

La sonrisa de Derek desaparece lentamente cuando una sombra visible cae sobre su rostro. —En cuanto a cómo comenzó Two Socks, fue cuando Laura y yo nos mudamos a Nueva York después de...

Todos están callados por un brevísimo momento porque ninguno de ellos necesita recordar las razones por las que Derek y Laura dejaron Beacon Hills hace tantos años.

—Tuvimos suficiente dinero de los pagos del seguro y los fondos de la manada para conseguir nuestro propio lugar, mantener a Peter en un centro médico de primera clase indefinidamente y que uno de nosotros fuera a la universidad. Ella luchó con uñas y dientes por la universidad, quería que terminara su carrera, pero insistió en que debería ir y que conseguiría un trabajo.

Una sonrisa cansada casi amarga cruza la cara de Derek. —Fue la primera y única vez que me obligó a someterme como mi Alfa. Lloró después y Laura nunca lloró. Nunca.

Stiles se traga el enorme bulto que se forma en su garganta con dificultad y puede escuchar a su padre aclarar su torpeza, obviamente sufriendo el mismo problema. Escuchar la voz de su compañero con tanta suavidad y de manera práctica contándoles sobre su hermana y cuánto se preocuparon el uno por el otro durante el peor período de su vida lo hace querer golpearse en la cara por su curiosidad, porque detrás de ese silencio el tono es un hilo de dolor profundamente arraigado que reconoce y está bastante seguro de que su padre también lo hace. Ellos son los que quedaron atrás.

Es aún más conmovedor por el contraste de la memoria más feliz antes. Quiere alcanzarlo y suplicarle que se detenga, que ya no necesita contarlo y, sin embargo, Derek no duda, las palabras se le salen de la boca como una presa que se ha roto y Stiles solo puede esperar que su el compañero no se ahogará en la inundación.

—Durante mucho tiempo yo... tuve insomnio crónico. Terminé terminando mis últimos dos años de escuela secundaria en 8 meses y comencé la universidad temprano. Uno de mis primeros profesores de negocios desafió a mi clase a jugar un juego, pretender invertir en el mercado bursátil y ver qué rentabilidad teníamos a fin de año, el ganador para obtener una pasantía de verano en una de las firmas de corretaje de bolsa más prestigiosas. en Nueva York. No estaba destinado a ser real, pero tenía un poco apartado que utilicé, porque si no había riesgo, no creía que tendría suficiente ventaja, la urgencia suficiente para hacer los tratos que necesitaba para y yo quería ganar.

Las pupilas de Derek se estrechan y para Stiles parece que su pareja mira más allá del aquí y ahora y ve el pasado con demasiada claridad. No puede evitar la forma en que su mano se mueve involuntariamente hacia él, no quiere molestar a Derek para que no vuelva a contarle su pasado, pero no quiere que lo absorban y se queden lastimados por los recuerdos. Es algo en lo que ha sido atrapado antes que él.

—Antes, cuando mi familia estaba... y Peter estaba...— Derek niega con la cabeza y sus ojos se cierran sobre los de Stiles, y la dulce y triste sonrisa que da se hunde en su corazón, más aguda y dolorosa que cualquier daga.

—Mayormente cuerdo—. Stiles ofrece y, para variar, no es sarcástico. No mucho de todos modos.

Derek asiente lentamente, mordiéndose el labio. —Fue por Peter que estaba interesado en hacer un título de negocios.

Derek se mueve en su asiento, casi agitado, a pesar de que su voz aún es baja. De alguna manera extraña a Stiles, parece que su compañero está confesando.

—Cuando tenía 14 o 15 años empecé a ahorrar para un automóvil, juntando todo lo que podía de tareas domésticas y trabajos ocasionales, porque no había forma de que estuviera compartiendo con Laura. Pero, después de seis meses, estaba tan lejos y realmente enojado por eso y lo dejé saber a todos... con frecuencia. —Sus labios se curvan levemente en el recuerdo, casi afectivamente. Stiles se pregunta si es porque el Derek del que habla es tan notablemente diferente, uno que no había conocido el sufrimiento o la pérdida, que Derek casi puede considerarlo como otra persona por completo.

—Peter vino a mí, me dijo que dejara de maldecirme y que mi dinero trabajara para mí y no al revés y me contó sobre las acciones. Dijo que podía ayudarme y lo hizo, me ayudó a comenzar... estaba tan orgulloso cuando comenzamos a tener éxito, me llamó natural. —Los ojos de Derek parpadean en la cara de Stiles como si estuviera preocupado por lo que Stiles está pensando y hay algo en su que se ve tan confundido y avergonzado que Stiles no puede evitar deslizar su entrega a Derek y mantenlo apretado.

—Todo lo que poseo ahora es por lo que Peter me enseñó—. Derek dice en voz baja.

—Sé que después de todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que es, debería odiarlo y lo hago. Lo hago. —Derek insiste, gruñendo. —Quiero matarlo tanto, pero hay veces en que recuerdo antes... cuando solía cuidar de nosotros. Nuestro tío favorito. Nos colaba una Playstation y la conectaba porque a mi mamá no le gustaban los videojuegos. Daniel y yo jugamos durante horas después de nuestra hora de acostarnos. —Derek sacude la cabeza como si tratara de entender lo que salió mal. Stiles acaricia el dorso de la mano de Derek con dulzura.

—Tendía a trenzar el cabello de Laura antes de acostarse, porque si no lo hacía se enredaría y sería mucho antes de que le bajara la espalda tanto que le llevó una eternidad, ni siquiera mi mamá lo haría. Incluso leía cuentos antes de acostarse a Cora y Diana, los mismos una y otra vez porque eran sus favoritos... dijo que estaba practicando para su propio cachorro. —Stiles no puede reconciliar a la persona que Derek describe con el manipulador, egocéntrico, monstruo psicópata que él conoce. Es extraño escuchar un tono casi afectuoso en la voz de Derek cuando habla de su tío y Stiles no puede siquiera comenzar a comprender la relación entre Derek y Peter, tampoco está seguro de que lo haga.

—Fue en ese fondo de automóvil que yo comencé y porque aún no podía dormir, estaba despierto cuando muchos de los mercados de ultramar estaban abiertos. A finales de año, hice mi primer millón, obtuve la pasantía e hice algunos contactos valiosos en el mundo de los negocios y obtuve mucha experiencia. Me enganché, hice poco más que estudiar y trabajar en mis inversiones. Al siguiente año compré mi primera propiedad comercial. —Derek habla con tanta naturalidad que Stiles no puede comprender que el hombre que está frente a él sea el creador y dueño de una corporación a una edad tan joven, su mente inmediatamente se relaciona con los nombres de Gates, Jobs y Zuckerberg en comparación.

—Creció más y más grande. Mientras cursaba mi carrera de negocios conocí a algunas personas en la universidad que ahora forman parte de mi equipo administrativo en Nueva York, incluido el mismo profesor de negocios. Solo he necesitado un par de veces para volver a las reuniones en persona, el resto puedo hacerlo durante el horario escolar por teléfono, Internet y Skype.

Derek se encoge de hombros casi sin poder hacer nada, parece Stiles. —De esa forma puedo concentrarme en la manada.

Stiles entorna los ojos acusatoriamente. —Así que todas esas veces que viniste a decirme que necesitabas ayuda para investigar porque la única Mac que conocías tenía 2 empanadas de carne, salsa especial, lechuga, queso, yada, bla... era una mierda... una pérdida de tiempo.

—Nunca una pérdida de tiempo cuando significaba que podía estar contigo. Yo... —Derek resopla y sus mejillas se ponen rosadas y es tan adorable que Stiles solo quiere abrazarlo. Derek le susurra como si su padre no pudiera oírlo a solo 3 pies de distancia. —Me gustaba estar cerca de ti.

Él lanza una mirada nerviosa hacia su padre. —No es que quisiera... no iba a hacer algo inapropiado... simplemente me hiciste sentir seguro.

Derek mira hacia abajo a sus manos entrelazadas. —No había sentido eso en mucho tiempo.

Stiles traga duro. Su compañero parece joven y vulnerable en ese momento e ignora a su padre que está mirando, es su turno de rodear con su brazo el cuerpo musculoso a su lado y acariciar su cara contra la mandíbula y la oreja de Derek.

—Entonces, ¿vivir en la miseria, es como si fueras un tugurio o algo así?—, Pregunta medio bromeando.

—No. Durante mucho tiempo no pensé que me merecía nada mejor. —El brazo de Stiles se aprieta alrededor de su compañero involuntariamente y Derek levanta la cabeza con una expresión de cautela en su rostro. Sus ojos son oscuros.

—Cuando Laura regresó a Beacon Hills, me pidió que fuera con ella, pero tenía un acuerdo a punto de cerrar, uno en el que había estado trabajando por un tiempo y discutimos. Quería que esperar 48 horas y luego podría ir con ella, pero ella insistía en que tuvimos que salir en ese momento y proteger el territorio Hale... que mamá nos quieren y me puse tan enojado con ella por lanzar eso en mi cara, Salí. Cuando regresé ella se había ido y cuando vi ese apartamento vacío, la nota que ella había dejado...

Su voz tiembla y su pecho se contrae con un aliento tembloroso, Stiles simplemente lo abraza más fuerte. —Subí al siguiente avión... pero vino sola y llegué demasiado tarde.

El dolor en la cara de su compañero se siente como un peso sobre el pecho Stiles, y lo acercó, haciendo que Derek tengas su cabeza en su hombro, la cara presionada contra el cuello de Stiles por lo que le puede perfumar y trazar con su mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. Dedos cardando a través de los hilos sedosos y susurros suavemente cuando su corazón se rompe por su lobo afligido.

—Oh cariño—, dice en voz baja, rozando sus labios sobre la sien de Derek.

Está tranquilo en el loft cuando Stiles sostiene a su lobo, meciéndolo suavemente. La atmósfera menos antagónica, más sombría y contemplativa.

Eventualmente su padre rompe el silencio, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante y hay compasión en sus ojos y una seriedad en su expresión y la forma en que se sostiene, como si estuviera preparándose para el impacto, eso hace que Stiles se pregunte si le va a gustar lo que su padre tiene que decir. Probablemente no.

—No puedo decir que estoy feliz por esto... esta cosa de apareamiento. Stiles, creo que eres demasiado joven para estar en una relación tan intensa y Derek has tenido tanta tragedia en tu corta vida que me pregunto si te estás aferrando a Stiles como algo constante, alguien que no se ira porque en el fondo sabes que no lo hará, es demasiado leal.

Él se reclina mirando a los dos intensamente por un momento antes de enfocarse en Derek. —Dime qué significa para ti el apareamiento, especialmente cuando tienes toda esta mierda sobrenatural que viene hacia ti.

Derek se sienta más recto y cualquier cautela y dolor que haya sido visible se va, todo en él es tan severo y honesto que casi no es doloroso presenciarlo. —Significa que amo a tu hijo y que moriría primero antes de dejar que se lastime.

Stiles sisea entre sus dientes. Su estómago se remueve y gira ante la idea de pesadilla.

—No... no digas eso—. Suplica Stiles mientras coloca sus dedos sobre la boca de Derek y aunque su lobo besa suavemente las puntas, sus ojos no se encuentran con los suyos. Están fijos en los de su padre y hay algo entre ellos dos, entre su compañero y su padre y él puede sentirlo incluso si no sabe exactamente lo que significa, solo puede ver el asentimiento que su padre finalmente hace y siente que los músculos del cuerpo de Derek se desenrollan y se relajan a su lado.

—Bien. Supongo que eso lo soluciona. —Su padre dice, la tensión se suaviza visiblemente en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Resuelve qué?— Pregunta Stiles con desconcierto.

—Stiles estás terminando la escuela secundaria y vivirás bajo mi techo durante todo el tiempo. Derek, tú y Cora se están mudando con nosotros. Sin argumentos, por favor, Stiles estaría aquí más a menudo de lo contrario. En cuanto a Peter, él puede quedarse aquí, irse al infierno... No me importa, pero no está haciendo daño a esta familia nunca más. —No escapa a la advertencia de Stiles de que su papá se refiere a todos ellos como familia y que él puede ver y siente que Derek se tensa visiblemente a su lado y está bastante seguro de que su lobo también lo entendió.

—El caso de Laura no está cerrado y podría...— Su papá inclina la cabeza inquisitivamente y se toca los puños que cuelgan de su cinturón. Derek simplemente niega con la cabeza, no. La decepción en la cara de su padre sería cómica si no fuera tan terrible.

—De todos modos, significa que Cora tiene la habitación libre y vosotros dos tendrán que compartir—. Su voz sonó incómoda. —Por favor trata de ser discreto y uhh... a salvo. No quiero ver u oír más de lo que debería un padre cuando se trata de la vida sexual de su hijo, y aun así, realmente preferiría que te equivocases por lo que no sé nada.

Stiles puede sentir un shock que lo inunda y se da cuenta de que Derek simplemente está tan atónito como él.

—Además, habrá reuniones regulares entre la manada y sus padres para que todos estemos al tanto de lo que está pasando. En cuanto al joven universitario... —Sus ojos azules se centran en Stiles. —No, si o no... vas a Columbia o donde quieras ir. Además de Lydia, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, no la desperdicies —. Se pone de pie, con los pulgares enganchados en el cinturón de la pistola en la cintura y Stiles piensa que nunca ha amado a su padre más que en este momento.

—Ahora me voy a casa a dormir un poco y espero que los dos se presenten para una cena familiar temprano esta noche antes de irme de turno y Stiles... si eso implica una hamburguesa de tocino grasienta o dos con papas fritas, creo que maldito sea me lo merezco, ¿verdad? Y Derek... —Las cejas de su padre se levantan con una autoridad fácil. —... estás comprando.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza aturdido, su papá podría tener un maldito cerdo si no quisiera solo una o dos lonchas de tocino. De pie, se mueve y literalmente cae en los brazos abiertos de su papá sintiendo la comodidad que solo uno de sus abrazos puede brindarle. Él lo absorbe y es extraño por estar tan feliz y aliviado que puede sentir humedad alrededor de sus ojos y hay una apretada banda de emoción envuelta alrededor de su pecho.

—Gracias papá—. Susurra contra la camisa que huele tan familiar, a colonia, sudor limpio y aceite para armas. Siente la presión de los labios calientes contra su cabello.

—Nunca me has recordado más a tu madre—. Stiles levanta la cabeza ante el tono quebradizo de la voz de su padre y siente un golpe directo en el pecho ante el brillo acuoso que espía en sus ojos azules. —La forma en que miras a Derek... incluso cuando estás enojado o molesto con él, es como tu mamá me miraba. Realmente lo amas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, sí—, dice Stiles, mientras asiente con la cabeza bruscamente. Stiles puede sentir el cosquilleo caliente de las lágrimas en el fondo de sus ojos y las golondrinas una y otra vez. Agarra a su papá más fuerte que nunca y ambos respiran profundamente antes de soltarse, sabiendo que todo ha cambiado. Stiles tiene ahora a alguien más en su vida que es igual o más importante que su padre, y aunque así es como debe ser, todavía hay una punzada de amor y pérdida que le atraviesa el pecho. Él sigue su camino. Creciendo.

—Gracias Señor. No te defraudaré. —Derek dice detrás de él y suena aturdido y eufórico, todo al mismo tiempo que apoya su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y lo aprieta suavemente. —Lo cuidaré, siempre.

—Malditamente que sea así Hale. Chris Argent me dio un regalo hace tanto tiempo... nunca pensé que tendría que usarlos, pero supongo que sabía que un clip completo de balas de acónito sería muy útil aquí en Beacon Hills. —Hay un destello divertido en los ojos de su padre, sin embargo, la línea de su mandíbula es un regalo para Stiles que, si bien puede resultar divertido, tampoco bromea sobre su uso.

Con promesas de llegar a tiempo para la cena haciendo eco en el espacio abierto, Stiles observa mientras Derek acompaña a su padre y cierra la pesada puerta de metal detrás de él, empujando los cerrojos hacia su lugar y asegurando el loft. Cuando se da la vuelta, los ojos de Stiles se vuelven grandes y redondos al ver la forma en que la polla de Derek está una tienda de campaña en la parte delantera de su pantalón de chándal. El hambre y la necesidad de que su pareja golpee fuerte y rápido y puede sentir su propia polla empujando la tela de algodón de sus bóxers.

Derek se para en la parte superior de los escalones, mirándolo, y hay algo en su rostro y sus ojos que hace que las piernas de Stiles se sientan débiles y su corazón comience a acelerarse. Es primitivo y posesivo y se desliza sobre él como si estuviera parado demasiado cerca de un fuego, puede sentirlo abrasando su piel.

Su compañero Derek es su compañero y pueden estar juntos sin temor a la desaprobación de los padres o la cárcel.

¡Demonios sí!


	16. Chapter 16

Derek no quita los ojos de él mientras se quita la camiseta antes de empujar la pretina de su pantalón sobre sus caderas revelando el oscuro nido de pelo en su ingle. Los deja deslizarse lentamente por la larga y musculosa longitud de sus muslos y los dedos de Stiles pican para acariciar sus bien definidos cuádriceps y sentir la piel salpicada de sedosos y oscuros vellos que los cubren. Derek es tan fuerte y masculino que Stiles queda débil de rodillas y sin aliento ante el poder absoluto de su compañero.

Él puede sentir como su boca se hace agua a la vista de la gran polla jugosa y gorda de Derek que brota cuando se libera de los pliegues de la tela. Está hinchada y erecta con una madurez fértil que, si tuviese un útero, Stiles está bastante seguro de que lo dejaría atónito simplemente por verlo. Se apresura desenfrenadamente, demasiado obviamente buscando ser enterrado en algo apretado y cálido y... mierda santa. Él lo quiere tan mal.

La cabeza se enrojece en un rojo ardiente y se filtra grandes gotas de líquido preseminal de la hendidura a medida que sube y baja hipnóticamente. Stiles está hipnotizado hasta el punto en que sus ojos están ardiendo por mantenerlos abiertos demasiado tiempo y puede sentir la humedad acumularse y filtrarse por la comisura de su boca. Lo limpia con la parte posterior de su mano temblorosa. Él también está excitado y está babeando.

Cuando Derek agarra firmemente su carne hinchada con una mano y acaricia arriba y abajo su gran longitud, untando todo el líquido para que brille, Stiles puede sentir sus propios abdominales contraerse violentamente por la emoción. En voz baja, murmura con voz entrecortada: —Dios mío.

Le tiemblan tanto las piernas, que puede sentirse balancearse de manera inestable. Derek está desnudo. Cada músculo y nervio claramente definidos, sus pesadas bolas balanceándose entre sus muslos mientras acaricia su polla, no hay nada oculto de la ávida mirada de Stiles. Se siente como si Derek se mostrará a sí mismo para su aprobación y lo golpea como una bofetada en la cara mientras su lobo busca algo en su expresión con los ojos oscuros y desorbitados por la pupila. Derek está buscando la aprobación de su compañero.

Stiles traga saliva con ganas de decir algo, lo que sea. Pero, su lengua se siente gruesa e inmanejable en su boca y no hay nada que se acerque siquiera a pensamientos inteligentes en su cerebro. Se apagó y puso un cartel de —cerrado para mirar con los ojos vendados —en el momento en que su compañero comenzó a desnudarse. Está corriendo puramente por instinto y por las necesidades de su cuerpo. Su pene palpita dolorosamente en sus calzoncillos, se esfuerza por liberarse de la tela de algodón, y puede sentir presemen que sale de la punta. Y mancha su vientre.

—Derek. —Él gime el nombre de su lobo. DerekDerekDerek. Es la única palabra que tiene sentido para él en este momento, su vocabulario lo ha abandonado, ha sido despojado de él por el ardiente deseo que lo atraviesa.

Las fosas nasales de Derek se encienden mientras inhala profundamente y su pecho se hincha mientras sus anchos hombros se cuadran. Una traviesa sonrisa cruza su rostro y Stiles se estremece cuando su compañero se lame los labios hambriento cuando sus ojos se encuentran y se unen.

¿Hace calor aquí? Se siente cálido. Stiles tira débilmente del escote de su camiseta. El sudor se desliza por su espina dorsal para juntarse en la pretina de sus bóxers. Él es muy caliente, muy caliente. Ardiendo ante esta visión de un Dios guerrero. Un Dios guerrero que descendió a la tierra desde cualquier panteón celestial al que perteneciera, para reclamarlo una y otra vez, su intención muy clara con su puta polla en la mano y una lujuria oscura ardiendo ferozmente en sus ojos sombríos.

—Stiles. Quítate la ropa y arrodillarte frente al sofá. —Derek gruñe con dureza. Sus dientes se vuelven afilados mientras sus labios se curvan en un gruñido.

—¿Qué... qué? —No puede comprender lo que está sucediendo. En un momento se siente aliviado de que su padre parece haberlos aceptado como pareja y al siguiente su pareja está desnuda y masturbándose frente a él y Stiles está caliente y cachondo con la ropa interior cada vez más húmeda y no puede pensar con claridad para salvar su vida. Que Dios lo ayude si alguna mierda sobrenatural decide caer ahora mismo.

—Hazlo ahora. —La orden gutural envía escalofríos que recorren toda su columna vertebral, puede escuchar el hambre desesperada en el tono de su Alfa, el que no tolerará ningún desafío.

—¿Por qué? —Stiles hace una mueca cuando se escucha a sí mismo haciendo preguntas estúpidas porque esa columna carnosa de carne que se balancea y se dobla frente a él es la razón más positiva.

—Me elegiste Stiles. —Derek dice con voz ronca. —Tú.Me.Elegiste. —Muerde cada palabra, articulando tan precisamente con tal control forzado que Stiles mueve sus pies nerviosamente por la intensidad.

—Por supuesto que yo… —Stiles se detiene. Su cerebro recordaba la revelación demoledora que había tenido antes cuando su padre los descubrió por primera vez.

—Dios mío... ¿qué diablos Derek? No pensaste que lo haría, ¿verdad? Me emparejaste, te uniste a mí para siempre y no pensaste que duraría más allá de que mi papá me mordiera el culo. Que te abandonaría así como así. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? ¿Estás loco? —Stiles está gritando cuando cuestiona la cordura de Derek.

Agita los brazos, agitando las manos de un lado a otro. —O tal vez soy yo, tal vez soy el que se está volviendo loco... ¿eh? Soy yo, ¿verdad? Porque de alguna manera pensé que era muy claro lo que sentía por ti. Maldita sea Derek, tuve sexo contigo, te di mi virginidad. Eso significaba algo. Significa algo cada vez.

Frunce el ceño ferozmente a su compañero y le pide que comprenda que, en lo que a él respecta, Derek lo tiene reservado para él. No más dudas, ni recuperaciones, ni cambios de opinión.

—Sí, te elegí... siempre te elegiré, eres como mi pequeño y lobo Pikachu. Aunque ahora mismo no sé si besarte o darte un puñetazo. —Cree que tal vez debería dejar de gritar, pero es difícil soltar la astilla del dolor que la duda de Derek ha levantado dentro de él. Stiles se tambalea y su boca se cierra cuando Derek ruge.

Su compañero ruge y ruge, arqueando la espalda mientras levanta la barbilla hacia el techo, gruñe ferozmente y saca el pecho, los músculos se abultan y las venas aparecen en lo que seguramente debe ser frustración. No está muy seguro de si está con él o de que su polla es tan dura ahora que ya no se mueve. Simplemente sobresale rígida e inflexible de entre los muslos de su pareja, rígida como el hierro, la punta como una ciruela madura rogando ser succionado o jodido.

Incluso desde donde está parado, Stiles puede notar que el fluido que sale de la ranura es más grueso y más cremoso que el presemen y sabe que Derek está realmente cerca de perderlo. Sus ojos brillan rojo. Stiles puede sentir su propia polla sacudirse fuerte y rápido en sus boxeadores, la ira y la lujuria lo montan con fuerza, los enloquecedores contracciones sacudiendo su sistema nervioso y él rechina los dientes ante el feroz placer.

—No me importa, solo quiero que me toques. —Derek gruñe. —Nunca dejes de tocarme.

Derek se mueve tan rápido por las escaleras que Stiles da un paso instintivo hacia atrás porque entre un abrir y cerrar de ojos es como si Derek cambiara de lugar por arte de magia. Avanza hacia el imponente hombre lobo al instante siguiente, cuando recuerda que no tiene que ocultar cómo se siente, que no tiene que contenerse para no tocarlo. No tiene que temer que sea de un solo lado.

—Voy a. Darte. Todo. Si tú. Arrodillarse. Para mí. —El amplio pecho de Derek se agita tan fuerte y rápido que solo puede manejar un par de palabras a la vez antes de tener que aspirar una respiración áspera en pulmones aparentemente hambrientos. Su cuerpo brilla con un resplandor rosado de la piel enrojecida y sudorosa y Stiles inconscientemente se lame los labios secos con ganas de probarla tanto que gime. Derek da un paso más y se balancea hacia él, la atracción incontrolable, innegable, como un trozo de metal atraído por un imán. Las manos de su lobo se cierran en puños a los costados. Nudillos mostrando blanco a través de la piel delgada.

Derek mira hacia abajo, hacia su pene fuertemente veteado y palpitante que es tan grande que Stiles está bastante seguro de que tiene su propio campo gravitacional porque se siente tan atraído por él, puede sentir el tirón de excitación en lo más profundo de su estómago atrayéndolo hacia su pareja. Derek lo mira desde debajo de sus ojos entrecerrados que brillan ardientemente a través del borde de pestañas oscuras, es tan crudo y carnal con la intención que el culo de Stiles se aprieta instintivamente con avidez.

—¿Puedes tomarme? —Stiles se estremece al escuchar la voz de Derek en el Alfa y es profundo y grave con un toque ahumado que se siente como una promesa sensual a sus sentidos sobreestimulados. Una locura se eleva dentro de él. Una urgencia oscura e imprudente que está hambrienta y desesperada por ser saciada.

Hay una vaga conciencia que lo hace darse cuenta de que el salvajismo no es estrictamente todo él, pero incluso sabiendo que es presa de los instintos de Derek a través de su vínculo de pareja no lo hace sonrojar menos y no le impide abrir la boca y decir cosas que él sabe intuitivamente romperán cualquier control que su pareja pueda pensar que tiene.

—Te tomo. —Stiles gruñe, sorprendiéndose por lo parecido que suena a lobo. —¿Cómo me quieres Derek? De rodillas, ¿eh? ¿Mi Alfa quiere empujar su gran polla gruesa en mi boca? ¿Hacer que lo succione profundamente en mi garganta? —Mira la polla de Derek y traga saliva, admirando la forma en que parece resquebrajarse y hincharse aún más mientras habla. —Haz que me atragante y vomite mientras lo tomo todo. Tomar tu semen.

Derek gime y sus ojos se cierran mientras sus abdominales se contraen visiblemente y una enorme burbuja de espeso y no presemen, pero tampoco el semen, se filtra por la punta de su pene para gotear en el suelo en una larga corriente.

—¿O quieres que baje la cabeza y suba el culo... como tu pequeña perra para follar? —Stiles gime mientras su propio pene se masturba violentamente cuando la más básica y primaria de las imágenes empuja su camino al frente de su mente y se palmea, presionando con fuerza para evitar inclinarse por el borde hacia el orgasmo.

—Sí... mierda, sí. —La voz ronca de Derek, surcada por el rugido del lobo, lanza campanas de advertencia que atraviesan la conciencia de Stiles al reconocer cuánto está empujando a su compañero. Empujándolo hasta el borde. Derek lo mira como si quisiera devorarlo por completo y simplemente está decidiendo por dónde empezar primero.

Aunque no puede detenerse, quiere empujar a Derek a sus límites y rehacerlo a cambio. Se mueve un poco, deliberadamente, para que Derek pueda ver y desliza su mano en la parte trasera de sus bóxers y hace que sea obvio que está sondeando su agujero. Gimió suavemente, anhelante, mientras los retumbos de Derek se hacen más fuertes, sus ojos brillan más. El resplandor rojo es tan intenso que es casi imposible ver su esencia. Sacando su mano la sostiene para que ambos puedan ver el líquido que cubre su dedo, la luz de la mañana lo hace brillar.

—Ni siquiera necesito prepararme, solo corre por mis muslos, todo el semen y lubricante. Puedes simplemente cogerme. Estoy tan prepaaaaaoof...—Stiles chirría como sus pies dejan el suelo, Derek chocando contra él y todo el aliento es expulsado de sus pulmones. Suavemente lo recogió Derek lo baja al piso frente al sofá. El piso de cemento desnudo es frío y duro contra sus rodillas y sus muslos tiemblan con la necesidad dolorosa que inunda su cuerpo.

Derek se agacha sobre él mientras le agarra la ropa, tirándola y sin importarle si se rasgan y rompen su frenesí. Hasta que no haya nada entre ellos, solo la piel se desliza sobre la piel y Stiles tiembla bajo la cálida manta que cubre a su compañero, caliente y pesada. Él se siente increíble. Una potente mezcla de fuerza, seguridad y sensualidad en su espalda. No hay nada que él no pueda hacer con Derek a su lado y esa confianza lo impulsa a empujar hacia la ingle de Derek.

—Stiles. —Derek gruñe duramente contra su oreja y Stiles está duro y dolorido, y la húmeda punta de su polla está rozando la tela de terciopelo del sofá y la fricción se siente como la forma más dulce de tortura.

—Necesito estar tanto en ti, cariño. —Hay un hilo de algo casi indefenso que subyace en el ronco raspado de su dominante voz de Alfa. Algo tan dolorosamente crudo y vulnerable que le dice a Stiles que este es Derek, su compañero, una versión emocionalmente despojada que está a merced de sus instintos. Instintos que le dicen a la mierda y reclamar a su pareja tanto como amar y protegerlo. Al darse cuenta de que son la fuerza y la debilidad del otro al mismo tiempo, se estrellan contra él y su pecho arrecia mientras lucha por no dejar que las emociones lo abrumen hasta el punto de derrumbarse y llorar por su amor y la necesidad de su pareja.

Los instintos de Stiles lo tienen suelto y dócil mientras Derek lo posiciona exactamente como él quiere, una oleada de satisfacción se apodera de él cuando oye el retumbar de Derek, se inclina más alto antes de romper bruscamente, justo cuando se convierte en un ruido desesperado.

Las manos cálidas y grandes de Derek ahuecan y dan forma a los globos de su culo, acariciando las curvas, agarrando y soltando la carne firme una y otra vez, dejándolo jadeante y sin aliento cuando Derek separa sus mejillas y las abre para que pueda ver el centro de él. El aire frío contra la parte más íntima de él tiene a Stiles retorciéndose de vergüenza, sintiendo que su rostro quema, y aprieta los músculos internos de su culo. Su agujero palpita hambriento.

—Stiles bebé. —La voz de su compañero es áspera y áspera, suena rota mientras se mueve rápidamente a su posición.

Derek se estira entre ellos, una mano temblorosa sobre su cadera mientras se alinea y ajusta la cabeza de su polla contra el agitado agujero de Stiles. Es abrasador contra su carne y está tan hambriento por ello que Stiles lo empuja casi instantáneamente y los dos silban ruidosamente cuando entra. La cabeza que pasa más allá del borde de su culo y Stiles puede sentir el pulso del músculo estirado y se contraer alrededor del grosor.

—Te voy a follar Stiles... follar duro a mi compañero... te doy mi polla... —Derek jadea con vehemencia contra la sensible piel de su omóplato, mordiendo con los colmillos mientras se sumerge con un implacable empujón. Gruñendo pesadamente mientras toca fondo.

Stiles grita el nombre de su pareja a partes iguales, dolor y placer, ya que está tan jodidamente profundo que está bastante seguro de que puede probar la polla de Derek en la parte posterior de su garganta. Está ensartado y todo su cuerpo se contrae y se sobresalta con los relámpagos que viajan a través de su sistema nervioso.

—¿Bebé? —Derek pregunta con voz ronca, los dedos cavando profundamente en sus caderas para mantenerlo quieto, mientras Stiles agarra frenéticamente los cojines del sofá. Los delicados tejidos y músculos que se habían recuperado recientemente están brutalmente separados una vez más por la gruesa y caliente polla que se clava en él y lo llena tan bien. Tan perfecto.

Su tierna carne interna es tan sensible que la fricción de la piel fuertemente veteada y aterciopelada mientras acaricia y desliza sobre ese lugar dentro de él lo hace aullar por lo bien que se siente. Stiles retrocede, sintiendo sus mejillas suaves y redondas golpear la pelvis dura de Derek y ese impulso salvaje y primitivo lo incita y quiere follar y ser follado. Para escuchar esa bofetada de carne contra la carne.

—Fóllame Derek... hazlo... fóllame duro... —Stiles gime de ganas y Derek gruñe profundamente mientras se retira casi por completo y vuelve a golpear y el ardor de la penetración se desvanece gradualmente a medida que sus caderas comienzan a moverse y su gruesa polla entra en el culo de Stiles una y otra vez.

El ritmo de sus cuerpos, el golpeteo de las pesadas bolas de Derek en la carne de Stiles y la picadura en su piel lo hace abrir más sus piernas, queriendo más, deseando la mayor cantidad posible de su pareja. Los restos de la noche anterior de 'semen y lubricante' allanan el camino y la boca de Stiles no para de moverse. No deja de gritar el nombre de su compañero, no deja de decirle a Derek lo jodidamente bueno que es y cómo va a morir si alguna vez deja de dárselo así. Solo así.

Derek se inclina más sobre él, enjaulándolo contra el sofá, los profundos ruidos que vibran en su pecho un eco constante en los oídos de Stiles. Manos grandes y fuertes le acarician la espalda y los costados con hambrientos y desesperados toques que pesan sobre su carne. Él rastrea cada golpe y surco de la espina dorsal de Stiles, desde su culo hasta su cuello y pasa los dedos de una mano por el cabello de Stiles.

Delizándolos deliberadamente en los mechones, Derek aprieta el pelo con fuerza y tira de él con fuerza. Su cuero cabelludo hormiguea perversamente ante la sensación y Stiles gime y jadea con la boca abierta en puro placer mientras retira la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que le toque dolorido, su cuerpo se arquea y su trasero se inclina aún más para estar en el ángulo perfecto para atender a su Alfa.

Derek gruñe con cada embestida y Stiles empuja a su compañero queriendo todo lo que tiene que dar, queriendo hacer que Derek se sienta tan malditamente bueno que de alguna manera podría borrar su pasado donde el sexo se usaba contra su pareja como un arma. La polla de Stiles nunca ha sido tan dura, tan hinchada. Puede sentir un goteo de presemen desde su abertura, formando un charco entre sus rodillas extendidas.

—Eso es... follame Stiles... folla mi polla... —Derek grita con dureza. —Mi compañero... tan hermoso... tan perfecto...

Derek suelta su cabello y desliza sus manos sobre el cuello de Stiles masajeando la tensión. Él los coloca sobre los hombros de Stiles manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras lo atraviesa fuerte y rápido, antes de deslizarse sobre sus bíceps, haciendo una pausa para apretar el músculo brevemente, como si estuviera evaluando su fuerza. Él acaricia sus antebrazos, sus dedos trazando sobre las venas que han salido de los brazos de Stiles por la tensión. Se agarra a las manos de Derek cuando cubren las suyas, con los dedos entrelazados, agarrándose fuertemente. Un ancla en el empuje y tirón de sus cuerpos, las caderas de Derek bombeando más y más duro.

El pecho y la cabeza de Stiles descansan sobre el almohadón del sofá, con los brazos extendidos frente a él, los brazos de Derek con los suyos. La tela de terciopelo azul gris es suave contra su piel, rozando contra sus pezones, estimulándolos con cada poderoso empuje que hace su lobo. Con Derek estirado sobre él, cubriendo su cuerpo, Stiles puede sentir las crestas de los abdominales de Derek pelarse en la curva de su culo y frotarse sobre su columna vertebral. Sus duros pezones, como guijarros, se arrastran sobre la espalda de Stiles, dejando un ardiente rastro de sensación que lo tiene temblando y haciendo ruidos incoherentes del más puro placer.

Lo están frotando en todos los sentidos, adelante, atrás y en el fondo. Frotado y estimulado hasta que Stiles siente que todo su cuerpo es un nervio gigante. Su polla palpita y se sacude mientras el eje grueso de su pareja presiona contra su próstata con implacable precisión. Él puede oírse a sí mismo gemir y lloriquear, suspirar y gemir una y otra vez con cada empujón en su cuerpo por parte de su compañero. Es duro y brutal y Stiles lo ama, ama ser poseído por su lobo tan salvajemente, tan fuera de control.

—Muy bien. —Derek murmura mientras se mueve sobre el hombro de Stiles hasta el surco de su espina dorsal, lamiendo y chupando su piel como si tratara de extraer el olor de él de su carne. Frota su cara contra la nuca de Stiles y el rasguño de su barba arde y envía una oleada de piel de gallina ondulando sobre la piel de Stiles.

—Huele tan bien... no sabes lo cerca que estabas de ser montado justo en frente de tu padre. —Derek grita. Sus caderas se empujan implacablemente, sus manos agarran a Stiles con más fuerza mientras su pecho pesa sobre la espalda de Stiles con cada respiración jadeante y temblorosa. El sudor se acumula entre sus cuerpos y corre por sus flancos. Derek está en el borde, algunos gemidos escapando de él mientras su polla se vuelve cada vez más dura mientras lo envuelve dentro del culo de Stiles y Stiles está bastante seguro de que estará justo detrás de él. Es tan jodidamente bueno, él nunca quiere parar. Que es cuando lo hace.

No hay desaceleración, no retrocediendo gradualmente. Derek simplemente se detiene. Es tan abrupto que Stiles no puede controlar el pequeño quejido que se le escapa mientras intenta seguir follándose a sí mismo con la gran verga de su compañero. Un sonido estrangulado gorgotea de la garganta de Derek mientras inmoviliza a Stiles y lo sostiene absolutamente, perfectamente quieto, sus manos magulladas por la intensidad de su agarre.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Stiles, inseguro de qué está pasando exactamente. Él puede sentir a Derek temblando. Temblando como si estuviera helado. Está bastante seguro de que puede escuchar los dientes de Derek hacer clic juntos. Los temblores recorren su cuerpo y llegan a Stiles. ¿Y está mal que se sientan bien? Sí. Él está bastante seguro de que debería estar diciendo 'Sí' a esa pregunta incluso cuando su polla se contrae una y otra vez con un 'No' definido.

—St... Stiles... ¿qué me está pasando? —Derek tartamudea, sacudido. Más que sacudido, parece casi asustado.

—¿Qué pasa Der? —Luego lo siente. ¿Qué le está pasando a Derek que no sabe, porque lo más abrumador es lo que le está pasando? En su pene. Una extraña sensación de aleteo envuelve el eje de Stiles y se siente... joder, se siente muy, muy bien. Mejor que bien, mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes y eso está diciendo algo después del increíble sexo de pareja que ha experimentado. Es increíble, como alas de mariposa debajo de la superficie aterciopelada de la parte más sensible de él. La sensación de que su pene es acariciado desde el interior inunda su sistema y quiere más, más de este sentimiento.

Grita roncamente cuando el aleteo se conecta y forma un anillo y un poderoso y repentino pulso late profundamente a través de su núcleo y fluye a través de la ingle de Stiles con una intensidad cálida hasta su pene y se detiene. Se detuvo en su eje, aproximadamente una pulgada o dos por encima de la raíz de su sexo justo donde se había formado el extraño anillo de sensación. Derek grita su nombre con voz ronca y agónica. Él quiere mirar su pene, quiere ver qué está pasando con él, pero no puede moverse. Atrapado en su lugar por su compañero.

Sus pollas tienen espasmos duros y rápidos y Stiles deja caer su cabeza sobre el almohadón, aplastando su rostro contra la tela y ahogando los gritos de éxtasis que se levantan, uno tras otro. La sangre crece espesa y caliente, su polla se hincha. La piel, delgada y estirada. Es tan sensible que Stiles no se atreve a respirar, ya que cada movimiento, por pequeño que sea, se siente como si fuera a explotar.

Derek gruñe su nombre, rasposo por la desesperación. Su lobo se mantiene tan quieto detrás de él y Stiles podría patearse a sí mismo cuando de repente se da cuenta de que no es su polla lo que siente, está experimentando las sensaciones de Derek. El vínculo de pareja ha llegado con fuerza y si no fuera por eso, Stiles estaría celoso de su compañero.

Ahora que sabe que Stiles puede sentirlo todo. La polla de Derek está envuelta en seda. La seda caliente y húmeda lo envuelve con tanta fuerza, tan perfectamente que Stiles quiere llorar, se siente tan bien. Así es como Derek siente su trasero, y es tan emocionante con Stiles Keens y puede escuchar a Derek por encima de él gruñir de placer. Como una presa que cede bajo demasiada presión, Derek empuja hacia adelante y gruñe de sorpresa cuando choca contra una barrera que le impide empujar su pene hasta el fondo. Stiles también puede sentirlo, una cresta de hinchazón que golpea su agujero como su compañero lo intenta de nuevo.

Derek aprieta su rostro contra la espalda de Stiles y se queja. Está en su forma Beta, Stiles no necesita verlo, puede sentirlo. Los colmillos que raspan sobre su carne. Los ángulos más duros, más pesados de su cara. Las patillas que crecen a lo largo de la mejilla y la mandíbula cuando cambia, se rozan groseramente contra la piel.

—Stiles... tengo que... necesito... estar dentro... —Derek murmura casi incoherentemente contra la piel de Stiles y suelta las manos de Stiles y le agarra las caderas. Los pinchazos en la pelvis le hacen estremecerse a través de su cuerpo, las garras de Derek perforando su piel se siente bien y correcto y Stiles quiere más maldita sea. Hay un instinto primordial, una necesidad de conducción que fluye de Derek a Stiles a través de su vínculo. Él quiere esta cresta, golpe... lo que sea que este nudo de carne sea para penetrarlo y los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y mira por encima del hombro a su compañero.

—Cabronazo... no me dijiste que pudieras hacer nudos. —Acusa bruscamente, una punzada de dolor atravesándole el pecho que su compañero no le contó sobre esto. ¿Tenía miedo de que no lo entendiera? Que estaría sorprendido. Seguramente su compañero lo conocía mejor que eso, teniendo en cuenta el conocimiento que ha acumulado a lo largo de los años sobre temas que van desde lo mundano hasta lo más extravagante. Por lo general, cuando está atrapado en un frenesí alimentado por el TDAH simplemente necesita saber todo lo que posiblemente pueda. El documento que él entregó sobre circuncisión masculina en lugar de economía es un buen ejemplo.

Derek bombea con más fuerza, gruñe y aguza más fuerte en su frustración, ya que no puede empujar esa hinchazón en el culo de Stiles. La cara de su compañero está enrojecida, el sudor forma perlas en la frente y el labio superior. Se ve tan jodidamente caliente de todas las maneras imaginables que el vientre de Stiles se aprieta en lujuria ante la vista y se apoya con fuerza en la polla que entra y sale de él. Los tendones de la garganta de Derek se destacan con la tensión mientras gruñe su placer. Deja los oídos de Stiles sonando.

—No se puede anudar... no es posible... —Derek finalmente jadea y Stiles se reiría de esa frase si pudiera, pero no puede porque lo quiere todo y está retrocediendo, demasiado ocupado follando y siendo jodido Su polla comienza a sacudirse como loco y Stiles puede decir que está cerca de llegar sin siquiera haber tocado su polla.

—Derek. —Dice tembloroso el nombre de su pareja. —Dile eso a tu pene.

—Déjame... déjame entrar bebé. —Derek jadea con fuerza. —Llévame, todo de mí.

—Sí... sí... —Stiles asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente en total acuerdo. Él lo quiere tanto. Está caliente y enrojecido por un deseo doloroso y una necesidad desesperada. —Dámelo.

Derek envuelve sus brazos alrededor del torso de Stiles. Sujetándolo con fuerza, una mano curva sobre su vientre y agarra su cadera opuesta mientras la otra se desliza por su pecho para apoyar su palma sobre su corazón. Él puede sentir a Derek descansar su frente contra la nuca antes de sentarse sobre sus talones y arrastrar a Stiles con él, su frente a la espalda de Stiles, sus rodillas abiertas empujando las piernas de Stiles que están alineadas a ambos lados y la nueva la posición obliga al cuerpo de Stiles a bajar más. Entre la gravedad y Derek empujando hacia él con un giro de sus caderas, el bulto de la carne de repente e impresionantemente aparece más allá del borde de su culo y entra en su cuerpo. Stiles jadea en estado de shock. El alivio es simplemente abrumador, es tan cierto que tiene a Derek dentro de él, puede escuchar a Derek respirar fuerte y rápido ante la sensación antes de rugir.

Una palabra se hace eco a su alrededor en triunfo carnal y posesión primaria. —MÍO.

Hay una quietud absoluta en la atmósfera del loft, como por un microsegundo que se han salido de las leyes del tiempo y en este momento impresionante están más cerca de lo que dos individuos pueden estar. Con su mordisco de apareamiento y afirmando que habían establecido lazos de corazón y alma y lo que Stiles había pensado en ese momento era lo físico también, qué tan poco sabía él cuando se lo comparaba con la posesión de su cuerpo por parte de su compañero.

El nudo de Derek se hincha aún más, llenando el culo maduro y hambriento de Stiles hasta reventar y la presión es tan intensa que parece como si su próstata estuviera vibrando profundamente dentro de él mientras es presionada implacablemente. Un interruptor de placer que no se puede apagar y pequeñas sacudidas comienzan en su trasero y se extienden por todo su cuerpo, es como si estuviera siendo electrocutado con placer.

—Derek. —Llora el nombre de su pareja mientras se convulsiona incontrolablemente en el regazo de Derek mientras su compañero se queja y hace pequeños ruidos cuando el culo de Stiles agarra su polla y la gruesa cuña de su nudo se aprieta cada vez más. Sus sentidos están sobrecargados hasta el punto de romperse hasta que inevitablemente lo hacen y Stiles se ve obligado a entrar por la intensa presión dentro de él.

Stiles se retuerce incontrolablemente, sus dedos arañando los brazos de Derek, necesitando que sostenga su cuerpo con más fuerza. Para llevarlo a través de sensaciones tan alucinantemente placenteras que amenazan su propia cordura. A través de ojos rasgados observa cómo su polla, rígidamente erecta, dolorosamente roja y goteante, comienza a latir visiblemente.

Con la boca abierta mientras el placer es de una intensidad que nunca antes había conocido, silenciosamente grita corriéndose con cuerdas de fluido blanco en el aire. Sale a borbotones de él, salpica sobre el sofá y el piso, al ritmo de las contracciones que se tensan y se liberan en lo profundo de su núcleo una y otra vez. Cada centímetro de su piel está cableado en su orgasmo y está tan sensibilizado que simplemente siente el roce del cuerpo de Derek contra el suyo o siente su aliento caliente sobre los hombros y el cuello saca otro chorro de lo más profundo de sus bolas.

Derek se estremece debajo de él mientras empuja superficialmente en el asimiento del culo de Stiles. Las contracciones en su nudo retuercen los ruidos que son apenas coherentes con su lobo, son tan indescriptiblemente calientes que extraen más pulsos de fluido, no tan fuertes como antes y se extienden a través de su ingle dejando su polla gastada y lentamente suavizándose contra su muslo y sus bolas con un profundo dolor agradable por lo vacías que están.

—Dios... joder... cariño, me voy a venir... —Derek lo empuja aún más fuerte sobre su polla, aplastando su pelvis contra el culo de Stiles. La polla de Derek se mueve profundamente dentro de él y comienza a palpitar con cada pulsación de su semilla. Su pareja lo está llenando, él puede sentirlo. Una pesadez dentro de él que se extiende a través de su parte inferior del abdomen a medida que más y más semen lo llena sin ningún otro lugar adonde ir. El nudo de su compañero es el complemento más perfecto y efectivo en la naturaleza o más bien —súper naturaleza.

Las luces blancas brillan en la visión de Stiles mientras los pulsos siguen y siguen mientras su lobo tiembla, los temblores se intensifican con cada segundo que pasa hasta que Derek tiembla violentamente contra él, aullando su placer y alcanzando un crescendo antes de colapsar impotente contra Stiles. El torbellino de pasión y liberación en el que están atrapados amenaza con chupar a Stiles y lucha contra él, luchando por mantener su mente consciente a la superficie y bajo control.

El peso de su compañero presionando dentro de él empuja a Stiles hacia adelante y hacia el sofá, inmovilizándolo en su lugar, se estremece cuando siente un tirón en el borde de su culo y se da cuenta de que el nudo de Derek está tan hinchado que no hay forma de conseguirlo fuera sin dolor o desgarro. Están literalmente pegados.

Derek tiene la cara pegada a la nuca, el pecho apoyado en la espalda de Stiles y los brazos colgando flojamente a los costados. No se movió ni dijo una palabra desde que se vino. Stiles absorbe aire rápida y furiosamente, temblando locamente. Sus músculos se niegan a cooperar y no puede moverse, solo puede permanecer allí y tratar de recoger lo poco que queda de sus sentidos destrozados.

—¿Derek?, —Dice Stiles finalmente, girando incómodamente en el regazo de su compañero tratando de ver su cara.

—Derek. —Él dice de nuevo con un poco más de urgencia, Stiles está empezando a sentir pánico trepando por su columna vertebral cuando no recibe respuesta. Algo está mal. Su corazón comienza a tronar salvajemente en su pecho mientras agarra uno de los brazos de Derek y se aferra a él mientras se gira y extiende la mano para rodear con su otro brazo el cuello de Derek. Inclinando levemente la cabeza de su compañero en el hueco de su brazo, Stiles puede ver que está frío, se siente aliviado al ver que hay color en la cara de su lobo y que sus labios son rosados y ligeramente separados dejando escapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Sus párpados comienzan a parpadear mientras mira.

Cuando se abren, Derek exhala un suave suspiro y le da una aturdida y casi sonámbula sonrisa de satisfacción. El resplandor que brilla en sus asombrosos ojos verdes hace que Stiles le devuelva la sonrisa con tanta fuerza que le duela la cara, porque reconoce ese resplandor. Toma el sol en la calidez que proviene de saber que es amado y amado tanto.

—Bienvenido de nuevo. —Él dice sin aliento. Nunca antes había visto la cara de Derek tan absolutamente relajada y contenta, se ve años más joven y tan hermoso que puede sentir el dolor hasta los huesos. Es una revelación.

—Stiles. —Derek murmura suavemente, sonriendo dulcemente hacia él.

—Esto se está convirtiendo en un hábito. Me asusté por un momento con un tipo grande. —Frota su pulgar hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la cicatriz de reclamo en el hombro de su compañero. Observando a su lobo atentamente, se vuelve más alerta y la claridad vuelve a sus ojos previamente vidriosos.

Derek inclina la cabeza antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y dejar que su boca se pase sobre la de Stiles. Sus manos se posan en la cintura de Stiles como si estuvieran allí, sus dedos acariciando suavemente su piel.

—Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto. Un nudo. No sabía que fuera posible. No puedo creerlo. —Niega con incredulidad y Stiles se mueve nerviosamente al tirar de su borde por el nudo que está enterrado en su trasero. Derek sisea entre sus dientes frontales y sus ojos se oscurecen, presionando con fuerza los dedos en su carne.

—Créelo. —Stiles susurra, sus alientos se mezclan.

Derek desliza su mano sobre la cadera de Stiles para pasar sus dedos a través del fluido espeso en su vientre. Todavía está caliente. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que los patrones de rastreo de Derek en su carne, su piel el pergamino, su semen la tinta. Al principio cree que no son más que círculos, pero mientras sigue cada pincel de los dedos de Derek sobre su piel, reconoce el patrón del triskelion de su compañero. Otra marca que lo une aún más a su lobo.

—Mírate bebé. —Derek dice en voz baja, aliento caliente contra el borde de su oreja. —Te has corrido tan duro para mí. Me hizo venir tan duro para ti también.

Stiles vuelve la cabeza y besa a su compañero. Es suave y gentil, y Derek gime más y más con el toque delicado que nunca en el enfurecido apareamiento primario en el que acaba de participar.

—No te contuviste. —Stiles susurra contra la boca de Derek.

—No sabía que tenía antes. —Susurra a cambio. Stiles se retira un poco y mira profundamente esos ojos asombrosos que capturaron su corazón mucho antes de que él lo supiera.

—Tu cuerpo lo sabía, tu lobo lo sabía. —Stiles insiste. —Lo entiendo, realmente lo hago. Intentabas protegerte a ti mismo.

Derek agacha la cabeza casi tímidamente y Stiles logra acercar su cabeza para poder presionar un beso en el medio de la frente de su pareja. Él mira a Stiles a través de pestañas oscuras y enmarañadas con tal adoración que hace que el sistema nervioso de Stiles se estremezca y su barriga se ponga tensa y adivine que está usando la misma apariencia que las puntas de las orejas de Derek que comienzan a teñirse de rosa.

—Nunca antes nadie me había elegido. No sobre nadie ni nada más. Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras. —Hay algo en sus ojos mientras trazan sus rasgos que Stiles casi consideraría asombro, que están dirigidos hacia él y le envían ondas de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Se muerde el labio inferior y ve que los ojos de Derek siguen ese movimiento con tal intensidad de lobo que traga con dificultad. —Bien ahora lo sabes.

—Sí, lo hago. —Derek dice, apoyando su frente en la sien de Stiles. Se sientan quietos, Stiles en el regazo de Derek, recostándose en el cuerpo musculoso y cálido detrás de él y la cercanía que siente hacia su lobo es más que esperar a que se libere un nudo de carne. Hay algo calmante solo estando en su presencia, sintiendo el aliento de Derek sobre su piel y su pecho sube y baja con cada movimiento de sus pulmones. Stiles levanta su mano y la retuerce alrededor de la nuca de su pareja y alisa el cabello de Derek con un suave ritmo de caricia que produce un largo suspiro de satisfacción por parte del otro hombre. Su lobo apoya su barbilla sobre el hombro de Stiles y acaricia suavemente su cuello.

—Derek, si hay algo más de lo que estás enterado con respecto a los lobos y el apareamiento que piensas que no es posible, por favor dímelo ahora. —La sonrisa de Stiles vacila cuando ve fruncir el ceño en la cara de su compañero. —¿Qué? ¿Qué es? Oh Dios... hay algo más que no está allí?

—Uhh... en realidad... —Derek comienza antes de que explote una amplia sonrisa y Stiles se mueve sobre su regazo, girando para golpearlo en el hombro antes de gemir por el tirón de donde el nudo de Derek todavía está sentado dentro de su culo y no se desinfla pronto.

—Imbécil. No sé por qué te amo. —Él sisea gruñendo, luchando contra la sonrisa que provoca la burla de su pareja.

—Pero lo haces... ¿no? —La sonrisa de Derek comienza a resbalar y Stiles usa su pulgar para empujar hacia arriba con la comisura de su boca y estirarlo de par en par otra vez.

—Sí, lo hago. —Stiles besa alrededor de su pulgar y sonríe cuando escucha un bufido de alivio de su pareja. El tiempo tendrá que ser la prueba y la cura para las inseguridades de Derek, simplemente estar juntos durante las próximas semanas y años tendrá que ser su consuelo. Tendrá que cuidarse a sí mismo porque, en este momento, Derek está demasiado inseguro para tolerar sus gruñidos y bromas normales. Las burlas solo lo llevan a pensar en la manada.

No hay forma de que la manada les permita salir indemnes de esto y tendrá que adelantarse a cualquiera de los comentarios más insensibles que puedan afectar a Derek. La necesidad de proteger a su lobo no ha disminuido. Es más fuerte que nunca. Casi un imperativo biológico para mantenerlo a salvo de todo daño, tanto físico como emocional.

—Estás pensando demasiado fuerte. —Derek desliza su pulgar sobre los surcos que surgen en la frente de Stiles. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Se encoge de hombros cuando escucha el bufido de incredulidad en su oído. —Bueno. Es la manada.

—Oh. —Derek dice, con una nota de incertidumbre en su voz. —Son nuestra manada, estarán felices por nosotros.

—Cierto. No estoy seguro de si todos ellos piensan que sea manada. —El recuerdo de Erica arrojándolo en su cara todavía irrita. Él frunce el ceño. Más que eso, se da cuenta, duele.

Él piensa que Derek está empezando a tenerlo cuando gruñe suavemente. —Eres más mi manada que cualquiera de ellos. No dejaré que te lastimen Stiles. Eres mío. Mi compañero.

Sobresaltado, Stiles parpadea rápidamente antes de presionar su boca una vez más contra la de Derek y murmurar. —No dejaré que te lastimen tampoco.

Derek separa sus labios con su lengua y se desliza para frotar y acariciar sobre los de Stiles. Es cálido y sensual y Stiles puede sentir que su cuerpo se relaja automáticamente y se hunde en el de su pareja. Él podría hacer esto todo el día, todos los días. Derek se mueve un poco para estar cómodo, sin quitar la boca de Stiles, y el tirón de su culo le recuerda que por el momento no van a ir a ninguna parte y él sonríe, sus labios se abren con su sonrisa.

Derek retrocede un poco. —¿Qué puso esa sonrisa en tu cara?

—Nada más. —Stiles muele sus caderas con más fuerza y los ojos de Derek casi se vuelven hacia atrás en su cabeza mientras él grita su nombre.

—Simplemente disfrutando el viaje.

Capítulo 16

Derek no quita los ojos de él mientras se quita la camiseta antes de empujar la pretina de su pantalón sobre sus caderas revelando el oscuro nido de pelo en su ingle. Los deja deslizarse lentamente por la larga y musculosa longitud de sus muslos y los dedos de Stiles pican para acariciar sus bien definidos cuádriceps y sentir la piel salpicada de sedosos y oscuros vellos que los cubren. Derek es tan fuerte y masculino que Stiles queda débil de rodillas y sin aliento ante el poder absoluto de su compañero.

Él puede sentir como su boca se hace agua a la vista de la gran polla jugosa y gorda de Derek que brota cuando se libera de los pliegues de la tela. Está hinchada y erecta con una madurez fértil que, si tuviese un útero, Stiles está bastante seguro de que lo dejaría atónito simplemente por verlo. Se apresura desenfrenadamente, demasiado obviamente buscando ser enterrado en algo apretado y cálido y... mierda santa. Él lo quiere tan mal.

La cabeza se enrojece en un rojo ardiente y se filtra grandes gotas de líquido preseminal de la hendidura a medida que sube y baja hipnóticamente. Stiles está hipnotizado hasta el punto en que sus ojos están ardiendo por mantenerlos abiertos demasiado tiempo y puede sentir la humedad acumularse y filtrarse por la comisura de su boca. Lo limpia con la parte posterior de su mano temblorosa. Él también está excitado y está babeando.

Cuando Derek agarra firmemente su carne hinchada con una mano y acaricia arriba y abajo su gran longitud, untando todo el líquido para que brille, Stiles puede sentir sus propios abdominales contraerse violentamente por la emoción. En voz baja, murmura con voz entrecortada: —Dios mío.

Le tiemblan tanto las piernas, que puede sentirse balancearse de manera inestable. Derek está desnudo. Cada músculo y nervio claramente definidos, sus pesadas bolas balanceándose entre sus muslos mientras acaricia su polla, no hay nada oculto de la ávida mirada de Stiles. Se siente como si Derek se mostrará a sí mismo para su aprobación y lo golpea como una bofetada en la cara mientras su lobo busca algo en su expresión con los ojos oscuros y desorbitados por la pupila. Derek está buscando la aprobación de su compañero.

Stiles traga saliva con ganas de decir algo, lo que sea. Pero, su lengua se siente gruesa e inmanejable en su boca y no hay nada que se acerque siquiera a pensamientos inteligentes en su cerebro. Se apagó y puso un cartel de —cerrado para mirar con los ojos vendados —en el momento en que su compañero comenzó a desnudarse. Está corriendo puramente por instinto y por las necesidades de su cuerpo. Su pene palpita dolorosamente en sus calzoncillos, se esfuerza por liberarse de la tela de algodón, y puede sentir presemen que sale de la punta. Y mancha su vientre.

—Derek. —Él gime el nombre de su lobo. DerekDerekDerek. Es la única palabra que tiene sentido para él en este momento, su vocabulario lo ha abandonado, ha sido despojado de él por el ardiente deseo que lo atraviesa.

Las fosas nasales de Derek se encienden mientras inhala profundamente y su pecho se hincha mientras sus anchos hombros se cuadran. Una traviesa sonrisa cruza su rostro y Stiles se estremece cuando su compañero se lame los labios hambriento cuando sus ojos se encuentran y se unen.

¿Hace calor aquí? Se siente cálido. Stiles tira débilmente del escote de su camiseta. El sudor se desliza por su espina dorsal para juntarse en la pretina de sus bóxers. Él es muy caliente, muy caliente. Ardiendo ante esta visión de un Dios guerrero. Un Dios guerrero que descendió a la tierra desde cualquier panteón celestial al que perteneciera, para reclamarlo una y otra vez, su intención muy clara con su puta polla en la mano y una lujuria oscura ardiendo ferozmente en sus ojos sombríos.

—Stiles. Quítate la ropa y arrodillarte frente al sofá. —Derek gruñe con dureza. Sus dientes se vuelven afilados mientras sus labios se curvan en un gruñido.

—¿Qué... qué? —No puede comprender lo que está sucediendo. En un momento se siente aliviado de que su padre parece haberlos aceptado como pareja y al siguiente su pareja está desnuda y masturbándose frente a él y Stiles está caliente y cachondo con la ropa interior cada vez más húmeda y no puede pensar con claridad para salvar su vida. Que Dios lo ayude si alguna mierda sobrenatural decide caer ahora mismo.

—Hazlo ahora. —La orden gutural envía escalofríos que recorren toda su columna vertebral, puede escuchar el hambre desesperada en el tono de su Alfa, el que no tolerará ningún desafío.

—¿Por qué? —Stiles hace una mueca cuando se escucha a sí mismo haciendo preguntas estúpidas porque esa columna carnosa de carne que se balancea y se dobla frente a él es la razón más positiva.

—Me elegiste Stiles. —Derek dice con voz ronca. —Tú.Me.Elegiste. —Muerde cada palabra, articulando tan precisamente con tal control forzado que Stiles mueve sus pies nerviosamente por la intensidad.

—Por supuesto que yo… —Stiles se detiene. Su cerebro recordaba la revelación demoledora que había tenido antes cuando su padre los descubrió por primera vez.

—Dios mío... ¿qué diablos Derek? No pensaste que lo haría, ¿verdad? Me emparejaste, te uniste a mí para siempre y no pensaste que duraría más allá de que mi papá me mordiera el culo. Que te abandonaría así como así. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? ¿Estás loco? —Stiles está gritando cuando cuestiona la cordura de Derek.

Agita los brazos, agitando las manos de un lado a otro. —O tal vez soy yo, tal vez soy el que se está volviendo loco... ¿eh? Soy yo, ¿verdad? Porque de alguna manera pensé que era muy claro lo que sentía por ti. Maldita sea Derek, tuve sexo contigo, te di mi virginidad. Eso significaba algo. Significa algo cada vez.

Frunce el ceño ferozmente a su compañero y le pide que comprenda que, en lo que a él respecta, Derek lo tiene reservado para él. No más dudas, ni recuperaciones, ni cambios de opinión.

—Sí, te elegí... siempre te elegiré, eres como mi pequeño y lobo Pikachu. Aunque ahora mismo no sé si besarte o darte un puñetazo. —Cree que tal vez debería dejar de gritar, pero es difícil soltar la astilla del dolor que la duda de Derek ha levantado dentro de él. Stiles se tambalea y su boca se cierra cuando Derek ruge.

Su compañero ruge y ruge, arqueando la espalda mientras levanta la barbilla hacia el techo, gruñe ferozmente y saca el pecho, los músculos se abultan y las venas aparecen en lo que seguramente debe ser frustración. No está muy seguro de si está con él o de que su polla es tan dura ahora que ya no se mueve. Simplemente sobresale rígida e inflexible de entre los muslos de su pareja, rígida como el hierro, la punta como una ciruela madura rogando ser succionado o jodido.

Incluso desde donde está parado, Stiles puede notar que el fluido que sale de la ranura es más grueso y más cremoso que el presemen y sabe que Derek está realmente cerca de perderlo. Sus ojos brillan rojo. Stiles puede sentir su propia polla sacudirse fuerte y rápido en sus boxeadores, la ira y la lujuria lo montan con fuerza, los enloquecedores contracciones sacudiendo su sistema nervioso y él rechina los dientes ante el feroz placer.

—No me importa, solo quiero que me toques. —Derek gruñe. —Nunca dejes de tocarme.

Derek se mueve tan rápido por las escaleras que Stiles da un paso instintivo hacia atrás porque entre un abrir y cerrar de ojos es como si Derek cambiara de lugar por arte de magia. Avanza hacia el imponente hombre lobo al instante siguiente, cuando recuerda que no tiene que ocultar cómo se siente, que no tiene que contenerse para no tocarlo. No tiene que temer que sea de un solo lado.

—Voy a. Darte. Todo. Si tú. Arrodillarse. Para mí. —El amplio pecho de Derek se agita tan fuerte y rápido que solo puede manejar un par de palabras a la vez antes de tener que aspirar una respiración áspera en pulmones aparentemente hambrientos. Su cuerpo brilla con un resplandor rosado de la piel enrojecida y sudorosa y Stiles inconscientemente se lame los labios secos con ganas de probarla tanto que gime. Derek da un paso más y se balancea hacia él, la atracción incontrolable, innegable, como un trozo de metal atraído por un imán. Las manos de su lobo se cierran en puños a los costados. Nudillos mostrando blanco a través de la piel delgada.

Derek mira hacia abajo, hacia su pene fuertemente veteado y palpitante que es tan grande que Stiles está bastante seguro de que tiene su propio campo gravitacional porque se siente tan atraído por él, puede sentir el tirón de excitación en lo más profundo de su estómago atrayéndolo hacia su pareja. Derek lo mira desde debajo de sus ojos entrecerrados que brillan ardientemente a través del borde de pestañas oscuras, es tan crudo y carnal con la intención que el culo de Stiles se aprieta instintivamente con avidez.

—¿Puedes tomarme? —Stiles se estremece al escuchar la voz de Derek en el Alfa y es profundo y grave con un toque ahumado que se siente como una promesa sensual a sus sentidos sobreestimulados. Una locura se eleva dentro de él. Una urgencia oscura e imprudente que está hambrienta y desesperada por ser saciada.

Hay una vaga conciencia que lo hace darse cuenta de que el salvajismo no es estrictamente todo él, pero incluso sabiendo que es presa de los instintos de Derek a través de su vínculo de pareja no lo hace sonrojar menos y no le impide abrir la boca y decir cosas que él sabe intuitivamente romperán cualquier control que su pareja pueda pensar que tiene.

—Te tomo. —Stiles gruñe, sorprendiéndose por lo parecido que suena a lobo. —¿Cómo me quieres Derek? De rodillas, ¿eh? ¿Mi Alfa quiere empujar su gran polla gruesa en mi boca? ¿Hacer que lo succione profundamente en mi garganta? —Mira la polla de Derek y traga saliva, admirando la forma en que parece resquebrajarse y hincharse aún más mientras habla. —Haz que me atragante y vomite mientras lo tomo todo. Tomar tu semen.

Derek gime y sus ojos se cierran mientras sus abdominales se contraen visiblemente y una enorme burbuja de espeso y no presemen, pero tampoco el semen, se filtra por la punta de su pene para gotear en el suelo en una larga corriente.

—¿O quieres que baje la cabeza y suba el culo... como tu pequeña perra para follar? —Stiles gime mientras su propio pene se masturba violentamente cuando la más básica y primaria de las imágenes empuja su camino al frente de su mente y se palmea, presionando con fuerza para evitar inclinarse por el borde hacia el orgasmo.

—Sí... mierda, sí. —La voz ronca de Derek, surcada por el rugido del lobo, lanza campanas de advertencia que atraviesan la conciencia de Stiles al reconocer cuánto está empujando a su compañero. Empujándolo hasta el borde. Derek lo mira como si quisiera devorarlo por completo y simplemente está decidiendo por dónde empezar primero.

Aunque no puede detenerse, quiere empujar a Derek a sus límites y rehacerlo a cambio. Se mueve un poco, deliberadamente, para que Derek pueda ver y desliza su mano en la parte trasera de sus bóxers y hace que sea obvio que está sondeando su agujero. Gimió suavemente, anhelante, mientras los retumbos de Derek se hacen más fuertes, sus ojos brillan más. El resplandor rojo es tan intenso que es casi imposible ver su esencia. Sacando su mano la sostiene para que ambos puedan ver el líquido que cubre su dedo, la luz de la mañana lo hace brillar.

—Ni siquiera necesito prepararme, solo corre por mis muslos, todo el semen y lubricante. Puedes simplemente cogerme. Estoy tan prepaaaaaoof...—Stiles chirría como sus pies dejan el suelo, Derek chocando contra él y todo el aliento es expulsado de sus pulmones. Suavemente lo recogió Derek lo baja al piso frente al sofá. El piso de cemento desnudo es frío y duro contra sus rodillas y sus muslos tiemblan con la necesidad dolorosa que inunda su cuerpo.

Derek se agacha sobre él mientras le agarra la ropa, tirándola y sin importarle si se rasgan y rompen su frenesí. Hasta que no haya nada entre ellos, solo la piel se desliza sobre la piel y Stiles tiembla bajo la cálida manta que cubre a su compañero, caliente y pesada. Él se siente increíble. Una potente mezcla de fuerza, seguridad y sensualidad en su espalda. No hay nada que él no pueda hacer con Derek a su lado y esa confianza lo impulsa a empujar hacia la ingle de Derek.

—Stiles. —Derek gruñe duramente contra su oreja y Stiles está duro y dolorido, y la húmeda punta de su polla está rozando la tela de terciopelo del sofá y la fricción se siente como la forma más dulce de tortura.

—Necesito estar tanto en ti, cariño. —Hay un hilo de algo casi indefenso que subyace en el ronco raspado de su dominante voz de Alfa. Algo tan dolorosamente crudo y vulnerable que le dice a Stiles que este es Derek, su compañero, una versión emocionalmente despojada que está a merced de sus instintos. Instintos que le dicen a la mierda y reclamar a su pareja tanto como amar y protegerlo. Al darse cuenta de que son la fuerza y la debilidad del otro al mismo tiempo, se estrellan contra él y su pecho arrecia mientras lucha por no dejar que las emociones lo abrumen hasta el punto de derrumbarse y llorar por su amor y la necesidad de su pareja.

Los instintos de Stiles lo tienen suelto y dócil mientras Derek lo posiciona exactamente como él quiere, una oleada de satisfacción se apodera de él cuando oye el retumbar de Derek, se inclina más alto antes de romper bruscamente, justo cuando se convierte en un ruido desesperado.

Las manos cálidas y grandes de Derek ahuecan y dan forma a los globos de su culo, acariciando las curvas, agarrando y soltando la carne firme una y otra vez, dejándolo jadeante y sin aliento cuando Derek separa sus mejillas y las abre para que pueda ver el centro de él. El aire frío contra la parte más íntima de él tiene a Stiles retorciéndose de vergüenza, sintiendo que su rostro quema, y aprieta los músculos internos de su culo. Su agujero palpita hambriento.

—Stiles bebé. —La voz de su compañero es áspera y áspera, suena rota mientras se mueve rápidamente a su posición.

Derek se estira entre ellos, una mano temblorosa sobre su cadera mientras se alinea y ajusta la cabeza de su polla contra el agitado agujero de Stiles. Es abrasador contra su carne y está tan hambriento por ello que Stiles lo empuja casi instantáneamente y los dos silban ruidosamente cuando entra. La cabeza que pasa más allá del borde de su culo y Stiles puede sentir el pulso del músculo estirado y se contraer alrededor del grosor.

—Te voy a follar Stiles... follar duro a mi compañero... te doy mi polla... —Derek jadea con vehemencia contra la sensible piel de su omóplato, mordiendo con los colmillos mientras se sumerge con un implacable empujón. Gruñendo pesadamente mientras toca fondo.

Stiles grita el nombre de su pareja a partes iguales, dolor y placer, ya que está tan jodidamente profundo que está bastante seguro de que puede probar la polla de Derek en la parte posterior de su garganta. Está ensartado y todo su cuerpo se contrae y se sobresalta con los relámpagos que viajan a través de su sistema nervioso.

—¿Bebé? —Derek pregunta con voz ronca, los dedos cavando profundamente en sus caderas para mantenerlo quieto, mientras Stiles agarra frenéticamente los cojines del sofá. Los delicados tejidos y músculos que se habían recuperado recientemente están brutalmente separados una vez más por la gruesa y caliente polla que se clava en él y lo llena tan bien. Tan perfecto.

Su tierna carne interna es tan sensible que la fricción de la piel fuertemente veteada y aterciopelada mientras acaricia y desliza sobre ese lugar dentro de él lo hace aullar por lo bien que se siente. Stiles retrocede, sintiendo sus mejillas suaves y redondas golpear la pelvis dura de Derek y ese impulso salvaje y primitivo lo incita y quiere follar y ser follado. Para escuchar esa bofetada de carne contra la carne.

—Fóllame Derek... hazlo... fóllame duro... —Stiles gime de ganas y Derek gruñe profundamente mientras se retira casi por completo y vuelve a golpear y el ardor de la penetración se desvanece gradualmente a medida que sus caderas comienzan a moverse y su gruesa polla entra en el culo de Stiles una y otra vez.

El ritmo de sus cuerpos, el golpeteo de las pesadas bolas de Derek en la carne de Stiles y la picadura en su piel lo hace abrir más sus piernas, queriendo más, deseando la mayor cantidad posible de su pareja. Los restos de la noche anterior de 'semen y lubricante' allanan el camino y la boca de Stiles no para de moverse. No deja de gritar el nombre de su compañero, no deja de decirle a Derek lo jodidamente bueno que es y cómo va a morir si alguna vez deja de dárselo así. Solo así.

Derek se inclina más sobre él, enjaulándolo contra el sofá, los profundos ruidos que vibran en su pecho un eco constante en los oídos de Stiles. Manos grandes y fuertes le acarician la espalda y los costados con hambrientos y desesperados toques que pesan sobre su carne. Él rastrea cada golpe y surco de la espina dorsal de Stiles, desde su culo hasta su cuello y pasa los dedos de una mano por el cabello de Stiles.

Delizándolos deliberadamente en los mechones, Derek aprieta el pelo con fuerza y tira de él con fuerza. Su cuero cabelludo hormiguea perversamente ante la sensación y Stiles gime y jadea con la boca abierta en puro placer mientras retira la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que le toque dolorido, su cuerpo se arquea y su trasero se inclina aún más para estar en el ángulo perfecto para atender a su Alfa.

Derek gruñe con cada embestida y Stiles empuja a su compañero queriendo todo lo que tiene que dar, queriendo hacer que Derek se sienta tan malditamente bueno que de alguna manera podría borrar su pasado donde el sexo se usaba contra su pareja como un arma. La polla de Stiles nunca ha sido tan dura, tan hinchada. Puede sentir un goteo de presemen desde su abertura, formando un charco entre sus rodillas extendidas.

—Eso es... follame Stiles... folla mi polla... —Derek grita con dureza. —Mi compañero... tan hermoso... tan perfecto...

Derek suelta su cabello y desliza sus manos sobre el cuello de Stiles masajeando la tensión. Él los coloca sobre los hombros de Stiles manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras lo atraviesa fuerte y rápido, antes de deslizarse sobre sus bíceps, haciendo una pausa para apretar el músculo brevemente, como si estuviera evaluando su fuerza. Él acaricia sus antebrazos, sus dedos trazando sobre las venas que han salido de los brazos de Stiles por la tensión. Se agarra a las manos de Derek cuando cubren las suyas, con los dedos entrelazados, agarrándose fuertemente. Un ancla en el empuje y tirón de sus cuerpos, las caderas de Derek bombeando más y más duro.

El pecho y la cabeza de Stiles descansan sobre el almohadón del sofá, con los brazos extendidos frente a él, los brazos de Derek con los suyos. La tela de terciopelo azul gris es suave contra su piel, rozando contra sus pezones, estimulándolos con cada poderoso empuje que hace su lobo. Con Derek estirado sobre él, cubriendo su cuerpo, Stiles puede sentir las crestas de los abdominales de Derek pelarse en la curva de su culo y frotarse sobre su columna vertebral. Sus duros pezones, como guijarros, se arrastran sobre la espalda de Stiles, dejando un ardiente rastro de sensación que lo tiene temblando y haciendo ruidos incoherentes del más puro placer.

Lo están frotando en todos los sentidos, adelante, atrás y en el fondo. Frotado y estimulado hasta que Stiles siente que todo su cuerpo es un nervio gigante. Su polla palpita y se sacude mientras el eje grueso de su pareja presiona contra su próstata con implacable precisión. Él puede oírse a sí mismo gemir y lloriquear, suspirar y gemir una y otra vez con cada empujón en su cuerpo por parte de su compañero. Es duro y brutal y Stiles lo ama, ama ser poseído por su lobo tan salvajemente, tan fuera de control.

—Muy bien. —Derek murmura mientras se mueve sobre el hombro de Stiles hasta el surco de su espina dorsal, lamiendo y chupando su piel como si tratara de extraer el olor de él de su carne. Frota su cara contra la nuca de Stiles y el rasguño de su barba arde y envía una oleada de piel de gallina ondulando sobre la piel de Stiles.

—Huele tan bien... no sabes lo cerca que estabas de ser montado justo en frente de tu padre. —Derek grita. Sus caderas se empujan implacablemente, sus manos agarran a Stiles con más fuerza mientras su pecho pesa sobre la espalda de Stiles con cada respiración jadeante y temblorosa. El sudor se acumula entre sus cuerpos y corre por sus flancos. Derek está en el borde, algunos gemidos escapando de él mientras su polla se vuelve cada vez más dura mientras lo envuelve dentro del culo de Stiles y Stiles está bastante seguro de que estará justo detrás de él. Es tan jodidamente bueno, él nunca quiere parar. Que es cuando lo hace.

No hay desaceleración, no retrocediendo gradualmente. Derek simplemente se detiene. Es tan abrupto que Stiles no puede controlar el pequeño quejido que se le escapa mientras intenta seguir follándose a sí mismo con la gran verga de su compañero. Un sonido estrangulado gorgotea de la garganta de Derek mientras inmoviliza a Stiles y lo sostiene absolutamente, perfectamente quieto, sus manos magulladas por la intensidad de su agarre.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Stiles, inseguro de qué está pasando exactamente. Él puede sentir a Derek temblando. Temblando como si estuviera helado. Está bastante seguro de que puede escuchar los dientes de Derek hacer clic juntos. Los temblores recorren su cuerpo y llegan a Stiles. ¿Y está mal que se sientan bien? Sí. Él está bastante seguro de que debería estar diciendo 'Sí' a esa pregunta incluso cuando su polla se contrae una y otra vez con un 'No' definido.

—St... Stiles... ¿qué me está pasando? —Derek tartamudea, sacudido. Más que sacudido, parece casi asustado.

—¿Qué pasa Der? —Luego lo siente. ¿Qué le está pasando a Derek que no sabe, porque lo más abrumador es lo que le está pasando? En su pene. Una extraña sensación de aleteo envuelve el eje de Stiles y se siente... joder, se siente muy, muy bien. Mejor que bien, mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes y eso está diciendo algo después del increíble sexo de pareja que ha experimentado. Es increíble, como alas de mariposa debajo de la superficie aterciopelada de la parte más sensible de él. La sensación de que su pene es acariciado desde el interior inunda su sistema y quiere más, más de este sentimiento.

Grita roncamente cuando el aleteo se conecta y forma un anillo y un poderoso y repentino pulso late profundamente a través de su núcleo y fluye a través de la ingle de Stiles con una intensidad cálida hasta su pene y se detiene. Se detuvo en su eje, aproximadamente una pulgada o dos por encima de la raíz de su sexo justo donde se había formado el extraño anillo de sensación. Derek grita su nombre con voz ronca y agónica. Él quiere mirar su pene, quiere ver qué está pasando con él, pero no puede moverse. Atrapado en su lugar por su compañero.

Sus pollas tienen espasmos duros y rápidos y Stiles deja caer su cabeza sobre el almohadón, aplastando su rostro contra la tela y ahogando los gritos de éxtasis que se levantan, uno tras otro. La sangre crece espesa y caliente, su polla se hincha. La piel, delgada y estirada. Es tan sensible que Stiles no se atreve a respirar, ya que cada movimiento, por pequeño que sea, se siente como si fuera a explotar.

Derek gruñe su nombre, rasposo por la desesperación. Su lobo se mantiene tan quieto detrás de él y Stiles podría patearse a sí mismo cuando de repente se da cuenta de que no es su polla lo que siente, está experimentando las sensaciones de Derek. El vínculo de pareja ha llegado con fuerza y si no fuera por eso, Stiles estaría celoso de su compañero.

Ahora que sabe que Stiles puede sentirlo todo. La polla de Derek está envuelta en seda. La seda caliente y húmeda lo envuelve con tanta fuerza, tan perfectamente que Stiles quiere llorar, se siente tan bien. Así es como Derek siente su trasero, y es tan emocionante con Stiles Keens y puede escuchar a Derek por encima de él gruñir de placer. Como una presa que cede bajo demasiada presión, Derek empuja hacia adelante y gruñe de sorpresa cuando choca contra una barrera que le impide empujar su pene hasta el fondo. Stiles también puede sentirlo, una cresta de hinchazón que golpea su agujero como su compañero lo intenta de nuevo.

Derek aprieta su rostro contra la espalda de Stiles y se queja. Está en su forma Beta, Stiles no necesita verlo, puede sentirlo. Los colmillos que raspan sobre su carne. Los ángulos más duros, más pesados de su cara. Las patillas que crecen a lo largo de la mejilla y la mandíbula cuando cambia, se rozan groseramente contra la piel.

—Stiles... tengo que... necesito... estar dentro... —Derek murmura casi incoherentemente contra la piel de Stiles y suelta las manos de Stiles y le agarra las caderas. Los pinchazos en la pelvis le hacen estremecerse a través de su cuerpo, las garras de Derek perforando su piel se siente bien y correcto y Stiles quiere más maldita sea. Hay un instinto primordial, una necesidad de conducción que fluye de Derek a Stiles a través de su vínculo. Él quiere esta cresta, golpe... lo que sea que este nudo de carne sea para penetrarlo y los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y mira por encima del hombro a su compañero.

—Cabronazo... no me dijiste que pudieras hacer nudos. —Acusa bruscamente, una punzada de dolor atravesándole el pecho que su compañero no le contó sobre esto. ¿Tenía miedo de que no lo entendiera? Que estaría sorprendido. Seguramente su compañero lo conocía mejor que eso, teniendo en cuenta el conocimiento que ha acumulado a lo largo de los años sobre temas que van desde lo mundano hasta lo más extravagante. Por lo general, cuando está atrapado en un frenesí alimentado por el TDAH simplemente necesita saber todo lo que posiblemente pueda. El documento que él entregó sobre circuncisión masculina en lugar de economía es un buen ejemplo.

Derek bombea con más fuerza, gruñe y aguza más fuerte en su frustración, ya que no puede empujar esa hinchazón en el culo de Stiles. La cara de su compañero está enrojecida, el sudor forma perlas en la frente y el labio superior. Se ve tan jodidamente caliente de todas las maneras imaginables que el vientre de Stiles se aprieta en lujuria ante la vista y se apoya con fuerza en la polla que entra y sale de él. Los tendones de la garganta de Derek se destacan con la tensión mientras gruñe su placer. Deja los oídos de Stiles sonando.

—No se puede anudar... no es posible... —Derek finalmente jadea y Stiles se reiría de esa frase si pudiera, pero no puede porque lo quiere todo y está retrocediendo, demasiado ocupado follando y siendo jodido Su polla comienza a sacudirse como loco y Stiles puede decir que está cerca de llegar sin siquiera haber tocado su polla.

—Derek. —Dice tembloroso el nombre de su pareja. —Dile eso a tu pene.

—Déjame... déjame entrar bebé. —Derek jadea con fuerza. —Llévame, todo de mí.

—Sí... sí... —Stiles asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente en total acuerdo. Él lo quiere tanto. Está caliente y enrojecido por un deseo doloroso y una necesidad desesperada. —Dámelo.

Derek envuelve sus brazos alrededor del torso de Stiles. Sujetándolo con fuerza, una mano curva sobre su vientre y agarra su cadera opuesta mientras la otra se desliza por su pecho para apoyar su palma sobre su corazón. Él puede sentir a Derek descansar su frente contra la nuca antes de sentarse sobre sus talones y arrastrar a Stiles con él, su frente a la espalda de Stiles, sus rodillas abiertas empujando las piernas de Stiles que están alineadas a ambos lados y la nueva la posición obliga al cuerpo de Stiles a bajar más. Entre la gravedad y Derek empujando hacia él con un giro de sus caderas, el bulto de la carne de repente e impresionantemente aparece más allá del borde de su culo y entra en su cuerpo. Stiles jadea en estado de shock. El alivio es simplemente abrumador, es tan cierto que tiene a Derek dentro de él, puede escuchar a Derek respirar fuerte y rápido ante la sensación antes de rugir.

Una palabra se hace eco a su alrededor en triunfo carnal y posesión primaria. —MÍO.

Hay una quietud absoluta en la atmósfera del loft, como por un microsegundo que se han salido de las leyes del tiempo y en este momento impresionante están más cerca de lo que dos individuos pueden estar. Con su mordisco de apareamiento y afirmando que habían establecido lazos de corazón y alma y lo que Stiles había pensado en ese momento era lo físico también, qué tan poco sabía él cuando se lo comparaba con la posesión de su cuerpo por parte de su compañero.

El nudo de Derek se hincha aún más, llenando el culo maduro y hambriento de Stiles hasta reventar y la presión es tan intensa que parece como si su próstata estuviera vibrando profundamente dentro de él mientras es presionada implacablemente. Un interruptor de placer que no se puede apagar y pequeñas sacudidas comienzan en su trasero y se extienden por todo su cuerpo, es como si estuviera siendo electrocutado con placer.

—Derek. —Llora el nombre de su pareja mientras se convulsiona incontrolablemente en el regazo de Derek mientras su compañero se queja y hace pequeños ruidos cuando el culo de Stiles agarra su polla y la gruesa cuña de su nudo se aprieta cada vez más. Sus sentidos están sobrecargados hasta el punto de romperse hasta que inevitablemente lo hacen y Stiles se ve obligado a entrar por la intensa presión dentro de él.

Stiles se retuerce incontrolablemente, sus dedos arañando los brazos de Derek, necesitando que sostenga su cuerpo con más fuerza. Para llevarlo a través de sensaciones tan alucinantemente placenteras que amenazan su propia cordura. A través de ojos rasgados observa cómo su polla, rígidamente erecta, dolorosamente roja y goteante, comienza a latir visiblemente.

Con la boca abierta mientras el placer es de una intensidad que nunca antes había conocido, silenciosamente grita corriéndose con cuerdas de fluido blanco en el aire. Sale a borbotones de él, salpica sobre el sofá y el piso, al ritmo de las contracciones que se tensan y se liberan en lo profundo de su núcleo una y otra vez. Cada centímetro de su piel está cableado en su orgasmo y está tan sensibilizado que simplemente siente el roce del cuerpo de Derek contra el suyo o siente su aliento caliente sobre los hombros y el cuello saca otro chorro de lo más profundo de sus bolas.

Derek se estremece debajo de él mientras empuja superficialmente en el asimiento del culo de Stiles. Las contracciones en su nudo retuercen los ruidos que son apenas coherentes con su lobo, son tan indescriptiblemente calientes que extraen más pulsos de fluido, no tan fuertes como antes y se extienden a través de su ingle dejando su polla gastada y lentamente suavizándose contra su muslo y sus bolas con un profundo dolor agradable por lo vacías que están.

—Dios... joder... cariño, me voy a venir... —Derek lo empuja aún más fuerte sobre su polla, aplastando su pelvis contra el culo de Stiles. La polla de Derek se mueve profundamente dentro de él y comienza a palpitar con cada pulsación de su semilla. Su pareja lo está llenando, él puede sentirlo. Una pesadez dentro de él que se extiende a través de su parte inferior del abdomen a medida que más y más semen lo llena sin ningún otro lugar adonde ir. El nudo de su compañero es el complemento más perfecto y efectivo en la naturaleza o más bien —súper naturaleza.

Las luces blancas brillan en la visión de Stiles mientras los pulsos siguen y siguen mientras su lobo tiembla, los temblores se intensifican con cada segundo que pasa hasta que Derek tiembla violentamente contra él, aullando su placer y alcanzando un crescendo antes de colapsar impotente contra Stiles. El torbellino de pasión y liberación en el que están atrapados amenaza con chupar a Stiles y lucha contra él, luchando por mantener su mente consciente a la superficie y bajo control.

El peso de su compañero presionando dentro de él empuja a Stiles hacia adelante y hacia el sofá, inmovilizándolo en su lugar, se estremece cuando siente un tirón en el borde de su culo y se da cuenta de que el nudo de Derek está tan hinchado que no hay forma de conseguirlo fuera sin dolor o desgarro. Están literalmente pegados.

Derek tiene la cara pegada a la nuca, el pecho apoyado en la espalda de Stiles y los brazos colgando flojamente a los costados. No se movió ni dijo una palabra desde que se vino. Stiles absorbe aire rápida y furiosamente, temblando locamente. Sus músculos se niegan a cooperar y no puede moverse, solo puede permanecer allí y tratar de recoger lo poco que queda de sus sentidos destrozados.

—¿Derek?, —Dice Stiles finalmente, girando incómodamente en el regazo de su compañero tratando de ver su cara.

—Derek. —Él dice de nuevo con un poco más de urgencia, Stiles está empezando a sentir pánico trepando por su columna vertebral cuando no recibe respuesta. Algo está mal. Su corazón comienza a tronar salvajemente en su pecho mientras agarra uno de los brazos de Derek y se aferra a él mientras se gira y extiende la mano para rodear con su otro brazo el cuello de Derek. Inclinando levemente la cabeza de su compañero en el hueco de su brazo, Stiles puede ver que está frío, se siente aliviado al ver que hay color en la cara de su lobo y que sus labios son rosados y ligeramente separados dejando escapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Sus párpados comienzan a parpadear mientras mira.

Cuando se abren, Derek exhala un suave suspiro y le da una aturdida y casi sonámbula sonrisa de satisfacción. El resplandor que brilla en sus asombrosos ojos verdes hace que Stiles le devuelva la sonrisa con tanta fuerza que le duela la cara, porque reconoce ese resplandor. Toma el sol en la calidez que proviene de saber que es amado y amado tanto.

—Bienvenido de nuevo. —Él dice sin aliento. Nunca antes había visto la cara de Derek tan absolutamente relajada y contenta, se ve años más joven y tan hermoso que puede sentir el dolor hasta los huesos. Es una revelación.

—Stiles. —Derek murmura suavemente, sonriendo dulcemente hacia él.

—Esto se está convirtiendo en un hábito. Me asusté por un momento con un tipo grande. —Frota su pulgar hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la cicatriz de reclamo en el hombro de su compañero. Observando a su lobo atentamente, se vuelve más alerta y la claridad vuelve a sus ojos previamente vidriosos.

Derek inclina la cabeza antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y dejar que su boca se pase sobre la de Stiles. Sus manos se posan en la cintura de Stiles como si estuvieran allí, sus dedos acariciando suavemente su piel.

—Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto. Un nudo. No sabía que fuera posible. No puedo creerlo. —Niega con incredulidad y Stiles se mueve nerviosamente al tirar de su borde por el nudo que está enterrado en su trasero. Derek sisea entre sus dientes frontales y sus ojos se oscurecen, presionando con fuerza los dedos en su carne.

—Créelo. —Stiles susurra, sus alientos se mezclan.

Derek desliza su mano sobre la cadera de Stiles para pasar sus dedos a través del fluido espeso en su vientre. Todavía está caliente. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que los patrones de rastreo de Derek en su carne, su piel el pergamino, su semen la tinta. Al principio cree que no son más que círculos, pero mientras sigue cada pincel de los dedos de Derek sobre su piel, reconoce el patrón del triskelion de su compañero. Otra marca que lo une aún más a su lobo.

—Mírate bebé. —Derek dice en voz baja, aliento caliente contra el borde de su oreja. —Te has corrido tan duro para mí. Me hizo venir tan duro para ti también.

Stiles vuelve la cabeza y besa a su compañero. Es suave y gentil, y Derek gime más y más con el toque delicado que nunca en el enfurecido apareamiento primario en el que acaba de participar.

—No te contuviste. —Stiles susurra contra la boca de Derek.

—No sabía que tenía antes. —Susurra a cambio. Stiles se retira un poco y mira profundamente esos ojos asombrosos que capturaron su corazón mucho antes de que él lo supiera.

—Tu cuerpo lo sabía, tu lobo lo sabía. —Stiles insiste. —Lo entiendo, realmente lo hago. Intentabas protegerte a ti mismo.

Derek agacha la cabeza casi tímidamente y Stiles logra acercar su cabeza para poder presionar un beso en el medio de la frente de su pareja. Él mira a Stiles a través de pestañas oscuras y enmarañadas con tal adoración que hace que el sistema nervioso de Stiles se estremezca y su barriga se ponga tensa y adivine que está usando la misma apariencia que las puntas de las orejas de Derek que comienzan a teñirse de rosa.

—Nunca antes nadie me había elegido. No sobre nadie ni nada más. Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras. —Hay algo en sus ojos mientras trazan sus rasgos que Stiles casi consideraría asombro, que están dirigidos hacia él y le envían ondas de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Se muerde el labio inferior y ve que los ojos de Derek siguen ese movimiento con tal intensidad de lobo que traga con dificultad. —Bien ahora lo sabes.

—Sí, lo hago. —Derek dice, apoyando su frente en la sien de Stiles. Se sientan quietos, Stiles en el regazo de Derek, recostándose en el cuerpo musculoso y cálido detrás de él y la cercanía que siente hacia su lobo es más que esperar a que se libere un nudo de carne. Hay algo calmante solo estando en su presencia, sintiendo el aliento de Derek sobre su piel y su pecho sube y baja con cada movimiento de sus pulmones. Stiles levanta su mano y la retuerce alrededor de la nuca de su pareja y alisa el cabello de Derek con un suave ritmo de caricia que produce un largo suspiro de satisfacción por parte del otro hombre. Su lobo apoya su barbilla sobre el hombro de Stiles y acaricia suavemente su cuello.

—Derek, si hay algo más de lo que estás enterado con respecto a los lobos y el apareamiento que piensas que no es posible, por favor dímelo ahora. —La sonrisa de Stiles vacila cuando ve fruncir el ceño en la cara de su compañero. —¿Qué? ¿Qué es? Oh Dios... hay algo más que no está allí?

—Uhh... en realidad... —Derek comienza antes de que explote una amplia sonrisa y Stiles se mueve sobre su regazo, girando para golpearlo en el hombro antes de gemir por el tirón de donde el nudo de Derek todavía está sentado dentro de su culo y no se desinfla pronto.

—Imbécil. No sé por qué te amo. —Él sisea gruñendo, luchando contra la sonrisa que provoca la burla de su pareja.

—Pero lo haces... ¿no? —La sonrisa de Derek comienza a resbalar y Stiles usa su pulgar para empujar hacia arriba con la comisura de su boca y estirarlo de par en par otra vez.

—Sí, lo hago. —Stiles besa alrededor de su pulgar y sonríe cuando escucha un bufido de alivio de su pareja. El tiempo tendrá que ser la prueba y la cura para las inseguridades de Derek, simplemente estar juntos durante las próximas semanas y años tendrá que ser su consuelo. Tendrá que cuidarse a sí mismo porque, en este momento, Derek está demasiado inseguro para tolerar sus gruñidos y bromas normales. Las burlas solo lo llevan a pensar en la manada.

No hay forma de que la manada les permita salir indemnes de esto y tendrá que adelantarse a cualquiera de los comentarios más insensibles que puedan afectar a Derek. La necesidad de proteger a su lobo no ha disminuido. Es más fuerte que nunca. Casi un imperativo biológico para mantenerlo a salvo de todo daño, tanto físico como emocional.

—Estás pensando demasiado fuerte. —Derek desliza su pulgar sobre los surcos que surgen en la frente de Stiles. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Se encoge de hombros cuando escucha el bufido de incredulidad en su oído. —Bueno. Es la manada.

—Oh. —Derek dice, con una nota de incertidumbre en su voz. —Son nuestra manada, estarán felices por nosotros.

—Cierto. No estoy seguro de si todos ellos piensan que sea manada. —El recuerdo de Erica arrojándolo en su cara todavía irrita. Él frunce el ceño. Más que eso, se da cuenta, duele.

Él piensa que Derek está empezando a tenerlo cuando gruñe suavemente. —Eres más mi manada que cualquiera de ellos. No dejaré que te lastimen Stiles. Eres mío. Mi compañero.

Sobresaltado, Stiles parpadea rápidamente antes de presionar su boca una vez más contra la de Derek y murmurar. —No dejaré que te lastimen tampoco.

Derek separa sus labios con su lengua y se desliza para frotar y acariciar sobre los de Stiles. Es cálido y sensual y Stiles puede sentir que su cuerpo se relaja automáticamente y se hunde en el de su pareja. Él podría hacer esto todo el día, todos los días. Derek se mueve un poco para estar cómodo, sin quitar la boca de Stiles, y el tirón de su culo le recuerda que por el momento no van a ir a ninguna parte y él sonríe, sus labios se abren con su sonrisa.

Derek retrocede un poco. —¿Qué puso esa sonrisa en tu cara?

—Nada más. —Stiles muele sus caderas con más fuerza y los ojos de Derek casi se vuelven hacia atrás en su cabeza mientras él grita su nombre.

—Simplemente disfrutando el viaje.


	17. Chapter 17

El loft está bañado por la cálida luz de la tarde. El brillo dorado llega a sus esquinas más alejadas y Stiles casi puede medir el paso del tiempo únicamente por el movimiento de las sombras a través de las paredes de ladrillo con tonos sepia y el piso de concreto. Las motas de polvo flotan suavemente en las corrientes de luz de las enormes ventanas industriales que se elevan sobre ellas. Es extrañamente hermoso.

Un profundo suspiro sincero se escapa de entre sus labios ligeramente separados. ¿El sexo caliente con el amor de tu vida siempre cambia la apariencia del mundo? Él piensa que tal vez sea un gran sí, porque ahora el loft no tiene el sentimiento triste y descuidado que siempre pareció impregnarlo. Parece casi hogareño, pero tal vez sea por quién es, en lugar de un cambio real en su entorno. Sus lentes color de rosa deben tener lentes potentes y gruesos.

Stiles yace en el sofá recientemente limpiado entre las piernas estiradas de Derek, con la cabeza apoyada en los abdominales de su pareja. Su teléfono en una mano mientras juega a un juego, apenas se concentra y pierde mal, su atención sigue siendo atraída por el ritmo constante de la respiración de Derek. Es tan molesto como el infierno sentir su cuerpo moviéndose suavemente debajo de él, particularmente sabiendo que estos son los mismos abdominales que ha tocado y lamido y que puede tocarlos y lamerlos de nuevo. De hecho, cada vez que quiera. Ergo, distrayendo a un adolescente recientemente desvirgenizado.

Derek está sosteniendo su libro a un lado mientras lee y Stiles levanta la cabeza ligeramente y puede ver en la portada algo sobre ‘un misterio existencial’ que le hace girar los ojos. En serio, su lobo necesita una educación sobre lo que es entretenido y lo que no. La otra mano de Derek descansa sobre el hombro de Stiles, justo encima de su mordisco.

No lo aprieta ni lo golpea, simplemente deja que el peso de su gran mano lo cubra. Reclamando el reclamo. Los labios de Stiles se contraen con diversión ante la idea. Aún así, la sensación es reconfortante. Desde que se anudaron se sintió más cerca que nunca de Derek, como si todo lo que los ataba se hubiera tensado, conectando la conexión entre las mentes conscientes individuales. No es su imaginación, el roce de la piel sobre y a través de su cuerpo, él sabe que es el lobo de Derek que hace su presencia conocida. Casi cree que puede sentir que está bien, la nariz mojada se asienta en el hueco de su garganta.

Dejando que su teléfono caiga sobre su vientre, Stiles simplemente se queda allí, dejando que el calor que irradia el cuerpo de Derek se filtre en él. Sus ojos se agitan y está tan tentado de soltarse y quedarse dormido. La satisfacción que siente va más allá de cualquier cosa que haya soñado.

En este momento su vida es perfecta.

Él está limpio.

El nudo de Derek se había reducido después de unos veinte minutos atados. La polla agotada de su compañero se le había escapado liberando una avalancha semen de bajó por sus muslos, que era un poco caliente sentir exactamente cuánto Derek había bombeado en él mientras goteaba por la parte posterior de sus piernas casi hasta los talones, porque si Stiles fuera a medir cuánto Derek lo quería puramente por el semen la producción, entonces... Santa mierda. Su mente se confunde cuando intenta correlacionar esa información.

En serio, tendrá que hacer muchos experimentos sobre cuánto puede producir un hombre lobo. ¿Es diferente cuando está siendo anudado? Él sospecha fuertemente que lo es. Su barriga se aprieta fuerte cuando piensa exactamente lo qué van a implicar esos experimentos.

Es para ciencia.

Bueno. Sería totalmente para la ciencia si no fuera un secreto.

Después de muchas discusiones, finalmente se vieron comprometidos durante una ducha. Stiles estaba desesperado por una mientras que Derek había querido que solo se lavara lo que no iba a suceder. Stiles no era exactamente consciente de lo afectado que estaba su compañero por el olor de su piel de Stiles. Estaba allí en las fosas nasales ensanchadas, los ojos rojos brillantes y la cara de su pareja presionada contra su carne e inhalando profundamente una y otra vez mientras contento retumbaba su satisfacción. No fue hasta que Stiles le pidió a su compañero que viniera y le lavara la espalda que Derek dejó de hacer pucheros.

****

Dejó de hacer pucheros el tiempo suficiente para arrojarse sobre su hombro y correr hacia el baño con una nueva erección abofeteando sus muslos y barriga a cada paso. En la ducha, Derek lo había enjabonado y lo había lavado tan profundamente, de la cabeza a los pies y en todos los lugares intermedios, que había tenido que sostenerlo bajo el agua caliente cuando las rodillas de Stiles seguían cediendo debajo de él. Luego tuvo que volver a hacerlo cuando Stiles de alguna manera encontró la fuerza para sacudir a su pareja y Derek había anudado su puño cuando había rociado a Stiles con tanta fuerza con su semilla que habían terminado en su cabello y pestañas. Incluso había una mancha en su oreja.

Entonces él es amable y limpio. Absolutamente limpio.

Él está en su propia ropa.

Lo cual es un poco desgarrado porque le gustaba usar las cosas de Derek casi tanto como a Derek le gustaba que él también usara sus cosas, pero son cómodas.

Hasta que Derek lo sacó del armario, se olvidó de esconder una bolsa de emergencia con ropa limpia, Adderall y artículos de tocador en el loft cuando habían estado buscando a Boyd y Erica durante las terribles semanas en que los habían secuestrado por la manada de Alfas.

Le había dado a su pareja una mirada larga y estrecha después de darse cuenta de que su ropa no estaba doblada de la manera en que normalmente empacaría su bolso, Derek se había encogido de hombros despreocupadamente a pesar de que sus mejillas se habían puesto rosadas y su nariz temblaba. Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que estaba inconscientemente culpable.

Se emociona con la idea de que Derek haya perfumado su ropa.

En cuanto a la comida, se moría de hambre.

Derek había recibido un texto provisional de Erica preguntando si podían ver a su Alfa ahora y para un lobo normalmente insociable, Derek había dispuesto rápidamente que la manada los encontrara antes de dirigirse a su restaurante favorito para almorzar.

Stiles estaba igual de dispuesto y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Comida, sí Especulaciones sobre él y Derek, no.

Sin embargo, no pueden posponerlo y no es que él esté avergonzado de estar con Derek. Lejos de eso, quiere caminar por la calle cogidos de la mano para que todos sepan que él y Derek están juntos. Quiere deslizar su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras van de compras juntos y discuten sobre los beneficios de los melones (Derek los ama, Stiles no puede soportarlos) y hacer todas las cosas parciales que pueda con su lobo. Él quiere besarlo cuando quiera sin importar quién esté cerca.

Lo cual suena como una muy buena idea.

Él se acerca y deja caer su teléfono sobre la mesa de café y se da vuelta sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre su compañero que continúa leyendo. Stiles baja su cabeza y frota su cara contra el pecho de Derek, deliberadamente perfuma el algodón del Henley que lleva puesto. Se siente suave contra su mejilla por muchos lavados e inhala profundamente, atrayendo el salvaje y penetrante aroma de su lobo hacia sus pulmones. Un ruido sordo vibra contra su piel a través de la tela.

—¿Stiles? —Derek deja caer la mano que sostiene el libro más abajo y mira a la cara de Stiles con una afición que le quita el aliento.

—Quiero besarte. —Stiles murmura mientras deja que su boca roce la tela de la camisa de Derek y se deslice hacia arriba para acariciar el hueco de la garganta de Derek. El calor y la satisfacción se ciernen sobre él cuando Derek inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y expone su garganta hacia él con un agudo gemido. Para un lobo desnudarse de esta manera, habla de gran confianza y es un regalo que Stiles atesora. Chupa con fuerza el tendón que corre por el costado del cuello de Derek y siente el espasmo que estalla el cuerpo de su pareja debajo de él.

Cuando Derek vuelve a decir su nombre es un ronroneo sensual que roza sus terminaciones nerviosas dejándolas encendidas con un cosquilleo eléctrico de sensaciones y pinta imágenes en su cabeza de sábanas limpias de algodón blanco bajo la larga extensión de su pálido cuerpo y el roce de la piel suave y oscura moviéndose sobre su piel mientras las garras se deslizan delicadamente sobre sus costados. Su polla da un latido de interés y se mueve nerviosamente en sus jeans.

Lamiéndose los labios, Stiles saborea el delicioso sabor almizclado de su lobo, una salada acidez masculina persiste en su lengua. Retrocediendo, ve los hematomas rojos y morados en la piel de su lobo y la sensación más breve de satisfacción lo inunda antes de que el moretón desaparezca ante sus propios ojos. Obviamente, su compañero se está burlando de él cuando se da cuenta de que ha gruñido su frustración en voz alta. Él quiere marcar y marcar a su pareja con su boca, con su toque.

Maldita curación de hombre lobo. Por otra parte, si no estuviera conectado con Derek, su trasero probablemente no se sentiría tan bien como ahora, después de haber sido anudado tan a fondo. Dios, lo odia cuando su mente decide ir completamente lógica sin una buena razón.

Lanzando besos por la barbilla de Derek, se siente poderoso, en control, teniendo a Derek tumbado debajo de él haciendo pequeños jadeos jadeantes. Sus piernas vestidas de mezclilla se rozan entre sí y se cierne sobre su compañero sosteniéndose sobre él, sus manos a ambos lados de sus anchos hombros.

Mordiendo su mandíbula, Stiles lame una raya caliente en un lado de la garganta de Derek deleitándose con el raspado de la barba de su compañero contra su lengua antes de parpadear juguetonamente dentro y fuera del espiral de la oreja de Derek. Oye el suave ruido sordo del libro de Derek cayendo al suelo. Gruñendo, Derek se agarra la parte delantera de la camisa y tira de él hasta que queda al ras sobre su cuerpo antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Stiles y lamer el húmedo calor de su boca. Hay una urgencia para su lobo mientras chupa la lengua de Stiles y levanta sus caderas para hacer fuerza contra él.

Está asombrado de sentir que Derek está duro como una roca debajo de sus jeans y aunque inició este pequeño interludio sexy, Stiles no había pensado más allá de un poco de besos y abrazos. Derek siente que está listo para mucho más que solo besarse, le hace pensar que le hace esto al otro hombre.

—Dios... Derek. —Comienza tembloroso, sintiendo que el calor se desenrolla en su estómago. —Mierda. Estás muy duro.

—Siempre para ti. —Derek escupió, con las pupilas quemadas, los ojos grandes y negros de deseo. Labios rojos y beso mojado. Él se levanta y sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de las caderas de Stiles, inmovilizándolo en su lugar. Polla a la polla. —Solo para ti.

Los ojos de Derek parpadean con luces rojas en sus profundidades, antes de que repentinamente Stiles sea liberado y suavemente empujado hacia arriba y hacia arriba para sentarse en el sofá mientras Derek se desenreda. De pie, respira profundamente, su rostro tenso y su cuerpo rígido por la tensión. Se queda tan inmóvil que si Stiles no fuera capaz de ver los ojos tormentosos de su lobo mientras lo recorren febrilmente, casi pensaría que no se conmovió con su pequeño interludio.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Stiles y oye el golpe en la puerta de entrada al mismo tiempo. Comprender las acometidas a través de él. La manada está aquí.

Derek mira hacia la puerta y hace un pequeño gruñido que transmite su molestia tan perfectamente ante la interrupción que Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. No hay forma de disfrazar lo que han estado haciendo desde el tamaño de lo que su compañero está escondiendo en sus jeans ajustados. Stiles está medio duro también, pero al menos su larga camiseta y su camisa de cuadros rojos lo disfraza. Stiles se para a su lado y agarra su mano y la levanta a su cara dejando caer pequeños besos sobre los nudillos.

—Ve al baño y ponte cómodo, voy a ver a la manada. —Stiles dice con una mirada penetrante a la entrepierna de Derek. Él sabe lo poderoso que es oír al hombre lobo y que los lobos de la manada podrían escuchar exactamente lo que están diciendo.

—No por mi cuenta. —Derek niega con la cabeza y lo atrae hacia su costado y Stiles se da cuenta de que su pareja se enfrentaría a su manada con una dura erección para él y eso era simplemente inaceptable. Stiles se levanta de puntillas para susurrar directamente al oído de su compañero.

—Recuerda lo que dije. Nadie llega a verte así... nadie más que yo. —La respiración de Derek tartamudea cuando Stiles deja que sus labios rocen el borde de la oreja de Derek mientras habla. Bailando sobre sus talones, se deleita al ver el rubor rosado subir por la garganta de su compañero para asentarse en lo alto de sus pómulos. Derek le lanza una breve mirada sorprendida antes de agachar la cabeza y Stiles puede distinguir la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que curva sus labios hacia arriba.

—No. No hagas eso. —Stiles dice rápidamente, sin preocuparse más si la manada lo oye. Él se acerca y captura la barbilla de Derek entre el pulgar y el índice e inclina la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Los de Derek están sorprendidos por la urgencia en su tono.

—Nunca escondas tus sonrisas de mí. Ellas son... —No quería sonar como un pirata, pero 'precioso' instantáneamente surgió a la mente. —Simplemente no las escondas, no de mí, ¿vale?

Derek asiente y le sonríe ampliamente y brillantemente. Es deslumbrante. Esos ojos que podría ahogarse en brillo, las manchas de azul, dorado y marrón tan brillantes y tan claramente visibles que Stiles se siente perdido y aturdido cuando Derek lo atrapa en un apretado abrazo. Lo besa con tanta pasión que la sangre corre hacia su cabeza mientras se desliza sin esfuerzo sobre el brazo musculoso de Derek como si estuviera en una película, sus manos revolotean impotentes sobre los anchos hombros de su pareja, antes de que él sea enderezado en ambos pies.

—No dejes que te toquen. —Derek gruñe bruscamente y Stiles parpadea rápidamente mientras su pareja desaparece a través del gran agujero en la pared. Se balancea sobre las piernas temblorosas por un momento. Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles se pasa una mano temblorosa por la boca. Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Él había querido hablar solo con la manada y se había preguntado cómo iba a obtener esa oportunidad. Encogiéndose de hombros, se promete darle un buen beso a Derek en la próxima oportunidad que tenga.

Dejando que la respiración salga de sus pulmones en una gran prisa entre los labios fruncidos, Stiles endereza su ropa y se frota las sudorosas palmas sobre los pantalones vaqueros mientras mira rápidamente alrededor del loft. Habían limpiado e incluso usado una solución aguada de vinagre y bicarbonato para fregar el piso. Las manchas que semen son una perra.

Casi había estado tentado de decir cosas y dejar que Peter se ocupara de eso si volvía a infiltrarse en Beacon Hills como el hombre más espeluznante que es, pero la manada estaba volcándose y no quería frotarse la nariz casi literalmente en su fragancia de amor funky desde el principio.

En cuanto al sofá, que hizo que Stiles se sonrojara furiosamente cuando vio lo mucho que se le había salpicado, rozaron el material seco y lo secaron con una solución modificada de agua fría de detergente para lavar platos y acónito antes de secarlo. Y listo. Gracias a Dios por Google. Derek le había asegurado que incluso con la nariz sensible de un lobo, la manada no se inundaría con el perfume de Stiles y Derek.

Stiles sube los escalones de dos en dos hasta la entrada. Respirando hondo mientras las mariposas juegan kickball en su estómago, mueve las cerraduras y desliza la puerta de metal.

La mana está reunido frente a la puerta e inmediatamente Stiles puede ver la habitual sonrisa blanca brillante de Scott y sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de preocupación y afecto. Los otros usan expresiones que van desde la inquietud hasta la curiosidad y el desinterés franco. Aunque el desinterés total de Aiden desaparece rápidamente cuando sus ojos se estrechan y respira profundamente.

—Bien bien. Así que esa es la razón por la que 'te ofreciste'.” Los labios de Aiden se rizan burlonamente y Stiles aprieta su mandíbula mientras siente el pinchazo en el pelo que tiene cuando se trata de Derek Hale. Está tan contento de que Derek haya hecho que los gemelos renunciaran a su estatus Alfa antes de permitirles unirse a manada, porque son lo suficientemente grandes como Beta, particularmente Aiden.

—¿Qué? —Scott gira los ojos perplejos de Stiles a Aiden.

—¿No puedes olerlo?, —Dice Ethan, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y especulación mientras los deja flotar sobre el cuerpo de Stiles.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco mientras ve a los lobos en la manada respirar profundamente, inhalando el aroma de Derek entrelazado con el suyo. Derek le había advertido que ellos serían capaces de hacerlo, así que no es inesperado.

Lo que pasa es que cuando Isaac inclina su barbilla hacia él, exponiendo su garganta, es seguida rápidamente por Erica que prácticamente se mueve en su lugar con emoción, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Boyd apoya su mano en el hombro de Erica cuando parece que está a punto de saltar y baja la cabeza con gracia antes de levantar la barbilla, al igual que Ethan.

Aiden se cruza los ojos con Stiles y puede ver que de todos los lobos, Aiden lucha contra sus instintos. Ethan golpea con fuerza su codo contra las costillas de Aiden y mueve su cabeza hacia Stiles. Soltando un bufido de disgusto, Aiden da la más ligera inclinación de cabeza mientras Lydia le da una gran sonrisa de complicidad incluso cuando acepta una nota de veinte dólares cada uno de Boyd, Isaac y Ethan.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Scott mira a su alrededor con desconcierto. Lydia se inclina hacia adelante y coloca su mano sobre el brazo de Scott mientras niega con la cabeza en simpatía por su abrumadora inconsciencia.

—Te daré una pista. Cuando dos muchachos se quieren mucho, uno es humano y el otro alfa... Lydia se detiene cuando ve que Scott se queda boquiabierto y levanta una ceja perfectamente esculpida a Stiles mientras se quita el polvo de las manos. —Y mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

Su mejor amigo mira a Stiles como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Scott huele el aire y la consternación en su rostro es demasiado fácil de ver. Scott nunca tuvo una cara de póker. Nunca ha sido capaz de ocultar lo que siente, particularmente de Stiles.

—¿Stiles? —La voz de Scott es áspera, frunce el ceño con confusión y parece tan mal en su cara sonriente y feliz que Stiles siente una punzada en el pecho.

—¿Derek...? —Scott se detiene, pero sus ojos son tan expresivos mientras viajan por su cuerpo en busca de lesiones o cualquier señal de abuso que Stiles no necesita para escuchar lo que está pensando.

—NO. —Stiles dice acalorado, indignado por la sugerencia. —Él nunca me haría daño ni a mí ni a nadie, y tú lo sabes. Yo quería esto. Lo quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

Scott parece instantáneamente furioso. Sus ojos destellan dorados y sus colmillos y garras se deslizan en su lugar. —Maldito bastardo. Así que está usando eso, usándote para llegar a mí, para asegurarte de que me quede con la manada. Te mereces algo mejor que eso Stiles. Alguien que realmente te amé.

Un rugido suena desde lo profundo del loft y todos se congelan. Boyd tiene una cara sombría mientras reúne a Isaac y Erica, dejándolos anidar protectoramente en sus costados. Incluso los gemelos se ven un poco nerviosos. Stiles puede sentir una oleada de furia sobre él y, aunque está irritado por la inconsciencia de Scott en el insulto que acaba de dar, sabe que la ira que siente realmente le pertenece a su Alfa.

Ethan se acerca y golpea la parte posterior de la cabeza de Scott con fuerza, haciéndolo avanzar bruscamente.

—Idiota. —Ethan gruñe. —¿No puedes sentirlo? Son compañeros. No funciona así.

Scott gruñe por encima de su hombro, sus colmillos parpadeando mientras frota la parte abusada con su mano antes de volverse hacia Stiles.

—¿No puedes ver lo que está haciendo? —Scott dice acaloradamente, sus ojos brillando salvajemente.

—Olvídate de ti mismo Scott. ¿Crees que eres el único que sabe cómo enamorarse? —Stiles le baja el dolor que siente. A pesar de que sabe que no es cierto, tener a su mejor amigo diciéndole que solo lo están utilizando por motivos ocultos parece un cuchillo en el costado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me ama? ¿Me amas tanto como a él o crees que nadie podría amarme así? Que finalmente alguien bueno, amable y bello vea eso en mí también. —Stiles aprieta la mandíbula con furia.

Hay tal desconcierto en la cara de Scott cuando vuelve a ser humano que Stiles casi siente lástima por él. Casi.

Frunciendo el ceño como si fuera un rompecabezas que necesita resolver, Scott niega con la cabeza. —No no. Lo siento, no quise decir... Eres mucho mejor que él, no se merece.

—¿No lo entiendes? Soy yo el que no se lo merece. —Stiles lucha por recuperar el aliento, pero no desciende a un ataque de pánico. Lejos de ahí. Hay tanto que quiere decir, tanto que quiere salir del caldero de todas estas emociones que parecen estar a punto de desgarrarlo por dentro y sabe que se está desahogando frente a toda esta gente, algunos de para quien tiene sentimientos reales y no le importa. A él no le importa. La única persona que le importa está en algún lugar en el loft que le da el espacio para confrontar a su mejor amigo contra sus propios instintos.

Su Alfa es a veces demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

—Nunca dijiste una palabra. ¿Por qué no me dijiste, hombre? Somos amigos. —Los grandes ojos marrones de Scott se llenan de dolor y Stiles solo quiere sacudirlo hasta que le tiemblan los dientes.

—Me ha llevado un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que significa para mí. —Stiles se frota la cara con la mano tratando de calmarse antes de mirar a su hermano a los ojos. —Y eso es todo.

Scott prácticamente se balancea sobre sus talones. Su cara, normalmente expresiva, parece que está hecha de piedra, ya que absorbe lo que dice Stiles. Pasan un par de minutos.

—Tú y Derek... así que es por eso que querías quedarte para que pudieras..

Stiles chasquea, harto de que sus motivos sean cuestionados. —Termine esa declaración y todos pueden permanecer aquí permanentemente. ¿Estamos claros?

Hay un poder en su voz. Él puede sentirlo, reconocerlo. Stiles puede sentir su vínculo con Derek que ha estado en el fondo de su mente de repente surgir a través de él. Es tan fuerte. El lobo de Derek se mueve a través de él. El roce de la piel contra su interior, el olor limpio y terroso del bosque en su nariz y el aliento caliente y jadeante en la parte posterior de su cuello. La manada retrocede y él puede escuchar un par de gemidos del grupo. Erica e Isaac se ven aturdidos mientras Scott simplemente mira, conmoción claramente evidente en sus ojos marrones.

Una sacudida de comprensión empuja a través de la bruma de su temperamento. Derek lo está respaldando. A través de su vínculo de pareja, está presionando a través de su poder Alfa y haciendo una declaración muy clara al grupo, que están juntos. Stiles se sobresalta momentáneamente cuando de repente se da cuenta de que puede sentir todos los enlaces que unen a los lobos. Las conexiones son más fuertes con algunas y más tenues con otras. Stiles no se sorprende al sentir que la de Scott es similar a Ethan y Aiden. Un enlace débil. El más fuerte, lo que sí lo sorprende, es Isaac.

—Quería quedarme sin otra razón más que para cuidar a mi compañero de manada. —Stiles intenta controlar su control y su temperamento se alivia ligeramente mientras siente la ola de vergüenza y otras emociones mezcladas que atraviesan los lazos del grupo.

—Eso es qué es una manada. Nos cuidamos el uno al otro. —Sus ojos se mueven sobre cada uno de ellos. —Sois lobos, no monstruos.

La cara de Scott palidece y él puede ver a Aidan y Ethan lanzarse una rápida mirada el uno al otro antes de apresuradamente apartar la vista. Stiles siente que su pecho duele por su amigo tanto como que está enojado con él. Esto siempre ha sido el quid de los problemas de Scott con ser un hombre lobo. Scott se ve a sí mismo como un monstruo.

—No se siente así. Hay momentos... —Scott se muerde el labio mientras mira sus pies casi con sentimiento de culpabilidad. —Hay momentos en que las cosas que siento, las cosas que quiero hacer... no están bien, Stiles.

Negando con la cabeza, dice nuevamente. —No están bien. Ellos no soy yo.

Stiles se adelanta y estira la mano con dos dedos y golpea suavemente la frente de Scott y luego los presiona en el sólido pecho de su amigo, sobre su corazón. —Sí, lo son y eso es lo que temes. El lobo puede deshacerte de tus inhibiciones, pero esos sentimientos son tuyos. Suprimido tal vez, pero aún tuyo. Ese es tu lado humano.

Él deja caer su mano y mira alrededor de la manada. —¿Sabes que los lobos son uno de los animales más sociales en la naturaleza? Que los lobos solitarios pueden vagar miles de kilómetros en busca de una manada o un compañero. Enseñan a sus jóvenes, cuidan a sus enfermos, heridos y ancianos y lloran por aquellos que pierden. ¿Eso te suena a monstruos o asesinos maliciosos?

Él mira a cada uno de ellos a los ojos y momentáneamente se pregunta cuándo demonios se convirtió en el Entrenador Finstock y comenzó a dar discursos antes del partido ra-ra a un grupo de hombres lobo. Todo lo que necesita son unos pompones.

—Ese es el potencial de lo que te ha dado Derek. La oportunidad de pertenecer, pertenecer a algo bueno. Algo genial. No es la mierda sobrenatural que ha estado lloviendo sobre nosotros lo importante, sino cómo nosotros, como manada, trabajamos juntos y nos ocupamos de ello. Tenemos que aprender a dar más el uno al otro y a la manada, no puedes dejarlo todo a tu Alfa. Él es el eje central que nos mantiene unidos, pero nosotros somos el terreno sólido bajo sus pies... su apoyo.

Boyd asiente con la cabeza pensativamente e Isaac lo mira intensamente con tal anhelo en su rostro que daña a Stiles verlo conocer sus dos historias. Por mucho que sienta el impulso de proteger y cuidar a la manada, hay un deseo más fuerte, uno que ha llevado dentro de él durante mucho tiempo y los últimos días lo han impulsado a la vida. La necesidad de proteger a su Alfa, su compañero lo monta fuertemente, lo empuja a chasquear y gruñir a los lobos frente a él en la sumisión. Él no niega la sensación, ha investigado y conoce las jerarquías dentro de las manadas y de lo que Derek reveló con el tiempo que los hombres lobos no son diferentes.

—Esperamos algunos chistes a costa nuestra y creo que Derek casi se decepcionaría si no hubiera ninguno. Tú eres su manada, su familia después de todo. Sin embargo, si alguno le dice algo a Derek sobre esto de alguna manera que yo considere inapropiado... —Los mira y puede sentir esa parte despiadada y vengativa de sí mismo que normalmente se esconde y se libera. Sabe que está escrito en toda su cara, está en el tono plano casi muerto de su voz que promete retribución. Garantizado

—Personalmente haré tu vida muy incómoda.

La oscura satisfacción fluye a través de él cuando siente aprensión y un tinte de miedo del grupo frente a él. Extrañamente, él también siente aprobación. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Boyd y le brillan lobo de oro. Una pequeña sonrisa curva su boca.

—¿Qué puedes hacer? Tú solo... —Aiden mira con el ceño fruncido a Lydia mientras lo golpea con fuerza en el brazo. Se ve perplejo por un momento cuando ve a Lydia y Scott haciendo una mueca. Ellos son los que lo han conocido por más tiempo. Ellos son los que saben de lo que es capaz.

Stiles mira a Aiden.

—Continúa. —Hace señas al Beta con una mano. Aiden se mantiene en su lugar y Stiles no está seguro de si es por su Alfa o de que realmente lo está intimidando. A él no le importa

—Ya sabes la investigación que hice para esta manada. Hay cosas que puedo hacerte con ceniza de montaña, acónito y muérdago que solo diría que no sería agradable para ti. Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería nunca volver a tocar tu pene. Teniéndolo a tu alcance y no ser capaz de... —Mueve los dedos de una mano hacia su menos favorito de los Betas de la manada. Su boca se extiende de par en par y puede ver el leve tic en el ojo izquierdo de Aiden y sabe que es en respuesta a su sonrisa. El malvado que Scott le ruega que no haga porque lo enloquece tanto.

—Si alguno molesta a mi compañero, los lobos los patearán por matar cachorros. ¿Lo entiendes?

La manada asiente casi como uno y puede sentir un cambio en la atmósfera que los rodea. Todavía se ven aturdidos, pero extrañamente la tensión se levanta después de que los amenaza a todos. Lydia incluso hace un movimiento para abrazarlo, pero Isaac la agarra del brazo y la detiene. La mirada que ella le da es escalofriante.

—Lo siento Lydia, pero Derek acaba de decir que nadie debe tocar a Stiles. —Isaac inclina la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta del loft. Los ojos color avellana de Lydia se ven momentáneamente molestos antes de que sus labios se contraigan con diversión.

—¿Fase de luna de miel?, —Pregunta con una sonrisa y un guiño cómplice a Stiles y, al igual que su yo iracundo se va, su indignación desapareció.

Stiles puede sentir su rostro calentarse ante el escrutinio de la manada. Alzando un dedo él tartamudea. —Espera... espera un momento, por favor.

Al volver a entrar en el loft, cierra la puerta de metal porque da la ilusión de privacidad aunque sabe que hay grandes orejas de lobo escuchando. Baja corriendo los escalones y se detiene cuando ve a Derek apoyado en el hueco de la pared, con los brazos cruzados doblados sobre su amplio pecho. El bulto es menos notable en sus jeans ajustados, bueno, espera que sea menos perceptible para todos los demás, es difícil para él juzgar porque se da cuenta de todo sobre Derek. Negando con la cabeza, intenta enfocarse.

—¿En serio les dijiste que no me tocaran? —Stiles resopla avergonzado. Una cosa es que Derek se le diga, pero todo el grupo. ¿De verdad?

Derek se acerca a él y lo toma en sus brazos, ahuecando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras presiona su boca contra la de Stiles en un beso que es cálido y húmedo y tan dominante que Stiles no puede dejar de temblar en reacción. Sus dedos se agarran débilmente a la camisa de Derek. Cuando finalmente retrocede chupa el labio inferior de Stiles sacándolo de sus dientes y encías antes de soltarlo con un ‘pop’ húmedo. Stiles intenta recordar exactamente por qué estaba tan enojado con él.

—Sí, —dice Derek. Toma un momento para que se hunda cuando Stiles intenta recordar cuál fue la pregunta mientras se deleita con el cosquilleo de los labios deliciosamente besados.

—Eres mío. Mi compañero. Es por su propia seguridad. “Derek se ahueca la garganta con su gran mano cálida y pasa el pulgar sobre la línea de la mandíbula de Stiles. Con cada barrido sobre su piel le resulta más difícil recordar exactamente lo que Deaton había dicho sobre los primeros días del vínculo de apareamiento y qué tan protectores podían ser los hombres lobo. Por otra parte, tal vez humano, pero se siente igual de protector, igual de posesivo de Derek. ¿No había ocultado la erección de Derek de la manada? Él asiente con la cabeza en comprensión.

—Gracias.

Derek arquea una ceja hacia él. —¿Por qué?

—Sabías que no... que Scott y yo necesitábamos hablar primero. —Stiles observa al otro hombre mientras inclina su cabeza ligeramente mientras lo escucha, puede sentir un suave rubor de calor subir a sus mejillas como las de Derek, los ojos se mueven sin vacilaciones sobre su rostro como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada característica.

—No estaba seguro. Lo que sí sé es que si tú y yo hubiésemos salido juntos... no habría sido bueno. Necesitabas expresar tu opinión. Ambos lo hicieron. Sé lo mucho que te amas. “Derek encoge los hombros tensos y Stiles lo besa suavemente en la mejilla. Agradecido de que su compañero sea tan comprensiva con sus necesidades que él luchó contra las suyas para dejarlo hacer lo que debe.

—Eres un buen hombre Derek Hale y no te merezco. —Derek se retira y abre la boca para decir algo cuando Stiles se inclina y lo besa suavemente en la boca antes de murmurar. —No significa que no te tenga en cuenta.

—¿No te dije que hay una política de no devolución cuando se trata de lobos? Ya es demasiado tarde, no puedes deshacerte de mí ahora. “Derek le sonríe maliciosamente.

—Por qué señor Hale, creo que estás coqueteando conmigo. —Stiles le clava las pestañas a Derek. —Simplemente agobiar a un pobre chico.

Derek hace un ruido grosero y murmura algo en voz baja que sonaba como 'pobre chico, mi culo', pero Stiles no podía estar seguro.

En cambio, Derek lo golpea ligeramente en el culo. —Entonces, ¿vamos a dejar entrar a la manada?

—Oye. —Frunció el ceño a su compañero y frotó su dulce trasero. —Tu manada de ingratos y betas engreídos. —Stiles murmura en voz baja.

—Nuestra manada que nos necesita. Necesita su par Alfa.

Él inclina su cabeza pensativamente y levanta su mano cuando Derek parece estar a punto de decir algo más. Se enoja cuando Derek intenta usar sus cejas para apresurarlo. —Espere. Estoy pensando en ello.

Derek comienza a sonreír antes de que sus ojos se enrojecen instantáneamente y gime con vehemencia mientras mira por encima del hombro de Stiles hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué es?, —Pregunta Stiles con preocupación. La manada está expuesta a quién sabe qué mientras él había vacilado.

—Aiden te llamó un asno. —Derek comienza a acechar a la puerta del loft, la cabeza rodando sobre su cuello de un lado al otro, su cuello se agrieta ominosamente. Solo deteniéndose cuando Stiles pone su mano sobre el brazo de Derek. Los hombros de su lobo se enredan mientras respira pesadamente, gruñe continuamente.

—Me han llamado cosas peores. —Stiles dice, intrigado cuando Derek gruñe furiosamente ante sus palabras.

—Y Ethan dijo que eres un asno al que le gustaría tocar. —Derek se esfuerza por hablar con los colmillos cuando cambia la versión beta. Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan sorprendidos.

—Ethan, correría si fuera tú, —dice Stiles en voz baja, sabiendo que el lobo en la puerta lo oiría.

Alza la mano y arrastra la cabeza de Derek para enfrentarlo. Los ojos rojos enojados lo fulminan con la mirada. —No veo a nadie más que a ti. Simplemente no es posible. Nadie está tocando nada mío a menos que seas tú.

Stiles le coge la quijada a Derek, deja que sus dedos acaricien sus patillas y puede escuchar la nota de asombro en su propia voz cuando dice las palabras. —Mi compañero.

Stiles se inclina y lo besa. Lo besa con todo lo que siente por su asombroso y maravilloso lobo celoso. Los gruñidos de Derek disminuyen hasta que gime suavemente y agarra a Stiles ferozmente hacia él. Su cambio beta se disipa.

Cuando finalmente se separan, Stiles está respirando con dureza y puede ver a Derek tragar con fuerza mientras intenta hablar.

—Te quiero mucho. —Derek exhala apurado. Stiles agarra su mano con fuerza, él nunca puede escuchar esas palabras de este hombre.

—También te amo. —Se mueve hacia la puerta y tira de la mano de Derek para atraerlo. —Vamos a ver nuestra manada.

La puerta se abre sin indicaciones y su manada literalmente cae por la puerta, menos Ethan. Se paran vacilantes, los pies arrastrando los pies inquietos mientras intentan obedecer la orden de su Alfa de no tocar a Stiles. Es difícil porque Stiles no quiere nada más que arrojarse a sus amigos y abrazarlos fuertemente, mantenerlos cerca de su corazón porque cada uno de ellos tiene un lugar dentro de él.

Tal vez no Ethan y Aiden. Eso puede tomar un tiempo, pero está dispuesto a darles una oportunidad por el bien de la manada.

Isaac se queja lastimosamente y la mirada que le da a Stiles le rompe el corazón mientras se pone nerviosamente en su lugar. Stiles agarra la mano de su lobo y dice suplicante —¿Derek?

La mirada que Derek le da entonces, sus ojos rojos llameando antes de que el brillo del Alfa se desvanezca para revelar sus hermosos ojos humanos de color verde, al principio es hambriento, salvaje y aterradoramente posesivo antes de que desaparezca para revelar una expresión más amable e indulgente. Stiles puede sentir su corazón apretarse con el conocimiento de que Derek no puede negarle nada, incluso si eso significa ir en contra de sus propios instintos primarios que le exigen que proteja a su pareja de todo. De todos.

Manteniendo su mirada, Derek asiente lentamente con la cabeza y ambos quedan rápidamente rodeados y puede ver y sentir a sus compañeros de manada saludándolos con las dos palabras y el lenguaje más táctil de los lobos. Sus brazos están llenos con su manada, es acariciado por todos ellos, besado por las chicas e incluso Isaac y no puede dejar de sonreír.

Erica le susurra un sincero ‘lo siento Batman’ al oído y Stiles suelta el aguijón que sus palabras le causaron y la aprieta dolorosamente, porque de qué sirve un Batman sin Catwoman a su lado. Isaac se apoya en su espacio personal y apoya su frente contra la de Stiles.

—¿Es esto real?, —Pregunta en un susurro tembloroso y Stiles solo puede asentir con la cabeza, —sí, sí —una y otra vez. Se siente bien. Se siente bien.

Con su vínculo de pareja puede sentir la felicidad de Derek. No es difícil ya que su lobo está proyectando compañeromiocompañeromio una y otra vez con tanta fuerza que Stiles se ve obligado a extender su mano y deslizar sus dedos sobre el brazo de Derek hasta sus dedos, dejándolos enredarse. Tocar la carne de su compañero físicamente, incluso cuando su mente y su yo más profundo sienten que el lobo de Derek es una sobrecarga en sus sentidos.

El calor lo inunda y se desborda, se propaga hacia afuera, escogiendo las conexiones que están vinculadas a ellos. Se siente como si los lobos metafísicos de la manada fueran dibujados con fuerza y velocidad, corriendo a través de esa conexión y vertiéndolos en Stiles, dejándolo jadeando y tambaleándose. Reconoce a cada uno individualmente, lanzándose desde la casi timidez de Isaac hasta, persiguiendo su propio torbellino de cola que es Scott y se maravilla ante la intimidad del vínculo que lo permite.

Es extraño sentirlos así, el roce de pieles de tantos lobos acariciándolo internamente. El lobo de Derek es Alfa y se siente fuerte, maduro y dominante en comparación con los demás, ya sea por ser un lobo nacido o simplemente por una experiencia de vida trágica y brutal, es muy notable. Los otros simplemente se sienten jóvenes e inexpertos, moviéndose a través de él en su emoción como verdaderos cachorros. Incluso Boyd y Aiden son más juguetones y no tan estoicos o impasibles como Stiles hubiera imaginado.

Algo profundamente paternal despierta en él y la necesidad de protegerlos, a todos ellos, es instintiva y Stiles sabe que así es como Derek mira a su manada, con tanto afecto y orgullo que siente su propio pecho hinchado por la sensación. Stiles proyecta amor y comodidad para cada uno, envolviéndolos en él, dejándolos sentir la seguridad de ser una manada.

Ojos aturdidos y satisfechos de lobo dorado y azul lobo brillan intensamente, fijos en él. Los ojos rojos de Alfa chamuscan sus facciones mientras Derek lo mira con tanto amor y orgullo que Stiles casi se ríe en voz alta. Su compañero se ve muy presumido.

Derek acaricia el cabello dorado de Isaac, dejando al frágil Beta con ojos muy abiertos y labios temblorosos, incluso cuando extiende la mano y le acaricia la nuca a Boyd. Boyd simplemente se apoya en el toque de su Alfa con un ruido muy notable de placer. Frota su mejilla contra la de Erica, quien ladra en su deleite y luego en contra de que Lydia acepte un beso afectuoso de Erica y una suave palmadita en la mejilla por parte de Lydia antes de agarrar firmemente el hombro de Aiden, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído. Stiles sabe que va a estar bien con Ethan cuando ve a Boyd asentir con aprobación y un alivio parpadea en la cara de Aiden.

Scott se queda quieto mientras Derek se acerca a él, extendiendo su mano. Scott mira a Derek por un largo tiempo antes de mover sus ojos hacia Stiles. Stiles le sonríe alentadoramente. Solo puede esperar que Scott pueda ver cuánto quiere esto. Necesita que su mejor amigo y su pareja ya no estén en desacuerdo. No solo por su bien ahora, sino por el bien de la manada.

—Estaba diciendo la verdad. —Scott dice mientras desliza su mano contra la de Derek y estrecha su mano, una sonrisa lenta aparece en la cara de su amigo y Stiles se da cuenta de que Scott había estado escuchando, escuchando el latido del corazón de Derek cuando había declarado su amor en el loft. Extiende la mano hacia su hermano y de alguna manera se abrazan y él no sabe cómo llegó allí, pero se agarra con tanta fuerza que casi duele.

—Estoy feliz por ti hombre. —Scott retrocede y lo mira a los ojos y Stiles solo puede ver genuina calidez en su rostro y el alivio que se despliega en lo profundo de sus entrañas lo hace aferrarse aún más. —Lo digo en serio.

Los lazos de la manada se disparan y ganan fuerza, incluso los más débiles, enviando un escalofrío a través del grupo a su poder. Los lobos presionan más cerca. Las sonrisas son más fáciles, los hombros están más sueltos y las manos son más suaves. Una paz se instala sobre ellos.

—¿Qué... qué fue todo eso?, —Pregunta Scott tembloroso.

Stiles extiende la mano y le acaricia la nuca a Scott, frotando suavemente. Puede sentir a su compañero presionar en él a su lado, sus brazos rodeándolo alrededor de él en un abrazo amoroso.

—Ese Scott, es amor. Es el vínculo entre la manada, es el vínculo entre los compañeros , —explica Stiles.

Derek presiona un beso en su sien. —Es eso y más.

Ante la mirada perpleja de Stiles, continúa.

—Es amor y comprensión. Es confianza. Es curativo... el toque curativo de mi compañero.


	18. Epílogo

Stiles sale del baño tan rápido que casi se enfrenta a las plantas contra la pared del pasillo. Él engancha la toalla apresuradamente envuelta alrededor de sus caderas mientras gotea agua constantemente en corrientes de su cabello mojado hasta el pequeño charco que se forma a sus pies. Puede sentir que su rostro está ardiendo incluso cuando su cuerpo mojado se enfría rápidamente y tal vez esa es la causa del escalofrío que corre por su espina dorsal o son los familiares ojos azules los que lo miran con expresión de sorpresa.

—Papá... Papi... padre mío... nosotros... eh... no te esperábamos de vuelta esta noche. —Stiles hace una mueca. Su papá se ha tambaleado contra la mesa lateral del pasillo, derribando algunos de los marcos de las fotos y rayas rojas que le brillan en las mejillas. Puede ver los ojos de su papá parpadear entre Stiles y la puerta abierta del baño, donde el vapor está vertiendo constantemente en el pasillo en remolinos.

—Olvidé un archivo en... uhh... sí. —Su papá vagamente vagamente hacia su habitación.

—No importa. —Se aparta de la estrecha mesa lateral y se endereza la chaqueta del uniforme, sin encontrarse del todo con los ojos de Stiles.

Stiles traga saliva y trata de armar su mierda. Trata de actuar como un adulto a pesar de que por dentro está llorando de horror por el hecho de que su padre acaba de hablar con él y Derek en la ducha juntos. Lo cual sería vergonzoso, pero agregue el hecho de que la cortina de la ducha es de plástico transparente y su compañero tenía la lengua hundida en su culo, decidido a hacer que Stiles lo haga solo, y no hay niveles de vergüenza registrados en la historia humana que alguna vez ser igual a eso.

—¿Querías hablar con nosotros? —Levanta la cabeza, sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso de cuán sensible y adulta es la pregunta, incluso si suena como si su chillona adolescente de trece años abordara la pubertad de frente. Sus entrañas tiemblan y tiemblan.

Tosiendo en su puño, su papá asiente. —No me di cuenta que vosotros dos...

Él resopla un gran suspiro casi resignado. —Solo quería recordarte los desagües.

Stiles agarra la toalla con más fuerza en sus caderas y asiente con la cabeza de una manera que espera que él, Derek y Cora se tomen muy en serio que los desagües en la casa Stilinski no están lidiando bien con el sorprendentemente pesado pelo que dos hombres lobo que son humanos la mayor parte del tiempo, parece que sí. La teoría de Stiles es que con su rápido metabolismo y el exceso de cabello que producen en sus cambios beta, simplemente crecen y eliminan el cabello más rápido para hacer frente a los cambios de sus cuerpos entre humanos y hombres lobo.

—Sip. —Deja que la 'p' explote mientras se balancea sobre sus talones. —Estamos en ello.

Su padre lo mira atentamente. Maldición. Él está haciendo 'la mirada', su especial de interrogatorio y Stiles se muerde el labio, porque puede sentir que está surgiendo en él. Las palabras se sientan en su lengua, muchas de ellas, todas queriendo estallar en un balbuceo de explicaciones. Se esfuerza por mantener la boca cerrada, pero es difícil, muy difícil. Una gota de agua gotea de su barbilla para aterrizar en su pecho y esa gota se siente como una presa ha estallado.

—Derek me está ayudando con mi tarea. —Se sale de él apresuradamente y Stiles se queda sin aliento.

—¿Tarea?, —Pregunta su padre en un tono curiosamente estrangulado. Su cara adquiere una expresión de ‘no me salgas con esa mierda’ todo está en la forma en que sus ojos se estrechan en el escrutinio y surgen surcos en el puente de su nariz.

—Con su... no, no quiero saber.

—En realidad, ese pedazo fue la recompensa. —Stiles mueve la cabeza hacia el baño y quiere morderse la lengua al mismo tiempo.

—¿Recompensa?

—Derek está tratando de mantener mi GPA con... uhh... incentivos. —Stiles chilla cuando ve la incredulidad en la cara de su papá.

—¿Qué? Funciona bien. Recibí una prueba de A en mi Químicas. Derek simplemente me anima... —Los ojos de su papá se abren y levanta sus manos a sus oídos y comienza a decir en voz alta 'lalalalalala' mientras se mueve hacia atrás por el pasillo.

Stiles frunce el ceño y resopla. —Papá muy maduro.

—Lalalalala. ¿Qué es eso? Tus labios se mueven, pero no puedo oírte. Lalalalalala. —Su padre dice, una pequeña sonrisa de Stilinski conmovedora que aparece en sus labios cuando llega a las escaleras y Stiles siente que el alivio lo invade y sabe que todo va a estar bien. Que van a estar bien, porque son de Stilinski y se ocupan.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y se da vuelta para volver al baño.

—Stiles- —Su padre grita y Stiles se da vuelta para verlo desaparecer por las escaleras. —Cierra la puerta y Derek no olvides que es una noche de escuela.

Stiles regresa al baño y cierra la puerta para cerrarla con llave. Dejando que la toalla caiga al suelo, vuelve a trepar a la bañera tirando de la cortina de la ducha y suspira mientras el agua tibia cae sobre él una vez más desde la alcachofa de la ducha. Él mira a Derek que todavía está encorvado, exactamente como lo dejó después de literalmente rasgar su culo de la lengua de prueba de su compañero. Derek está apoyado contra la pared de azulejos con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre y está temblando. Oh Dios, ¿lo había lastimado? Stiles frunce el ceño. ¿Es él? Si él es El bastardo se está riendo.

—Gracias por la copia de seguridad. —Se desata y Derek resopla. Parece que no puede contenerlo más y su risa suena fuerte y fuerte en el baño. Stiles frunce el ceño ferozmente. Sin embargo, escuchar a Derek es contagioso y es tan bueno escuchar que Stiles no puede contener la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro y luego comienza a reírse... ejem, reírse con valentía, imaginando la cara de su padre mientras entraba el baño, que se convierte en una carcajada sincera mientras trata de imaginarse lo que debe haber sido el suyo. Oh, el horror.

Stiles y Derek caen en los brazos del otro, sus cuerpos temblando, esta vez no con pasión. Toma mucho tiempo antes de que puedan incluso encontrarse con los ojos sin reírse.

—Es demasiado para que papá no sepa sobre mi vida sexual. Estoy agradecido de que Cora esté en la casa de Erica esta noche porque sabes que no dejaría que esto sucediera... por nunca jamás. —Stiles murmura, cerrando los ojos mientras su cabeza se inclina hacia la espuma mientras Derek acaricia y muerde la larga línea de su cuello. Su lengua caliente trazando sobre la cicatriz de mordisco que reclama Stiles se estremecen.

—No pude terminar lo que comencé. ¿Ahora dónde estábamos? —Derek le susurra al oído antes de deslizarse lentamente por el cuerpo de Stiles, besando y mordiendo carne pálida, lamiendo los lunares de chocolate con leche que están esparcidos por la piel de su pareja con cálidos lazos de terciopelo.

—Estudia duro bebé. —Gruñe suavemente contra la piel de Stiles. —Tu recompensa es mi recompensa.

La polla de Stiles sobresale rígidamente de entre sus muslos mientras recuerda el placer que había sentido en las manos de Derek. No solo ahora, sino durante los últimos seis meses desde que Derek y Cora se mudaron a la casa Stilinski. Parecía que Derek había hecho el trabajo de su vida para adorar el cuerpo de Stiles todos los días. Muchas, muchas veces. Varias veces seguidas. En varias posiciones diferentes.

Estaba empezando a preguntarse si tenía un hada madrina que había escuchado a escondidas sus deseos más íntimos y profundos.

Cora y su papá se llevaban mejor de lo que Stiles y Derek se habían atrevido a esperar. De hecho, Stiles estaba seguro de que cuando su papá la había declarado en broma su favorita Hale en la fiesta de la comida preparada para el cumpleaños de Isaac, Cora no solo se había alegrado de algo que pudiera hacer olvidar a su hermano. Tal vez su unión fue en reacción a Stiles y Derek, quienes, aunque lo intentaron, eran bastante inútiles para ocultar el hecho de que no podían mantener sus manos lejos el uno del otro.

Las reuniones de la manada tuvieron mucho éxito con Deaton y los padres que se unieron a los miembros de la manada, según fuera necesario para mantener a Beacon Hills a salvo. Juntos habían realizado un ritual de curación en un enorme tocón de un árbol en el bosque, uno que Deaton les aseguró que era una poderosa fuente de magia natural que había sido comprometida con un espíritu oscuro parcialmente despertado cuando había sido cortado.

Stiles no había querido admitirlo en ese momento, pero el muñón lo había enervado mucho. A Lydia tampoco pareció gustarle mucho, moviéndose a su lado y tomando su mano y cuando él la miró a la cara se dio cuenta de que no era tanto para consolarlo, sino más bien a ella, así que él se sostuvo apretado

Era como algo salido de un sueño o más bien una pesadilla y él podría haber jurado que había visto brillantes ojos amarillos que lo miraban desde las grandes grietas que se extendían a través de su enorme superficie aserrada. Estos habían parpadeado gradualmente y brillaban menos hasta que un número de luciérnagas se arrastraron débilmente como si hubieran sido aturdidas.

Deaton y Jorge Reyes, el padre de Erica, se aseguraron de que ninguno escapara y los aplastaron rápida y brutalmente. Casi de inmediato, hubo un alivio notable en la atmósfera alrededor del árbol y por alguna razón, Stiles sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros.

Sin embargo, en su mayoría, las reuniones se convirtieron en verdaderas reuniones sociales para la manada y sus familias. Para gran sorpresa y alivio de todos, la madre de Boyd había llegado a la última siendo escoltada por su hijo y la mamá de Lydia. A veces miraba a lo lejos, pero sus ojos no estaban vacíos todo el tiempo y Boyd tendía a sonreír más.

Cuanto más se acercaban, menos desafíos enfrentaban. Stiles no sabía si era porque parecían más cohesivos, más amenazantes para los intereses externos que miraban por encima del territorio de la manada o que realmente estaban ganando poder, pero no parecía un caballo de regalo en la boca.

La manada estaba trabajando muy bien y Stiles sabía que Derek tenía una gran esperanza de que sus lazos sólo se harían más fuertes. Scott y Derek parecieron llegar a un acuerdo de algún tipo entre ellos. Es posible que nunca estén de acuerdo en todo, pero lo único que acordaron fue lo importante que Stiles era para ambos. Si ser más amigables entre ellos lo hacía feliz, lo harían. En raras ocasiones, Stiles incluso los había sorprendido el uno al otro en silencioso acuerdo de su diversión ante algo que había dicho o hecho. Les había criticado a los dos por eso, pero no podía ocultar la sonrisa ridículamente grande que había amenazado con romperle la cara cuando se había alejado.

Los cachorros todavía peleaban y discutían de vez en cuando, pero no hasta el punto en que dejaban de cooperar entre sí cuando era necesario o cuando Stiles tenía que intervenir como Compañero del Alfa y patear a un asno para que volviera a la línea. Pensó que Derek tenía razón al sentirse esperanzado por el futuro de la Manada Hale. Ciertamente lo hizo.

Derek lo gira hacia la pared y Stiles se apoya las manos en las baldosas frías y se sacude incontrolablemente cuando siente que Derek toma una tomar y separarle las nalgas con un dominio natural que no permite ninguna timidez entre ellas por este acto.

Su lobo no duda y desliza su lengua caliente sobre su agujero y Stiles tiembla incontrolablemente. Se quema, la barba de Derek raspando la delicada piel mientras se deleita con su carne, explorando las sedosas profundidades. Derek no se detiene de hacer el amor con el culo de Stiles, presionando su cara fuerte y fuerte. Su boca pellizca y muerde, besando y chupando su fruncido agujero tan ferozmente que Stiles llora ante la sensación. El nudo de la lengua de Derek contra su anatomía más sensible conduce rápidamente a Stiles al borde de venirse.

—Joder Derek... es tan bueno. Eres tan bueno. Te quiero mucho. —Derek gruñe acaloradamente y la polla de Stiles pulsa en respuesta. Él solo puede escuchar sobre el ruido de la ducha los sonidos húmedos de sorber de su compañero lamiéndose en él. Las manos de Derek se tensan en sus mejillas casi dolorosamente y Stiles puede sentir el pinchazo de sus garras en su carne y los maullidos de placer aplastando su trasero contra la cara de su pareja. Las respiraciones jadeantes contra su agujero entre cada lamida son un tormento adicional, que alimenta su excitación cada vez más alto hasta que siente que está en un precipicio, apenas colgado de una uña.

—Sabes tan bien bebé. —Las palabras están amortiguadas contra su carne, pero Stiles puede escuchar la crudeza en la voz de Derek. Casi parece borracho. —Tu olor... Dios, lo quiero en mí, quiero probarlo todo el tiempo.

Stiles gime al sentir que le tiemblan los muslos cuando Derek redobla sus esfuerzos, atraviesa su lengua con rápidos movimientos de puñaladas y empuja profundamente dentro de él. Sus manos se arrastran salvajemente hacia los azulejos fríos y resbaladizos y sus bolas se sienten como si estuvieran llenas de lava ardiente, burbujeando y hirviendo a punto de estallar en cualquier momento mientras se levantan y se tensan y él está cerca. Muy jodidamente cercano, va a morir.

Cuando ya no puede contenerse, la brusca sacudida de su polla hinchada cuando se viene lo toma por sorpresa. Las rayas blancas que salpica sobre las baldosas se desvanecen en unos instantes mientras jadea pesadamente, el cuerpo se estremece, los hombros se agitan cuando apoya su cabeza contra sus antebrazos. Mirando a lo largo de su cuerpo, Stiles puede ver que su polla se enrojece de un color rosa intenso y se suaviza lentamente para colgar suavemente contra el nido de pelo oscuro en su ingle.

Derek se para rápidamente y lo toma en sus brazos, colocando las piernas de Stiles alrededor de sus delgadas caderas. Apenas se da cuenta cuando Derek arroja un buen puñado de lubricante del paquete en el borde de la bañera y por el movimiento de su mano fuera de la vista bajo su trasero se desliza hacia arriba. Stiles siente como si la parte superior de su cabeza se hubiera desvanecido con la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Él no puede pensar, solo puede hacer respiraciones desesperadas y dar gracias a Dios que es una respuesta automática, de lo contrario, probablemente se sofocaría si tuviera que controlar eso también. La presión del pene de Derek en su entrada hinchada, deliciosamente maltratada lo hace gemir de deseo. Él quiere que su compañero lo posea, se una a él una y otra vez.

—Hazme completo. —Stiles susurra mientras pasa sobre los hombros de Derek, demasiado débil para agarrarlo con fuerza, deja que sus dedos rocen la marca de reclamo de su compañero deleitándose con los escalofríos que saca de su pareja.

—Stiles. —Derek gruñe ferozmente su nombre mientras empuja y baja la cabeza para que su frente descanse ante la mordida de reclamo de Stiles. Se mantiene inmóvil durante tanto tiempo, enterrado en la raíz de su sexo. Stiles está completamente abierto por la carne gruesa y caliente y puede sentir la polla de Derek flexionarse en un ritmo que solo puede coincidir con los latidos del corazón de su lobo.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Stiles, observa a su pareja a través de ojos medio cerrados. Derek levanta la cabeza y Stiles siente una sacudida de miedo al ver que los bellos ojos caleidoscópicos de Derek tienen los bordes enrojecidos. Por un breve momento puede percibir un leve olor a salmuera, pero las pocas lágrimas saladas se mezclan con el agua de la ducha tan rápidamente que no puede distinguir entre ellas.

Derek niega con la cabeza, su voz quebrada. —Está bien bebe. Estoy bien.

Stiles se tapa la cara y se inclina para examinar sus rasgos más de cerca, gimiendo débilmente cuando el cambio tiene su interior agarrando fuertemente la polla de Derek, él trata de ignorarlo. Necesita enfocarse. Él no está obteniendo nada realmente a través de su vínculo excepto... sobresaltó a sus labios y Stiles traga saliva, sintiendo un nudo de emoción en su garganta tan grande que amenaza estrangularlo.

—Estoy feliz. Me haces tan feliz. —Derek inhala con dificultad mientras su boca se curva en una sonrisa trémula. —Nunca pensé que me sentiría así de nuevo.

Stiles no dice nada, solo presiona su boca contra la de Derek. No es un beso de pasión. No exige ni coacciona ni insiste. Stiles derrama todo lo que es, todo lo que siente por este hombre en su beso y es algo tan puro y amoroso que Derek grita contra sus labios por la intensidad, agarra su culo más fuerte con sus grandes manos.

Stiles lentamente retrocede y Derek lo observa con una chispa de emoción en sus hermosos ojos y Stiles no puede apartar la mirada. Él no sabe de dónde viene, derrama espontáneamente las palabras que se han quedado con él durante tanto tiempo, grabadas permanentemente en su memoria.

—No sé lo que es para un hombre lobo, solo sé lo que es para mí. —La respiración de Derek se contrae al reconocer las palabras de Stiles y sus ojos brillan más de lo que Stiles los ha visto en todo el tiempo que conoce a su lobo. —Eres el aliento en mis pulmones, la sangre que late en mi corazón, el hueso bajo mi carne. Tú traes luz cuando estoy en la oscuridad e incluso cuando estamos separados, nunca estoy solo. Eres mi otra mitad y ahora estoy completo.

—Eres mi otra mitad y ahora estoy completo. —Derek le repite las palabras y casi siente que han realizado algún ritual, se han prometido mutuamente mientras se siente satisfecho con él.

Derek comienza a moverse dentro de él y no tiene prisa, es un movimiento suave hacia adelante y hacia atrás de sus caderas. Su polla entrando y saliendo del agujero de Stiles, rozándose contra cosas profundas dentro de él que hacen que la sangre fluya hacia su ablandada polla en ansiosa respuesta. Solo un beneficio más de estar unido a su Alfa, su período refractario, aunque no era el mismo que el de un hombre lobo, definitivamente no era del todo humano y casi podía igualarlo. Él mentalmente resopla a sí mismo. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Derek era bueno para ir en cualquier momento, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y tratar de mantener el ritmo.

No puede soportar cerrar los ojos, aunque tiene que parpadear rápidamente mientras el agua le salpica en la cara, porque hay una intensidad en su unión. No es el choque físico urgente de los cuerpos. El placer que está recibiendo de este ritmo más lánguido es igual de feroz quizás más porque se siente como si un fuego estuviera siendo avivado en su propio centro. Una llama de conocimiento primordial y comprensión intuitiva que lo llena de una paz que nunca antes conoció. Simplemente están destinados a estar juntos

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron. Es tan hermoso, hay un dolor en el pecho de Stiles como para presenciarlo. Es elegante con agua, cabello oscuro pegado a su cráneo y largas pestañas con flecos que brillan en las puntas donde se adhieren gotitas obstinadas. Sus mejillas están enrojecidas y la boca de Derek es exuberante y roja, ligeramente entreabierta y Stiles gime al ver la punta rosada parpadeante de su lengua mientras se desliza sobre su labio inferior dejándolo resbaladizo. Se inclina hacia su lobo y abraza suavemente sus dientes sobre la carne humedecida. Tirando ligeramente de él, Derek gime con obvio aprecio mientras sus ojos se abren y se encuentran con la mirada fija de Stiles.

Liberando lentamente, Stiles roza su boca con la de Derek, de un lado a otro, mientras Derek aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas y Stiles arquea la espalda, los muslos tensos cuando siente que la tensión sinuosa de su vientre alcanza niveles casi insoportables. Está casi en su límite, pero sabe que su lobo querrá seguir presionándolo, cada vez más.

—Derek. —Stiles jadea el nombre de su lobo, implorando, incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que siente o lo que necesita. Derek parece saber y él envuelve su mano alrededor de la polla de Stiles, apoyándolo fácilmente contra la pared con sus muslos y otra mano bajo su trasero. Él empuja más fuerte, su mano se agarra con más fuerza mientras la desliza arriba y abajo por el eje de Stiles, con el pulgar deslizándose sobre la cabeza y la ranura sin misericordia.

Es como si un interruptor hubiera sido movido y el enlace compañero, que ahora es una percepción casi permanente entre ellos, se agrava más. Stiles puede sentir las dos pollas apretadas y su culo se está flexionando y soltando una y otra vez, ya que las terminaciones nerviosas son estimuladas con precisión infalible por el gran pene de Derek en él. El placer fluye sobre él y a través de él en un circuito interminable y puede escuchar los maullidos y mendicidad de los ruidos que está haciendo que se entrelazan con los profundos gruñidos y los agudos sonidos que Derek le quita.

—Stiles... vente para mí bebé. —Derek suplica y Stiles está perdido mientras se retuerce impotente, los omóplatos presionando hacia atrás en la pared de azulejos mientras su espalda se arquea y su culo se aprieta. Se viene con un ardiente resplandor de sensación abrasadora en la base de su espina dorsal, disparando desde la raja pulsante de su polla sobre los abdominales y pectorales de Derek, marcando con marcas cremosas de posesión.

Derek folla tan fuerte como puede mientras su polla está siendo asfixiada por el culo de Stiles. Tartamudeando poderosos empujes. Una vez, luego dos veces antes de finalmente golpear con fuerza sus caderas contra Stiles y inmovilizarlo en su lugar mientras su bajo gruñido de alivio se eleva en tono e intensidad a un fuerte rugido que hace eco ensordecedor alrededor del baño pequeño y húmedo.

La cabeza de Stiles está girando, siente cada pulso, cada chorro de calor viene siendo bombeado en su culo y gime suavemente con puro placer porque su compañero lo ha marcado tan íntimamente una vez más. Bañándose las entrañas con la evidencia de su necesidad de su compañero. A través de ojos rasgados, la neblina humeante parece tragárselos y Stiles se deja caer en él. Se siente más ligero que el aire. Deshuesado.

Con un sobresalto, sus ojos se abren de golpe y se encuentra en el regazo de Derek en el piso de la ducha con su pareja abrazándolo fuerte, la polla reblandeciéndose en su culo y su cara presionada con fuerza en su garganta. Cuando o cómo sucedió eso no tiene ni idea, pero levanta sus manos para acariciar el cabello mojado de Derek y apoya su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de su lobo.

Con suaves y húmedos besos y toques suaves se secan el uno al otro con grandes toallas esponjosas. Derek envuelve a una alrededor de los hombros de Stiles y tira de los extremos para acercarlo para que pueda besar la punta de la nariz de Stiles antes de hundirse en su garganta y extraer su aroma limpio y fresco. Es mejor que Derek ahora pueda controlar si se hace nudos durante el sexo, de lo contrario todavía estarían en la parte inferior de la ducha atados juntos, ya que puede sentir que el agotamiento se apodera de él. Los brazos de Stiles se deslizan por la cintura de Derek y se paran en el medio del baño cómodamente saciados y simplemente disfrutan abrazándose el uno al otro.

Se caen desnudos en su cama compartida. Derek había reemplazado la vieja cama doble de Stiles por una más grande, lo que Stiles a menudo bromeaba era una pérdida de dinero al ver cómo parecían terminar envueltos el uno al otro por la luz de la mañana de todos modos.

Ahora es automático que se pongan en posición cuando se van a la cama. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se acostumbraran a la necesidad del otro de intentar cubrirse y enroscarse alrededor de su pareja. Ambos tratando de proteger casi instintivamente.

Stiles se acurruca en el costado de Derek, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras su compañero rodea su espalda con un brazo y con su otra mano se aferra a la rodilla de Stiles y levanta su pierna para que quede sobre la pelvis de Derek. Puede sentir el vello púbico de Derek y el terciopelo de su suave polla rozando la piel en la parte posterior de su muslo, el peso de la mano de su pareja descansa posesivamente sobre su cadera.

Soñoliento, Stiles deja que sus dedos toquen suavemente el pecho de Derek, dejando escapar un suave murmullo cuando encuentra el pezón de Derek y lo cepilla en dureza. Derek rápidamente agarra su mano y besa y mordisquea los inquisitivos dedos de Stiles.

—¿Detén eso o quieres comenzar algo que no puedes terminar? —Gruñe. Stiles sonríe porque su compañero siempre está ‘arriba’ por más y Stiles solo necesita mover su dedo meñique y Derek lo agarra de la mano y lo lleva a su habitación.

—¿Quién dice que no puedo terminar?- —Stiles amortigua un bostezo al presionar su rostro contra el pecho de Derek.

—Uh-huh. —Derek presiona besos ligeros sobre los párpados de Stiles y se sienten tan pesados que parece que no puede abrirlos, ni siquiera un poquito. —Vete a dormir bebe.

—Hmmmm... —Stiles lanza un beso soñoliento contra el cálido pecho contra el cual se acaricia. Está tan somnoliento, pero está bastante seguro de que escucha a Derek pegado a su cabello.

—Te quiero mucho bebé.

—Te amo, Derek. —Murmura mientras se desplaza ligeramente tratando de cubrir más de Derek con su propio cuerpo. —No dejaré que nada te lastime.

Mientras se aleja, siente el suave roce de sus labios y oye el susurrante suspiro de satisfacción de su pareja.

—Sé que lo harás Stiles... lo sé.

Fin


End file.
